Underworld: My Immortal
by Lady K2
Summary: One month after Viktor's death Selene and Michael find themselves the leaders of a renegade clan, but a seemingly chance encounter with a strange girl becomes the key to their salvation. More inside... SxM ship.
1. Chance Encounters, Fate Intervenes

Summary: This is my version of a sequel

_Summary: This is my version of a sequel. It takes place one month after the movie ended. Michael is now the leader of the Lycan's and Selene is working closely, albeit, coldly with them to find some sort of balance between the Vampires and Lycans. One evening, during one of the many trivial battles these two species rage, both the hybrid and vampire are injured and stumbled upon by a young girl with quite a past. The girl unwittingly becomes the key in restoring some sort of order to the underworld, and in doing so aids in the growing relationship between Michael and Selene and helps restore some humanity to those who have lost it. The story is not about her entirely, but she plays a large role._

_Authors note: Al lright, since seeing this movie I have been plagued by plot bunnies who threatened me within an inch of my life till I finally wrote this story. So if it sucks, blame the bunnies! This will be my first and probably last Underworld fic. It is; however, quite a long tale, one I hope will be full of intrigue, mystery, and, of course, romance. I mean what's a good story without romance right? But I do promise to go easy on that stuff. The story is rated PG-13 with fade to black sex scenes. I apologize for my sorry depiction of the action scenes. I'm not at all good at getting a hand on those things, but I gave it my best shot so bare with me. I will say that I have a pretty good leap on this story with a good third of it already written and clear cut path of it's future so I urge you to stick around and tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy!_

_Edit: I am reformatting since the updates on ff.n sort of messed up my improve format. Will look much better now. ;) _

_Disclaimer: I am not now, nor will ever make money off this story. All (except my OC's) are property of Wiseman and crew._

**Underworld: My Immortal**

By: Lady K

Chapter one: Chance Encounters – Fate Intervenes

She sat perched above the city, reveling in the rain as it beat upon her forehead. Somewhere within the dark reaches of her mind she knew she should be cold, but vampires were always cold. She had grown quite numb in her time as an immortal. Opening her eyes Selene looked down upon the lights. It never failed to amaze her just how bright the night could be in a city of lights. She was a creature of the night yes, but she had all but forgotten just what it felt like to be in utter darkness, but all that had changed. This time she had had her fair share of darkness, the kind that comes from within and without. The last month had been spent hiding in the never-ending shadows of the subway system, tunnels, and sewers. Not as glamorous as her life had once been, but she cared little. She had made her choice and she would live or die by it.

Shaking her thoughts away Selene focused on the task at hand. There were four vampires below her; death dealers like she had once been, but they were not seeking lycans. This time they were looking for her. She looked to the left to the alley where she knew Michael and his lycans were waiting. Taking a deep breath she walked to the lip of the roof overlooking the lycan's. Casually, as she had done so many times before, she stepped off the edge and plummeted the hundred or so feet to the ground, landing right in front of Michael. "Nice." He smiled just a bit. She felt something flutter, but it was so faint she barely noticed it.

"They're a block away. 3 minutes."

He nodded. "Right then. Let's make this quick. Try not to hit anyone else." He hated this type of warfare. These trivial little battles in which all too much blood was spilled and nothing was accomplished. He despised the fact that he couldn't come up with a better plan than these mere assaults upon the vampire's numbers. He knew they would never win this way. They didn't have the numbers, or the strength, and both were diminishing every day. Yet he hadn't been able to come up with a better solution. The lycan's were restless, and he could do nothing but placate them

"They're coming." Selene whispered and gave the signal to raise their weapons. Three...two...one "Now!" Letting instinct take over she opened fire on what were once her soldiers. The light blue bullets punctured the breast of the young man in front. His body bounced backwards as he fell, suffocating from the unleashed synthetic sun. She whirled behind a dumpster as bullets came at her from the right, but they soon ended as Michael came from behind and shot the immortal in the head. She saw, as she always did, the wince just before Michael pulled the trigger, and the momentary look of anguish that crossed his face. He was a doctor's intern. Killing people was not a part of his nature, despite his recent changes he had managed to stay the same at the core.

It was in that moment that the enemy retaliated. A dozen death dealers dropped from the sky to swamp the lycan's. It happened in a flash. Selene unloaded the rest of her clips at the intruders, but it was of little damage. They were moving to quickly, for she had been trained to shoot lycan's, not her own kind. She dropped back down to reload when she heard the howl of the werewolf. She knew that Michael's cohorts had changed and would attempt to rip the vampire's throat. She also knew that they would not succeed. She looked to Michael and he seemed to read her mind.

"Enough!" He hollered and hoped that they would obey. With growling protests the lycan's hurtled the vampires and scrambled up the buildings. Once sure they were safely out of sight he turned to Selene who was rapidly firing at two vampires who were approaching her awfully fast. He briefly noticed that her bullets were having no affect, but the anger inside him at seeing her in danger seared. In moments he had transformed into the hybrid. In a flash he was in front of her, and slashed the face of both vampires. They moved to get behind him. They were quick, but he was quicker. Sliding behind them he grabbed the leg of each and slammed their faces into the ground. No longer in the way of his view he realized in an instant his mistake. He had forgotten the other death dealers and in horror watched as 4 of them unloaded silver bullet after silver bullet. Allergic reaction or not the shear impact of it all knocked him to the ground. He could hear Selene scream and then watched as the leader raised his gun. Moving in spite of his wounds he slammed the captain with everything he had in him, then recovered and grabbed Selene all in the same instant. Without stopping he bolted. He ran as fast as he ever had and used every ounce of his genetic power to propel him through the dark alleyways. When he was about to fall over he stopped and set Selene against the wall.

"Selene?" he touched her face gently.

"Hmmm?" She moaned and tried to open her eyes. Even the faint glow of the street lamps hurt them. Grimacing she placed her hand on her stomach. "I've lost a bit of blood I'm afraid."

"That's okay. We'll get some more." His voice faltered.

She peered at his head and chest. "You have more bullets in you than an armory."

He slumped against the wall next to her and placed his hand in hers as he began the change. It was long and slow with so many bullets to regenerate, and it was painful. He began to growl and moan in pain, but the light squeeze of Selene's hand calmed him. When it was over he was still bleeding from some of the wounds. "You weren't kidding." He rasped. "I think...I need to...just wait..." And his head dropped to Selene's shoulder. She thought momentarily that she should probably get them out of there, but then it all went black.

- - -

Lily absently rubbed the black jewel of her sliver necklace as she whipped the bar down. She liked the feel of it across her fingertips. A pitch- black stone carved loosely in the shape of a heart and surrounded by an intricate weave of sterling silver hung just below her throat from a silver chain. On the chain itself, surrounding each side of the pendent, were two small rings of sterling engraved with strange symbols. She could almost feel an energy coming from the stone.

"'Nite Lily!" Odin the night manager called from behind. He was a large man, built with arms the size of sledgehammers, and skin as black as night. He had done his name justice by shaving his head and keeping a nice small goatee around his mouth, but it was his attitude that was the clincher for he had an ego the size of the moon.

"Hey I thought you were supposed to close tonight." She knew it was pointless, but she enjoyed baiting him either way.

Odin grinned, his teeth like a bright light surrounding his shadowy face. "Sorry Lil, but the girls require the Odin all-father's time. You know how it is." He winked.

"You owe me man, and don't think I won't make you pay up."

"You know I'd do anything you'd like me to darling. Just tell me when and where." He flashed a naughty grin.

Lily laughed. "Not on your life bub. Now get out of here before your ego swells so big you can't fit out the door."

"Low blow Lils, low blow." He threw on his coat, "Have a good night." And shut the door.

Lily sighed. She had about an hour of cleaning left, but no matter. Now that she was alone, she could turn the music up loud and sing as much as she wanted.  
An hour and half later Lily was locking the doors and starting the short walk home. She glanced at her watch. "Hm...it must have taken be a bit longer to clean tonight. I must be tired." She smiled. At least the rain had kept the temperature mild. She walked silently, lost in her thoughts. She didn't notice that she was again toying with the pendent about her neck. She might have just walked right past her building if the flash of red hadn't had caught her eye. Turning she glanced down the alley next to her building and nearly gasped. There were two people, slouched against the wall and dripping blood.

Not thinking Lily dropped her bag and kneeled beside them. She felt for a pulse and felt a stirring of energy, but to say it was a pulse would be incorrect. She looked the man over; slightly moving his bangs to revel a head wound still slightly oozing. She ran her hands down his bear chest to see the bullet holes. "Jesus." Looking next to him she spied the leaking stomach of the women. Quickly taking off her sweatshirt she pushed them against the wounds. The woman was bleeding more than the man. While keeping pressure on the stomach Lily turned the woman's head toward her. The woman opened her eyes momentarily to reveal an extremely dilated pupil surrounded by sky blue. Lily's mind reeled.

_A glimpse of black and then she was wrapped up in it. The arm crushed her to a body. Guns were being fired in every which way. She couldn't see anything, but the person carrying her was moving quickly. Hazy blue eyes flashed before her and were gone._

"Holy shit." Lily backed away from the bodies. Glancing to her left she noticed the familiar house across the street and ran to it.

"Jace! Jace! Wake up, I need your help man!"

Almost instantly a rather tall, lanky man came down the stairs with his pants barely on, blonde hair a mess, and blue eyes fogged over from sleep. "What the hell Lil! Are you alright?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and began to turn her around, looking for wounds. When he found nothing he lowered his head slightly to look her in the eyes. She had gotten tall he noted. "What the hell is going on Lil? Why are you screaming like that in the middle of the night? You scared the shit out of me." He tried to sound angry.

She would have smiled, but she was too shaken. "Come here." She grabbed his hand and led him across the street and into the alley. She knelt down and began to position Selene to be carried over her shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jacen yelled.

Grunting she lifted Selene off the ground. "I need you to carry him down to my house." She motioned with her head.

"Jesus Lily are they still alive?"

"Yes Jace and I need you to fucking hurry and get them into my place." She stepped out of the alley and up the steps into the abandoned building right next to the alley.

Jace knelt and threw Michael over his shoulder with less trouble than Lily. Adrenaline was helping he was sure. He followed Lily into the front room. There was nothing but dust and rotten floorboards covering one large open room. The building had been an old school room at one point, no one knew when. The windows had been caked over with mud and very little moonlight was showing through. He stepped behind Lily as she made her way to the back of the room and watched with a little awe as she opened the basement door with one hand, and supported the woman with the other. _Note to self_, he thought, _don't underestimate her_. Down the stairs they went and emerged in the very large basement that had been converted into a rather interesting home.

"Lay him on the table." She shouted, as she not too gently put Selene on the couch.

Jacen pushed the contents of the table to the ground with one arm and all but slammed the guy onto the table. "Jesus he's heavy." He watched as Lily dashed to the kitchen area and returned with a mass of towels. She tossed three to him.

"Put pressure on his wounds." She demanded and knelt by the sofa. She noted the rather heavy, corset like armor the woman was wearing around her chest and waist area. Reaching into her back packet she pulled the switchblade Chris had given her, cut the piece right down the middle and revealed the skintight material underneath soaked in blood. With a heavy breath she whipped the blood away to expose the injuries beneath. "Holy hell." She muttered under her breath, amazed that someone who had lost as much blood as this woman was still alive.

Dashing to her bathroom she grabbed a long pair of tweezers that she had used to scratch the inside of her cast in the sixth grade. She lit the ends with her Zippo lighter and began to dig the bullets from the woman's stomach. One...two...three, she fought the urge to gag...and four. She breathed deeply and using her teeth tore the sheet she had grabbed from the bathroom.

"Jacen come here." She laid the sheet across Selene's stomach. "Sit her up for me."

He did as he was told and watched as Lily wrapped the sheet around the woman twice and tied it tightly around the back. He gently laid her back down and both of them rushed over to the man. Lily removed the towels and examined the many bullet holes. A quick look and she realized that the bullets had already been dug out. When she looked closer, "Jacen, it looks as if this guy's injuries are already starting to heal."

"What?"

"The wounds, they..." She paused, "See how thick the blood is surrounding the holes? It means that the blood is starting to clot, which means scabbing and scaring aren't far behind." She was about to say how weird this was considering it looked like these were fresh wounds, but then she stopped. _If Jace suspects even one thing that's strange he'll throw them out so fast. Over protective..._ She stopped that train of thought.

"Never mind. Just help me lift him up again." And she tore another piece of sheet, wrapped it ounce around his chest, up and over his shoulder two times, and back down for the tie around the chest. Then she used one of her dishcloths and wrapped the man's head. "Help me put him in Christopher's bed."

"What?"

"You've been saying that a lot tonight Jace. Please just do it."

The man did as he was told and returned from the room with a rather angry look on his face. He spied Lily at the sink washing her hands and tweezers. He grabbed her arm and turned her toward him. "Alright, you better tell me what the hell is going on 'cause if you think I'm going to let you keep these strangers here you've got another thing coming." He took a deep intake of air and let it out slowly.

Lily could feel her anger rising. "First of all take your God damn hand off me before I kick you so hard you won't even dream of having children."

Jacen removed his hand quickly and shoved it behind his back. "I'm sorry Lils. That was uncalled for, but you scared the shit out of me. I just want to know what's up all right."

"Fine then." She sighed heavily and went back to washing her hands. "The deal is I found these people in the alley and saved their lives. So they'll stay here till there awake and then leave. No biggie."

Jacen looked confused. "I don't get you Lils. Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? You don't know what you've gotten yourself into, who these people are."

"Thanks for the stranger talk mom." She snickered.

Jacen almost stomped his foot. "Look Lily I'm serious." There was such genuine concern in his voice.

Lily frowned and stared at him gravely. She lowered her voice to almost a whisper. "They were in the alley Jace. Christopher's alley."

Jacen looked hard at her. He could see the residual pain etched on her face. He took a deep breath. "Fine, I'm staying here then." And he moved to sit down, but realized the couch and bed were taken. He hesitated.

"No room Jace. Go home; you have to go to work in..." She glanced at her watch. "Three hours, damn. Get some rest." She winked.

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"No you won't. My house, remember."

"Lily I'm not leaving you with a couple of freaks we don't even know! And that is final!" He was flustered. She could be so damn stubborn.

Lily moved closer to him and gently laid a hand on his arm. "Look Jace. I really appreciate you looking out for me, and I know Christopher appreciates it too, but I'm really ok on this one. Look at them, there not going anywhere for a while. You can go to work and come here right after to check up on me. I promise not to argue." She smiled her most innocent grin.

Jacen's knees wobbled a second. He hated when she smiled like that. "Fine Lils. It is your house." He sighed. "But I'll be back tomorrow evening and you better be here."

"I will Jacen promise." She pecked his cheek gratefully.

"Good night then." The corners of his mouth curved into a smile, and he walked up and out the stairs.

Lily took perhaps the longest exhale of her life. _Good lord Chris. Why'd you have to leave such an over protective friend behind. God knows I love him, but damn. _She rubbed the back of her neck and yawned. Taking a quick peak into her brother's old room and spied the man sleeping soundly. Moving over to the couch she now took a closer look at the woman. It was the hair that seemed so familiar. Many people had similar hairstyles and colors, but there was something about the glisten of black with a shade of blue running through it that sparked something.

The memory flashed...sudden and fast, like a bullet slicing through flesh.

_She watched as her brother used the board to smack the monster upside the head. He turned towards her as the wolf he'd hit retaliated and rose from behind. She was about to scream when shots rang from above. The monster and her brother fell to the ground in one fast movement. The other demon turned towards her when she was enveloped by darkness. There was nothing but a flash of dark hair as a woman grabbed her from around the waist, cradled her against her body, and spun around turning her back toward the animal. Using her left hand she fired shots from underneath her arm and Lily heard the beast drop to the ground. She caught a glimpse of light blue eyes and then all went black._

Lily jumped back, shaken by her memory. She hadn't thought of that night in years. She'd practically forgotten the whole thing, except for her brother. She began to rub the pendent around her neck, and moved toward her twin bed placed directly behind the couch. It had a bar frame that came up along the side and rested on the back of the sofa enclosing the bed on three sides. She lay down and tried to sleep. It would eventually come, but not till after her mind and memories had settled down.


	2. Slowly Breaking Through to Daylight

Chapter Two: Slowly Breaking Through to Daylight

Selene flung herself upright, lungs burning for air. She looked around the room panicked, but her vision was a bit dull. She blinked and like the focus lens on a camera the images cleared. She took a moment to discover her soundings. To her left was a small television. A rocking chair sat gracefully beneath a light and was towered by a rather impressive bookshelf. To her right were the bed bars of Lily's makeshift room. She followed the wall from the bed to reveal a rather small kitchen with all the basics including a kitchen table. Directly in front of her she noticed the open door of what appeared to be the only room in the place, and the bathroom door sat on the wall just to the left of the bedroom. Thankfully, she noted, there were no windows to be found.

Glancing again at the open door she remembered. "Michael." She exhaled and moved to stand up, and was met by excruciating pain from her stomach. Clutching her abdomen she fell back to the couch.

"Oh, I wouldn't try to move too much yet."

A rather tall young woman walked out from the bathroom door and was using a pink towel to dry her ashen colored hair. It was cut short with a layer of bangs surrounding her face. They hung down, away from the rest of the hair, to frame her face. When it was dry Selene was sure it would have been quite pretty, but in its current state however it looked like a mop. Her skin was light, but held a rather tan like quality to it that seemed to match the soft exoticness of her lips. But it was her dark sapphire eyes, burning warmly from beneath their sunken sockets, which caught Selene's attention.

The girl smiled and took a step closer. She was clothed in jeans and a black sweatshirt that hung loosely about her torso. "I'm actually amazed you're even awake at all."

"Who are you?" Selene questioned as she examined the human.

Lily shook her head and lowered the towel. "I'm sorry Selene. I'm Lily. I uh...found you and Michael last night." Lily could feel her heart speed up a bit. The woman made her nervous. She mentally noted that this morning the woman's eyes were now a dark, circling brown. _I must have imagined the blue_.

"Where is he?" Selene tried to keep the urgency out of her voice.

"Oh, he's alright. He's sleeping in my brother's room. It's nearly 10:00 at night. He woke up this morning, weak but not bleeding. We talked a little bit." She felt the need to start doing something so she moved to the kitchen area to pour herself a glass of orange juice. "Do you want something to drink?"

Selene shook her head, questions swarming her pounding skull. How did they end up here? Who was this girl? And why the hell had Michael talked to this girl without involving her? She erased the last thought. She wasn't jealous was she? She placed her head in her hands. God it hurt. "My mind is a bit foggy." She muttered.

Lily returned with her drink and sat down across from Selene in the rocking chair. "I can imagine. I removed four bullets from your stomach last night."

With the mention of her stomach the pain returned. She gently laid her hands upon it, and realized just how weak she was. She must have lost more blood than she thought. She couldn't remember the time she felt so slow and sluggish, not to mention hungry.

"The strange thing was Michael didn't have any bullets in him just the wounds, and by the time he got here his blood was already starting to clot." Lily watched Selene carefully.

Casually, Selene met Lily's eyes. "I thought you said you talked to Michael already this morning."

"I did, but he told me to ask you."

Selene studied the girl for a moment. Her face held such innocence about it, but her eyes exposed a darker side. This girl had seen and experienced things in her life. It wasn't like Selene to be so quick to tell her secrets, but there was something about the girl, the feel of the room that made her feel...well welcome. She took a deep breath and said, "What do you want to know." There was a hint of challenge in her voice, a touch of threat. Lily knew she should tread lightly.

She sat up in her chair. "Why was somebody shooting at you?"

"We have enemies." Selene said flatly.

"No shit, but why. Who are you guys?"

Selene paused. The girl was direct. Selene liked that. She pursed her lips and glanced towards the kitchen. Upon it were three books entitled, "Vampires: The Occult Truth", "Blood feud: Werewolves and Vampires", and "Buffy, The Vampire Slayer."

She looked directly at Lily. "I see no reason to tell you this. It's unimportant."

Instantly Lily became indignant. "Like hell! I saved both of your lives I think you owe me the fucking courtesy of telling me what the hell is going on."

Selene remained quite and stared.

"Look, if you don't want to tell me fine, there's the door." And she pointed up the stairs that were on the right side of the bedroom door. "However you and your lover boy are both weak and I don't think either one of you will make it very far."

Selene studied the stairs and felt the pain as she imagined trying to climb them. Dammit the girl had a point. She glared at the girl before her and with a relinquishing sigh said, "By the looks of your reading material I would say you already know."

"You're kidding." And her eyes lit up like fire. "I had a hunch, but I can't say I truly believed it. You're fucking with me." She raised an eyebrow.

Selene took a breath. "You've found yourself in the middle of a war."

"Between vampires and werewolves?"

"Lycans we like to call them."

"Holly shit." Lily covered her mouth in amazement. She really didn't know what to make of all of this.

"Michael and I were in a battle last night and as you can tell we lost."

"Michael's a lycan isn't he?"

Again Selene hesitated. "Why do you think that?"

"Because he doesn't have the vampire fangs and he heals differently, faster than you do."

"That's because Michael is a hybrid. Half vampire, half lycan. His canines will show when he changes."

Lily's eyes grew wide. "The book said that such a creation is forbidden."

Selene dropped her eyes, remembering. "It is, it was. It doesn't matter."

Lily could almost feel the hurt when the woman lowered her head. Her heart went out to the immortal, but she chose to ask the question anyways. "Why are you not with the vampires Selene?"

Closing her eyes she summoned the strength to look the girl in the face. "Because I fell in love with a lycan."

Lily didn't move. Considering all that she had read, she knew that this was treason, and that Selene must have suffered greatly for it. _She's brave._ Lily thought. _Like Christopher._

"I'm sorry to be so prying. I just wanted to understand what was going on."

"It's alright. I wouldn't have told you if I didn't think you deserved to know, but if you don't mind I'd like to go see Michael now."

"Sure, he's asleep in there." She pointed to the door once again. "He stayed up all day with you. I never saw him leave your side."

She said nothing, and slowly rose to walk towards the room, but stopped short of the door. "Just one question...Lily."

Lily turned. "What's that?"

"How did you ever get the notion that we were immortal?"

She grinned and hinted towards her bookshelf, which Selene had noticed, was full of the great science fiction and fantasy writers. "I'm a big fantasy buff, and my brother always said to never doubt anything."

Selene nodded and entered the room.

Lily watched her leave, then grabbed her bag off the nightstand and headed up the stairs. She had an errand to run.

Selene shut the door as quietly as she could. She stood there a moment, quietly watching Michael. She liked the way his hair fell over his eyes, and the kind of eternally damp look it always had. He held his arm above his head and his mouth was slightly open. She sat down on the edge of the bed and fought the urge to brush the hair from his eyes. Her eyes moved down his body, and her mouth went dry as they came to rest up his rather toned torso. _Chalk up one up for the lycans, for they certainly have nice abdominal muscles_. Scared of where that line of thought might take her she quickly moved back up to his face. She could see the bandage that circumvented his head. There was a small blood mark in the center. Realizing she was losing herself she moved to get up, but a hand shout out and gently placed itself upon hers.

"Please don't go. I sleep better when you're near."

He had turned over on his side, but had kept his eyes closed. Still she could feel him looking at her. She made no move to pull away, just merely stared at him.

Enclosing her hand and slightly pulling on it he said, "Come lay with me."

"Michael." His name was released as a plea. She couldn't get near him.

He pulled her a bit closer and gently pressed his hand on her back. "You make the nightmares go away." His golden brown eyes stared directly into hers. Without words she lay down beside him, still holding his hand. He brought her hand to his lips and inched closer till he nuzzled her neck. He loved to breathe in the scent of her. It was soothing to him.

"Michael." Selene spoke softly.

Pulled back from the depths of sleep he mumbled. "Hum."

"Why did you stay awake all day?"

"I wanted to keep an eye on you. Make sure you were safe." He was talking to her neck, with eyes closed and a peaceful look on his face.

Selene squeezed his hand a bit tighter. "I didn't ask you to protect me. I don't need..."

"I know you don't Selene, but I find myself compelled to look out for you."

Selene steadied herself before asking her next question. "Why?"

Opening his eyes now, he rose up on his elbow to look her in the eyes. "Lucien told me the lycans were once the daylight guardians of the vampires. You just happen to be the only vampire I care about, so I feel 'compelled' to keep you safe." Then with the utter most gentleness he reached up and ran his finger across her forehead and down her cheek. "It's what people do when they care for someone."

"We're not normal..."

Before she could finish, Michael leaned down and covered her lips with his. He didn't push entry, merely kept them there for a moment, patiently waiting. He pulled away just enough to look her in the eye. "We're still people Selene. We're still allowed to feel emotions." He leaned down again, but stopped when he was a mere inch from her face. She could feel his breath against her lips and her heart began to beat faster. Giving into the tension she closed the distance and kissed him firmly. She pressed against his lips with her tongue and surprised to find him open for her. She began to explore the inside of his mouth, as she did so she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her.

Michael's head was spinning. He hadn't expected her to open like a flower for him, but something seemed to have been let down inside her. This was the most emotion he'd ever seen from her, and he liked it to no end. She flooded his senses, making him feel instantly drunk. He let her set the pace, but if truth be told his mind had gone so blank he no longer knew which way was up or down, but before he knew it, and definitely way before he wanted it to be, the moment ended.

Selene pulled away, keeping her eyes closed for a second longer. Her lips felt numb. Finally opening her eyes she saw the corner of his lips curve into the tiniest smile. Kissing her forehead he laid back down beside her this time wrapping his arms completely around her and pulling her close. It took her a moment to adjust to behind held, to the warmth it brought to her forever cold skin. She discovered that she liked it.

"Goodnight Michael." But he had already fallen asleep.

- - -

_Well there is. Hope you guys liked. Interesting things are on the horizon so stick around, and let me know what you think. _

_Sweet Taloa: Thank you very much for your kind review. It is a bit of a different turn on the whole Underworld stories, but I figured it might be fun to add some new characters and spice things up a bit. Glad your enjoying it._

_Wendy Dale Smith: Ah yes, this vampire stuff does tend to turn one a bit morbid doesn't it? But even more disturbing...Kate Beckinsale has a kid?? I have to say that the coincidence of the names was completely unintentional. I was never really a Kate fan until this movie (because her performance was amazing) and so I really don't know anything about her. That is creepy though! Almost makes me want to change the name, but I really like the name Lily. In fact the girl in my other fic is named Lilianna or Lily for short. I apologize for the creepiness, but thanks for reviewing!_

_Morrgaine: Thanks for your comments! I do promise to explain who, what, where, when, and why of Lily in the next few chapters. Keep reading and enjoy._

_AquariousF5: I'm glad your enjoying it. Nothing makes an author want to post faster than praises. So, in lew of your request, here is the next chapter._


	3. Bad Moon Rising

Summary: This is my version of a sequel

_Ok, so as my weekend present I'll post the third chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys._

_A/N: Ok, I just need to make a note that I know Kahn died in the movie and in the book, but I really liked him as a character and I enjoyed the mini- friendship (played up more in the book than movie) that they shared. So I've kept him alive. Sorry, I know it's not cannon, but that is the way I wrote it. So now consider yourselves warned. Thanks!_

Chapter Three: Bad Moon Rising

Markus sat upon his throne cold and alone and not directly caring either way. It had been a month or more since his awakening into utter chaos. The coven had fallen completely apart. A piece of him wanted to blame Viktor. The pathetic excuse for a vampire always was weak when it came to Selene. If he had watched her more closely...then it occurred to him that Viktor had been asleep, awakened by Selene herself. He shrugged the notion off. It was of no concern. He was the one who would have to clean up the mess and that was that. He didn't feel particularly worried about the whole thing.

Even if Lucien had been alive he was certainly dead now, and despite the death of two of the vampire elders he couldn't deny the fact that this made him sol ruler of the two great covens. That thought pleased him immensely. There was much work to be done. He would use his death dealers to round up and kill the last of the lycans, no great challenge there. The hybrid was a bit different of course, but he had no doubt that as soon as they found him Markus himself would dispatch of him easily enough. After all, he was still a man untrained and insensitive to the incredible power he had just been given, and Markus was a pure born descendent of Corvinus. And then... Markus thought to himself_, Viktor's precious pet would be his to do what he will. _He grinned wickedly as images raced through his head.

"My lord," Kahn kneeled and lowered his head. He hoped he hadn't interrupted anything.

Markus was snapped from his thoughts and glared down at the man cloaked in black. It was the captain of the team he had sent out earlier to capture the half-breed and his puppet. "I hope you bring good news Kahn."

Keeping his head lowered Kahn rose to his feet, his long coat draping to the floor. He was still wet from the mission. "No my Lord. I am sorry."

Markus's face turned angry and stern. In the old days he would have killed the man for such failure, but he kept his rein knowing that he was going to need every solider available to him if he was going to fix this mess. "Tell me what happened," he demanded and sat back in his throne to calm himself.

Kahn now looked his current leader in the eye. He hated him for putting the responsibility on him to find Selene and her lycan. He could never forgive her for what she did, but he didn't want to see her die either, but orders were orders and that was the way of things here. "They escaped my Lord. We counter ambushed them in the streets, but when things got to much Mi... I mean the lycan grabbed her and took off. He was to fast my Lord. We tried but failed to catch him." He knelt again with a grimace. "I apologize again my Lord."

Markus let the man sweat for a moment, the he rose from his throne and let his robe drape behind him. "It is alright my son. Not every battle can be won, but you must keep trying. There is a matter of urgency however; the lycan must be caught before he learns the full extent of his powers. I want you and your men to assemble another team and every night hence you will seek them out."

Kahn lifted his head and nodded. "Yes, my lord."

"That will be all soldier. Rest now." and he dismissed the man with a wave of his hand. When Kahn had left, Markus spun around and slammed his fist down upon his throne. If they were going to keep evading him like this he would be forced to find another plan of action. The equilibrium between the creatures of the underworld hung in a delicate balance, and he had to find a way to tip the scales.

Moving back to his throne he sat with a sigh and rested his head in his hand. He would sleep on it, and something would come to him he was sure. The lycans would not win this war that much he was sure of, and the traitor vampires would not go unpunished. He would have order again. He hadn't survived 14 centuries to have it fall apart now. Consoling himself with empty words he fell asleep as the sun rose high overhead.

- - -

_Ok, tis short, but sweet. I'll post more later. Thanks again!_

_Sweet Taloa: I'm glad to hear I'm sticking to the characters personalities. I'm always afraid of not doing them justice. You're right about Lily's reaction. I cut it short because my Betta Reader said the first scene was too long and boring. Serves me right for listening to her huh? Also, thanks for the heads up on Kate's romance life. I had no idea the set of Underworld was filled with many an interesting pairing. Wonder if Michael Sheen is pissed? But it doesn't matter. Thanks for reading!_

_The Lady Mage: I'm glad you like this so much! That, of course, makes me happy! So just for you, I'll post chapter 3. :)_

_Merion: Thank you very much! I'm not sure this deserves two "verys" before good, but thank you! Enjoy chapter 3._


	4. Fate's Choice

Chapter Four: Fate's Choice

Selene opened her eyes when she heard the door above the stairs open and close. She lay back for a moment to get a sense of what time it was. _Four in the morning._ _Who would come in at this hour?_ She sat up slowly so as not to wake Michael. Quietly she slipped from the room and headed toward the noise coming from the kitchen. "Hello?" she whispered as she rounded the corner.

Lily jumped and dropped the small red package she held in her hand. The sound of the refrigerator kicked on as she stared at Selene. "Holy mother. You scared the crap out of me." She knelt to pick up the bag.

Selene followed her movements and quickly recognized the contents of the object. "Is that..." She paused not sure what to say.

"Here." Lily tossed the one she had picked up to her. "It's the best I could do considering the circumstances."

Selene looked the package over. It was blood, donor's blood. Her stomach flipped as the insatiable hunger returned. "How did you get this?" She looked at the girl earnestly.

Lily smiled and continued to unload the rest of the box into the fridge. "I used to volunteer at a hospital near here. That's where I learned to bandage wounds and things. The nurses there took quite a liking to me and on occasion would show me more than was required." She dropped the empty box to the floor and looked at Selene. "I figured you guys might be hungry, so I went there and asked one of them if maybe they could ignore some disappearing supplies. I said I had two injured people who really needed it, but could never afford the hospital bills. She gave me this," and she pointed to the fridge. "Help yourself."

Selene looked at the girl in amazement. She couldn't believe that a mortal had accepted the truth of their species so quickly, and not only that but had gone out and sought food for them. A part of her was strangely touched. She studied Lily hard for a moment, trying to get a lock on her, but something caught her eye. A glint from the chain around the girl's neck caught the light and flashed in Selene's eyes. She followed it down to the barely visible black jewel that hung from the bottom. Then her heart stopped. The package of blood almost slipped from her fingers, but she caught herself in time to tighten her grip.

"Lily." She tried to calm herself. "Where did you get that necklace?"

"What?" Lily ran her hand down her neck to pick up the jewel and looked at it. "This?" She asked and held the trinket out for Selene to see.

Selene's eyes went wide and she pulled a chair from the kitchen table and sat down. "Yes, that. Where did you get it?" her tone was harsher than she wanted it to be, but her head was spinning.

"Well I..."

"Morning ladies." Michael strode from the room and took a seat next to Selene. He caught sight of the package still clenched in her hand and felt his mouth go dry. "Oh, Lily did you?" He looked at her pleadingly.

Without a word she walked over to the refrigerator, retrieved another bag, and two cups from the shelf. She set the bag and cup in front of him and the other cup in front of Selene who managed a "thank you" while Michael began to pour. For a second Lily thought she might be ill, but she shoved the thought aside and took a seat at the table with them. Looking directly at Selene, her eyes dark with memory, she asked, "You want to know where I got this?" and she held the trinket up once more.

Michael sensing he had come in on the middle of something decided to drink and be quiet. He made note that Selene had not even opened hers yet and took that to mean something important was happening, so he merely listened.

"I was eight when it happened, my brother was eighteen." She hesitated. "You have to understand first why we lived here. Our parents were useless drug addicts who somehow managed to clean themselves up for pregnancy, but not the follow up." There was a hint of an age-old anger in her voice. "They left soon after I was born and my brother had been taking care of me ever since. We had a lot of help from neighbors and shelters. His goal was to keep us out of foster. He had a job by the time he was twelve working under the table. No one could resist the opportunity for cheap labor." Lily took a breath and briefly wondered how much to tell. Her life had never been an open book, but something inside her wanted these people to know. She needed them to know.

"My brother worked very hard for us. He found this place and turned it into a home for us. It wasn't ever easy, but Christopher never complained. He just wanted the best for me." She fought the tears back. "So one night we were walking home from his work. It was late, like it always was. He worked graveyard at a local restaurant, but I wasn't afraid. I had complete faith in my brother. We were almost home when in the alley beside our house we stumbled across something bad." She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering.

"They were huge, enormous beasts. They were feeding on something or someone they had captured. I could smell the blood in the air." She opened her eyes and met them with Selene's. "Christopher told me to run home, but in doing so he caught the attention of the animals. One charged us and, shoving me aside, my brother picked up the nearest board and swung it hard. He caught the beast right in the jaw and it dropped. Again he shouted at me to run, but I was frozen. I'd be damned if I'd let my brother die, but that's exactly what happened. The second animal rose up from behind and was going to pounce my brother. I screamed, but as I did so I heard the gun shot. Chris turned at the wrong moment and the bullet went through him and the animal together. He collapsed on the pavement." Unable to suppress them any longer silent tears began to stream down her cheeks. She had never talked about this night with anyone for fear that she would finally have to admit her brother was gone. Her heart ached from missing him, but she suspected that would never change.

Whipping the tears aside she straightened in her chair. "The rest is all a blur really. I ran to him, but something stopped me, grabbed me and hugged me close. I could hear more gunshots, but couldn't see anything. I remember one of the beasts stood in front of us and then there was a loud hissing noise and it backed down. It left. Just like that. I don't remember anything after that. I think I passed out." She looked first at Michael, then at Selene. She wanted to see how they were taking her story, but their faces were emotionless. Shaking it off, she finished. "When I woke up I was in an orphanage and this was around my neck. I suspect that the person that saved me was the one who gave it to me, but I'll never really know will I?" She stared directly at Selene when she spoke the question. Her eyes bore within Selene and tried to get an expression, but there was nothing.

Michael looked hard at the eighteen year old before him. He couldn't believe what she had just told him. He knew the monsters she spoke of had been lycans, and he wondered if they were still alive, perhaps under his command? He glanced at Selene to see how she was taking all this in, but she sat motionless staring hard at the girl. He could tell she was thinking something, but what he wasn't sure. He turned to Lily. "I'm sorry about your brother." He said sympathetically.

Lily shrugged she was quick to hide her emotions now. "It's alright. It was a long time ago." She thought for a moment. "It is kind of funny though that the alley I found you both in is the same alley he died in." She lowered her head. "I guess that's part of the reason I brought you here in the first place. I couldn't stand the thought of another person dying in that alley, but whatever." She shrugged again, kept her head down, and waited for someone to say something.

Selene stared at the girl a moment longer in disbelief. She wasn't sure what she felt at the moment, but she knew what she had to do. "We'll leave first thing tomorrow night."

Lily looked up in surprise. "Why?"

"Because Michael needs to get back to the lycans. I'm sure they're in a complete uproar by now and he'll need to give them direction." She realized her tone was flat and unkind but it was her only defense. "Besides, we're almost healed now and we've put you in enough danger already. Thank you for your help."

Lily was confused. She hadn't wanted them to leave, in fact she wanted them to stay, but she was never one to beg. She wasn't sure what had caused Selene to become so cold, but she was sure that a part of her was hurt by it. She didn't understand that, seeing as she barely knew the woman, so she merely closed herself off as she had always done. "Fine. Whatever you need to do." She arose with a smooth fluid motion, moved to the kitchen where she opened the refrigerator, took a swig from the orange juice bottle, and then headed up and out the stairs. "See you later." She called over her shoulder as she shut the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" Michael whispered at Selene.

"Nothing." She gritted through her teeth. "Its just time to go. She's done enough for us already."

He could tell by her tone that he would risk sever punishment if he argued. She had a point about the lycans, but he saw no reason for her to be as callous as she was. There were many things about her he had yet to understand.

"I'm going to take a shower." Selene said and rose from the table. She said nothing else as she made her way to the bathroom. Once in the shower she hung her head beneath the water and let it wash over her. At least the water would hide her tears.

Once outside Lily took a deep breath and shoved her hands in her pockets. He nose had become instantly cold and she shivered against the wind. Closing her eyes and tilting her head up she breathed the night air and let it cleanse her. She had always preferred the night and pre dawn hours. There was something mystical about them, a quiet calm that seemed to be healing. She was confused about all that had just happened. The past twenty-four hours had been incredibly strange. It was as if her memories of the past were coming back to haunt her and her normal rhythm of life felt so out of sink. Releasing all her thoughts into the night sky she inhaled and exhaled deeply, bringing her head back down, and opening her eyes which fell directly upon Jacen's house. With a faint smile she walked across the street and knocked on the door.

A moment later Jacen answered wearing his sweats and sweatshirt. He hadn't been sleeping, despite the early hour. "Hey kid, can't sleep?" He questioned friendly and opened the door wider for her to come in.

Lily grinned at him. "Not really. Just felt up an about." She stepped inside a small hallway that was covered with pictures. She couldn't help but notice all the ones of Christopher Jace had kept up. A picture of their basement caught her eye. He couldn't have been more than fifteen. He stood in the center of a cement room covered in dust, and he held a box in his hands. He had the biggest smile on his face Lily had ever seen. She remembered the day he'd found the place. He had come back home, which for the past five years had been a spare bedroom in an old Hungarian ladies house. She wasn't the nicest of women, calling herself CG in place of her given name. Old and cranky, she moaned about the old days and how children of the present were so out of control, but even she couldn't turn out a ten year old kid with a baby in his arms. She had agreed to put them up in return for some manual labor from Chris. He kept the lawn mowed, the house cleaned, meals on the table, and CG was happy. She would help him to look after Lily and that was that. When Chris turned twelve he began working to save money. He had wanted to give them their own life, to make his sister a real home.

He'd come home that day, three years later, swept a four-year-old Lily into his arms, and whispered into her ear. "I've found us a home." Then he'd looked directly at her face. "Well, at least it will be." Then he smiled wide and curled his finger under her chin causing her to laugh out loud. Then he chased her around the room. Two weeks later they moved in. The place was the basement of an abandoned schoolroom. It was in a small, deteriorating town outside of Budapest. Not the best neighborhood for a kid, but Christopher had seen possibilities. Because of its dilapidated state there would be no rent, and besides he wasn't interested in the wide- open room that had once held academic court. He had his eye on the basement. All the wires for the building were there, there was a water heater, and a small room and bathroom for what had once been a janitor's quarters. It had possibilities, and Lily had known even back then that he would make them real. She never doubted her brother.

"Hey! Lily." Jacen waved his fingers in front of her. "Hello?"

Lily blinked and slapped his hand away. "Stop that." Then she smiled. "Sorry."

He laughed. "So ok kid. Come on," and he motioned her to follow.

Walking through she was led into the small, yet comfortable living room whose contents consisted of a 3-seat couch covered in the old sixties green and an old brown recliner. The television sat on the far wall, while the furniture served to close off the room. Directly to the right of the hall way was the kitchen, small and cozy, and directly to the left were the stairs, which led to the only bathroom and bedroom. It was a small compact little apartment, but it had suited Jacen and his mother just fine. That was before she died. Jace lived there alone now.

Jacen moved to sit on the couch followed by Lily who took the recliner chair. "Well I can't imagine you sleeping well with those people in your house. Speaking of which, when are they leaving?" He raised an eyebrow to her, but his tone showed no signs of anger.

She sighed. "Tomorrow man, don't worry. You'll have me all to yourself after that." She snickered.

"Hey, you know it's not about that. I was just worried that's all." He tried his best to sound convincing.

Lily smiled. "Sure Jace." Then she laid her head back against the chair. "It's been a long day."

Jacen watched her for a moment. She looked tired, more so than he'd ever seen her. It was in stark contrast to how she had behaved when he'd come by to see her earlier today. When he'd dropped in after work around five she had been light and airy. She had been excited about something, but he hadn't discerned what exactly. He had even panicked and thought she might have met somebody, but now there were dark circles under her eyes, her makeup was smeared, and she appeared drained.

"You can crash here tonight if you like Lil's. You can take my bed."

She looked up and smiled for real this time. "Thanks Jace, but it's alright. I just wanted to come over and see what you've been up to. I think I missed your nagging today."

He laughed at that. "Hey, comes with the territory." He pursed his lips wondering about his next question. "Let me make it up to you. Lets go do something fun tomorrow. We haven't had one of our days in a long time."

"That would be fun. What you want to do?"

"Your choice."

"Alright, I'll think about it." She heaved herself out of the chair and stuck her hands back in her pockets. "Well I'm going to bed."

"Lemme walk you."

"It's alright Jace, I can..."

He had already pulled on his shoes. "Shut up Lils."

She chuckled. "Alright man."

He made his way back down the small hallway and opened the door for her. "Ladies first," and he motioned for her to go.

As he closed the door Lily turned to him and said, "Jacen, do you think that things happen for a reason?"

"What?" He was a little caught off guard by her question. "You mean like destiny or something?"

She shrugged. "I guess, but that sounds so cliché. I don't know, just that, I was thinking that maybe all the bad things that happen, although they really suck and life is never the same, well perhaps there is a reason for them. Sort of like maybe if the bad thing had never happened you wouldn't be where you are today." She hung her head. "I have no idea. You know me my thoughts are like lotto balls, one drops and I just have to call it out."

He chuckled a bit at her analogy. She had been saying that since she was 15. He took her hand and began to walk her across the street. "I think I know what you mean Lily. If Christopher hadn't died things would be a lot different now."

"Yeah, they would be." She lowered her eyes to the ground.

Jacen nodded. "We'll never know I guess." They had reached her door now. He looked her in the eyes. "I miss him too Lils. A lot."

A bittersweet smile played about her face. "I know you do Jace. Thanks for sticking around."

"No problem." He hugged her softly and kissed her cheek. "Get some sleep kid." He marched down the stairs and turned to watch her go in.

"Goodnight Jace." And she was gone.

Jacen lifted his eyes skyward. He stared at the stars a moment, imagining Christopher staring back at him. "You'd be proud of her man. I know I am." He whispered softly into the night, and then headed back towards his apartment.

- - -

_Merion: Wow! I got another "Very, Very" how exciting. I'm glad you are enjoying this so much. Thank you for the glowing review! And yes, I do remember that Markus is a hybrid. SHHHH!! I promise not to forget that, but I've chosen to ignore it for the time being. You'll find out why I promise. Thanks for the heads up though!_


	5. Confessions

Chapter Five: Confessions  
  
Michael heard Lily coming down the stairs. He listen closely as she moved from the kitchen, to the bathroom, and then he heard the fait squeak of her bed as she plopped down upon it. He breathed a sigh of relief at her being home. He had been a touch worried about the way she had left, and with her harboring Selene and him he was always worried the vampires might somehow find them. He'd taken a liking to the girl, and didn't want anything bad to happen to her. He had fully agreed with Selene's decision to leave tomorrow night, but he hadn't cared for the manor in which she had delivered the message, and he had let her know that when she was out of the shower. It had been their first argument. He half expected her to draw a gun on him and demand that he "back off", but instead she merely went to bed. She didn't even protest when he came inside the room and sat on the chair in the corner to keep his daily vigil.  
  
He took a stabilizing breath as he watched her sleep. He felt the familiar dull ache of longing as he stared at her form in the dark. He watched the rise and fall of her stomach as she breathed, the tendrils of hair that criss-crossed over her face, and the soft moan she would emit occasionally. He wasn't sure if she knew that she did that. He could always tell when she was dreaming. Small noises would escape from her throat and parts of her would twitch. In those moments he always wished to reach out and calm them, to halt the storm raging in her mind. She never looked peaceful when she slept. He doubted she ever felt peaceful.  
  
"Michael." Selene's quiet voice emanated from beneath the sheets.  
  
"Yes?" His thoughts had ceased and he was looking intently at her now.  
  
Selene rolled over so she could look at him. She was having second thoughts but... "Come here." She held out her hand.  
  
Doing as he was told he stood and walked over to her, taking her hand and sitting on the bed. "What's wrong?" He asked while reaching up to remove those tendrils he had been admiring earlier.  
  
She scooted over and motioned for him to lie down beside her. As he did so she laid her head in the crook of his arm and closed her eyes. She could feel the small patterns he traced upon her arm and would have loved nothing more than to fall asleep trying to guess what they were, but she had something to tell him. "That necklace that Lily has?" She waited.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She took a breath. "I gave it to her. It was mine. That was me who took her from the lycans. I was the one who killed her brother." She had expected to feel lighter after the confession, but upon hearing the words spoken out loud she only felt their weight more intensely.  
  
"What?" Michael was definitely confused. "I don't understand how could...?"  
  
Now Selene sat up in the bed. She didn't want to be held anymore. "I'd been stalking this pair of lycans. It was typical reconnaissance work. My team and I hadn't attacked them yet in lew of hoping to follow them back to their layer. We knew they were merely out to feed, we figured we'd follow them and eventually they would lead us right back to their clan." She hung her head now, remembering was difficult. "They got away from us at one point and when I caught up with them they were in that alley. I saw her brother, God." She paused a moment to collect her memories. The images were hard to swallow. "He moved at exactly the wrong moment. I fired at the lycan and he stepped right into the bullet's path. Six of them, I'd counted, went through him and into that lycan."  
  
"Selene." Michael sat up beside her and began to rub her back. She moved away from his hand and he let it drop.  
  
She wouldn't look at him. She couldn't. "I saw the little girl. She was kneeling beside him, trying to wake him. I was not going to watch another person be butchered like my family. I just...I jumped down and snatched her from the second lycan. I held her close and shot behind me. I killed him, but the other one had gotten back up and was about to attack. I don't know what came over me. I was enraged. I pulled the girl close to me and bared my teeth at him in warning. I was out of bullets. If he had wanted to he could have killed us, easily. I knew it, he knew it, but he did nothing. He backed down and ran back into the darkness. I never understood why."  
  
Selene lifted her head and tried to swallow the growing lump in her throat. "Anyway, after he was gone I put the girl in my car. She had passed out, or fallen asleep I'm not sure. I didn't blame her, and in fact I was glad for it. I hadn't wanted her to see me. I drove to this cliff that I used to go to sometimes to think. I was going to kill her, I should have. The rules of the coven demanded that I do so, but she reminded me so much of my nieces. She was so young, so innocent."  
  
The memory flashed before Selene's eyes. //She was in her car; the girl was strapped carefully into the passenger seat. As she drove she kept looking at her, wondering what in the hell she was going to do with her. "I could turn her." She wondered briefly, but then decided against it. The girl was a mere 8 years old, perhaps younger. To be stuck at that age for eternity, well even Selene found that to be disturbing. As she reached the cliffs she got out and stared at the moon. She could still hear their screams. Those never ending echoes haunted her every breath. She remembered her family, remembered her life as a human, and remembered the night that it all had been erased. She stared hard at the girl and decided she would not let this happen again. She would not condemn a young child to the revenge filled life that her own had become.  
  
When she reached the orphanage on the outskirts of downtown she wrapped the girl in her black leather coat for warmth and propped her against the door. She kept her eyes on the girl as she reached to ring the bell when a thought crossed her mind. Knelling beside her Selene reached around her neck and undid the clasp of the necklace she had worn. She placed it around the girl's neck and ever so gently kissed her forehead.  
  
"May it protect you and keep you safe in darkest times little one."  
  
She rang the door bell and left.//  
  
"You gave her a necklace Viktor had given you?"  
  
"Yes." Selene's mind was still reeling from her memory. She hadn't thought of the girl after that. It was as if her mind had erased the entire evening. She'd had a replacement pendent made in secret later that day while the other vampires slept. Viktor would never know the difference, and in time, after he had been laid to rest, she just stopped wearing it all together. "The necklace was to identify me as one of Viktor's own. It's his markings on the rings to the side and it would have granted me safe passage into any vampire coven. He gave it to me the first night I went hunting as a death dealer."  
  
Michael was looking at her in awe. "And you would give such a precious gift to a human you didn't even know?"  
  
Selene didn't answer. What was there to say?  
  
"I thought you told Lily that all vampires of the coven had them?"  
  
"I did. I didn't want her to know that I was the only one. That would have given me away." Now Selene looked directly at him. "I don't want her to know Michael. You can't tell her." Her tone was stern.  
  
Michael studied her eyes for a moment. This new revelation had given him more insight into the woman he loved and at the moment his heart was overflowing, but he could see the fear in her eyes. "I won't Selene I promise, but I don't understand why you feel that way."  
  
"I killed her brother. I may have saved her in the process, but it was my bullets, my gun that dropped him to the ground."  
  
"She won't hold it against you."  
  
"I don't care. She doesn't need to know."  
  
"It wasn't your fault!"  
  
"It doesn't matter!" She was nearly yelling at him.  
  
"Alright, alright." He sighed. He wasn't going to argue. She clearly felt strongly about this and he would leave it at that. "I'm glad you told me." He tried to look her in the eyes, but she had turned away from him again.  
  
She lay her head back down on the pillow, as did he, and when he heard the faint stirrings of sounds coming from her and the slight twitch of her hands he merely reached out and placed his hand upon hers. She became quiet, and a small sigh escaped her lips. He knew she would sleep better then. 


	6. Final Goodbyes

Chapter Six: Final Goodbyes  
  
Lily found herself seated in the company of her morning orange juice fix. Unfortunately, morning had come before sleep had and therefore it was more like a mid-afternoon fix. She shook her head as she took a sip. It had been two days since she had brought those people into her home. Since then she had had little to no sleep and her entire cycle had been thrown off. //It must be a bitch trying to get oriented to sleeping during the day and living at night.// She thought quietly to herself. She still wasn't sure how she felt about the both of them leaving so soon. She couldn't understand why she wanted them to stay so badly. She had been living by herself for so long she had begun to think she was beyond succumbing to the desire of company. //I guess I forgot what it felt like to come home to something.//  
  
"Good morning." Michael's voice rang out as he slowly shut the door to the bedroom.  
  
Drinking deeply from her glass she nodded in his direction. She watched wordlessly as he took a seat across from her and stared at her for a moment. "Yes?" She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
He flashed a grin that nearly blinded her with his pearly whites. "Just curious why you always drink orange juice?"  
  
She smirked. "Same reason why you and Selene always drink blood. I need it to survive."  
  
"That was below the belt Lily." He tried to look sullen, but failed.  
  
//He's certainly in a good mood. // She noted. //Wonder if I should change the sheets after they leave.// She shook her head from that train of thought, but couldn't help eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"I'm sorry about how abrupt Selene was last night." He looked at her questioningly, wondering if he should continue or not.  
  
Lily merely shrugged. "I don't care."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
She became indignant. "And you just know me so well don't you?"  
  
"No, but I know how I would feel if someone I helped appeared so ungrateful. Don't worry, she doesn't mean it. It's just the way she is. She's been through...a lot the past few months."  
  
Lily wasn't exactly sure why, but she could feel the anger rising to the forefront of her very confused emotions. "Look, I really could care less what she's been through. We all have shit in our lives to deal with, but that doesn't mean we can treat everyone else like crap. It's not an excuse."  
  
Michael shook his head. "You are definitely right about that, but try to think about it a second. She's a vampire. She's been killing lycans with a fierce vengeance for almost a hundred years. Now look where she stands? She's not with the vampires for a good reason, but that doesn't mean she's not struggling over her loyalties or the betrayals. I appreciate where you are coming from in this picture, but don't sell her out so quickly. There is more than meets the eye I guarantee you."  
  
Lily stared at him for a moment. He had just rammed a very different picture down her throat and she was still chewing on it. //I really hadn't thought about that.// She reasoned. Perhaps Selene's attitude was justified. //But what does it matter? They're leaving in a few hours anyway.// She looked directly at Michael. "Why are you telling me this? Does it really matter what I think?"  
  
"You've been brought into something very ugly. I just wanted you to understand what some of the players have to go through. You deserve that much at least."  
  
She nodded to him, but was able to read between the lines. "You love her don't you?"  
  
Michael could feel his throat tighten. He stared hard at the girl's dark eyes. //She's observant.// He noted.  
  
"You don't have to answer that." Lily retracted, clearly recognizing that she had made him uncomfortable.  
  
"No. Its ok, but I don't think you understand. I love her yes, but love doesn't even come close to defining it." He looked down at his hands and began to fidget with them. "Its like it's almost out of my control. I'm destined to love her, and I couldn't stop even if I wanted to."  
  
Lily stared at him in awe, confused by the sadness that permeated his tone while speaking of something so miraculous. //Even the undead have their troubles.// She realized. //It must be difficult to love someone so much when they fight you at every turn.// She shook her head. It still wasn't her problem. They had chosen to erase her from it, and that was their decision. She wouldn't get involved.  
  
"Anyway, I just felt you deserved a bit of an explanation. We do appreciate what you've done for us."  
  
"It's not a problem. I wish you luck with everything." She managed a mild smile.  
  
"Thanks. I'm going to go wake Selene and then we'll be off." He slid from his chair and headed towards the bedroom.  
  
Lily took notice of the fact that they had talked into sunset. She would soon have to go out with Jacen, but her heart wasn't into it. //Back to reality we go.// She thought sadly.  
  
**** Well, that's the end of that chappy. Sorry it's so short, but the next one is extremely long, so I thought a little contrast would be all right. Thanks for the reviews Morrgaine & Merion. Glad you guys are still enjoying this. Things are going to be getting a bit more interesting I promise. I've now got all the characters right where I want them. *Evil laughs* Anyways, thanks again and I'll post chapter 7 in a few days. 


	7. Only Human on the Inside

Wow, got some good reviews for the last chapter. Let me give some thanx:  
  
iridescent eyes: Glad I could hook you up with a fanfic fix. I know I need them. It's now late at night, and I'm not so hyper, but still having fun. Which is all that matters right? Thank you very much for the review. Hopefully this will give you more to ponder instead of listening to boring teachers. I know that's what I do! :)  
  
Merion: Ah, my true faithful reader, thank you once again for review. Always makes me happy. And if you haven't got my email yet I would love to help you on your fic. Just email me.  
  
Rayefire: Wow, what a compliment! I'm glad I was able to sway you, although not sure how. I promise Selene will remain confusing, she is after all a rather confused character, but she will be showing some changes throughout the story. I only hope I can do her, as well as the rest, justice. Thanks again for coming out of the woodwork and reviewing. If you have any suggestions, let me know. :)  
  
--That goes for anyone, I don't mind constructive criticism, but flames are unreasonable and uncalled for. Thanks!  
  
So then, with all the energy I can muster here is chapter seven. Sit back, relax, and enjoy some Lycan/Vamp interaction.  
  
Chapter Seven: Only Human on the Inside  
  
Selene and Michael had taken a cab back to the area where they had left their car two nights before. The little neon had been ticketed for illegal parking, but other than that it was in good shape. Now Selene sat behind the wheel as she always did; quietly collecting her thoughts while driving like a bat out of hell. Michael didn't even blink as she rounded a turn so fast she almost lifted the car on two wheels. He had always been one to adapt quickly. Selene's mind; however, was stuck on the thought of the gut wrench she had felt upon leaving Lily's house. The girl had stared at her with solemn eyes as she'd handed Selene a brown paper bag containing the last of their blood supply.  
  
"I won't need it." She joked, but Selene had heard the hitch in her voice. Then the girl had done something that had caught Selene so off guard that she'd behaved as if made of stone. In a quick but unsure movement Lily had loosely wrapped her arms around Selene's shoulders. The girl was nearly as tall as Selene herself, but in that instant she had appeared like the 8 year old Selene had met all those years ago. The impromptus hug had lasted mere seconds but had done a number on Selene's psyche. Lily had seemed less affected. Her glowing sapphire eyes stared directly into Selene's stormy brown ones, and she smiled.  
  
"Good luck with everything. If you guys ever need help you know where to find me."  
  
"Thank you Lily. Take care of yourself." Michael smiled brightly and shook her hand. They left after that and Selene had not said a word since.  
  
Now, thinking of Michael, her eyes strayed from the road and over to Michael's feet. She followed the line of his long legs clothed in baggy blue jeans, pausing momentarily on his abdomen as her breath caught in her throat. Pulling her eyes away she stared at his face only to find brown orbs staring right back at her. //Damn.// She cursed and looked back at the road. //He always catches me looking at him.//  
  
Wordlessly, Michael reached out and took her fidgeting hand in his. She looked hard at him, but his eyes had a foggy quality as he watched her drive. She felt her defenses melting and merely returned her eyes to the darkness ahead as she sped towards the underground caverns of the underworld. She made a mental note as they crossed the bridge that they were almost there, but a loud thud on the drivers' side door yanked her thoughts from her current home to her previous one at Ordoghaz. She was remembering the weapons room, watching as Kahn revealed his latest killing creation to her. It was a medium sized silver disc that after a minute upon impact exploded with such intense heat it was sure to char everything within a three mile radius. She distinctly remembered the sound it made when encountering its target.  
  
"Shit!" She yelled as she smashed her entire fist through the window with a desperate urgency, latched onto the disc, and chucked it into the river. It exploded a fraction of an instant before it hit the water and sent the car spinning into the middle of the road.  
  
"Holy shit!" Michael screamed as he grabbed onto the seat and watched the world spin into nothingness. He had expected to black out, but instead the car had come to a screeching halt right in front of an entire row of death dealers. He saw the flash of movement as Selene reached to the backseat and withdrew her twin Beretta's and opened fire upon her kin.  
  
"Spares." She said calmly as if reading his thoughts. "I suggest you get down." With her right hand she jammed the car into reverse and sent the tires spinning before finally catching traction and retreating. She continued firing with her left hand as they backed down the bridge until she slammed on the breaks and halted the car. Handing one of her guns to him she looked him directly in the eyes. He could see the urgency behind them, but also noted the excitement. They had gone a hazy blue like they always did when she was in her element.  
  
"Do you trust me?" She asked squarely.  
  
He looked questioningly at her but answered none the less. "Of course."  
  
"Then when I tell you to, open your door and jump." She didn't wait for a response as she rammed the car into first and peeled towards the charging vampires. She shifted quickly never taking her eyes off her target. She had been trained as a warrior, and a warrior she would always be. She calculated the perfect moment and without hesitation she used every bit of her immortal strength to yank the wheel to the right and sent the left side of the car off the ground and into the air. Momentum would do the rest.  
  
"Now!" She screamed and caught her utility belt from the back seat is it fell toward her.  
  
Michael opened his door and launched himself from the rolling car, Selene was an instant behind him and as their bodies hit the cool air their genetic advantages twisted and turned them till both landed feet first upon the pavement in enough time to see the four death dealers crushed by the rolling car. It caught flames as it impacted with the ground and Selene could hear the silence of the faint screams of what had once been her comrades. She didn't so much as blink at their loss.  
  
"That was fun." She replied sarcastically. "Now let's get the hell out of here."  
  
"Drop your weapons." A distinctly British voice rang out from the darkness. Selene turned around, whipping the tails of her long jacket behind her, aimed her gun directly at the voice, and hesitated. The dark figure stepped into the moonlight to revel a man whom Selene had held in the up most respect for centuries. His dark skin and shaved head gave him the look of a young man when in fact he was hundreds of years old. He had been her mentor, teacher, and once upon a time they had killed lycans together. She kept her gun pointed at his head as death dealers appeared from the surrounding buildings and enclosed her and Michael in the center of a circle. She turned to view the familiar faces, but couldn't stop her heart from racing as she stared down the barrel of 6 semi-automatic weapons. She heard the growl come from beside her and realized to her horror that Michael was changing into his hybrid form. Seizing his hand in hers she momentarily halted him.  
  
"Not now." She grunted threw clenched teeth. "If you change they'll kill you."  
  
Michael surveyed the situation and realized to his shame that she was correct. They were sorely out numbered and even with his strength he lacked the experience to defeat these specialized warriors. Pushing the animal down he kept his fangs and eyes toned and alert. He thought he caught the faint smell of something familiar, but it was gone before he was certain.  
  
"Your hesitation was your mistake." He took a few steps towards the woman, still keeping his gun aimed.  
  
"Hello Kahn." She spoke his name calmly, but still kept her gun aimed.  
  
"I thought I taught you better than that?" There was a hint of sadness in his voice. She had been a good pupil, one he had had high hopes for. //But that is not the case now.// He reminded himself. //She betrayed the coven.//  
  
"It would appear as though you didn't." She sneered at him, angry that he was still trying to teach her.  
  
His back went rigid and his voice became stable as he was once again the master. "You cost me four good soldiers Selene."  
  
"Well I guess did I manage to learn something after all." She calmly replied. Control was now her only defense.  
  
He laughed and shook his head. "Of all immortals I never thought you would be the one to run off with a filthy cur. Now, both of you, I said drop your weapons."  
  
"Now Kahn," Selene smiled wickedly down the sight of her barrel and sneered, "I thought you taught me better than that."  
  
He grunted in response and aimed his rifle directly at Michael. "Very well then. If you don't come with me, I'll just blow the hell out of your lycan and we'll see what happens next."  
  
Her face tightened and her anger skyrocketed. "You wouldn't."  
  
"I would." And with that he fired two rounds at Michael's legs.  
  
Selene's senses were working over time. She heard the bullets click inside the chamber seconds before he fired. Knocking Michael out of the way she fired two shots at her former weapons master. Only one of the ultra violet bullets hit him in the leg, but it was enough to make him go down. Without waiting she turned and opened fire on the rest of the death dealers. She may have gotten three shots off when from the darkness of the streets came 6 fully changed lycans.  
  
Vampire and Lycan were evenly matched. The Vampires fired round after round at the charging beasts, but nothing seemed to slow them. The death dealers split the circle and moved to find cover. Two went down immediately as two enormous lycans lunged and ripped their throats. A third vampire unleashed an entire clip of metal into an ascending lycan when the animal pretended to fall, but in doing so reached out and took the vampire with him, crushing him to the ground and breaking his neck. The last three began to run for the safety of the buildings, but were chased into the night.  
  
In all the commotion Michael had turned to watch his lycans descend upon vampires from out of nowhere. //I thought I smelled lycan!// Being instantly concerned for his brothers in arms he took the gun Selene had given him and began to fire into the mess of blood and chaos. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Selene walking over to where she had just shot that vampire.  
  
Amidst the confusion Selene ran over to where Kahn had fallen. He was on the ground withering in pain as the heat from her bullet spread throughout his leg. It wasn't enough to kill him, but he was not in good shape. Selene watched him for a moment. He ceased his moaning when she approached him and looked her bravely in the face. He expected nothing less than a clean shot to end his life and he felt sure she would grant him that.  
  
"Here." Selene threw at him the sack of blood that she had stored in her utility belt. "I suggest you fucking leave before I let those lycan's gut you for trying to shoot someone I care about."  
  
He shot her a bewildered look. "I don't understand."  
  
"I respect you Kahn. I always have, and to be honest I think you're smarter than this fictitious war. Think about it Kahn. You claim to know me so well, maybe you do. I left for a reason."  
  
He only shook his head in perplexity. "Why?"  
  
"Because I found out the truth. It's all lies Kahn. We've all been lied to. Even you." She looked over her shoulder and could see that the Lycans were wrapping things up quickly. She reached down with one hand and lifted him onto his feet. "Now, get the hell out of here."  
  
Kahn clutched the bag she had given him and did his best to hobble into the night. He was in shock at the events that had just taken place, and his mind was reeling from Selene's words. //She saved my life.// He thought. Then something came to him.  
  
"Selene!" He shouted back at her only a few feet away.  
  
"What?"  
  
He looked her in the eyes so that she would see the truth of his statement. "They know where she's at, that girl that you stayed with. We followed you from there. When I return without you, they'll go looking for her."  
  
Selene nodded in gratitude. He had paid his debt. They were even now. "Kahn." She said regretfully. "Next time we meet I won't hesitate."  
  
He nodded. "Neither will I." He turned around then and disappeared into the streets of the city.  
  
Michael had watched the exchange with wide eyes. He wasn't sure what had confused him the most. The fact that she had let that vampire go or that she had said she cared about him. He was sure he had heard that right. She was going to kill that blood because he had shot at him, Michael, "Someone she cared about." But then she'd let him go! Was it wrong? Was he mad? The questions were swirling.  
  
"Michael." A rather large man came up behind him and placed an enormous white hand upon his shoulder. "We thought we lost you!"  
  
Michael recognized the, although not fully clothed, now fully human lycan. It was Tyran, one of the biggest lycans in the pack, and also one of the smartest. Michael had liked the rather child like innocence that seemed to surround him. He was terribly pale with light brown hair and pale green eyes. His hands were deformed from the shrapnel he had encountered years before in a battle. They had been pierced by a silver blade sometime in the 14th century and the tip of the blade and broken off in his paws. The doctors had been unable too dig out all the silver and so his hands had been poisoned beyond repair. He had a good sense of humor though and had become a close confidant in the past month.  
  
Shaking the questions from his head Michael turned to face what he now considered to be his friend. "It's really a long story, but thanks for the rescue. How'd you know where we were at?"  
  
Tyran smiled. "Man, we've been searching for you for days. You disappeared after our last raid and we thought something bad might have happened to you." He made a fake whimper and put on his best puppy face. "That would have been terrible!"  
  
"Oh shut up you mangy dog!" Another rather large man stepped forward. This one was darker, built like a machine. His black curly hair was cut close to the scalp giving the impression of fuzz up top his head. The hair traveled down around the outside of his face and came together in a nicely trimmed goatee around the chin. His eyes were dark, and never the same color. In the light of the moon they shined an eerie yellow. Michael had always been a bit intimidated by him. He had a bad attitude and was always causing problems, but the guy was a tank.  
  
"I've had enough of your stupid jokes in the last two days."  
  
"Easy Flar. Lighten up a bit." Tyran glared at the beast and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Why I ought to..." Flar shook his fist and growled.  
  
Michael stepped between the two. "That's enough! Focus on the task at hand. We need to get the hell out of these streets before someone or something comes back.  
  
Tyran stood up straight and saluted Michael. "Sure boss, you're absolutely right, but did you see how we made those bloods run? Those cowards took off like nothing but a bunch of..." He stopped and swallowed hard as Selene stood in front of him, arms crossed over her chest, and glare going full tilt.  
  
"What was that Tyran?" She tried to sound threatening, but in truth she didn't mind. Besides Michael, and she wasn't sure if he counted anymore, Tyran was the only Lycan she liked. He could be goofy, but she found that to be rather intriguing. //Strange, to have such a good attitude despite centuries of carnage.//  
  
Tyran stumbled and took a dramatic bow. "I'm ever so sorry my lady. I of course do not include you in my insults toward your kind, for you are entirely different and no longer qualify." He grinned. "How was that?"  
  
Selene almost felt a smile coming to her lips. "I'll get you later for it." Then she looked at Michael and all seriousness returned to her face. "We have a problem."  
  
Michael groaned. When was there not a problem?  
  
Selene continued. "Those death dealers followed us from Lily's house. They know where she's at and they will go back for her."  
  
Michael looked at her for a moment. He knew she must have gotten that information from Kahn. He suddenly felt better about what he had just witnessed. True, she had let him go, but obviously she had gotten something from him. He mentally chastised himself for doubting her. "Then we have to go get her." He said confidently.  
  
Selene nodded and began to speak when she was interrupted.  
  
"That is out of the question." Flare took a step forward into the small circle the three had been forming. "We have to get Michael back within the safety of the compound." His voice was commanding, lacking in any hint of actual concern for Michael's well being.  
  
"We have to go back. That girl saved our lives." Selene looked at him defiantly. "Michael wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for her. Are we supposed to just let her die for helping us?"  
  
"It's you that their after." He pointed a large brown finger at her chest. "If you hadn't been there they never would have found her."  
  
The accusation hit home, but she would bleed herself dry before she would ever let this mutt see that. "You know, Flare why don't you ever try to prove me wrong? If you hate me so much then show me. Prove to me that you're more than just a mangy, brainless animal." She crossed her arms in a defiantly dramatic display.  
  
Tyran about had a fit. He danced over to Flar's side and clasped his heaving shoulders. "She got you. Selene two, Flare zero!" He laughed in the werewolf's ear.  
  
Selene watched his eyes flaming in anger. She had left him no choice. A challenge he could not resist without losing face.  
  
"Let's make this quick." He moaned and summoned the other four lycans to him.  
  
Selene winked at him as he passed by and watched as he sulked into the street. Tyran ran ahead with the other lycans, but she stayed in the back with Michael.  
  
"Are you alright?" She looked him up and down questioningly, her voice full of concern. Now that she had a moment to breathe she realized that he could have been hurt.  
  
"I'm fine." He seemed a tad unsure of her. She had behaved strictly out of character this evening and now being the one to force a rescue mission he was wondering if maybe she had a fever. He'd never known her to be so caring. //Could it be that she's remembering what it's like to be human?// He couldn't be sure, but he was sure that he liked it. "How about you, are you alright?"  
  
"Fine." She mumbled and looked down at the ground.  
  
Once again he took her hand in his and began to lead the way up to the pack. "Let's go get Lily." He muttered and Selene nodded.  
  
//I just hope we get there in time.// Selene thought heavily. 


	8. The Rescue

WOW! Thank you all so much for the reviews. Made my day. :)  
  
Sorry I haven't posted yet, but there are only 6 weeks left in my semester and this is the time where teachers try to cram everything that they should have already taught you but didn't. *sigh* So instead of writing this (which I'd so much rather be doing) I've been pouring over the Penal Code and writing an essay on the insanity defense. BLAH!  
  
But now that's over and I'm back with a chapter. There are some personal thanks at the end for those who just want to get the hell on with the story, so on that note I'll shut up. :)  
  
Chapter Eight: The Rescue  
  
Lily was finally dreaming. She had gone to bed hours ago, but the sandman had been pressed for time and seemed to have forgotten her. She had finished her movie night with Jacen around midnight. It had been fun and a much needed escape from the events that had surrounded her the past few days. Now she was dreaming her and her brother were driving and listening to music, but somewhere in the sleepless corners of her mind she knew it was not real. She wanted to prolong the dream, to keep from waking, for she had no need for the reality of her life when it held nothing but loneliness.  
  
// She glanced over to see her brothers smiling face. They were driving somewhere. He had said it was going to be a surprise. She could feel the excitement rising in her chest and felt her breaths becoming shorter as they drove on. She occupied herself by staring at the passing buildings as they flew by her window. Soon, buildings disappeared and were replaced with open fields of sunshine. She longed to stop the car and run amongst the fields, but then it would only take that much longer to get to where he brother was taking her.  
  
"Close your eyes." He grinned, his white teeth gleaming. She stared at him a moment noticing just how soft his face really was. He had high cheekbones that gave him a younger appearance, and his light brown hair was getting long and scraggly, hanging inches below his eyes. He was of medium height, but built for his age with calloused hands that bore the marks of hard work. It was his eyes that had always managed to make her smile though. There was a magic that danced around the green orbs. Sometimes Lily felt that if she stared at them long enough she would be able to see their future.  
  
She shut her eyes as he had told her to do and when she opened them they were at the beach, sun blazing down upon the illustrious sparkling water. She shrieked with joy and hugged her brother with all her might. His rich laugh escaped from deep inside him and she beamed up at him before running to the water.  
  
"Have fun!" He yelled and took a seat upon the warm sand.  
  
Lily ran straight into the ocean without fear or reserve. She loved the feel of the sand being pulled from beneath her feet as the waves rushed in and out. Feeling the urge to swim she charged the roaring waves and dived for deeper water. Surfacing for air she turned around to wave at her brother, but the beach was no longer sunny. A glowing moon had replaced the sun, dark clouds circled menacingly above her head, and in the place where her brother had sat seconds before was Selene and Michael.  
  
For an instant Lily bulked at their appearance in her fantasy, but she was unexplainably overjoyed by their arrival. She launched her hand from the water and waved toward them. Selene moved her arm back and forth rapidly and appeared to be saying something to her. Again Lily waved shouting back that she was all right. Then she noticed the expression upon the immortals face. 'She's not waving.' Lily thought. 'She's yelling at me. Something's wrong.'  
  
Suddenly, Lily felt something around her foot. It pulled her below the thrashing waves and held her beneath the surface. Struggling ferociously she fought with everything she had in her to rise to the top, but whatever it was had too much of a hold on her. She felt her lungs burning from the need to breathe, her muscles were becoming limp, and she found she was unable to move them. She closed her eyes beneath the waves and with one final burst opened them and kicked towards the surface with all her might. //  
  
Her eyes opened to find a blonde hair man with an angry expression covering her nose and mouth with his hand. He had her pressed against her bed and was covering her entire face with the palm of his hand. Her eyes darted back and forth quickly, realizing she was at home and that she hadn't been drowning, but suffocating. Her hands flew to his wrist and fought to pry it loose. She kicked and bucked beneath his heavy hands, but things were already starting to go blurry.  
  
As the image of the strange man's face began to fade she had the strangest sensation of being moved quickly through the air, and suddenly she had air! He had kept his hand on her mouth but had released her nose to breathe the sweet oxygen. In an instant her vision cleared and she realized she was face to face with Selene and staring down the end of a rather large gun barrel. Her eyes went very wide.  
  
"Let her go Nathaniel." Her voice was cold and calculating, leaving no room for argument.  
  
He laughed as he took a step backward and moved Lily closer to him. He was using her as a shield knowing Selene would not risk hitting the girl. "You know Selene; I always thought you were heartless. Turns out even you have a weakness."  
  
Furious, she took another step forward and pushed the gun closer to Nathaniel's head. "I said let her go." Selene hissed and bared her fangs. Then spat out, "She has nothing to do with this and you know it."  
  
"Wrong there my dear. She harbored a renegade and the abomination. That makes it her problem. Markus will deal with her." He squeezed Lily tightly around her waist.  
  
Lily watched as Selene desperately tried to figure out what to do, but she had an idea. Frantically moving her eyes from left to right she tired to catch Selene's attention. // Look at me! // She demanded silently. As if reading her thoughts Selene's now light blue orbs looked directly into Lily's. Using her eyes she motioned to the left and then made them wide to see if she understood. Selene watched at first in confusion, and then recognition crossed her face. Ever so slightly the vampiress nodded her head.  
  
Lily took a deep breath, and then with all her might she brought her heel up, scraped it all the way down the man's leg, and brought it crashing down upon his foot. He yelped lightly and his grip loosened just a touch. It was all Lily needed. With every ounce of her body weight she flung herself to the left, causing the vampire that had held her captive to lose his balance and let her fall to the floor.  
  
Selene didn't wait a moment. In the instant that Lily fell to the ground she unloaded an entire round into the death dealer's chest. He went down hard, and Lily watched in terror as he turned a charcoal black and appeared to burn from the inside out. She saw his fangs exposed briefly as he screamed in silence and disintegrated into dust on her floor.  
  
Just then her door burst open and a fully-grown man with blue skin and unusually shaped muscles jumped in snarling. He bared his fangs that dripped with salvia, while his pitch black eyes surveyed the seen. Two more fairly large men followed in behind him and stopped to look around. If there had been anyone else in the room they were sure as hell gone now.  
  
Lily looked on in horror, or amazement (she couldn't tell which one at the moment). She'd never seen anything like the creation before her. He wasn't a wolf, but held certain characteristics of one. He had enormously large claws that extended from his hands, and an unusually curved chest with intense muscle shape. The bluish tint of his skin was unbelievable, but it was his ebony eyes that fascinated her the most.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Lily looked up to see Selene towering above her. Her blue eyes had been replaced with the more human looking brown ones and she wore and expression of concern. Lily was too shocked to answer. She glanced back over at the monster that had just entered her house and saw that Michael had taken its place. // What the hell have I gotten myself into? // Then, looking up at Selene once more she realized something. "You came back for me."  
  
Selene nodded and extended her hand to lift the girl from the floor. "I'm sorry. They followed us from your house. I didn't want..." She shook her head not quite sure what to say. "You have to come with us now." It sounded like a death sentence.  
  
One of the men behind Michael handed him a jacket, which he put on and stepped forward. "Lily I am sorry but she's right. It's not safe for you here anymore."  
  
Lily looked at both of them in astonishment. There was so much going on, but she understood the urgency in their voices. Gathering herself she took Selene's hand and stood. "Can you give me 15 minutes? I have to wrap some things up."  
  
Selene cast a sideways glance at the girl. // She's got guts. // She noted with satisfaction. "Hurry."  
  
Lilly nodded and ran to her bed, which from beneath she pulled a large duffle bag. She quickly opened the small dresser that stood to the side of the bed and piled clothes into the bag. Off her nightstand she took the one picture of her brother that she had kept in the entire house. It was of the two of them when they had first moved here. His strong arms held her in place atop his shoulders as they both laughed at the camera. She gently placed it on top and then turned around only to find Michael holding her jug of orange juice from the fridge.  
  
"Don't forget this." He mumbled and then smiled sadly.  
  
She grinned at him and after taking a final swig placed the jug in her bag. "Just one more thing. I'll be right back." Dashing up the stairs she ran outside and across the street to Jacen's house. It was very early in the morning and she could feel the sun waking from its slumber. // I have to make this quick. // She thought and knocked on the door.  
  
Jacen opened the door and stared at her with sleepy eyes. "What's going on Lily?" There was concern in his voice.  
  
She tried hard to keep the panic out of her voice. The last thing she wanted to do was worry him. "Hey Jace. Sorry to wake you, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be gone for a little while. It's no big deal really, I just need to leave. I didn't want you to worry."  
  
Jacen's eyes went wide at her proclamation. "Leave? Where the hell are you going? And why at this hour? Lily!"  
  
Lily's eyes pleaded with him. "Jace, I know you feel like it's your duty to protect me, but please you have to let me go this time. It's really important and I don't have time to explain. Please, just trust me on this one. I'll come back. I promise."  
  
He looked at her sadly. He felt angry. He wanted to yell and tell her to get back home, she wasn't going anywhere, but there was something about the urgency and excitement he heard in her voice. He hadn't seen her eager about anything since Christopher died, and he couldn't bring himself to hold her down. "Don't make promises you can't keep Lily. Wait a minute" He dashed back up the stairs of his house and came back down with a small handgun he had kept since his gang days. "Take this."  
  
Lily took the weapon, looked it over and shoved it in her back pocket. "Thanks Jace." She smiled sadly at him and flew into his arms. "Thank you for sticking around all these years. I couldn't have done it without you. I'll miss you." Then she stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek before turning and running across the dark street to her house.  
  
"Be careful Lily!" Jacen called from his porch. "Please come back to me." He whispered softly as she closed the door of her building behind her.  
  
Lily raced down the stairs into her basement apartment. Selene, Michael, and his now six cohorts looked at her anxiously. She threw her duffle back over her shoulder and turned to Selene. "We can go now."  
  
Selene nodded and placed a reassuring hand on Lily's shoulder. She looked at Michael who motioned to his men to head outside to the waiting car. They all climbed inside the old VW van and tired to get comfortable despite the tight fit. Selene sat in the back with Lily while one of the larger men with black curls drove. He wore an angry expression and Lily made a mental note to stay out of his way. The others didn't appear much friendlier, and, now that the excitement was wearing off, it occurred to her that she was headed off to an unknown destination with a group of very large, very intimidating men. // This goes against all my better judgments. Was I really that lonely? // She asked herself silently.  
  
"Well kid," The man who sat directly in front of her grinned with immaculate white teeth. Light brown tendrils fell into his eyes, which to Lily made him appear to be ten years younger. She noticed briefly his twisted hands that sat quietly upon his lap. She was curious, but chose not to ask at the current moment. "Welcome to club lycan. I hope you enjoy your stay and if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask."  
  
Lily laughed. It was a much welcome feeling.  
  
The man grinned even wider at her and now extended one of his hands. "I'm Tyran."  
  
She took his hand gratefully. "I'm Lily." She grinned wildly at him. // I like this one. // She thought with relief.  
  
Selene watched the exchange with curious eyes. Tyran was easy enough to get along with, but how would the rest of the pack take to having first a vampire, now a human in their midst. // The lines of this war have definitely been blurred. // She thought to herself, but couldn't be sure if that was really such a bad thing.  
  
--- Ok, well that's the end of that one. I'll try to post again soon, but you guys are catching up to me! I've got to write a few more chapters to stay on top of this. I could think of worse things...Anyways, some personal thanks to the great people who reviewed:  
  
Tigerlily-2250 : Thank you so much for your comments. Sorry took me so long to update, but here you go!  
  
Rayefire: Thanks again for your wonderful comments. Selene will always still be cold somewhere in there, but the girls got emotion, tons of it. I feel the need to mess with emotions. *Evil grins* And wear goggles when ogling pictures, wouldn't want to damage the eyes. ;)  
  
Adalon Ithilriel: AH! You caught something my beta and I didn't. Well done. It is Flar (pronounced Flare), which I think is where I messed up. I obviously couldn't decide how I wanted to spell it. Thank you for pointing that out. When I have a bit more time, I will fix it. In the mean time, thanks again for your kind review.  
  
Morrgaine : She's back! Glad to see you again. Your reviews are so nice, thank you. Glad you like that Selene is changing, I always worry about that. He cold/angst side is very appealing and it's hard to decide how you want her to be. And Lily...hum...must read on to find out. ]:)  
  
jeaynie : HI! Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm thrilled that the story hooked you. Keep reading and I promise more will be reveled.  
  
Nadia1: You are too kind! Thank you so much for the review. I doubt I can write as good as the movie, but I certainly try. There will be lots more Michael/Selene stuff to come. I'll keep posting, but only if you keep posting on your story cause you've got me addicted now! Thanks again! 


	9. Welcome to the Night

Chapter Nine: Welcome to the Night  
  
Lily kept close to Selene and Michael as they led her down the dark corridors of the cities underground tunnels. She could see areas that were closed off by scarred and ripped sheets. She assumed them to be homes of some sort. // Not so strange. I've lived in a basement for four years. // If the dirty quality of the makeshift dens didn't faze her, the way children ran and hid as her and her escorts walked by did. She was confused by the strange reaction. Leaning over to Michael she whispered, "I thought you were their leader or something like that?"  
  
"I am." Michael said stiffly as they rounded a corner and the on lookers disappeared.  
  
Judging from his tone Lily assumed it was not something they wished to talk about. She risked a glance at Selene, but the woman's head was held high and her gaze aimed directly forward. Lily let her eyes fall back to the pavement. There were puddles of water in all the corners. A constant drip, drip, drip plagued the entire vastness of the caverns. It was exactly the kind of place Lily would have expected a pack of werewolves to hide. // And what the hell would you know about the lives of werewolves? // She mentally chastised herself. // This is way out of my league. I'm not sure I even want to be a part of this. // Then she flashed on the image of the man being burnt upon her floor. She could feel his hand pressed against her face as he robbed her of her air, and remembered with vivid fear the hatred that had filled his eyes. A shudder ran through her spine. // Maybe I do believe it. She thought as she ran her hands along her arms for warmth. //  
  
Selene and Michael had stopped in front of a steel door. She saw Tyran and Michael exchange a few words, to which Michael nodded his head then opened the door with a loud creek. He stood to the side then held his hand out to motion Selene and Lily through.  
  
"I have to go talk with the lycans." He looked expectantly at Selene. "You coming?"  
  
Selene nodded her head. "I'll be there in a minute. Start without me."  
  
Then she turned and marched through the door with a gracefulness that awed Lily. She roughly pulled her guns from their holsters at her legs and placed them on a small table that stood beside a dingy double bed. Then she turned with great purpose towards the gawking girl. "These are our rooms." She pointed to the left of the bed. "That's the bathroom. And that door over there," She pointed to the right, "Leads to the second room, which is where Michael sleeps and has his meetings."  
  
Lily glanced around the square box. Against the wall there was a bed, a nightstand, and a desk. Atop the desk sat some photos, maps, and written notes all chaotically spread about. On the opposite wall there was a rather shabby looking couch that had been covered with a black sheet. Lily shrugged. She had seen worse. She looked at Selene as if to ask where to drop her bag.  
  
"Put it next to the bed. You can sleep there for now. I'll take the couch."  
  
Lily did as she was told, dropped her bag beside the nightstand and sat down mattress. She suddenly felt very tired. "Selene?"  
  
Selene had moved towards the desk and was examining the photos. "Yes?" She answered without looking up.  
  
"Why do you and Michael have two rooms?"  
  
Selene gave the girl a sharp glance. "Must you always ask such personal questions?"  
  
Lily shrugged. "Well I guess I'm just the kind of person who likes to understand what she's about to get involved in." Her tone was biting. She definitely needed sleep.  
  
Selene almost laughed. // That girl has a sharp tongue no doubt. // "Fine, if you insist on being so curious. The rooms are for appearances sake. When we first got here the lycans took me to be Michael's mate. It's the only reason they didn't kill me on the spot. I was under his protection." She sighed heavily. "As you can see they still don't accept me, but everyone keeps to themselves down here anyways. I handle the business of war. End of story."  
  
"So you have the two rooms to make it look like your sharing one, but your not?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
"Damn." Lily shook her head. "What a pain in the ass. What does it matter if your Michael's...stop me if I'm wrong, you said 'mate'?" Lily gave her a confused look.  
  
A smile crossed her face. "That's right. Lycans refer to their partners as mates. They're pack creatures after all."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Ok then, mate, whatever. I still don't understand why it matters. You're here fighting for the same thing they are, why do you need the protection of your 'mate'?"  
  
Selene let her head drop. "I've been their enemy for a long time Lily. I've killed more of their kind than you can count. I don't blame them for not trusting me."  
  
"Oh." Lily whispered and looked down at her hands. "I forgot about that part."  
  
Selene lifted her head and fought back her memories. "It's alright. I know things are confusing for you. I am sorry that we had to drag you into all this, but it couldn't be helped."  
  
Lily shrugged again. She could tell Selene had had qualms about brining her here, and she knew from Selene's hastiness to leave her house that she had no choice but to involve her. She didn't yet understand why, but she was touched by the thought. "Look Selene," she said calmly. "It's not like I was really leading this swell life before I came here. I was just sort of existing." She gave the vampire a small smile. "And even though this is by far the freakiest shit I've ever gotten involved with, it's still the most exciting, so don't worry about bringing me here. I'll make do. That's what I'm good at."  
  
Selene curved her lips into appreciation and nodded. The girl had courage, and for now that was enough. "You should get some sleep. I have to go meet up with Michael and the lycans for a meeting. If you need anything before I get back go two doors down and ask for Tamara. She's Tyran's mate."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Goodnight Lily." Selene turned and opened the door. Lily watched as it closed shut and felt very alone. She shook her head and lifted the covers of the bed. For perhaps the first time in her life she didn't have a plan. She felt stuck, trapped amongst these mythical figures who she knew shouldn't exist, but yet she could not deny their presence. The whole thing was a mess, but then so was her life before all of this.  
  
"Not much has changed I guess." She said out loud as she crawled into the bed. Reaching, she pulled her bag toward her and removed the orange juice container. Taking a large pull she placed it on the nightstand next to Selene's discarded weapons. "Those are serious guns." She exclaimed. "I wouldn't want to piss her off with those in her hands." She shuddered at the memory of staring down the barrel of those guns. Shaking her head she laid it down upon the pillow. She couldn't think anymore or she would drive herself crazy. Instead she switched her thoughts to those about her brother. Like always, within moments she had fallen into a peaceful slumber. It didn't matter where she went; she always took her brother with her.  
  
*** Flar paced back and forth in front of the makeshift table that stood in the center of the room. He kept his hands clasped behind his back, as he rubbed them together with seething anger. // First a vampire, now a human! // He roared within his mind. // And a hybrid for a leader! Pretty soon we'll be nothing but a pack of mutts! This is not how things should be done! // He turned around with such force and distain that he almost brought his fist down upon the table, but in the last moment he had caught Tyran's eyes and quickly reined himself in. // No point in giving that bastard the satisfaction. // He stood up straight and took his place to the left of the head seat, Michael's seat. He caught Tyran's suspicious stare from across the table and only smiled fallaciously.  
  
As if on cue Michael walked through the steel doors. Shoulders bared high, face set in a grim position he took his seat and stared at his lycan council. The council had been placed in charge upon Lucien's death. Their plan of action after the events of the massacre in the underground had been to locate him, bring him before the lycans, and persuade him to be their leader. Seeing as Michael was so new to the whole ordeal, he decided it was best to keep the council active to assist him in making the best decisions possible. // But sometimes they're a real pain in the ass. // He thought tiredly.  
  
He took a deep breath, leaned forward in his chair and placed his arms on the table, and he began. "Alright listen. Yes, there is a human staying here. No, I don't know how long she will be here, and yes she helped save my life." He looked directly at Flar when he spoke, his voice low and condescending. Michael had to admit that since becoming part lycan, he definitely had developed a bit of an alpha dog complex. He paused for a moment and held Flar by the eyes. Then he turned to the other four lycans and held open his hands. "Is there anything else anyone wants to discuss?"  
  
Thayer, one of the youngest lycanthropes in the room and Tyran's own son, softly raised his voice. "What are we going to do about these death dealers Michael?" There was sadness in his tone, a sort of desperation. Thayer was allowed to sit on the council for his mind, not his battle scars. He had a knack for being able to pinpoint the possible fallouts of any situation. He was a strategist, but even he couldn't come up with a good solid plan for defeating the vampires. He hadn't given up yet, but as the situation became more dire he could see the effects it was having upon the lycan clan. Everywhere he looked he saw fear and uncertainty. Then needed a plan, a goal, a purpose. He looked imploringly at Michael with his mothers blue eyes burning sadly. "We have to do something about them. It's becoming more difficult to hunt. They stalk us every night, and their human spies become their eyes during the day. We need a plan Michael."  
  
Michael hung his head, his blonde hair falling to the sides of his face. He took a breath and closed his eyes. "I know Thayer. I know we need to do something."  
  
Selene walked through the steel door across the room from Michael. She was still clothed in her black leathers from two days ago. Neither she nor Michael had had a chance to change or shower since their return. She caught his eyes from across the room and felt her heart twinge at the sight of his heavy brown eyes. He had bags beneath them that were so dark she would have thought he wore makeup, and she could tell by the way his shoulders sagged that the meeting hadn't been going well. // Why did I bring you into this Michael Corvin, and how can I ever ask you to forgive me? // She blinked her eyes to shake her thoughts and sat at the other end of the table.  
  
"Hey Selene." Tyran smiled kindly. "We were just talking about what to do with the death dealers. Any ideas?"  
  
She shook her head. Honestly, she had tried hard to think of a way to break the vampires and force them into a treaty, but knowing them as well as she did she could always find the flaws in her plans. She looked at Thayer, knowing that the argument had originated from him. "Our biggest problem is information. We know absolutely nothing about the vampire's strategy. We can guess with almost certainty that Markus has been awakened, but what of the other two covens? We don't know if they actually united or not, or weather they are massing at Ordoghaz, and if so how come Markus hasn't made some show of his power? I keep waiting for him to flex his muscles but so far all he's done is hide. We need to figure out where they stand."  
  
"We kept up the reconnaissance work you requested Selene. We've taken pictures of every death dealer we happen to catch glimpses of, but our people are not as stealthy as yours. Half the time we end up running for our lives because we've been noticed." Thayer didn't mean for his tone to be so accusing, but even his emotions got the better of him sometimes.  
  
"I know Thayer. You've done a fine job, but I've identified all those death dealers as coming from Viktor's original house. Until we see someone new we'll have no idea weather Amelia's coven and Viktor's have been joined."  
  
"Well that's precisely the problem isn't it?" Flar had leaned forward in his chair to stare coldly at the vampire. "You are the one who identified the blood suckers. How can we be sure that you're telling us the truth?" He let his gaze circle around the room to the rest of the lycans. "I mean think about it. How would we ever know if those vamps are really who she says they are?" He shrugged lightly; his tone had been kept sly and manipulative. He smiled as Selene glared at him with disgust.  
  
"That's enough Flar." Michael growled from deep within his throat. "You have no proof and you know it. Now back the fuck down."  
  
The room remained quite for a lingering moment as Michael's ebony orbs burned into Flar's. The dark haired werewolf leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course." He mumbled below his breath.  
  
Michael glared a moment longer, and then turned to catch Selene's face, but she wouldn't look at him. Instead she kept her gaze on Thayer and Tyran. "We have to find out more. I'm sorry, but I can't see any other way around it." The warrior in her kept her voice proud, but the sudden dryness of her mouth reminded her of her uncomfortable situation.  
  
Thayer had seceded on his point for the time being. It was useless anyway. He knew Selene was right. Gently placing a hand on his father's shoulder he rose. "Well then I guess that's that. Anything else Michael?"  
  
Michael was leaning back in his chair; exhaustion plagued his handsome features. "That's it for today Thayer. I'll try to come up with something."  
  
Tyran walked over and placed a hand on Michaels shoulder. "Hang in there man. It will come. Just remember, there is a reason Lucian chose to give you his memories." Then he winked and followed his son out the door.  
  
When Michael looked up from the floor he found Selene staring at him from across the table.  
  
"You look like hell." Her voice fell flat; it wasn't an insult, merely an observation.  
  
"Well you're always the image of beauty darling."  
  
Selene raised an eyebrow to his biting, sarcastic tone. He was in a foul mood, but then again so was she. She tilted her head slightly to one side as the curve of Michael's neck suddenly caught her eye. She could see his vein pulsing and was unwillingly reminded of the metallic, bitter taste of his blood. She remembered the exalted feeling of piercing his skin and lapping at his essence. The corners of her eyes began to go hazy blue at the memory. Physically shaking her head she brought it up right and looked at Michael's tired eyes. Again she felt the stirrings of sadness and before she knew it she had gotten up and walked over to seat herself upon the table, facing him.  
  
He looked up at her. As they had done since he first saw her in the metro station her dancing orbs enraptured him, mesmerizing and ensnaring him. He wondered if she knew just how much power she wielded over him. If she truly understood... // best to not go there. // He thought to himself. // You just barely heard her say she cares about you today. One step at a time Michael, don't get ahead of yourself. //  
  
He had been so involved with his mental scolding that it took him a fraction of a second longer to realize that Selene had slowly used her hand to wipe his straggling strands behind his ear. The gesture was innocent, tentative. If she had meant it to be nothing more than a comforting motion it was not taken as such by Michael. To Michael it was a sign.  
  
He stood up from his chair and holding her hand moved to stand before her. Selene, feeling his gaze to be too intense, lowered her eyes to the floor. She closed them for a quick second and could feel nothing but the soft movement of his thumb moving up and down across her hand. She used their linked hands to pull him closer to her and rested the top of her head against his chest. She could feel Michael wrap his arms lightly around her back, wrapping her in his protective circle. She could feel the tiniest stirring of heat from deep within her belly; then, as if it had been ripped from the bottom of her toes to the depths of her dark soul, she exhaled, and with it flew a piece of her immortality. Looking up she reached for Michaels face and brought his lips down upon hers. She crushed him too her in a fierce grip and pried his mouth viciously open so that she could be free to explore.  
  
Michael's mind went white, his senses assaulted by her sweet intrusion. He had heard her sigh, he had felt her shoulders slack as she had let go, but he had been caught wonderfully off guard by her sudden need of him. Wrapping her up in his arms he lifted her off the table so that she now stood about 3 inches below him. Now he had the advantage. He titled her head towards him and deepened the kiss, taking total control of the situation. He felt her respond as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. He heard her moan softly as he brought his lips back to gently suck on hers. That's when he lost her.  
  
Breaking the contact she put her hands on his chest and placed her forehead against his. With her eyes closed she breathed deeply. Michael kept very still. She rocked her head back and forth against his. "Michael, Michael, Michael. What am I doing with you?"  
  
He pulled her a little closer and whispered softly. "Falling in love with me I hope."  
  
Selene felt her heart drop. She pulled her head away and looked at him. She truly loved his face. She could follow the lines and contours of its shape for hours. // I am falling in love with you. // She admitted only to herself. // And it's not fair to you. It was my love that got you into this, and I can only hope that it will get you out. //  
  
"I don't expect an answer to that." He had sensed her uneasiness caused by his words, but the truth was he really didn't need an answer. He had looked at her eyes and he had seen it there. He had seen their sparkle and it had given her away. He would be sated with that for now.  
  
Selene looked gratefully up at him, then once again leaned her head against his shoulder and hugged him. She took a breath, forced a smile, and looked up at his exhausted features. She ran her hand down the side of his face. "You should get some sleep."  
  
He nodded, still keeping his arms loosely wrapped around her waist. "I will."  
  
She looked at him knowingly. "No watching over me today Michael. I mean it. I want you to sleep."  
  
A loving smile played about his lips. "Well you could just sleep in my room with me. Then we can both get some rest, and I'll know your safe at the same time."  
  
She smiled regretfully and shook her head slowly. "But I'm not safe with you. It's when I'm with you that I feel most vulnerable." She hoped he had understood her silent admittance.  
  
Michael lowered his head for a moment then brought it back up to gaze once more into her eyes. "Fair enough." He sighed and leaned forward to place a kiss upon her head. "But I at least get to walk you to your room." The optimism in his voice made her smile.  
  
"Fair enough." She mimicked, then taking his hand she led him out the doors and down the long corridor to their rooms. As they walked she kept her eyes focus ahead. She allowed herself a glance at her escort and caught him once again staring at her. He merely smiled and kept looking. Shaking her head she turned it forward and found that she could not keep the small grin that came to her face. // How does he do that? // She marveled at his ability to take something so dark, and somehow restore light to it.  
  
As they continued to their resting destination Michael couldn't take his eyes off the figure next to him. He was in such awe of her, as he had been since he met her, that sometimes it caught him off guard. She was a fearless warrior, cold and trained to kill. // But I've seen the softness. I've seen the humanity in her eyes.// He thought on it a moment. // And it's always been there. Ten years ago she showed that humanity to a little girl. Why? // Then the hybrid stopped walking.  
  
"What is it?" Tension dripped her from voice. She had become instantly alert with his abrupt stop.  
  
Michael looked at her hard for a moment. He studied her face, the worried expression that had so quickly replaced her contented one she wore moments ago. She was a warrior again, and he had no doubt that she would reject greatly to the idea that had just plagued his mind.  
  
"Selene." He said her name tentatively.  
  
Her posture went rigid. "Michael?" She asked in a steely tone, annoyed by his hesitation.  
  
He gulped and took a step forward. "What do you think Markus would do if a human showed up at the mansion claiming to have killed a vampire?"  
  
"What?" She had slipped her hand out of his grasp, clasping it across her chest as she always did during confrontation.  
  
"I'm just curious. Would he kill her? Or hear her out? What would he do?"  
  
Selene stared at him, annoyance burning in her eyes. "If a human killed a vampire they'd be shot on sight."  
  
Michael watched her carefully. "But what if the vampire wasn't in good standing with the rest of the coven?"  
  
Selene's eyes went wide at his suggestion. There were only two vampires that were not welcome amongst the coven. "What are you getting at Michael?"  
  
"You said we need more information, that we needed an informant." He lowered his voice and captured her eyes with his, forcefully holding her gaze. "Lily has your necklace Selene. If she were to show up at the mansion, necklace in tow with an extraordinary interpretation of your death..." He paused, waiting to see her reaction. When he was met with icy eyes he continued. "Think about this a second. She shows up, flashes your one of a kind, Viktor given necklace. They already know that she's been running with our clan. I mean, that's why she's here anyway right?" His words were coming faster then, as the pieces of the puzzle came together in his mind. "So she claims to have had a falling out with you and the lycans. She wants to join their coven, and in return she will show them the location of the lycan den. Markus won't be able to resist the opportunity to destroy the lycans so completely." Again he paused. He knew there were holes in his explanation, but the idea was solid. Would Selene accept it?  
  
There was a moment of quiet, as she looked at him in utter amazement. Then she shattered the silence. "Are you bloody mad?" She screamed at him, fury etched her pale features, and had her undead body been capable, Michael was sure he would have seen her face turn a furious red.  
  
"Selene, this could turn things around."  
  
"By the elders Michael!" She shook her head with such distain, and her voice held such antipathy for his suggestion that he almost felt ashamed at having mentioned it. Almost.  
  
"Look Selene. I'm asking you to consider this for just a moment. If Lily gets in, you'll not only have your informant, but we'll have the perfect makings of a trap. If Lily convinces Markus to send a brigade of death dealers down here to slaughter us, he'll leave himself and Ordoghaz virtually unguarded. We could trap the vampires here, and then we'd be free to storm the mansion, force Markus to surrender, and sign a treaty with the lycans. This could end the war!"  
  
His last statement was said with such excitement that for a moment, for a second longer than she should have, Selene let herself consider his radical proposal.  
  
"There are a lot of 'what ifs' in your statement Michael. You leave too much left to chance, and entirely too much riding on a girl we barely know."  
  
"She helped us before, and she's offered to do it again."  
  
"She doesn't need to be a part of this." Selene's voice was rising again.  
  
"She's already a part of it! Where is she going to go Selene? Is she supposed to stay down here till this war is over? Till she dies of old age waiting for the day when it's safe enough for her to emerge? She's involved now, regrettably, but I would rather give her the chance to fight than suffer her to sit and rot down here."  
  
Selene took a frustrated breath. Ten minutes ago she'd been willing herself to stick to her decision of celibacy and now... "Michael." Her voice was reduced to exhaustion. "Lily is human. She has no extraordinary strength, no claws, no fangs, and no experience. If we send her to Ordoghaz we will be sending her there to die. Markus isn't a fool. He'll see through her."  
  
Michael ran his hand through is hair. "She could be trained. She could learn to fight. If she spends the next three weeks learning all there is to know about vampires she could be believable. She could pass as a human wishing to be turned. Markus would believe that motive."  
  
"And just who do you expect to teach her all of this in just one month?" She again, defiantly crossed her arms.  
  
"You."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You."  
  
Selene shook her head. "You are out of your mind. She'll be devoured Michael. There is absolutely no way a human can take on fully trained, century old vampires."  
  
"If this works out right she won't have to. She'll just need to learn enough to make her believable." He looked imploringly at Selene's brown eyes. "Make her a warrior Selene. Let her avenge her brother by brining an end to the circumstances that got him killed."  
  
Selene studied him for a long moment. He couldn't possibly be serious about all this, could he? A quick glance at the determination in his eyes gave her an answer. She released a heavy breath and dropped her arms at her sides in defeat. "We will let her decided. Tomorrow night you can tell her your crazy idea and see if she believes you. If she agrees, then so do I."  
  
Michael nodded appreciatively. "This is going to work Selene."  
  
He spoke with a confidence she had never heard from him before. // He becomes more the leader every day. // She noted. Slightly shaking her head, "I sure hope so Michael."  
  
Michael grinned wickedly, "What's this? She hopes? Praise God it's a miracle!"  
  
In spite of herself she felt laughter. "You've been hanging out with Tyran entirely too much recently, and I wouldn't speak the holy name in the house of the immortal damned if I were you."  
  
"I'll take my chances." He smiled playfully at her. "Well," He motioned to their bedroom door to the right. "Reconsidered my offer yet?"  
  
She laughed lightly. "No Michael. I haven't."  
  
Gracefully he lowered his head in a mock bow. "Then good day my lady, till I see you tomorrow evening." He straightened, grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him while capturing her lips in quick, forceful passion. "I'll just take that with me if you don't mind." He said when he'd released her, "goodnight." He exited through the door and into his room, leaving a confounded Selene standing there, lips tingling, body alive with sensation, and completely alone.  
  
"God damn him." She muttered under her breath, but the small curving at the corners of her mouth gave her away. Turning, she entered her room, unbelievably thankful for a moments rest. She did not see, however; the dark figure hiding behind the corner, concealed by the endless shadows.  
  
"I must see Kraven." The creature muttered before heading out to the meet the rising sun.  
  
------------- Well, there is my extra long chapter. Hope you all enjoyed my first attempt at a cliffy. Those are fun to write. Sorry for the slow down in chapter posting but school has been busy. Spring break is near though. Woo! Anyways, let me know what you think.  
  
And thank you once again to those that reviewed.  
  
Morrgaine : You are too nice. I can't thank you enough for your reviews. They really make me want to keep writing. Well, I told you what I plan to do with Lily. Hope it's as interesting as you thought it would be!  
  
Tigerlily-2250 : She's back! Thanks again for your review. So glad you like, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.  
  
Adalon Ithilriel: Thank you so much for always pumping up my ego. As for Flar, well I have plans for him. BTW, will we be seeing a chapter on "Far From Over" soon? ;) I'm curious to see what's happening. Thanks again! 


	10. A Shot in the Dark

Howdy yawl! (Sorry, spent the whole day talking to my boss about the few years she spent in Texas. I think it warped me).  
  
So I apologize for taking so long to get this damn chapter out. I was having serious writers block, but I think it's passed now! A warning to you all though: Part of the reason I was having so much trouble is that the next few chapters are like filler. I wrote the story in two parts and I'm currently at what I call the "bridge" of my story. They're hard as hell to write, cause not a whole hell of a lot happens, but it's important for later understanding. I just finally had to grit my teeth and plow through it, so I'll hope you'll be patient and plow through them with me. I promise, things will get better! I've already got the good stuff written.  
  
And thank you soooooo much to all those that reviewed! I'll have my personal thanks at the end, but I really got to say that you guys are awesome! I honestly think it was all of your reviews that helped me get through this tough spot. Thanks are just not enough. I'll try like hell not to let you guys down. Now I'll shut the hell up and let you read. :)  
  
Chapter Ten – A Shot in the Dark (man, am I having trouble with chapter titles or what?)  
  
Kraven sat with his back to the door, feet perched on the window seal, eyes glued to the outside view. He puffed casually on a cigar, lost in his sporadic thoughts. Viktor had been killed. He'd only discovered the truth a week ago. It had taken him a while to regroup and reestablish himself long enough to obtain any information about the state of his vampire brethren. He had spent the first two weeks on the run. Totally convinced that with every turn he made he would see Viktor coming around the corner. But he hadn't. Then he'd noticed an increase in the number of death dealers around the city, only they weren't looking for him. Now, one of his informants had just confirmed what he had already felt in his bones. Markus was awake, and still no one was looking for him. It had been a huge blow to his ego. // Was I really that unimportant? Was my betrayal really so worthless to Markus? //  
  
He shook his head. He should be glad he didn't have those mindless hunters after him. // Instead they hunt Selene like rabid lycans following the scent of a female in heat. Her and that hybrid of hers. Disgusting. // Yet, he still couldn't get over the fact that Viktor had died by her hand. He had underestimated the affect his words would have on her. He'd misjudged the depth of which her family's death still haunted her. // You think after 200 years she would have let go by now. // But that was the thing about Selene, that was the obsession. Once she held on, she never let go until it bled.  
  
His train of thought was curtailed by a knocking from behind him. He turned around in his chair and brought his dark eyes around to the door. "Come in." He ordered.  
  
A boy of medium height walked in. He was clothed in baggy jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt. His wildly brown hair hung in uneven strands about his face, but his eyes gleamed light blue from beneath. He may have been small, but he had a tough look about him. "Hey boss." He stood straight and waited to be acknowledged.  
  
Kraven shook his head, dismayed by his sudden lack in title. He had been accustom to being call "lord," but no one could save these creatures from their informalities and street attitudes. The elders knew he'd tried to educate them, threaten them, compromise with them, but they served their own agenda. He would hold no false thoughts about their loyalties.  
  
The boy continued, impervious to the discontent on his leaders face. "That wolf is here to see you. Should we let him in?"  
  
Kraven sighed heavily. The boy's New York accent was atrocious. "Yes, yes show him in."  
  
Nodding, the boy left. Moments later a rather large man with glowing yellow eyes burst through his door. "We have to talk."  
  
"Calm yourself my friend, take a seat." Using his most diplomatic tone Kraven motioned to the chair in front of his desk. "Now, what's all the raucous?"  
  
"Cut the crap Kraven. I'm not here to play your silly games. My only interest is getting that bitch out of my pack. I converse with you only to achieve that end."  
  
Kraven glared at the insignificant creature. // I ought to gut you like the dog that you are. // He bit his lip. // But I still need him. // If I'm to have any hope of finding Selene. // "Well then," he spread his hands. "By all means speak away."  
  
The man eyed Kraven one more time then began, "I overheard a conversation today between that blood and hybrid." He couldn't bring himself to say their names. Instead he relayed the conversation he'd heard with as few details as possible. He gave Kraven the basics, told him about the girl, the necklace, and the plan to capture Markus. He actually felt the whole thing was a rather genius idea, and it was because of this that he sat in front of Kraven now. // If I play this right I can wind up leading the pack to victory and have Michael and Selene out of the way. // The thought made him feel much better.  
  
Kraven chewed over what his informant had just told him. // so Selene is launching a counter attack. A very brave and stupid move. // He sighed. He wouldn't have thought her to be this brash. // She must know what she's walking into. Those lycans have turned her brain to mush. // He thought about it a moment. The girl was really the key. Without her the whole plan didn't have a base to stand on. // too shaky for my blood. // He reasoned. // I'll be amazed if that bitch pulls it off. // He lifted his head and acknowledged his lycan spy. "That's very interesting. This can be used to our advantage. I'll make arrangements. Selene will be gone from your presence soon enough."  
  
The man's eyes flashed with excitement. "That would make me most happy." He rose from his chair and headed towards the door. "Till next time Kraven."  
  
Kraven watched the door close behind him. "Filthy cur." He muttered. "Lord do I hate dealing with lycans." He let his head rest in his hand and his thoughts turned back to the news he had just received. "I've got you Selene." // and what will you do with her when you have her? // He asked himself. There were many, many things...  
  
* * *  
  
Michael found himself on the receiving end of Lily's piercing blue gaze. She was looking at him like he was insane, and he was beginning to think he was. He risked a glance at Selene who leaned against the far wall. She gave him an "I told you so look" then brought her eyes back to the girl.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You want me, a mere mortal, to infiltrate the heart of the vampire society and get them to believe me long enough to lead them down here into a trap?" Lily shook her head. "I think you overestimate me Michael. I don't see how I can pull this off."  
  
Michael took a deep breath. He was prepared to persuade the girl, but before he could open his mouth she turned to Selene.  
  
"And I thought you told me that all the vampires had this necklace. How will I prove to them that it's yours?"  
  
Selene's chest tightened at the question. She had been dreading it, feared it so much that she had stayed up half the day trying to formulate her answer. She hated lying to the girl, but didn't see any way around it. "Other vampires have been given the charm, but it's rather outdated. There are very few who still wear theirs, but for the most part I was the only one who continued the practice. As far as the coven was concerned I was Viktor's daughter, it was appropriate that I continued to wear his mark." There was stiffness in her tone when she mentioned Viktor.  
  
Lily nodded in understanding. She still wasn't sure who this Viktor character was, but from what she'd gleaned he hadn't been the nicest of creatures, and Selene apparently still had her hang ups about him. The girl wisely chose not to push the issue. "Ok, so they'll by that the necklace is yours, but I still don't see how I'm supposed to pull this off."  
  
Michael leaned forward. "We have a good three weeks before any of this has to go down. How do you feel about training?" He tried to grin, but the blank look he received kept it down.  
  
"Training?"  
  
Selene took a few steps forward and faced the girl. "Training. You'll learn all there is to know about vampires, the war, and more importantly how to fight. You'll have to appear to Markus as a fanatic human desiring nothing more than immortality."  
  
"And who is going to teach me all this, you?"  
  
Selene only nodded.  
  
Lily stared at the vampires inscrutable eyes for a moment. She was looking for something, some inclination as to how Selene felt about all this, but she found nothing. The immortal's eyes were as blank as snow. Taking a deep breath she shook her head and looked at Michael. "I don't know guys. This is way out of my league. I know I said I'd help but..."  
  
Michael felt his heart sink. He had been so sure the girl would say yes he hadn't considered any other option, but now that he was face to face with the child he realized he had been foolish. // What was I thinking? I should never have put her in this position. // "Lily you don't..."  
  
"You don't have to do this." Interrupting Michael, Selene seated herself next Lily. She gazed directly at the girl, trapping her attention as if Michael wasn't even in the room. "But you also won't be able to return home until its safe, and that could be a while. I've been a warrior for over 200 years Lily. I can give you the skills you'll need. It will be hard work, but something tells me that's not what you're afraid of."  
  
Lily straightened. "I'm not afraid."  
  
"I didn't say you were."  
  
Lily glared. She had the distinct feeling she was being manipulated, but for some reason it hardly mattered. "Then let's do this." She said confidently.  
  
Michael's mouth dropped. He had been ready to give up, but Selene had swooped in and managed to salvage his disaster. How had she done that? Why? She had been against it from the beginning.  
  
"Michael, pick your jaw off the floor please." Selene smiled sarcastically. She had shocked him and found that she rather liked the feeling.  
  
Lily giggled softly at the exchange. // these two are hopeless. // She thought to herself. // It's certainly going to be an interesting month. // She sighed heavily and closed her eyes for a moment, silently entreating her brother for strength, but her prayer was interrupted by Michael's hand upon hers.  
  
"Thank you Lily. I am sorry you're a part of this, but I promise if we all come out of this alive we'll forever be in your dept."  
  
"Oh please believe I will hold you to that." She smirked.  
  
"I hope you do." Michael glanced at Selene, "Well I'm going to call a meeting and explain to the pack what's going on. I believe the two of you have some work to do." He winked at Selene who glared maliciously at him. He couldn't help but smile. // She's going to hate me when this is over. // But somehow, he didn't believe that to be true.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tyler, get over here so I can brush your hair."  
  
"But mom," a little boy of approximately five years of age stepped forward from behind a corner. He wore an explicit pout about his cubby features and his light blue eyes burned with wetness. His sandy blonde hair was in utter chaos and rose in small spikes from his head. A classic bed head case if there ever was one. His eyes looked imploringly at his mother. "All the older lycans don't have to brush their hair. How come I have to?"  
  
"Because I said so." Tamara smiled brightly at her child. He obviously wasn't happy with her decree, but that was the beauty of being a mother. They never truly needed a reason did they? She softly wrapped her hand around the boy's arms and brought him to sit between her knees. She hadn't even finished the first run through her son's tangled jungle when the door to their quarters opened and in stepped Tyran, grinning from here to the moon.  
  
"Daddy!" Tyler screamed and ran to his father who scooped him up and hugged him closely.  
  
"Evening son." Tyran ran his pale hand through his son's hair. "Looks like you just woke up."  
  
Tyler, now shy of the state of his hair, did his best to cover it with his tiny hands. "Mom was just about to brush it." He said sadly and hung his head.  
  
Tyran nuzzled his son's ear and whispered, "I hate when she does that to me too."  
  
"I heard that mister."  
  
Tyran smiled and set his boy down as his mate advanced on him. He had been fortunate enough to catch her during one of the rare moments she wore her hair down. It cascaded down her back in long, curly red locks. She was of medium height with a slender torso and muscular legs, but she had the most delicate hands Tyran had ever seen. Everything she touched turned calm and peaceful. He honestly believed it was because of her hands that their children had grown up as well as they had. Now, amazed at the intense love he still felt for her after all these centuries, he wrapped her in his embraced and showed her exactly how much he loved her.  
  
She parted from his lips a bit breathless. "Well that was certainly unexpected, but very welcome." She grinned at him salaciously. Without taking her eyes from her husband she spoke to their son. "You can go play now Tyler, but don't bother anybody, especially your brother."  
  
Tyler looked from his mother to his father. They were looking at each other in that weird way again. He sighed heavily, best to flee the scene before things got out of hand. He would go see what Thayer was doing. Satisfied with his plan he exited the room absolutely destined to get into trouble.  
  
Tyran stared a moment longer into the gorgeous dark blue depths of his wife's eyes. // thank the gods our son's have her eyes. I'd hate to suffer them to mine. //  
  
"So what's on your mind dear?"  
  
Tyran smiled to himself. "Just thinking about how much I love you."  
  
Tamara smiled. "That's lovely, but what's got you in such a good mood my love?"  
  
Tyran shook his head. "I can't ever fool you can I?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid nothing passes my eyes. Especially concerning you." She smiled sweetly. After centuries of being his mate nothing slipped past her.  
  
"He did it Tamara." Tyran grinned wildly.  
  
"Who? Did what?"  
  
"Michael. I've just come from a meeting with him and the council. He's come up with a plan that could very well end this war."  
  
Tamara's heart beat a bit faster. "Did he really? Well done. I knew he'd come to it eventually. Let's hear it."  
  
"That girl they brought here the other night? She's going to infiltrate the vampire mansion, gain their trust and lead them down here right into our waiting hands. In the mean time, Selene will lead a troop of lycans to Ordoghaz and force an unguarded Markus to sign an iron clad treaty. This is the best hope we've had since Lucien." He was so excited he wanted to grab his wife and dance with her around the room.  
  
Tamara turned the idea around in her mind. // Not a bad strategy. // She thought. "Lemme guess," She caught Tyran's eyes. "Selene has been set to the task of preparing this girl for infantry?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Oh, I bet that took some smooth talking on Michael's part."  
  
Tyran laughed. "I'm sure it did, but the man's got skill."  
  
Tamara laughed. "No, Selene lets him think he's got skill. Trust me; nobody could talk that girl into something she didn't secretly believe in."  
  
"Your right about that, but I don't think Selene even knows the strength of her core."  
  
"She hasn't figured it out yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. I don't think she remembers, or if she does she hasn't said anything to me about it."  
  
Tamara bit her lower lip and nodded. "Best keep it that way. She'll come around in time."  
  
"I know. She's not like other vampires. I like her."  
  
Tamara smiled. "I know you do love. I like her too. Hopefully, that will be enough." She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Tyran's neck. "Now, let's finish those thoughts you were having when you first walked in. I didn't get to show you what I was thinking about." She grinned naughtily and kissed him passionately.  
  
Yes, he most definitely loved his wife.  
  
- - - - - - - All right, I'll quit while I'm ahead here. :) Let me know what you think!  
  
Morrgaine: Thank you so much for your regular reviews. I'm glad I didn't disappoint you with Lily's part to play. I'm not done with her yet though, things don't always turn out as they should. I was worried about the romance scene. It's hard to know how much to have Selene show. Thanks for keeping me in check!  
  
Adalon Ithilriel: Your review brightened my whole day! Thank you so much for sticking with this and letting me know what you think. Glad you've seem to take an interest in Flar...*grins evilly* Oh the plans I have for him, you'll just have to wait and see! Thanks again for your reviews, I look forward to them. And just curious, do you post any of your original stuff online? I'd love to read some if it's available. :)  
  
Merion: Your back! Long time no see! I'm sorry RL (Or Darth Real Life as we call him in the Star Wars fandom) has attacked you. Thank you for still reviewing. I hope things settle down for ya. Good luck and thanks again!  
  
punk-death-dealer: *Blushes* You are too kind! Thank you so much for your review! This one kept the smile on my face for days.  
  
Nat: Thank you for your encouraging words. I promise there will be more Selene/Michael, much, much more, but I gotta pace myself. Thank you again and hope you enjoy the next chapters.  
  
iridescent eyes: Ah! It's the author of beautiful endings! *sniffs and remembers that Heart Veneer is over* But on a happier note, thank you for the review. More S/M to come I promise. Just gotta get though this filler crap first. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Thiana: Wow! You actually took the time to review every one of my chapters. THANK YOU! Your reviews just made my week and were really a big encouragement to help me get through my block. Thank you so much, I will continue, but you must continue with yours...in fact I saw more chapters there yesterday. AH! Must go read.  
  
So on that note, thank you all again. You're wonderful and you rock! Till next time... 


	11. Phases

Well, here would be the next boring part of my "bridge." *Sighs* This is the actual bridging chapter. I didn't want to take you all through Lily's training, so I time jumped it. That will put the next chapter days away from her heading to the mansion where things will really start to heat up for her as well as Michael/Selene. *wink*  
  
Also, I sort of felt like I've been neglecting Michael in here so I wrote a little scene with him so he might have a chance to shine. It's a little out of place but fun. I mean, he is the hybrid hero after all. :) And concerning Selene's age...I have no idea. I've heard it ranged anything from 200-600 years old. I just went with 200, sounded about right to me, so I apologize for the possible inaccuracy, but unless vampirehuntr00 can set me straight, I'm just taking a guess. So that's about it, thanks for reading. And MUCH thanks to all who reviewed. You guys are just awesome. Good luck plowing through this and thanks. Laters!  
  
OO! Almost forgot...I was reading back over my stuff and realized that using these (// //) symbols for inner thought was a bit hard to read. So I changed it. Now thoughts will be with asterisks *Blah blah blah* Sorry for the switch up, but I was trying to save your eyes. Hope it's easier. :)  
  
Chapter 11: Phases  
  
Lily followed Selene through the long corridors of the underground. Again, the drip...drip...drip plagued her hearing. She didn't keep her eyes focused on one thing, but rather let them wonder the surroundings. * If I'm going to lead the vamps down here I'm going to have to know where the hell I'm going. *  
  
"It will come in time." Selene answered her thoughts. "The tunnels really aren't that complicated."  
  
"That's reassuring." Lily commented dryly. She received a sideways glance from Selene, but before she could say anything the vampiress slid the panel door open and motioned for Lily to step inside.  
  
"This is the weapons room." She said calmly.  
  
Lily's eyes grew wide as she viewed an entire room lined with artillery. The walls were covered with every type of gun known to man, from automatic weapons to assault rifles to hand held pistols. The shelves of ammunition glowed a bright blue and Lily noticed that Selene would not look at them for very long. One of the shelves held mini explosives, grenades, and some sort of small disc that Lily could not even begin to guess what it was. She noticed that in the very back there was a small section that displayed weapons of old: swords, daggers, sias, and a mace. Their presence seemed to loom over the more modern weapons of destruction. It was a testament to the length of the war, if those indeed had been weapons that were once used. Lily watched as Selene came from around a corner and dropped all kinds of pads and tools at her feet. She looked down for a moment, then back up to the wall of guns in front of her. A hanging pair of Berettas caught her eye.  
  
"When do I get one of those?" She asked, pointing to the guns.  
  
"You don't." Selene said calmly as she dropped yet another pad at the girl's feet.  
  
"Why not? How am I supposed..."  
  
"You'll learn hand to hand combat first. Anyone can fire a gun, but it takes skill to fight with your hands. What you learn doing that will carry over to the other weapons you'll learn to use. Besides," Selene grinned wickedly. "Those guns are mine."  
  
Lily looked at Selene like she was insane. "Oh I see, so I'm supposed to kick vampire ass with my hands. No problem there. Nope, not worried about that at all." She glared sarcastically.  
  
"You won't be doing any ass kicking." Her tone was stern and serious. "Your job is to convince Markus to follow you, but he will never believe you killed a vampire unless you know how to fight." Then she thought about it for a moment and added softly, "and it's a good thing to know. In case something does go wrong."  
  
"Wow Selene, your really instilling a hell of a lot of confidence in me."  
  
"I wouldn't have confidence if I were you. It promotes arrogance, and the last thing you need is to be arrogant. Never underestimate your enemy. Lesson number one."  
  
"Check." Lily replied sarcastically.  
  
Selene gave her pupil a stern look.  
  
Lily stared at her for a moment then let go a defeated sigh. "Ok. I'll cut the crap, but one more question."  
  
Selene raised her eyes signaling to ask away.  
  
"What are all the swords and stuff for? I mean who really fights with those things anymore? Does anyone even know how to use them? "  
  
"Most lycans here probably do. We were born in a century before guns. We've evolved as the weapons have."  
  
"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me you know how to fight with one of those things?" She pointed back to the wall then laughed. "No way man, you were born with a gun in your hand."  
  
The comment hit Selene harder than she would have expected. *Is there nothing else in me but war?* She shook her head. This was neither the time nor place to ponder over the last two centuries of her life. Instead, she calmly walked over to the wall and removed the sias. Locking her eyes with Lily's she began to twirl the weapons in her hands. They became a blur as ages of practice took over allowing her fingers to meld with the blades. After a moment she grabbed the hilt of one sia and sent it screaming across the room to strike itself in the wall directly next to Lily's head. She watched with satisfaction as the human's mouth dropped and then replied, "I missed on purpose."  
  
"Holy shit." Lily muttered in amazement. "I uh...guess you do know how to use those." She gulped. * That woman is deadly as hell.*  
  
Selene crossed her arms and grinned slightly. "I told you Lily. I've been fighting for 200 years; I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Well, you certainly look good for your age." Lily smiled, but the strange look she received from Selene caused her to lower her head. "Alright, you win. Let's get this show on the road."  
  
Selene nodded and bent down to retrieve the training tools from the ground. Lily helped her gather them up and then followed as Selene led them out of the room and down the hall to a very large, open room that, in the ensuing weeks, would become Lily's second home.  
  
* * *  
  
Michael finally had a moment to himself. He had stopped in on Selene and Lily earlier. The girl had been receiving the basics of combat. Stance, hand position, and several small moves that would knock an ordinary opponent flat on their ass. *But she won't be dealing with ordinary enemies.* He thought idly. *I just hope Selene can get her ready in time.* He shook his head at his doubt. If anyone could prepare her, it was Selene.  
  
So now he found himself alone in a deserted area of their lair. The cavern smelled of mold and stagnant water. It tickled his senses, but he soon got used to it. He had work to do here, and this was as good as place as any. Inhaling deeply he focused his energies and began his transformation into his hybrid self. He relished the shift in power as his animal half came to the forefront of his mind, followed by the cool shallowness of his vampire half. When his change was complete he flexed his extraordinary muscles and growled at his invincibility. All the insecurities, all the doubts he held about himself and his mission were left behind. In this form he could do anything.  
  
Gathering his strength he launched himself across the room and attached to the opposite wall. The movement caused several bags to drop from the ceiling. He let out a low growl and slashed the first with his claws. Another bag dropped but his enhanced senses had detected its advancement and before it could finish it's decent he had ripped it from its rope. Turning with lighting speed he destroyed the two that would attempt to hit him from behind. Spinning and crouching low he avoided yet another swing missile and caught it in his teeth as it swung back at him. He was about to vanquish the rest of his enemies when something hard hit his head from behind.  
  
"Weren't expecting that one." Tyran said as he tossed another small rock in his hand.  
  
Michael turned and growled at the figure standing beneath the eve of his room.  
  
Tyran held up his hands. "Easy man, I just wanted to get your attention."  
  
Somewhere within the light reaches of his mind, the human surfaced and the hybrid rose to a slightly more composed nature.  
  
"It looks to me as if you need a real opponent." Tyran smiled wickedly. "And seeing as I'm the only one around..." In the next moment Tyran had become a large, intimidating beast.  
  
Michael noticed that even in his wolf form his hands still held their deformity, but that hardly mattered. What did matter was that he had caught the scent of another Lycan, and his territorial instincts were beginning to take over. He waited patiently, sizing the beast up, and waiting for him to make the first move.  
  
Tyran lunged and Michael easily avoided his attack. By the time Tyran had turned around Michael was behind him. He pushed the werewolf back against the wall and growled menacingly into his opponents face. The monster roared back, then hunched its legs between Michael's grasp and launched himself up to the ceiling. The move caught the hybrid off guard and in his moment of hesitation the wolf came barreling down on him from above.  
  
His claws pierced Michael's back and brought a howl of pain, but with pain came anger, and with anger came strength. Michael reached behind him and dug his own razors into the animal, then flipped him over his shoulder and onto the floor. He moved to jump the lycan, but the beast rolled away to a hunched position.  
  
Lycan and hybrid locked eyes for a moment. In Michael's ebony eyes Tyran could see his vampiric heritage. He had to fight the killing urge that rose steadily from deep within him. *This is not my enemy.* He screamed somewhere inside his head. His instincts were strong, but his mind was stronger. Not wanting to risk further injury he began his transformation back to human form.  
  
Michael could smell the blood. It was lycan, strong and musky. A part of him of was tempted to drain the creature dry, while at the same time being repulsed by the idea. He could still hear Lucien's howls from inside his mind, and he had to remind himself that even if he was a hybrid, he had been a lycan first. When he saw Tyran change he followed suit, and in moments the two battered and tired friends stared at each other.  
  
Tyran spoke first. "Well that was fun."  
  
Michael could see small remnants of blood dripping from his shoulder. "Sorry about that." He pointed.  
  
Tyran shrugged. "That's what happens when you get into a fight Michael. It will heal in an hour. Probably less for you." He pointed to the almost fully healed wounds on Michaels back.  
  
Michael nodded. "I really needed that though. Thank you."  
  
Tyran smiled. "No problem. I sort of figured, your lycan, and deep down inside all lycans like to fight."  
  
Michael laughed lightly. "Yeah well, I don't want to be anywhere near you when you try to explain that to Tamara." He framed a worried expression. "She won't hurt me will she?"  
  
Tyran laughed richly. "I don't think so, but to be on the safe side you might want to keep Selene close by. Backup is always a good idea."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Michael smiled. "So what brings you to this side of the darkness my friend?"  
  
"Just wanted to see how our illustrious leader was getting along. You've really come a long way with your control Michael. Well done."  
  
"Thanks. Doesn't always feel that way, but..."  
  
"Change is hard, but it does get easier."  
  
Michael nodded, and then changed the subject. "Are we going hunting tonight?"  
  
Tyran smiled. "Of course, but you don't have to come. I can handle the..."  
  
"Not on your life Tyran. I'll take responsibility for my pack."  
  
"YOUR pack?" Tyran questioned gently.  
  
Suddenly Michael wondered if he had said the wrong thing. Had he been too bold to assume? "I thought..."  
  
"Take it easy Michael. You're absolutely right. It is your pack. I've just never heard you say so before." A small grin played about the man's face.  
  
Michael ran his hand through his scraggily hair. "I guess I'm adjusting to the idea."  
  
"That's a good thing." Tyran placed a friendly hand on his master's shoulder. "Welcome to the underworld brother."  
  
Michael snorted. "Never thought this was where I'd wind up. Two months ago..."  
  
"I know. Strange where life takes us isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah." Michael hesitated. He wanted to say more, but he just didn't have the words.  
  
Tyran sensed his uneasiness. "Why don't we go get the team ready?"  
  
Michael nodded in appreciation. His thoughts were scattered, setting them on a task would be good for him. "I have to tell Selene, but then..."  
  
"Why don't you let me tell Selene? It would mean more to the others if you called the party together."  
  
"Ok, but be careful. She bites."  
  
Tyran laughed. "Only you my friend."  
  
"Well I sure as hell hope so!" He smiled. "I'll see you in a few minutes Tyran." Then he turned and made his way to the front of the lair, gathering his strength to become the leader he knew he had to be.  
  
* * *  
  
Tyran knocked on the door of Michael and Selene's room. Lily answered with an exhausted look on her face. Her shoulders were slumped forward and it appeared as if she could barely lift her feet to walk.  
  
"You look like you've been hit by a dump truck."  
  
"Yeah." Lily muttered. "And its name is Selene."  
  
Tyran laughed loudly. "Rough night?"  
  
"You have no idea." Lily stepped aside and motioned for him to come in.  
  
Tyran held up his hands. "No, it's all right. I just came to tell Selene that Michael's leading the hunting party tonight."  
  
"She's in the shower. I'll try to stay awake long enough to tell her though." She tried to manage a smile.  
  
Tyran grinned fondly at her. "That's a girl. Thanks." He turned to leave, but then a thought struck him. "Lily?"  
  
Lily looked up from the floor and gazed at him with cloudy blue eyes.  
  
"I know you'll be working with Selene at night, but how would you feel about spending a few daylight hours with me? We could work on your strength training."  
  
The thought of physical work made her shudder. She was already sore as hell; she couldn't imagine having to do more. *But I'm going to need to.* Already she knew that Selene's training alone would not be enough. She would have to build endurance, and Tyran's offer might just be the way to do that. "Only if we can keep it secret from Selene."  
  
Tyran shrugged. "I suppose so, but you're playing with fire on that one."  
  
Lily grinned. "I'm not afraid to get burned."  
  
"It's your hide kid." Tyran smiled. "Meet me around 10:00 tomorrow morning. I'll take you for a run."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh joy!" Then shut the door as Tyran left. She glanced at the light shining from beneath the bathroom door. Lily knew it would be a while before the vampiress would emerge from her sanctuary. Lily had already figured out that Selene spent a good hour in the shower. *I don't blame her.* She thought. *One of my favorite places to be too.* But something else was on her mind. She suddenly felt the urge to be outside, to see the sky. She was beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic being so deep underground. Glancing one last time at the door she grabbed her sweatshirt and headed into the underworld vastness.  
  
It took her a few moments to orient herself, but she followed the echoes to the front of the caverns. In a room to the left she saw Michael talking to a group of armed men. He appeared very regal, trying like hell to sound authoritative. To Lily, he looked like a fish out of water. She shook her head and climbed the ladder that would take her to the surface. She emerged from a manhole in the middle of a back alley street. The faint glow of the waning crescent moon caught her eye. She felt safe under its protective glow. Like the sun, the moon was a single constant in her world, but unlike the sun, the moon held sway over her. In its cycles, she saw herself, constantly shifting from one phase to the next. In three short weeks, the moon would be in her full glory, and the next phase of Lily's life would begin.  
  
* * *  
  
Nearly three weeks later...  
  
Markus stood at his window hands clasped delicately behind his back. He grinned madly at the waxing gibbous shining gloriously before his eyes. He breathed deeply and let her power wash over him. He could hear her call now, feel her persuasion in the darkest reaches of his mind. He recognized the feeling now and welcomed it. He was the ultimate being. The perfect combination of Lycanthrope might and strength, and the cool, deadly sophistication of the vampire.  
  
*It is only a matter of time before the coven realizes the awesome power behind my form. They cannot deny the advantage this has given us. As soon the lycanthrope abomination is killed, no one will be able to resist me.* He curled his lips with pleasure at the image. *Viktor was a fool. To wrapped up in his own fears to see what an advantage this could be. He should have let that slut daughter of his have that baby. *  
  
Then he thought better of it. He rather liked that way things had worked out. He liked the position he had been put in. Now, the only thing that even remotely came close to threatening his power was Michael and his traitorous bitch.  
  
Markus opened the window he had been gazing out of and inhaled the moist night air. Tonight he would damn the coven and risk exposure to the darkness. He would revel in his new found strength and in unleashing his fury he would free his mind long enough to develop the next steps his coven would take.  
  
----------  
  
Well, that be it for tonight. Sorry again for the boringness of it all, but things start to heat up again in the next chapter. As always, let me know what you think.  
  
iridescent eyes: *Grins* I'm so glad your enjoying this. Thanks for the review. After this chapter, things will start to pick up.  
  
Adalon Ithilriel: I cannot thank you enough for consistently reviewing. They always make me smile. Considering the crappy week I've been having, that means a lot. Yes, please finish Far from over...although...*sniff* I'm going to be really sad when it's done. It's such an awesome fic, but I'm sure you'll write more. Let me know when or if you ever post your Original stuff. I'd love to check it out. Thanks again Adalon.  
  
Morrgaine: I just want to thank you for always giving me a very honest review. I really take it as a compliment that you are still reading this. Thank you.  
  
vampirehuntr00: So this is the infamous moose I keep reading about. Welcome to my insanity opps...I meant story. :) Thank you for reviewing each chapter. Goodness! I'm glad your liking it so far, hope it keeps your interest. Sorry about the flar/flare mess up. Adalon caught that too! I was having an indecisive moment about his name...hee hee, but it actually is Flar. I made up my mind. And if you have nothing else to do, feel free to email about Selene's age/time line. I'm very curious to see how you've worked it all out. That takes some time! Anyways, thanks again for the reviews.  
  
Merion: Tamara and Tyran have a secret! *Grins wickedly* Glad it piqued your interest. Means the scene did its job. Thanks for the review. I know you're busy but thanks for still keeping up with this.  
  
Thanks again to all! You guys are awesome. 


	12. Hope

Ok! It's Wednesday and I actually had some time away from the schoolbooks. Woo! So this would be chapter 12. A few things are reveled here, others are not *greedy smiles* but I hope you like it nonetheless. Thanks to all those who reviewed! Once again, you all are the reason this story hasn't fallen into the eternal cracks of writers block. Thanks again!  
  
Chapter 12: Hope  
  
Lily faced Selene from across the training room. Her hand tingled with apprehension. There were only three nights left until she would play the role of a lifetime. She was nervous and scared, but ready as hell to give it everything she had. She kept her eyes focused as sand bags dropped from unknown directions. She slapped the first two away, and spun to kick the third. She ducked the forth and cut the two coming behind her with the dagger she had been given. She sat crouched as sand spilled in small piles beside her feet. She took a deep breath, pleased with her performance. It was the first time she'd run the gauntlet without getting hit.  
  
"You have to be faster than that." Selene's demanding voice called out behind her.  
  
Turning around slowly Lily felt a surge of rage. "Jesus. You can't say anything positive can you?"  
  
Selene glared at her. "And what would that do? Compliments are for the weak."  
  
"No." Lily roared at her teacher. "There for the human, which you obviously are not." She took a few threatening steps towards the vampire. "I've taken everything you've been able to dish out without so much as word. I've gone to bed every morning with more aches and bruises then I ever thought possible, and still you give me no credit. I don't have to be here Selene I chose to be. I think that fucking deserves some respect."  
  
Selene stared hard at the girl. She'd filled out in the last few weeks. Her arms and legs had become toned and ready; her face was grim and showed no emotion. * Very good.* Selene thought to herself. *Now, for the final test.*  
  
"You want respect? She said coldly. "Then fight me."  
  
"What?" Lily looked at her like she was mad.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Lily sized up her opponent. She could feel her anger coursing through her veins. *You want to fight?* Lily thought to herself. *Bring it on.* She took her stance and raised her hands.  
  
Selene mimicked her and smiled wickedly. "Let's see what you've got."  
  
Lily glared at her, but refused to speak. Instead, she advanced, but her fist was knocked casually to the side. She then felt pressure on her chest as she was shoved across the room, landing with her back against the far wall. Pain sliced through her limbs as she came in contact with the pavement.  
  
"What was that?" Selene bellowed from across the room. "Don't think for a moment that a vampire will let you have a chance. This isn't a game Lily, fight like you know how!"  
  
Rage seared through her. She practically growled as she rose, pain numb to her anger. This time Selene came at her, but she was ready. The vampire was fast, but she had expected it and quickly dodged the charging woman. Selene turned to see the girl standing behind her. A small look of satisfaction crossed her face, but it was gone almost as soon as it was there. She swung her fist at Lily, but again the girl dodged it. Selene took two steps forward and made a move to jab the girl's nose, but squatted at the last moment and attempted to kick Lily's feet out from under her.  
  
Lily jumped the kick and administered one of her own, making contact with the side of Selene's face. As if the blow had meant nothing Selene whirled and grabbed the human's foot, brining her down to the ground on her back. Lily lay there for a moment and watched as Selene's foot descended in almost slow motion upon her. Acting on instinct she caught it and twisted it around, bringing the vampire down once more. She quickly moved to her feet and brought her knee up to meet Selene's face. She was furious now and unable to stop.  
  
Selene dodged Lily's next attempt to kick her and backed away two steps. She paused for a moment and wiped the blood dripping from her nose and lips. She looked at Lily and gave a brief nod, then reared back as the girl came at her. She deflected each of Lily's blows with ease. "Is that all?" She mocked. She was impressed by the girl's strength and determination, but it wasn't enough. Somehow, Lily had to corner her. "What are you fighting for? Who's your enemy?"  
  
Lily stopped her frantic attempts to hit Selene. Her breath was coming to her in short grasps. *I'm wearing myself out and getting no where.* She realized in a moment of clarity. She had to be smarter than that.  
  
Selene entreated her from across the room. "Remember your brother Lily. Remember what was done to him. Now is your chance to take back what was stolen from you."  
  
Images began to swirl in Lily's mind. She saw the blood, the gore, could begin to smell it as the memory flooded her vision. She clenched her fists at her sides as for the first time since his death she allowed the rage to fill her. Narrowing her eyes into a glare she surveyed the room, noticing the ropes that dangled menacingly above their heads. She glared back at Selene, and answered her tutor's previous questions with vehemence. "The vampires are my enemy. Their destruction is what I fight for."  
  
"Then prove it." Selene advanced and with a deafening yell Lily crouched and attempted to undercut Selene with a kick to the knee. The vampire maneuvered expertly, but as she was distracted by the kick Lily jammed up with her fist and undercut Selene's chin. Her head flew back, and in that instant Lily used all the strength she had left to grab the rope and use its swinging momentum to land her behind the vampire. Like lighting she grabbed Selene from behind, wrapping her arm around her neck. Pulling the dagger from its holster at her ankle she held the blade to Selene's throat.  
  
"And then I bleed you dry." Her tone was ice, full of anger and learned stiffness.  
  
Selene breathed heavily for a moment. Her heart skipped at the cold blade pressed against her skin. Then, most uncharacteristically, she laughed.  
  
Lily's chest heaved from lack of oxygen. Her eyes, which had gone foggy in her rage, began to gain focus. As Selene's laughed filled her ears and brought her mind back to human, she dropped the dagger to the ground and took a step backward.  
  
Selene turned and faced her pupil. A strange smile played about her features. "That was well done."  
  
Lily stared first at the blade, then at Selene. She was horrified by her actions. In her entire life she'd never been that cruel, then she hared Selene's words. "Well done?" She asked, confused and exhausted.  
  
Selene nodded, once again wiping the blood from her face. She glanced at it. "I'd say better than well done. You managed to get me into a position where you had the upper hand. That was the point, wasn't it?"  
  
"Well yes," Lily stumbled.  
  
Selene noticed her hesitation. She remembered what it had been like, how she'd felt after her first kill. *Invincible.* She thought to herself. *But frightened by my strength. Viktor assured me I had done well, but I was still capable of feeling guilt back then.* She looked at Lily's slouched and tired body. The fight had cost her, but she had triumphed. "You've gotten stronger." She said simply.  
  
"Yeah?" Lily didn't seem to care too much.  
  
Selene studied her pupil for a moment. "In fact, considering the type of training we're doing, you shouldn't be that strong or that fast."  
  
Lily picked her eyes off the floor, suddenly interested. "Well I've been...uh...practicing on my own a bit."  
  
"hum...and where exactly?"  
  
"During the daylight hours, outside a bit."  
  
"You've been going outside, by yourself? Lily, even during the daytime the vampires are watching things, that was not..."  
  
A small smile crept across the girls face. "Oh relax. Tyran's been with me."  
  
Selene paused. "Tyran?"  
  
Now Lily was grinning. "Yeah. We've been doing some daylight training. Lot's of running, Lot's of weight lifting. I don't have the lovely gift of immortal strength so we thought it might be a good idea if I gained some good ol' human muscles."  
  
Selene's surprised expression grew into a slightly prideful smile. *I underestimated her.* She admitted to herself. Until now, she truly hadn't believed this would work. "I want to show you something." Selene said finally.  
  
Lily looked curiously at her, but nodded. She knelt down, picked up the dagger, and sheathed it in the hilt at her ankle.  
  
"Wait a second."  
  
Lily looked up to find Selene staring hard at her, arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"If you've been practicing with Tyran during the day that means you haven't been sleeping in my bed."  
  
Lily laughed nervously. "Uh...that would sound about right."  
  
Selene narrowed her eyes. "So you took advantage of my highly unusual hospitality, forced me to sleep on that dirty old couch, and then didn't even use it!"  
  
Lily smiled coyly. "Well you could have just crawled into bed with Michael if the couch bothered you that much."  
  
Selene eye's flashed. Lily's smile disappeared. "Um...so I'll catch ya in the car!" Then she bolted down the lycan halls.  
  
Selene shook her head and chuckled. "Brat." Then followed her outside.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily found herself gazing straight up into the night sky at an old radio tower. It was painted black, skyrocketed maybe 90 feet in the air, and came to four points at the top giving it the impression of an old gothic castle. "Jeeze." Lily breathed in amazement.  
  
"Come on." Selene motioned and began climbing the mental rungs.  
  
"I'm not climbing all the way up there!" Lily protested firmly and crossed her arms defiantly.  
  
Selene recognized the movement and smiled to herself. "What's the matter? You scared?"  
  
"Hell no!" Lily straightened up and walked over to the base of the tower. With sweating hands she grabbed hold of the first bar and pulled herself to Selene's level. "I'm just worried about getting back down." She mumbled.  
  
Selene smiled wickedly. "Trust me."  
  
Lily laughed. "Not in a million years."  
  
A few feet from the top there was a small platform that protruded from the structure and overlooked the lights of the city. Going first, Selene plopped herself upon it and motioned for Lily to sit beside her. Moving cautiously Lily made her way to the platform and sat down with a thankful breath. She gazed out at the sky surrounding them. *We're above everything.* She realized. The sight was breathtaking. The entire city of Budapest was laid out before them in nothing but patches of light and dark. "This is awesome."  
  
A sad smile played about Selene's face. "I used to come here after every hunt."  
  
Lily pulled her eyes from the landscape to look at Selene, but the vampire kept her gaze straight and continued speaking. "I would offer the lives of the lycans I took to my family. Letting them know that I hadn't forgotten."  
  
"Forgotten what?" Lily asked gently. She realized that in all the time she'd been working so closely with Selene, she really knew nothing about her.  
  
"How they died." Selene took a deep breath. "I had two nieces. Did I ever tell you that?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "You don't say a whole lot, except when criticizing."  
  
Selene chuckled sadly. "That's what happens when you can't forget." Her eyes began to ache as she felt the pressure of tears start to build. She bit them back. It had been too long since she cried for her family. She could not start now. Looking at Lily she began her story. She told of how the lycans had crept into her house and proceeded to rip her life to shreds. She left nothing out, giving the girl every gory detail of her family's murder. How her fathers head had been ripped open, how her sister's neck had been snapped and left to bleed continuously. How her nieces... It became too much and she stopped to gaze out at the sky.  
  
Lily sat in stunned silence. She began to understand why Selene had become what she was. *Was there any other way?* She thought to herself. She had watched her brother die, but there had been no face to blame for his murder. Revenge had not been an option for her, but Viktor had made it one for Selene. "It's any wonder why you hate them so much." She muttered softly.  
  
Selene's face became hard and angry, but she wouldn't make eye contact with Lily. "But it wasn't the lycans." She said harshly. "It was Viktor. He lied to me. For centuries he bore my trust and was content to let me kill innocent beings for a crime they didn't commit."  
  
Lily watched as Selene's knuckles became white from her grip on the edge of the platform. There was so much hatred. *No,* Lily thought to herself. *Not hatred, pain. She's in pain.* "Jesus Christ." Lily shook her head.  
  
"Michael said the same thing." Selene muttered unconsciously.  
  
Lily lifted her eyes and stared at her. "He changed things for you didn't he?"  
  
Selene only nodded and kept starting at the glowing lights of the city.  
  
Lily followed her gaze, holding on to the silence for a moment. When she spoke, it was soft and sincere, quiet, as if she were sharing a secret with a close friend. "When I woke up the next morning I didn't know where I was. I didn't even remember what had happened that evening. I argued and argued with the social workers, trying to explain to them that I had to get back to my brother. They finally sat me down and told me that he had been killed in a gang shoot out or some bullshit like that."  
  
Lily turned to stare hard at Selene, commanding the vampire's attention. "And then it's like the rug being pulled from beneath your feet. The world spins and it seems like you're the only one standing still."  
  
Selene listened to her words, and was taken back to her father's house, taken back to the small room down the hall that held her sleeping relatives. She remembered the spinning.  
  
"Time doesn't go so fast then," Lily had continued, speaking not so much to Selene, as for her. For both of them. "and you wonder if it will always be like this." Lily closed her eyes a moment and let herself remember. "I think that if in that moment while my world spun around me someone would have given me a face, any face to blame, I would have believed them. I wouldn't have thought twice about whether it was the true or not. You're so desperate in that moment, so lost." She opened her eyes and stared directly into Selene's. "You just need something to make the spinning stop, and nothing will do that like purpose."  
  
"And what was your purpose?"  
  
"To get back home. All Christopher wanted was a home for us, and he damn near succeeded. So I decided that I would continue with that. I'd bide my time, save the money that even at eight I knew I would need, and then when the time was right I'd split."  
  
Selene's eyes asked the question.  
  
"Fourteen. I was fourteen. I walked out the door of the orphanage and never looked back. When I got back to the old schoolhouse, Jacen found me. Now I'm here."  
  
Unable to look at her anymore Selene dropped her gaze and said nothing, but Lily was not through with her yet.  
  
"No matter how much you hate Viktor, no matter how large his betrayal was, he gave you what you needed, he gave you purpose."  
  
"It was false purpose. I was nothing but his pawn, vulnerable and easy to manipulate. I chose not to see the truth."  
  
"You didn't have a choice." Lily stated firmly. "You needed a direction, a reason to live, and he gave you one; however false. When you walked away Selene, when you were faced with the truth and chose not to hide from it, you took back everything he'd stolen from you. You gave yourself new purpose, and not longer needed his fake ones." She watched Selene's eyes dance as her words began to take hold. She could see her wrestling with her emotions. Hesitating just a moment, Lily reached out and placed her hand on top of Selene's frozen white ones. "Now you have to make the spinning stop."  
  
The contact pulled Selene's eyes closer to tears. She took a deep breath and closed the moisture back. It wasn't time yet, and she wasn't ready. Focusing on Lily she had but one question, "Lily, what were you waiting for when we showed up at your house?"  
  
Lily almost laughed at the insightful observation. "For my life to begin." She answered confidently.  
  
"And has it?"  
  
Lily looked hard at the woman before her. She understood so much more now. "I'm not sure yet."  
  
The corners of Selene's mouth curved into a small smile. "Fair enough." She said calmly, beginning to feel light from their dark conversation. "Well," She said as she stood up and stretched. "Time to get down." She began fidgeting with something behind her back.  
  
Lily leaned over and looked down. "Oh God." She moaned. "Selene, I'm not entirely sure, but uh...I don't think I can climb down just yet."  
  
"Oh were not climbing, we're flying." Then without warning she grabbed Lily's hand, yanked her to a standing position, and proceeded to walk with her off the edge of the platform.  
  
Before her eyes, Lily's life flashed. She screamed louder than she ever thought possible, but she could not hear a sound. All she could see was the ground rising far too rapidly towards her body. She wasn't even aware of Selene's hands in midair, snaking around her waist and tying a soft rope around her. She watched as Selene landed seconds before her with perfect grace and style. Closing her eyes she braced herself for the end.  
  
But the end never came. Instead she became increasingly aware of the wind still blowing across her face. She opened her eyes and realized that she was bouncing up and down on some sort of a bungee cord that was tied to the top of the tower. She looked down to see Selene laughing hysterically.  
  
"I'm going to kill you." Her tone was flat. "Get me the fuck down from here."  
  
Still laughing Selene climbed up a rung or two and cut the rope, dropping Lily the foot to the ground. She landed rather ungracefully and glared up at Selene with murder in her eyes. Selene looked down on her and grinned. "Payback's a bitch isn't it?"  
  
"Just wait till my knees stop shaking. Then I'm going to get up and kick your ass!"  
  
"I don't doubt that for a minute, but unless you want to drive yourself home, you might want to wait till we get to the den." Selene stifled another laugh and extended a hand to help Lily up. The girl glared a second more, then took the offer and let Selene pull her up. She walked, somewhat slowly, to the car. Despite how scared she had been, there was a small smile on her face.  
  
Selene climbed in behind the steering wheel. She turned on the ignition and was about to put the car into gear when Lily's hand stopped her. "Selene, I've been meaning to have a talk with you about your driving. If you fucking go over 70 MPH on the way back I'll reach out and hit you. Is that understood?"  
  
Selene chuckled at a very pale Lily. "70? That's so slow."  
  
Lily's eyes shot daggers.  
  
"70 it is." She grinned.  
  
After a few minutes Lily's heart began to beat again. She relaxed a bit and closed her eyes. Then a thought hit her. "Selene?" She asked quietly. "You killed Viktor didn't you?"  
  
Selene's shoulders stiffened, hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Yes," came her only reply.  
  
Lily let out a relieved sigh. "Good, I would have been disappointed in you if you hadn't."  
  
Selene smiled softly. Now, they understood each other.  
  
An hour later...  
  
Selene rolled safely up to a stop sign. She glanced over at a sleeping Lily. The drive had taken a bit longer due to Selene's promise to not go above 70. She didn't mind so much, still a couple hours till sunrise, and she was rather enjoying the drive. It had been an interesting night to say the least, but she had no idea.  
  
THUNK!  
  
Her head snapped to the hood of the car, which was partially crushed due to the creature that had just placed itself upon it. She could only see its feet, clawed and hideous. Before she could think a clawed hand burst through the roof and attempted to grab at her. She ducked and looked over to see a now fully awake Lily. "Go!" She yelled from her hunched position.  
  
She watched Lily open the door, then reached for her guns in the back seat. Exiting the car, she turned to shoot the creature that had dared to scratch her paint. There was nothing there. It was gone as quickly as it had arrived. She turned behind her and saw a shadow moving towards Lily. Using all of her undead strength she propelled herself across the pavement and grabbed the girl with her arm, spinning her back to the monster and sheltering her charge. She fired behind her and heard the satisfying sound of bullets hitting flesh. She unloaded her entire clip into him, but she knew that this beast would not be killed so easily.  
  
It all happened so fast Lily was unable to react. She had heard the creature get closer to her, had been preparing to fight, when suddenly she was wrapped up in the folds of Selene's black jacket. Selene held her tight to her chest and shielded her with her own body. She could hear the gunshots ringing in the background. The feeling triggered something in Lily, but before she could think on it Selene was shoving her down a manhole that was below their feet.  
  
Selene had spied the exit for Lily. With her back hiding the girl's movements she would be able to escape. She could hear the beast snarling behind her, gathering its might for its fatal blow. *Come and get me you bloody bastard.*. She thought angrily as she turned to face her attacker, but before she could get another round off a wolf came from one of the side streets and rammed full force into the beast. He went down on all fours, stood protectively in front of Selene and roared viciously. The assailant took a moments hesitation, then fled the scene.  
  
The wolf rose to its haunches and turned to face the vampire. Her breath was coming in small gasps, although she wasn't sure why. She stared in wonder at the animal before her, the animal that had just saved her life. She brought her eyes to the ground, but was caught by the strange look the lycan's hands had about them. The claws were out of place, pulled to tightly together, overlapping in painful connection, and appearing to be swollen. Her mind reeled, and she flashed on a memory from years ago. She was back in the alley, protecting Lily then as she had just down now. She hissed ferociously at the werewolf before her, daring him to try and take the child from her. In her crouching position she had not been able to see his face, only his hands. They had been twisted and broken even then.  
  
"It was you." Selene whispered almost to herself.  
  
The wolf turned his head slightly to the right and motioned for her to turn around.  
  
She did as she was told, but continued to talk. "It was you back in the alley, when..." She covered her mouth in horror as a realization hit her. Turning around she stared into the eyes of a jacketed man. "Oh God, Tyran I shot you!" The idea affected her more than she would have thought, but she was horrified. In some small way, she considered Tyran to be a friend. His family and him had been the only lycans to accept her, without question, without reservation, and she'd shot him! She'd almost killed him, robbed Tamara of a husband, Thayer and Tyler of a father.  
  
"Don't you dare apologize." Tyran wore an angry expression. He spoke with a commanding voice Selene had never heard before. "If I so much as hear the words 'I'm sorry' come out of your mouth I will lose all the respect that I have gained for you."  
  
"But Tyran,"  
  
"No." He held up his hand. "You are not allowed to feel guilty any more Selene. You did what you had to do. This is war Selene, it's a fucking chaotic mess and all you can do is fight for what you've been told. There's no more truth and lies in war, it's all blurred. You fought for what you thought was right, and you continue to do so." His face softened a bit, and his tone became a bit lighter. "That night you showed me something I'd never seen before. I witnessed a vampire show compassion. Selene, I wouldn't have dared tried to take that child from you. I wouldn't have succeeded."  
  
Selene stared unblinkingly at him, her throat burned with tension. "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
Tyran sighed. "I went home that night and spent the entire day in Lucien's office getting briefed on what his mission was. I had never believed in him until then, I'd never agreed with his cause. I thought the vampires were an absolute heartless, disgusting race of bloodsuckers that deserved worse than hell, but then you proved me wrong. You became the exception to my view and if one can change, so can many. I had hope after that. You gave me hope."  
  
Before she could stop it a single, crimson tear fell from her eye.  
  
Tyran gave her a comforting smile. "I'm honored." He said softly.  
  
Selene felt a smile cross her lips. She wiped the tear from her cheek then pressed Tyran's distorted fingers to it. "There are very few things that bring tears to my eyes. Thank you."  
  
"You are most welcome. Remember Selene, your strength lies in your passion." Then he grinned playfully with his pearly whites. "Now, do you think we've left the girl down there long enough to freeze?"  
  
Selene laughed, a welcome feeling. "I hope not. She'll be bloody pissed if we have to melt her free from the concrete."  
  
Lily was seated just below the manhole she had been shoved down. Her arms were wrapped around her legs as her breath froze before her eyes, but she wasn't cold. Her mind was caught up in the memories. She was trying to piece it all together, trying to understand, but she was only succeeding at creating an excruciating headache. There was something she was missing. She closed her eyes and thought back to that night. She fast forward through everything but the moment she was wrapped up in black. She focused on the sound, the feel. The faint glimpse of hair and blue eyes. Then, a new memory flashed.  
  
**Her eyes exploded open as she sat up quickly as if waking from a nightmare. She realized suddenly that she was in a car. She looked frantically for her brother but there was no one next to her. She gazed through the windshield and saw a large, black, metal tower. She leaned back to follow it up to the sky...**  
  
Her mind reeled. One memory ended and another began.  
  
**She peeled her eyes open to see the back of a woman in a long coat walking quickly away. As the figure rounded the corner the door she had been propped up against opened and she fell to the ground. She saw the pudgy face of an elderly woman staring down at her, then blacked out once more.**  
  
"Hey Lily, are you freezing yet?" Tyran's loud voice bellowed from the street above, then a black cloaked figure floated down the opening and landed right in front of her.  
  
Lily blinked at Selene.  
  
"Come on let's go."  
  
Lily gaped at her a moment, eyes clouded. It can't... Her hands went to the necklace around her throat.  
  
"Lily! Are you all right?" Selene bent down to look the girl in the eyes. The hard stare snapped Lily out of her reverie.  
  
"I'm okay." She managed.  
  
Selene held out her hand once more for the girl. "Let's get out of here."  
  
Lily looked at the extended hand, then shook her head. "The last time you helped me up I ended up taking a long fall."  
  
"That wasn't a fall; that was a jump."  
  
"Jump my ass." Lily pulled herself to a standing position, dusted off her behind, and proceeded to climb the ladder. Tyran, who she gratefully let help her outside, greeted her at the top. She glanced a few feet down the street to see the hood of Selene's newest car crushed like a soda can. She turned to Selene as she climbed out of the manhole. "You know, one of these days someone is going to revoke your license."  
  
"That will be a bad day for metro station." Tyran scoffed playfully.  
  
"That's enough you two." She turned and gave a sarcastic glare. "I haven't killed anyone have I?"  
  
Tyran looked at Lily. Lily looked at Tyran; he turned to the vampire and smiled. "You're still young yet."  
  
-------------- And so it ends...or does it? Hee hee. I'll try to get chapter 13 out next week. My beta still has the next few chapters so I gotta wait for her. Thanks for reading, review and let me know what you think.  
  
Adalon Ithilriel: You like the Sias? So do I! Love them. I have a friend teaching me how to wield them right now actually. They're a great weapon. I realize that Selene may not actually know how to use them, but I figured no one would object. Thanks for reviewing Adalon. I have but one favor to ask of you...POST ON FAR FROM OVER! I'm dying over here. ;) Thanks again.  
  
Meghan: Hello and welcome. So you think Lily should be a Lycan or Vampire huh? Hum...well tell me which one you would like her to be. I'm always open to suggestions. I have a plan for her...but I am curious to know what my readers think. Thanks so much for reviewing. Hope it keeps you interested.  
  
Redd: Hey! Thanks for the review! You had Tae training? Damn! I've heard stories. I've never had formal training but a lot of my friends are into marshal arts so it rubs off, but Lily's a lot tougher than I am. She can handle it. Thanks again!  
  
Rayefire: Your computer broke? Hum...Bad day for excuses huh? LOL. That's all right no worries. I apologize for my lack of "boringness." It was boring for me to write, but it would appear as if others felt differently. From now on every boring part will be dedicated to you, I promise. ;) But you're right about Selene's dialect. I've been trying to watch it, but being as I only write late at night when I'm utterly exhausted things slip through the cracks. Thanks for keeping me in check. I'll alert my beta to keep an eye out. Thanks for the review! Glad your puter is up and running again. *wink*  
  
pantheraleo: Wow! Your review was most flattering. *Blush* Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. Glad to hear the bridge stuff wasn't as boring for you as it was for me. Hee hee, and most excited that you like my OC's, but I beg of you don't reread for my grammar! *Gasp* I afraid it would be just too much to bear! I'm horrible when it comes to things like that, but I try to really pay attention to them. As my English teacher says, "good grammar is expected, not rewarded." Gah! Anyways, thanks again for your review. Yours is the reason I decided to post this chapter today so enjoy and thank you! 


	13. Taken

All righty. Sorry it's taken me a week but I have exactly a week and a half left of school and then finals, so needless to say things are busy as hell. This chapter was originally longer, but I decided to break it into two pieces. Hee, hee. I know I'm evil, but this way you can have a cliffy, and since the other half is already to go, I'll post it a few days from now.  
  
I wanted to clear something up real fast because I'm a dork and I think I might have confused some with the last chapter. Tyran didn't kill Lily's brother. Technically, that was Selene, but Tyran was there, doing something he shouldn't have been, which I promise to explain in a chapter or so from now. I'm sorry for the confusion, but thanks for trudging through. :) and...  
  
THANK ALL OF YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! As always, you guys rock.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Taken  
  
Markus climbed through his window and closed it shut behind him. He leaned wearily against the wall and glanced down at his chest. It was full of holes and oozing blood. His healing capabilities had already begun the scabbing process with the bullets still inside of him. Grunting heavily he changed back to his more astute form, pushing the bullets out as his body became slightly smaller.  
  
"Damn that bitch." He cursed angrily. He could have killed her, but then that lycan had shown up.  
  
Pacing nervously Markus clasped his hands behind his back. He could have killed the lycan. The beast would have been no match for his superior strength, so then why hadn't he? Something inside of him had cried out once the lycanthrope scent had hit his nostrils. It was unconscious; bubbling up from some dark corner of his mind he hadn't even known existed. He'd heard a wolf howling, and when he'd been face to face with another lycan he had been unable to attack. Rather than expose himself and his new form he had decided to retreat.  
  
Confused by his inability to attack the worthless dog he refocused his attention. *There was a girl with them. Who was she? And what would Selene want with a human child?* He ran his fingers over his chin as he pondered the possibilities, then he remembered something.  
  
Opening the double doors to his room he hollered in his most mighty voice, "Kahn!"  
  
Kahn heard the echo from his room down the hall. He groaned loudly and peeled himself off his bed. Limping, he made his way to Markus's chamber. He entered and knelt down before his ruler. "Yes my lord?"  
  
Markus half smiled. "Good morning Kahn. Just settling in for the day I take it?"  
  
"Yes my lord." Kahn was still kneeling.  
  
Markus shook his head. "Enough with the formalities, on your feet solider."  
  
Kahn rose slowly, taking care to not put pressure on his right leg.  
  
"I see you're still suffering the effects from your encounter with Selene."  
  
Kahn nodded. "Yes my lord."  
  
"You'll have that limp for the rest of your immortal life, will you not?"  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
"Dammit Kahn! Say something else besides that. I have important things to ask of you." Markus was becoming extremely annoyed at his minion's failure to communicate.  
  
Kahn was in no mood to play the youngest elders silly games, but he did his best to check his temper. "Then please my lord, ask what you will."  
  
Markus rolled his eyes. "You are too serious Kahn. Too many years of killing lycans has made you rather dull." He stared hard at the man before then shrugged. "But never mind that. I wish to know where you first found Selene."  
  
Kahn's eyes shot up as he suddenly became nervous. When he'd come back injured, he had avoided Markus questions at all costs. It seemed that time had finally caught up to him. "She was hiding in the outskirts of town my lord."  
  
"Did she keep any particular company?"  
  
"Just the abomination my lord."  
  
Markus flinched at the term his warrior had used. "Hybrid, dear Kahn. Let's call him what he is."  
  
Kahn gave Markus a strange look. "Very well my lord. She was with the Hybrid."  
  
"There was no one else?"  
  
Kahn hesitated.  
  
"Kahn? Was there anyone else with her?"  
  
Kahn kept his gaze to the floor. He knew if he were caught lying it would mean instant death. *I'm sorry Selene. I tried as long as I could.* "Yes my lord." He said heavily. "There was a human with them."  
  
"A human female?" The tone of Markus's voice became anxious.  
  
"Yes my lord. She was hiding them when we found her."  
  
"And did she know the truth of their origins?"  
  
"I do not know my lord."  
  
Markus nodded and took a moment to think. * If the girl I saw last night was the same one who had harbored the traitors then she could provide useful information to us.* "I want you to assemble a team of Death Dealers to stake out the place where you originally found her. I have reason to believe that the human girl is traveling with them now. If she is still merely a human she will crave her home. Wait for her there, and bring her back to me unharmed."  
  
Kahn lowered his head in a mock bow. "Very well my lord." *You pompous ass.* He thought to himself then turned to leave.  
  
"And Kahn," Markus called out from behind him. "I expect results this time."  
  
Kahn nodded. "Yes my lord." Then ducked out of the room as fast as he could. Once inside his room he shut the door and fell against it, eyes closed. His leg wasn't the only thing suffering from his encounter with the ex death dealer. Every time he turned around he kept hearing her words. *It's all lies Kahn.*  
  
He banged his head against the door. "If Viktor were still alive..." Then he stopped and opened his eyes. Selene had killed Viktor, but why? Kahn had just assumed as the rest of the coven did that it was because of the lycan... "But what if it wasn't? What if there was another reason?" He spoke out loud, hoping the sound of his own voice would trigger something, but it was useless.  
  
Shaking all thoughts from his head he moved to his bed. *Damn Selene and her cryptic words. I'm through with this shit.* Come nightfall, he would assemble the death dealers.  
  
* * *  
  
Selene led the way as her, Lily, and Tyran headed back into the ground. She ached for sleep, but she still had to tell Michael about their mysterious attacker. She looked behind her at Lily. The girl hadn't said much since they'd gotten in the car. Selene assumed it was exhaustion. It's been a long night for all of them.  
  
As they rounded the corner Selene's eyes fell upon Michael who was cornered by a female lycan just outside the weapons room. Selene's eyes narrowed and she stopped.  
  
Lily, who had kept her gaze to the ground, ran right into the back of her vampire teacher. "What the hell?" Selene said nothing and Lily followed her gaze to the scene unfolding before them. A woman with a mane of jet- black hair was standing obscenely close to Michael. She was standing with her hip slightly jutting out, head cocked lightly to the side so that her hair swept forward, smiling way too big, and reaching out to touch Michael's arm after every time he spoke. Michael; however, wore a rather bored and annoyed expression. He kept looking over her, instead of at her.  
  
"That's just fucking rude." Tyran spoke angrily.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Lily was disgusted.  
  
"Kendra." Selene said flatly.  
  
"What the hell does she think she's doing anyway? As far as the pack is concerned Michael's mated. She shouldn't even be considering standing that close to him." Tyran was outraged.  
  
Selene scoffed, not taking her eyes off of Michael. "Tyran, the whole pack knows were not together. They're just too goddamn polite to say anything." She tried not to sound angry, but failed miserably.  
  
Lily crossed her arms. "Well if you ask me YOU are being to goddamn polite."  
  
"Why? I don't own him; let him do what he wants." She finally pulled her eyes away from him and casually walked down the other side of the room. She kept her eyes forward; acting like she hadn't even noticed him, but it didn't work.  
  
"Selene!" Michael's searching eyes had been waiting for her. He looked Kendra in the face and plastered a fake smile. "Um, that sounds really interesting. We'll talk later about it." He placed a friendly hand on her shoulder then bolted for Selene.  
  
Selene inhaled sharply and slowed her pace. *Dammit.* She cursed in her mind. She kept her back to him, hesitating on weather to keep going or wait. The hesitation doomed her. He came up from behind, wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered playfully next to her ear, "Hello baby."  
  
She closed her eyes. *Oh God.*  
  
Tyran and Lily tried to sneak past the couple, but Michael hollered out over Selene's shoulder. "Hey Ty, Lily. How's your evening been?"  
  
Lily held back the laughter. She saw the annoyed look on Selene's face, and knew that Michael was enjoying every minute of it. "Just fine, but I'm very tired."  
  
Tyran nodded in agreement. "Yep, me too." He looked at Selene. "I'll put the kid to bed for you." He motioned to Lily with his hand.  
  
"Kid? I'm 18 you overgrown puppy." She placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Kid, 18 don't mean squat down here. You're still an ameba to us. Now, bed!" He pointed down the hall.  
  
She shuffled along slowly. "One of these days Tyran." She threatened playfully. The wolf reached out, ruffled her hair, and laughed.  
  
Michael, who still held Selene tightly around the waist, rubbed his nose along the line of her neck. "Mmm, you smell good." He said softly into her neck.  
  
She felt a chill run up her spine at the intimate contact. They'd both been busy in the past weeks preparing for the coming battle. She hadn't seen much of him, and when she did it was all business talk. This was the first time he'd tried to touch her in a week, but she was still annoyed at the display with Kendra. "If you don't stop sniffing me I'll make sure you won't be able to smell anything for a goddamn month."  
  
"Oh, them's fighting words. Ok," He said smoothly while turning her around to face him and backing her into a dark corner. "What about this?" He leaned down and placed his lips on hers.  
  
She was mad at him, wasn't she? But the moment his lips touched hers she seemed to forget all about it. She opened her mouth to his roaming tongue, and felt heat in the pit of her stomach as she playfully fought his mouth for control. When he relinquished and pulled away she was afraid to open her eyes.  
  
"Better?" He whispered against her mouth.  
  
"Uh huh. Much." She said softly and opened her eyes to get caught in his glowing brown ones.  
  
"Good" he smiled then leaned down to kiss her again.  
  
"Michael!" The voice echoed from down the hall. "Michael!"  
  
Michael bent his head and placed it against Selene's shoulder. He let out a large, frustrated sigh, then lifted his head and shouted. "What do you want?"  
  
A young lycan with shaggy, light brown hair and dark gray eyes rounded the corner. He was short, and clothed in baggy jeans and the standard two jackets.  
  
"What is it Lucas?" Michael asked curtly, still keeping his hands placed lightly around Selene's waist. "I'm a little busy."  
  
"Sorry to bother you Sir." Lucas turned to Selene who was staring blankly at him. "I'm sorry Miss Selene."  
  
Selene sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's alright Lucas. I was just heading to bed." She removed Michael's hands from her hips.  
  
"Selene." Michael said softly, beginning to apologize for the interruption. Lately, there was always an interruption.  
  
"Good day Michael." She said calmly and headed back to their quarters.  
  
Michael sighed heavily and turned to the young lycan who had watched the exchange with fearful eyes. "I'm really sorry sir."  
  
"Lucas, it's alright. Just tell me what it is." He checked his temper.  
  
"Well it has to do with the cage sir. Matt had this idea about changing its frame to make it fall differently. He wanted you to come take a look at the plans so we can get started on it right away. If you like it of course."  
  
Michael nodded. "Fine." Then he followed the lycan back into the weapons room.  
  
Kendra watched as he disappeared behind the door. Her eyes flashed red as her anger rose.  
  
"Disgusting display isn't it?" Flar came up from behind her, his voice purring like a cat.  
  
"What do you want Flar?"  
  
"Just to see how you were getting along. It appears as if Michael holds no more interest in you today than he did yesterday. Or the day before that."  
  
"It's that fucking vampire bitch." She growled angrily. "It isn't bad enough that they run around and kill are kind, but now their taking our men as well."  
  
"Michael isn't one of us."  
  
"More so than she is."  
  
"It's the position you like Kendra. Admit it."  
  
Kendra now turned around to face the muscular lycan. "A man such as Michael doesn't yet understand the full extent of his power over the pack."  
  
Flar sneered. "And you intend to show him I suppose."  
  
"You could say that." She turned back around and snarled. "If I could just get that bloodsucker out of my way he would have no distractions."  
  
Flar came closer to her and spoke cold next to her ear. "We should talk." He said calmly. "I think we might be able to help each other."  
  
Kendra listened silently, and then turned to face him, teeth gleaming. "You have a deal."  
  
* * *  
  
Lily stared at the ceiling as she lay in bed, but her thoughts went beyond the concrete. Tried as she might she could not conjure the images that had played before her in the tunnel last night, but she knew what she saw. She closed her eyes, focusing. Her fingers mindlessly caressed the black jewel at her neck.  
  
*We were at that tower last night. I'd been there before but why didn't I remember when I first got there?* Her mind was swimming with questions. She wasn't exactly sure what this meant. *Selene said she went there all the time. I remembered when Selene...* Lily eyes opened wide. "When she saved my life." The sound of her own voice frightened her. *It was just like that night, but that would mean...* "Shit." She mumbled into the darkness. She didn't want to think about what it would mean. She couldn't be sure if this was all real or not. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. *But it felt real. I remember her.*  
  
Before her mind could take its train of thought any further Selene burst through the door.  
  
"Back so soon?" Lily muttered quietly.  
  
Selene didn't say anything, but walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She came back out to retrieve a set of clothes from a pack that sat on the floor.  
  
"Did you get a chance to talk with Michael?" Lily sat up in bed, trying to engage her instructor.  
  
"He was busy. Now go to sleep."  
  
"He didn't look busy when I left."  
  
"Go to sleep Lily." Selene's tone left no room for argument. Something had royally pissed her off.  
  
*Fine.* Lily thought to herself. She was tired of trying to help. *Fuck it.* She laid her head upon her pillow and washed her mind of all thoughts but those of her brother. In minutes she was sound asleep.  
  
---------  
  
He breathed in the musk of the damp air. The room was unearthly quiet except for a drip, drip, drip that echoed about the tunnels. Even from his hiding place, the shafts of the bathroom ceiling, he could hear the water. Strangely enough it had soothed him while he waited, but that time had come to an end. Night was approaching, and he had a mission to do. Effortlessly, he swung down from the shafts and landed silently on the bathroom floor. Without a sound he moved to the door, opened it and emerged into the room that held his target.  
  
He glanced to his left and saw the sleeping vampiress. He shook his head. *I'm sorry my lady, but orders are orders. I sincerely hope you stay asleep.* He coaxed her with his mind, and then turned his eyes to the bed. In a silent flash he was beside the bed and the girl that slept within it. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small white cloth and placed it over her face. Her eyes snapped open; she inhaled deeply, and dropped her head back down to the pillow. *That's a girl.* He bent down, threw her over his shoulder, and headed back towards the bathroom.  
  
*Oops!* He mentally chastised himself. *I almost forgot.* He removed a piece of paper from his pocket and placed it on the arm of the couch the vampire rested on. Then went back to hiding in the shafts, girl in tow. Once he was sure they couldn't be seen, he picked up a broken piece of cement and chucked it at the bathroom door, making a loud clang.  
  
Selene grabbed her gun from beneath her pillow and aimed it straight at the bathroom door. She kept her eyes trained on the direction the sound had come from, but nothing happened. Finally letting herself breath she caught a flash of white as it floated down to her feet. Taking another look around she knelt to pick it up. It was a letter addressed to her.  
  
My Dearest Selene,  
I regret to inform you that the key to the success of your little operation is now in my custody. Your presence is requested at the 22nd safe house at 8:00. Come alone. There will be people watching you, and if your lycan half-breed follows you both of them will be shot on sight. I hope I've made myself clear.  
  
It was left unsigned. Selene glanced frantically towards the bed. The blankets were ruffled, but there was no body. "Fuck." She swore loudly. She stormed over to her desk, opened the top drawer, and grabbed a second gun. She checked the ammunition and slammed the clip back into the gun. "Goddamn bullshit." She swore again while grabbing her trench coat and throwing it over her shoulders. She let the door slam shut as she hastily left her quarters.  
  
The man hiding in the bathroom peeked his head out as he heard the door clang shut. He waited a few moments, and hauled the girl out into the room. He held her to the front of him and wrapped the folds of his coat around her. Then, he opened the door and casually strolled into the underground tunnels. He waddled down the hall and ducked behind a dark corner. He let the girl fall to the ground and knelt to pry open the manhole. Lifting her over his shoulder he jumped down. Once he had placed his captive on the ground he climbed back up to seal the hidden entrance and then was gone.  
  
From the adjacent room Michael heard the door slam shut and threw himself out of bed. He peered through adjoining door to Selene's room, but there was no one there. Moving quickly he glanced out the main door and saw Selene's billowing coat as she flew down the hall. *Where in the hell is she going?* She was heading in the opposite direction as the training room, and Lily was nowhere in sight. Running back to his room he grabbed his jacket and decided to follow her.  
  
----------- Ok, so there it be. Next part will be up in three or four days, depending on when I can access the Internet. (I'm moving out right now, so things are tentative). Anyways, please let me know what you think. And thanks for reading.  
  
Adalon Ithilriel: LOL! Well my Flar fan, he was in this chapter a bit, but don't worry you'll be seeing more of him soon. And what do you mean your plot twists never go right...Hello! Does Rene ring a bell? That was an awesome shock! But thank you for the complement. I'm glad it went off well. As far as what Lily is remembering, I'm sorry to say you won't know till the very end...err...well you might be able to guess but... ah you'll just see! Thanks for the review as always. You're awesome.  
  
pantheraleo: Your reviews almost bring tears to my eyes they are so kind! Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review. Hee hee, sorry if I confused you about Tyran. That was my bad, but I'm not sure if Lily will be as accepting. Right now she's just got fragments and confusion, but once she's out from under Selene's wing, and in and amongst vampires, who knows what she'll discover! ;) And I wasn't worried about the grammar; I actually enjoy people editing my stuff. I mean, my stories are like my babies so the better I can make them, the happier I am. Thanks you so much for your reviews though. I'm flattered.  
  
The Lady Mage: Hello there girlie...how's Second Chances coming? *wink, wink* Thanks for reviewing. Sorry to hear your sick, me too, but since that was a week ago hope your feeling better! Thanks again.  
  
Morrgaine : Your back! I was almost worried there for a second. ;) Just kidding. I'm glad that your enjoying the Selene/Lily bonding stuff. It's important for the ending, but I was a bit worried how people would take it. Not your typical underworld stuff. I added a bit more Selene/Michael this chapter. Thanks to your suggestion, I actually developed a whole new character. Ha ha, like I needed one, but she makes things a bit more interesting. So thanks for the idea! And as always, thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate it.  
  
Redd: *smiles* Glad my since of humor isn't lost on everyone. Thanks for the review...but you need time out from your editor? Hum...Editors are scary...I know mine is! Thanks again for the support.  
  
vampirehuntr00: You are awesome for managing to plow through this entire thing so far. I can't thank you enough for doing that. Makes me happy. I have every intention of checking out Eternal Life as soon as I get some time. I keep hearing a lot about Charli and what an awesome character she is. I'll look forward to that. ;) Thanks again for reviewing.  
  
VampyricAngel: Yay! Someone liked the bungee jump! Ha ha, that was actually inspired by a strange talk I had with a random friend at school. Amazing where inspiration pops up. Thanks for the review and your kind words. I'm glad you like, and don't worry I will hiss...LOUDLY if I need some help. Thank you for offering. :)  
  
Merion: LOL...I'll be sure to do that dear, but as soon as I'm done with this, I need to send your fic back to you! Thanks for the review! 


	14. The Alliance

Chapter 14: The Alliance  
  
Selene arrived at the safe house at exactly 8:00. The sun had settled in for the night and the nearly full moon was shining brightly. It illuminated her path as she cautiously climbed the steps of the abandoned building. Her guns were drawn as she kicked the door in with her foot, moved in, and took a position behind a wall, searching every corner with her eyes.  
  
"Ah, right on time." A voice came from the top of the winding stair case. A figure descended the stairs, keeping in shadow's to mask his identity.  
  
Selene watched as what was obviously a man come toward her. She kept her Beretta's aimed, but she could not see his face. "Who are you?" She shouted threateningly.  
  
The figure stopped at the last stair, still lurking in the darkness. "You don't recognize me? I'm hurt Selene." Then, with a devilish grin he stepped forward and into the small pool of moonlight casting on the ground.  
  
Selene's mouth dropped. "Kraven?"  
  
"None other."  
  
Reaffirming her target Selene thrust the gun in his face. "You fucking bastard where the hell is she?"  
  
Kraven smiled wickedly and shook his head. "Now, now is that anyway to treat an old friend?"  
  
"Friend my ass you pervert. Give me the girl."  
  
"And what if I don't?"  
  
"Then I'll kill you."  
  
Again he shook his head. He kept his hands behind his back, standing poised and regal. "Honestly Selene, how stupid to you think I am?"  
  
She snarled. "Do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
The smile dropped from his face. "You know, you've really got to learn to be more polite. That was always your problem. You never knew when to sit down and shut up." He advanced on her, till he was inches from her face. "Now, I suggest you tone yourself down or every gun that's fixed on you right now is liable to go off."  
  
"You lie. I'd have heard someone."  
  
"You didn't hear anyone this evening."  
  
She cocked her head, but still kept her guns at his chest.  
  
"You must be getting hard of hearing in your old age." He circled her threateningly; she followed with her eyes and weapons. "Or perhaps it's living with all those lycans." He took a large sniff of the air around her. "You know what they say. You lay with dogs; you come up smelling like one."  
  
She angrily stuck her Beretta against his forehead. "Shut the fuck up Kraven. Give me Lily, and I'll be on my way."  
  
Kraven's voice dropped to a low growl. "Remove your weapon from my head now."  
  
"Only after I pull the trigger."  
  
"Bring her out boys!" He hollered, while never taking his eyes from the vampiress.  
  
Selene looked up as a tied and gagged Lily was brought down to their level. A small trickle of dried blood was just above her eyebrow. Even now she struggled against her captives, screaming incoherent syllables through her gag.  
  
Selene breathed a small sigh of relief at seeing the girl still alive. She focused her attention back to Kraven. "Now, we'll be leaving."  
  
"Not so fast." As Kraven spoke twenty young boys fell from the rafters and encased Selene. The man holding Lily pulled a shot gun from the holster at his side and placed it at Lily's temple.  
  
Selene surveyed the scene, then lifted her gun and dropped it to the floor. "Fine. Bastard." She muttered under her breath.  
  
Kraven took a few steps back, the smug smile returning to his face. "And you thought no one was here. Stupid girl."  
  
Selene clenched her fists at her sides. She anxiously glanced at Lily who was gaping at her with wide eyes. Turning back to the man she truly hated she sneered. "Alright you bloody bastard what do you want?"  
  
Kraven flashed his teeth. "What do I want? Now that's a very interesting question. You see my dear." He came close to her again. She remained very still as he caressed her cheek with his fingers. "It's you I've always wanted."  
  
"Kraven," Her voice warned him to stay away, but he was having far too much fun.  
  
"But then I realized something." He backed away once more and opened his arms. "I only wanted you because you could give me what I desired most of all."  
  
"And that is?" She questioned angrily.  
  
"Power my dear, power. You were Viktor's daughter, I his right hand. Nothing would have sealed my position further than a bonding with you."  
  
"I was never his daughter." She spoke through clenched teeth, hands fisting at her sides.  
  
"Believe what you want." He sneered. "But you and I are both traitors now. Funny how that worked out didn't it? And I desire you for the same reason now as I did then. You are in a rather interesting position right now Selene."  
  
He casually walked over to Lily and pulled the necklace out from beneath her sweatshirt. "This pretty little trinket and the lovely girl that wears it have put you in a position to take down Markus. Tell me Selene, what did you plan to do with the coven once you'd gained control?"  
  
"What?" Selene's mind was moving quickly to keep up. "How do you know all this?"  
  
Kraven snickered. "I have my ways. Now answer the question. What are you planning to do once Markus is out of the way?"  
  
"I don't know." Selene answered truthfully. She hadn't thought further than getting the elder to sign a treaty.  
  
"You see Selene that is exactly why you need me around. You're a warrior, not a bureaucrat. The simple things like running an entire coven don't come naturally to you."  
  
She was tired of his insults. "Get to the point Kraven."  
  
Kraven paced in front of his captive, hands clasped behind his back. "Ah yes, the point." He stopped pacing and stared directly at her. "I have a proposition for you."  
  
Selene raged. "You want to make a deal? Fuck off Kraven."  
  
Kraven shook his head. "You know, I was afraid you'd say that." He calmly walked over to Lily and punched her hard in the gut. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she dropped to her knees on the ground. She hollered through her gag and doubled over. After a minute she looked up at Kraven, eyes flaring with anger.  
  
Kraven turned to Selene. "Shall we try this again?"  
  
Selene looked at Lily, then to the many guns aimed in their direction. She sighed heavily. "Speak quickly." She warned.  
  
Kraven smiled smugly. "Very well. Let me see if I have this correct. You plan to infiltrate the mansion by using the girl, then have her lead the death dealers to your disgusting lycan lair and trap them there in order to leave Markus defenseless. Is that correct?"  
  
"That would be." _Where the hell did he find all this out?_ She screamed inside herself, royally pissed at her situation.  
  
Kraven nodded. "Good, but you underestimate the force of Markus's army. The covens have united. It is no longer just Ordoghaz vampires you'll be dealing with, but Amelia's as well. You are going to need help, more soldiers to storm the mansion with. I can give you those soldiers."  
  
Selene's heart skipped. _So the covens HAVE joined. That complicated things._ Crossing her arms she spoke carefully. "Where do you plan to find this army? I can't imagine that the other covens have accepted you back into their graces, so where did this supposed army of yours come from?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked. Look around you Selene. Meet the street vampires." He moved his hand, palm open to encompass the twenty or so men surrounding them. "And I have at least another two hundred back home."  
  
"Street vampires?"  
  
"That's right. They are the forgotten bloods, the discarded leftovers of shameless vampires who craved human blood and failed to clean up the mess. Necessity has made them quieter, faster, and more agile than any spoiled vampire of the coven. I stumbled into their group after you so graciously killed Viktor for me. The boys were nice enough to take me in, and being as they had no direction I gave them one."  
  
Selene rolled her eyes. "Well Kraven you've certainly come a long way. From regent of the most powerful house in the country to leader of a renegade band of street thugs. Congratulations!"  
  
Kraven's tone darkened. "Do not underestimate their skills. Centuries of living on the street have made their skin thick, and they are most adept at infantry."  
  
"I find that hard to believe Kraven."  
  
"They got past you didn't they?"  
  
Selene paused. It was true. They had stolen Lily right out from under her nose. Perhaps he had a point. "So what's in it for you Kraven?"  
  
"Simple. Once Markus is thrown out onto his elder ass I want control of Ordoghaz."  
  
"I can't grant you that."  
  
"Of course you can. I have it on good authority that you have quite the connection with the new lycanthrope alpha. Hum...let's see if I remember his name, Michael wasn't it?" Kraven smirked.  
  
Selene glared at him. "You truly are a bloodsucking bastard."  
  
"So nice of you to notice."  
  
Selene took a deep breath. "I can't offer you the house, but I can offer immunity, and if you hold up to your end..." She paused, sickened by the fact that she was actually going to help him. "And if you keep your end of the deal I will request that you be given your own coven."  
  
"Request isn't good enough Selene."  
  
"I can't make a deal for the whole pack Kraven."  
  
"You should try." He grinned maliciously. "We could ask Lily again. What do you think?" He made a move for the girl.  
  
"Fine!" Selene roared. "I will demand that you be given your own place to run your own coven, but you'll have to answer to the regulations of our rules. I don't want another war as soon as this one is over, understood?"  
  
Kraven bared his fangs in triumph. "Done." He said firmly, then untied Lily and removed her gag.  
  
The moment that her hands were free Lily brought her palm up to meet Kraven's nose, dropping him hard to the floor as blood flowed forth from his nostrils.  
  
"Ow!" He screamed.  
  
"Take that you son of a bitch. Don't every fucking touch me again." She kicked him in the side then knelt down to leer in his face. "And I swear to God if you fuck this up for us it will be you who wears the gag next time."  
  
Selene ran over to Lily and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Enough." She said angrily, but her face wore a strange smile.  
  
Kraven looked up while still holding his bleeding nose. "She's definitely one of yours." He commented, then stood up.  
  
Just then two vampires came bursting through the front door dragging a kicking and fighting Michael and Tyran.  
  
"We found them snooping around boss. We know you said shoot, but it seemed more fun to catch them."  
  
Kraven sighed heavily. "Doesn't anybody follow my orders around here?"  
  
"Apparently not." Lily replied sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up." Kraven mumbled.  
  
"Michael?" Selene questioned the male before her.  
  
"Hi honey." He smiled sweetly.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." His tone lost its playful quality.  
  
"We followed you." Tyran spoke up. "We just wanted to make sure you were safe."  
  
Selene rolled her eyes. "If I'd had wanted you to come, I'd have woken you!"  
  
"Well how the hell should I know? It's not like I actually talk to you anymore. You're always busy doing something."  
  
"So are you!" She roared. "This whole thing was your bright idea."  
  
Kraven stepped between the two. "What's this? A lover's quarrel?"  
  
Selene looked at him with death in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, wait a second." Michael narrowed his eyes at the raven-haired man before him. "You're that asshole who shot me!" A growl escaped his throat and his eyes went ebony.  
  
Selene grabbed his wrist quickly. "Michael, now is not the time. Kraven and I have an agreement..."  
  
"What?" Angry, Michael used his strength to throw the vampire holding him against the wall.  
  
Tyran's eyes widened. In his current form, he could not have done that. He decided to speak for Michael. Calmly he looked at Selene. "What kind of an agreement?"  
  
Selene folded her arms across her chest. "One that I think could help us. Kraven has access to over two hundred rather skilled street vampires. He's offered to let us use them to help us take Ordoghaz."  
  
Like a caged animal Michael paced furiously back and forth, trying with all his might not to rip Kraven's throat out. "What's does he want in return?" He turned to the dark haired vampire. "I know someone like you wouldn't do anything without some sort of personal benefit."  
  
Kraven sneered. "Very observant for a bitch's cur."  
  
Michael lunged. He caught Kraven by the throat and lifted him a good four feet off the ground. The vampire struggled and choked as Michael squeezed tighter. He didn't notice the vampires swarm around him, leveling their guns at him and his party.  
  
"Michael?" Selene said softly as she neared him. His eyes were focused on his kill, but she ignored his signs of frenzy and gently placed her hand on his arm. "Come back to me Michael." Her voice was barely audible, but Michael's senses didn't need much.  
  
Somewhere, in the lighter portions of his mind, Michael could hear her voice echo. It soothed him, as it always did, and he became more aware of what was actually happening. It took another moment to push the beast aside, but as his eyes became more focused he dropped Kraven to the floor. Kraven gagged and choked for air, but appeared unharmed other wise.  
  
Michael took a stabilizing breath, then directed his stare downward at the vampire below his feet. "Get up." He growled.  
  
Kraven's eyes burned with cold fire. His hatred seethed from every pore of his undead body. Rising slowly he kept eye contact with Michael the entire time.  
  
"I want you to swear." Michael continued. He reached down and yanked the dagger that hung astutely from Kraven's side. He unsheathed it and ran the blade down the inside of his palm. Turning his hand over, he let the crimson droplets fall. "I want your oath that you will bring no harm to my pack and when this is over you will take your coven and disappear."  
  
Selene's eyes widened. _Does he understand what he's doing?  
_  
Kraven eyed Michael suspiciously. "The abomination wishes to enter a blood oath with me?"  
  
"The vampire courses through my veins the same as it does yours." Michael turned the hilt of the dagger towards Kraven.  
  
Kraven stared at it for a moment. He knew the oath had been issued as a challenge. To bind himself to the creature before him sickened him. _"I guess it never occurred to you that you might actually have to bleed to pull of this little coup."_ Lucien's words came flooding back into his mind. He had not bled then, but he would now. He had no other choice. Angrily taking the dagger from Michael's hand he sliced his palm and let his own blood mix with Michael's on the floor. To his horror, Michael's blood swallowed his up like a vermin and absorbed it into his deadly combination of lycanthrope and vampire. He shivered inwardly.  
  
"Done." Michael said loudly, then he looked Kraven directly in the eyes. "Now if you threaten my clan in anyway, I'll bite first and ask questions later."  
  
"If you double cross me Michael, by oath I have right to your life."  
  
"Then we understand each other." Michael turned to Selene, stared at her with empty eyes, and walked out the front door.  
  
Kraven watched him leave then looked at Selene. "High strung bastard you have there."  
  
Selene turned to him and got right in his face. "I'm warning you now, if you so much as think of touching him I will kill you. Blood oath or not, I will take enormous pleasure in staining the ground with every last drop of your blood."  
  
"You threaten me for a Lycan?"  
  
"Not a threat Kraven, a promise."  
  
"Fine." He replied angrily. Snapping his fingers a rather tall, lanky looking boy with light ed hair and brown eyes stepped forward. "This is Mark. I'm sending him with you to discuss the specifics of our arrangement."  
  
The boy tipped his head to Selene. "My Lady."  
  
"He's polite for a vampire." Selene casually noted.  
  
"Good upbringing." Kraven commented dryly. "I'll expect to hear from Mark tomorrow night. Good evening." He turned and headed back up the stairs, hands clasped regally behind his back. The rest of his horde followed him and left Tyran, Lily, and Selene in silence.  
  
"Jesus." Selene let out a sigh of exasperation. "Could this shit get any more complicated?"  
  
"War is always complicated." Tyran said easily.  
  
"That's not what I was referring too." She glanced at the door Michael had hastily exited through.  
  
Tyran smiled. "I know."  
  
Selene looked to Lily. "Are you alright?"  
  
Lily nodded. "I'm sorry you had to deal with him."  
  
Selene shook her head. "I didn't make the deal because of you. We need the numbers. Storming the mansion won't be easy. We need all the help we can get, despite what Michael might think."  
  
"He doesn't want to endanger any one else." Tyran said.  
  
"I know that, but there is no room for ideals in war. You have to make sacrifices."  
  
"And does sacrificing a personal relationship count?"  
  
Selene glared at the wolf for a moment, then chose to ignore his question by turning to the vampire standing next to Lily. "I hope you're prepared for this boy, for you're about to enter the snakes pit.  
  
"I thought it was a wolves den my lady?" Mark replied kindly.  
  
She shook her head. "Cut that "my lady" crap out. Selene is fine." She walked past Tyran, avoiding his piercing gaze. "Let's get the hell out of here."  
  
------------- 

Hey ya'll. I had wanted to get this chappy up by Friday, but once again I'm having internet problems. Now I'm at school. Things are getting desperate! For all those who have fic's I'm reading, if I don't review right away, it's just cause I couldn't get to them! But hopefully, things will be fixed soon. Anyways, you guys like this chapter. There will be more to come! Thanks as always for the support and encouragement! I'm a bit blocked right now, hoping it will go away very soon. You guys are awesome thank you!  
  
The Lady Mage: Thank goodness someone noticed the sexual tension between the two! I was worried it might have been lost. I figure with all the stress the two have been going though, their dying! Thanks for the reviews! I'm sure to talk to you later.  
  
Adalon Ithilriel: LOL! I can so imagine my little brother doing that! The things kids do, it's hilarious. It wasn't meant to be funny, but I'm glad it was. As always Adalon your reviews have made me smile. :) You know, you're the reason Flar keeps showing up. He wasn't that big to begin with, but since you like him so much, or hate him so much, I've made plans for him. Thanks again!  
  
Morrgaine : Glad you liked the cliffy, and yeah I know the Selene/Michael thing wasn't a whole lot. But in the next chapter things split open between the two. I just have to get everyone in place first. Thanks for reviewing as always! Really keeps me writing. Thank you.  
  
Redd : Smiles I totally forgot that your character's name was Lucas! Ha ha. But, mine really doesn't have a whole lot to do. He's just a name. ;) And if you want to know what Lily knows...keep reading! :) Thanks so much for reviewing. I would say I hope your editor stays off your back, but being as I want a post on your story I couldn't in my right mind beguile her the right to nag you. Plus, I'm a big sister. It's our right! :) Thanks again.  
  
Azrael: Hello there and thanks for reviewing! You're right about the adam's apple thing! I didn't know that. See learn something new every day. But thank you for pointing it out. I don't take offense. My stuff is far from perfect and can always use suggestions. Thank you again!  
  
Thiana : Your back! Woo! I have to go check out your story. Thanks for coming back to mine. Glad your enjoying it! Glad the humor is working too. I was worried. Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
AngryTolkienPurist: Hello and welcome to my mad, mad, mad world. :) JK. Thank you for the review! I can't believe you plowed through the whole thing! Markus is a hybrid, but he hasn't told the coven about it. He's an abomination, and until he can give them reason to accept him he has to keep a secret. Don't worry, it will come out soon enough. ;) Anyways, thanks again for reading! Hope your dreams weren't' to ful! Or maybe that's a good thing? ;)  
  
Thanks again guys! I'll try to post soon. 


	15. Connections

Well guys, after careful consideration I've decided not to continue with this story.  
  
JUST KIDDING! :P But I'm sure it might have appeared that way after weeks without a post. I am very sorry for that. I had finals week to contend with, then Graduation (I now have the first of my 3 degrees, big deal) and then of course there was the party my friends through me, and the inevitable hang over afterwards. All of which is good fun, but the day of my Graduation my dog died! Oldest story in the book I know, but this time it's true. So that really just through me off, and to top it all off writers block hit me quite hard.  
  
However, the block seems to have melted because I've been writing like a fiend for the past two days, and I have to give personal thanks to AngryTolkienPurist for that. You unwittingly freed me of my block. I was rereading the reviews and your comment about wanting to know Michael's reason behind the blood oath triggered something for me. I had been having a tough time getting started, and for some reason that comment blasted me off. So thank you for taking the time to say something! There might not even be a chapter if you hadn't posted that review.  
  
And I extend that to all of my reviewers. You guys are surly the reason I still find the time and strength to finish this. Thank you, thank you, thank you. :)  
  
So without further ado, I hope you all enjoy. It's a rough filler chapter, but the next one is better. ;)  
  
**Chapter Fifteen: Connections**  
  
Lily followed Selene and Michael through the main door to their quarters. She plopped herself upon the bed and watched as Michael stormed through the adjoining door and shut it fiercely behind him.  
  
By the intensity of Selene's gaze Lily guessed she was trying to melt the door with her eyes. "Stay here." The vampiress growled through clenched fangs. Lily gulped as Selene opened the door and stepped through.  
  
"Now is not a good time Selene." Michael's harsh voice came from across the room.  
  
"I don't care if it's a good time. We have to talk. Now." She hissed her last command, and managed to get Michael to look at her.  
  
They locked eyes for a moment, a battle of wills raging in each. As he always did, Michael lowered his eyes in submission.  
  
Selene pounced. "Do you have any idea what you did?"  
  
Michael's eyes looked up in surprise. He'd been waiting to hear her yell about his irresponsibility in following her, or about how she was more than capable of handling things on her own. The usual reminder about just how little she needed him. Now, he had no idea what she was talking about. "What I did?" He thought for a moment. "You mean the blood oath?"  
  
"Of course I mean the blood oath! Do you understand what you committed to?" There was something more than anger in her voice.  
  
Michael looked her directly in the eye. "I swore my life to Kraven." He answered her next question. "Tyran told me how to do it some time ago." He kept his eyes locked on her. "I had to be sure Selene. I couldn't trust him otherwise."  
  
She gawked at him. _He did this knowingly!_ She wasn't sure if it was fury or awe she felt. He had sworn himself for a pack of lycans. The act hit her hard. She stepped back and sat down on the floor, placing her head in her hands. "Do you realize you've surrendered your life for a promise you might not be able to give?"  
  
Michael paused and stared unblinking at her. "You think the lycan's won't follow me?"  
  
Selene raised her eyes. She knew what he needed her to answer, his eyes pleaded with her. "I don't care about the lycans Michael." She muttered softly.  
  
He looked at her, brown eyes piercing. "I do." He said flatly. "Maybe it's the lycan in me, but you cannot know what it feels like to have an entire pack counting on you. They expect me to put an end to this war. I thought that was what you wanted too."  
  
Held by his gaze Selene could not bring herself to answer. She shrugged his arms off and stood.  
  
Michael followed her and blocked her movement towards the door. "Why did you bite me Selene?" His eyes begged the answer, imploring her to not hold him in limbo any longer.

A loud bang resounded from the other room.  
  
The door rumbled with knocking, then Tyran's voice rang out. "Michael. Sorry to disturb, but the council wants to know what's going on. I think we should get down there."  
  
Selene took the moment of distraction to slip from Michael's grip and move to the adjoining bedroom, leaving a bewildered Michael staring at the door. When he followed a moment later, he saw the light beneath the bathroom door shining in the darkness. Closing his eyes and setting his nerves he answered the main door, prepared to inform the council of the latest developments.

* * *

Having been dismissed from the meeting, Mark calmly stepped outside of the room. He gave the door behind him a curious look. He wasn't sure he fully understood the necessity for his departure. He had been introduced, his background explained, and his present reason for being here presented. All of which created quite a stir amongst the group. Once it had been decided on what he'd tell Kraven, he was not so politely asked to leave.  
  
Shaking his head and shrugging it off, he kept his hands respectably crossed behind his back. His posture implied neither fear nor superiority as he made his way down the halls of the lycanthrope home. When he rounded the corner his eyes were captured by a magnificent beauty leaning against a wall defensively. She was cornered by a rather large male with dark curls and beady eyes.  
  
His undead heart stopped. His breath became shallow as he gawked at the female. Her face was turned to her companion, but her profile was stunning. His eyes danced as they roamed the shapely curves of her body, stopping to admire her raven locks, and delicate legs. Through her simple attire of jeans and a skin tight tank top he had a vision of her in elegant gowns of silk and lace. He imagined her back to the time of his turning, and was breathless.  
  
As if sensing she was being watched, Kendra halted her conversation with Flar and glanced in the vampire's direction. She scoffed at his rather plain appearance. He was too tall and skinny for her taste. He looks like an underfed orphan. She snickered and redirected her attention. Michael was one thing, but a pure blood vampire was quite another.  
  
"Kendra are you listening to me?"  
  
The female lycan shook her head. "Yes Flar I am, and I'm as mad as you are, but I don't see what we can do about it. Kraven betrayed you. That's it. You're out of allies."  
  
"Don't you think I know that!" He roared loudly.  
  
Kendra glanced nervously around them, but the halls were empty. Even the staring vampire had left. "I suggest you keep your voice down." She spoke through clenched teeth.  
  
"And I suggest you watch your tone." Pushing her up against the wall, he leaned in and threatened very quietly. "Dare you quit on me now?"  
  
She looked at his forever changing eyes. A purple storm raged inside them, and she felt the prickle of fear in the bottom of her stomach. "No Flar, but I know the value of being patient."  
  
"I've been patient!" He smacked his fist into the wall above her head. "I watched Lucien piddle away centuries in search of some ridiculous human, and to what end? The hybrid is nothing more than a defect! An imperfect blending of the purest strains. Lucien died trying to create it, and I'll die trying to destroy it!"  
  
"Excuse me." The delicate voice drifted across the room to the conversing lycans.  
  
Kendra's wild eyes turned to find the skinny vampire she'd seen moments ago standing with his hands clasped softly behind his back.  
  
"What?" Flar growled at him, still keeping Kendra penned between his arms and the wall.  
  
Mark smiled ever so slightly. "Well sir, I couldn't help but hear all the yelling. I just wanted to see what the commotion was."  
  
"None of your business blood, now get out of here."  
  
"Blood?" Mark asked confused. "I'm not sure I know what that means."  
  
Kendra looked first at Flar, then at Mark. _Is he crazy?_

"What do you think it means bloodsucker? Now I asked you to leave." Flar's eyes blazed.  
  
Mark chuckled softly. "With all do respect sir, but as a lycanthrope you eat raw meat, do you not consume the blood that surrounds it as well?"  
  
Flar stared at him.  
  
"Would that not also make you a 'bloodsucker'?" Mark grinned innocently.  
  
Flar let out a low deep rumble. "Enough of your banter." He released Kendra, took two large steps towards the vampire, brought his fist back, and rammed it into Mark's face.  
  
Only, his fist hit nothing but air. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around swiftly he saw the boy's plain brown eyes sparkle with mischief. "Care to try again." Mark replied, hands still clasped tightly behind his back.  
  
Flar growled at him. He took another step toward the vampire when he heard the sound of a few lycan's approaching. A quick glance to his left and he knew now was not the time. "Will continue this later blood." His lip curled and he stormed off in the opposite direction.  
  
Mark followed him with his eyes till his entire form was swallowed by the darkness, then he turned to Kendra. "Are you alright my lady?"  
  
Kendra stared at him with curious eyes. There was absolutely nothing about this boy that attracted her except... as she surveyed him from head to toe she was able to see his eyes. They were plain and simple, nothing more than ordinary brown, but something about their depth caught her. Not once had a vampire ever looked at her with anything but distain. She saw none of that in Mark's eyes. They may have been plain, but they were pure.  
  
"Do you have some sort of a strange death wish?" She asked, throwing herself out of her reverie.  
  
Mark shook his head. "No my lady. Why would you think that?"  
  
Kendra gave him a look. "You're a vampire, in the middle of a lycan den. Figure it out."  
  
"I do not understand my lady. I was brought here as an ally not an enemy. Why would I be in any danger here?"  
  
His tone was so honest, so truly ignorant. _This kid really has no idea._ She thought to herself, then realized how odd that was. "Vampires and lycans are at war kid! We're sworn enemies and you're picking a fight with a male lycan. Not a bright idea."  
  
"Pardon me My Lady, but I am hardly a child."  
  
Again Kendra stared at him. "What? I didn't... Oh." She lowered her head and couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. "What is your name?" She asked suddenly.  
  
With a wide grin he replied, "Mark, and you would be?"  
  
"Kendra." She said softly.  
  
With a swoop of his hand he picked her wrist up and brought the top of her hand to his lips. "A pleasure to meet you Kendra."  
  
An almost silent sigh escaped her lips.  
  
"Kendra." Mark asked timidly. "Might I ask you, what did your friend mean when he called me a 'blood'?"  
  
Worry flooded back into her eyes. "He's not my friend Mark, and what he called you is a term we use for vampires. It's not a very nice one." She said a little shamefully.  
  
"Oh." He nodded. "I apologize for my ignorance, but until now I've never participate in the war you and your cousins rage. I find it to be rather tiresome." He admitted freely.  
  
Kendra stared at him for a moment, not quite sure what to say.  
  
Shaking his head from darker thoughts the brown haired vampire turned towards her. "Might I have the pleasure of escorting you to your destination?"  
  
Kendra laughed at his formal tone. "I suppose." She tried to sound like it was a burden, but failed miserable when Mark's face lit up like the sky. He kept his hands curiously behind his back as he walked beside her to her quarters. She turned around to say goodbye but...  
  
"If he's not your friend, what is he?" The vampire looked as if he was holding his breath.  
  
Kendra thought about her answer for a moment. "Just a business partner Mark. Nothing more."  
  
The vampire's face lit up once again. "I'm most glad to hear that. I shall see you again I hope." He knelt down and kissed her hand goodbye.  
  
She watched him walk away and shook her head. Charming...even for a vampire. She shrugged and headed off to bed.

* * *

Selene stepped out of the shower, clothed in a simple pair of black sweat pants and black tank top. The wet strands of hair clung about her face, and dark circles plagued her eyes. She checked Lily's bed before turning to the couch, but turned back as she heard a small whine from the girl. Stepping closer she watched as Lily's teeth ground in anxiety. It was a sound Selene was used to, for the girl often dreamt.  
  
Selene sighed. She remembered the nightmares. When she had first been brought to Ordoghaz, she would scream herself awake, only to find that no one was there. She awoke each time, sweating and shaken, to nothing but the curtains that surrounded her bed. In time, she just stopped screaming, the sounds of her nightmares becoming so constant they almost disappeared.  
  
_And then I found Michael._  
  
It was a striking truth. One she had already admitted to, but didn't yet understand. She closed her eyes and unconsciously took Lily's hand in her own. She felt the girl calm immediately.  
  
A memory flashed before Selene's eyes. She was 20, back in her niece's room sitting quietly on the bed while she rocked both girls slowly back and forth. She had been awoken by their crying and, like she had done since the day they were born, she comforted them back to sleep. It had seemed so natural, she loved them.  
  
When she opened her eyes tears fell. She had forgotten how much she loved her family. She'd been so consumed by losing it she forgot what it was to have it, to feel it.  
  
Michael had given her that memory back.  
  
Squeezing Lily's hand she knelt down and moved a piece of hair from the girl's eyes. It was damp with sweat and clung easily behind the ear. Selene's eyes caught the black stone lying softly upon Lily's neck.  
  
_Viktor's brand, his cage for me. And I wore it proudly._ Shame washed over her as she flashed on the thousands of lycan's killed in his name. Her hate had made her blind.  
  
_"Why did you bite me Selene?"_  
  
His words came roaring back into her mind. Glancing back down at Lily she focused in on the girl, trying to remember why she had given the necklace to her in the first place. "Did I doom you from the start, or set myself free?" She barley whispered.  
  
She heard the steady pace of Michael's footsteps as he returned from his meeting. Then she knew. Squeezing Lily's hand she smiled. "Sleep better Lily." _I'll come if you scream._ She vowed silently. Then, steeling her nerve, she stepped into Michael's room.

* * *

Jacen's fingers flew over the keys at a blinding rate. His eyes remained intent and focused, playing God as he maneuvered his characters into position. This was his realm, his world, and nothing touched him here. He licked his lips, typed his last line, then leaned back in his chair and stared at his ancient computer screen.  
  
Reaching down with his right hand he pulled the cigarette smoldering beside him to his lips. He blew a large puff of smoke into his screen. Stretching, he extinguished the cigarette, and shook his head.  
  
"If Lily knew this was how I spent my time without her she'd never let me live it down." He chuckled to himself. In all the years he'd known her and her brother, not once did he let them know that he could write. He had made that mistake once, and had paid for it dearly. Since then, he'd kept his passion a secret even from his most trusted friends.  
  
"It's not like it matters anyway. It will never go anywhere." He spoke aloud, taking comfort in the sound of his own voice. His habit of talking to himself had increased dramatically since Lily's absence. He hadn't fully realized how much he relied on her. _I always thought I was the one taking care of her.  
_  
He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He missed her terribly, but deep down he knew he had done the right thing. He had to let her go sometime. "I just wish she would have called me." He muttered bitterly under his breath.  
  
Sighing once more he brought his head down to nest in his arms upon the table. He closed his eyes for just a moment.  
  
_Jacen opened his eyes to see Lily standing next to him. Her face glowed like the sun, her eyes were alight with fire.  
  
"Nice to see you again Jace." She muttered quietly.  
  
"You say that like I've been gone."  
  
"You have." The glowing grin she had been wearing moments ago dropped. A darkness washed over her and her eyes that had once burned with passion seemed to cool and became a hazy, electric blue. She pursed her lips and walked away from him.  
  
"Lily! Where are you going?" He followed behind her.  
  
"I have to go Jacen. You have to let me."  
  
He came up behind her and forcefully made her turn around and look at him. Her expression was getting darker by the moment, until he barely recognized the woman standing before him. "I already let you!" He yelled at her.  
  
For the first time she looked him directly in the eye. Fear was reflected back to him. "Will you come Jacen? Will you be there when I need you?"  
  
He looked at her with confusion. "Of course, Lily, but I don't understand." He blinked and she was gone. He suddenly became aware that he was standing in the middle of a large hall. Elegant pillars of polished granite supported the ceiling, while the marble tile beneath his feet gleaned with thick polish. Upon three of the four walls there were strange markings of what appeared to be a V, M, and A.  
  
Where am I? While turning around slowly, his ears began to burn as the sound of a girl screaming invaded them. He knew, with out a doubt, who it was.  
  
Without hesitating he ran for the room that was behind him. He encountered what appeared to be a steel door, but did not stop. Bursting through with a searing rage he'd never felt before, he dropped to his knees in horror.  
  
He watched as Lily's body was thrown from across the room and crumpled to the floor. He stared in disbelief as blood poured from a wound in her stomach.  
_  
KNOCK, KNOCK.  
  
Jacen flew his body back in his chair causing him to fall backwards and bang his head on the ground. "Ow." He muttered and quickly checked his surroundings. _I'm home._  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK.  
  
Jacen's gaze flew to the door. Quickly he got up, and nervously checked the peep hole. A rather large, dark face stared back at him. Recognizing the face he crinkled his brow and opened the door.  
  
"Odin?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Odin smiled, his teeth shining brightly amidst his midnight face. His green eyes sparkled with mischief. "Hey Jacen. Man you look like someone just ran over your dog! You all right?"  
  
Jacen rubbed his face with his hand. "Yeah, I just fell asleep at my desk."  
  
Odin nodded. "All right man, but you should get some sleep!"  
  
"What can I help you with Odin?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Sorry about that. I know it's late and all, but I just closed the restaurant." He checked behind him. "Um...Anyways. Lily hasn't been to work in three weeks so I was just checking on her. Wanted to make sure she's all right." He took another quick glance over his shoulder.  
  
Jacen followed his gaze and slightly rose upon his toes to look behind the rather large man. He saw nothing and redirected his attention. "Um...She had a bit of a family emergency. I can't honestly say when she'll be back."  
  
Odin gave him a funny look. "I though you were the only family she had."  
  
"I uh..."  
  
Odin smiled again. "Look man, don't worry about it. I just wanted to make sure she was alive and well. We got plenty of people to cover her shifts. Just tell her to come by when she gets back."  
  
Jace let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks Odin. Sorry about her just disappearing."  
  
"Oh, no problem. I knew that girl would have to leave eventually. She had that look."  
  
"What look?" Jacen asked, not understanding.  
  
"Like she was searching for something. You know, hadn't found her niche or something like that. Whatever. I know she'll be back." Again, the man who looked like he could crush bulldozers nervously checked over his shoulder again. "You know," he said quietly. "You got a real creepy feel about this place. Ever since I pulled up here I feel like I've been being watched. I'm gonna get out of here. You take care now." He reached out and shook Jacen's hand.  
  
Jacen stared blankly at him. "You too Odin. Thanks for coming by."  
  
"Not at all." He smiled and turned around to head towards his car, glancing cautiously to his left and right.  
  
"Very strange." Jacen observed. He glanced at Lily's house across the street as he moved to close the door when something caught his eye. He saw a small dark figure crouched upon the roof. It stood still for a moment, then ducked behind the cooling unit atop the building.  
  
"What the hell is that?" He quickly shut the door and continued to observe Lily's house through the peephole. "What have you gotten yourself into Lils?"

* * *

**Meghan:** Hello again! Sorry to hear your computer busted. :( I go nuts when that happens, but thanks for coming back to this. So your vote is for Lily to be Lycan? Nods Well I can't say anything without giving it away, but I hope you like what I end up doing with her.  
  
**Morrgaine:** Well I'm glad the plot twist worked! I was hesitant about bringing Kraven into this, but what can I say I need him for something. ;) And Selene, well at the end of this chapter she's realized a few things and hopefully will finally act on them! Hee hee. As always, cannot thank you enough for reviewing.  
  
**Thiana:** blush Thanks for the compliment! I'm trying to remember that this IS a fanfiction and therefore should relate to the first movie on some level. As far as heat between Selene and Michael...Well I'll just say chapter 16 should be interesting. ;)  
  
**vampirehuntr00:** LOL! Your review made me laugh. I can almost hear an announcer like voice, maybe they should give you your own show. ;) And you were VERY right about the cursing. Actually, before I even read your review I had been rereading and was changing some of that. I think I was pissed that day. Kind of came through. And as far as Mark goes, well he wasn't supposed to be a big character, but then my beta reader LOVED him. I mean, the man says like three lines and she flipped out. So, I gave him something to do, which was sort of revealed in this chapter, but not quite.  
  
**Adalon Ithilriel:** Woo! Someone like Lily kicking Kraven's ass! I'm happy to hear that my slightly OC Kraven wasn't too much of an inconvenience. I'm not a Kraven fan, but I don't think he's quite as bad as some do. :)  
  
**Redd:** Well, I didn't quite update soon, but I tried. ;) Thanks for reviewing, always keeps me writing.  
  
**Pantheraleo:** claps So glad to see your still reading, of course I haven't given you anything to read recently, but that is all about to change. Cannot thank you enough for your reviews and I hope you continue to be pleased with where I take this. Thanks again!  
  
**AquariousF5:** Kill Kraven? Now why would I do a thing like that...Oh wait, because he's Kraven!  
  
Thanks again guys! I'll be back soon!


	16. Let the Rain Fall

Chapter Sixteen: Let the Rain Fall  
  
He burst through Kraven's bedroom doors, bringing in a stream of lamp light. Kraven sat up with a jolt and covered his glowing blue eyes.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" He roared.  
  
The figure pulled a chair next to Kraven's bed, brining his face into the shadows. "We have to talk." A low growl escaped as he smiled and bared his fangs.  
  
Kraven gulped. "Good morning Flar."  
  
Michael stuck his hands in his pockets as he rounded the corner that would place him in the tunnel to lead him home. Well, to his rooms anyway. The deserted tunnels of the Budapest underground were not exactly what he'd call a home, but it would do for now. He had been fortunate enough. Because of his almost instant status he was afforded the great luxury of having two rooms. Connecting through a single door, it had worked quite well for the façade he and Selene had wished to put on. _To bad it's all a lie._ He thought sadly. _I certainly wouldn't mind making it a reality.  
_  
He let out a heavy sigh and ran his hand through his damp hair before entering the front room, her room. He opened the door slowly, knowing that Selene and Lily would be sleeping. He stepped inside and glanced around. He saw Lily, sleeping peacefully on the bed, but Selene was not to be found. Not unlike her. He sighed heavily and made his way to his room. He kept his head down as he entered, not even looking up as he pulled the chain of the soft lamp beside him. He then noticed the slender shadow of darkness that played upon the floor. Following it up he saw Selene leaning against the wall, arms crossed, eyes intently focused on nothing. She hadn't even heard him come in.  
  
"Selene?" He said softly and took two steps forward.  
  
She jumped and turned to look at him, the light casting strange shapes upon her pale face.  
  
Walking to stand beside her he looked concerned. "Selene, are you alright? Is Lily?"  
  
Selene stared at his eyes for a moment before answering. "She's not going Michael."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me." She removed her crossed arms and placed them firmly at her sides. "We should never have brought her into this. This is not what I gave her that necklace for."  
  
Michael was stunned. He'd never seen her care about anything so much as she did now. He was almost jealous that this girl should be able to pry Selene's emotions so freely from her, but he knew Selene better than that. One glance at her fiery brown eyes and he knew.  
  
"What happened to your nieces won't happen to her. It's different this time Selene, I promise you."  
  
She stared speechless at him. How could he say that to her? How could he promise what he knew nothing about? "Don't ever bring them into this again." Her voice was completely flat, calculating and serious.  
  
Michael retracted a step at her chilling tone. He'd obviously said the wrong thing, but knowing Selene as he did, he knew that the one emotion he could always provoke from her was anger. If nothing else, he could make her mad, and to him any response was better than none at all. "Ok." He held up his hands. "I apologize." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Are you going to tell Lily?"  
  
Selene looked at him.  
  
He shrugged. "It just kind of occurred to me that she might be upset about doing all of this for nothing. Not to mention that you'll be denying her the chance to set right the circumstances that got her brother killed."  
  
"I won't send an innocent to her death." Her voice wavered.  
  
Michael stared her directly in the eye. "Well I have more faith in her than that Selene. I actually think she'll make it."  
  
Selene bit her tongue. With sunken eyes she looked at Michael. He had seen right through her. _On more than one account._ She acknowledged. How? How could he crumble her façade so completely? He was the mystery. No one had been as open with their feelings as Michael was. He bore it for all to see, proud of his decisions to feel. She seemed empty next to the man before her.  
  
"Michael." His name dropped from her mouth in a whisper. "Why are you still here?" She asked quietly while two tears dropped from her eyes.  
  
Michael's eyes had gone wide at her sudden change in demeanor. His heart ached at seeing her beautiful dark eyes moist. His mind slowly began to get foggy as he watched himself in the reflection of her eyes. He saw her, and all the demons she had fought, that she still fought, for him. "Because I love you." He spoke it confidently and truly.  
  
The words hit Selene slowly. For the first time in her immortal life she didn't close herself to them. She let the words wash over her and fill her. Inching forward she reached up with both hands and brought Michael's lips to hers.  
  
The kiss was tender, exploding with more emotion than Michael had ever felt. He could feel her need in the way she gripped him, taste her desperation as she attempted to drown herself in him. He clung to her fiercely, accepting without thought the responsibility of holding her for the rest of his life.  
  
She pulled away and looked at him with her enigmatic brown eyes. "You know why I bit you?"  
  
His breath caught in his chest and he held it there.  
  
"I saw an immortal life without you, and it frightened me." She looked at him and made no attempt to hide the pain in her eyes. "It was the first time I'd felt anything since they died."  
  
Michael's chest burst. He leaned down and kissed her gently. Her body shook and he could sense her hesitation. He ran his hands softly down her arms and around her waist while he lowered his mouth to her neck.  
  
A breath escaped as she involuntarily tilted her head back to expose more flesh to him. Her hands shyly ran over his back.  
  
Michael felt her body tense beneath him. He halted his exploration and brought his lips back to hers. He drew a long sigh as he slowly brought his lips back. "Do you trust me?" He whispered against her ear.  
  
She remembered asking him the same question in the car just before she rolled it. He had answered immediately, unabashedly confident in her. She returned his answer in the same manner. "Yes."  
  
"Then let me love you." His eyes shined as he smiled and brushed the hair from her eyes. "For my immortal life, let me love you."  
  
Cupping his face she kissed him, and set herself free.

* * *

Kraven sat up and relit the cigar sitting next to his bed. Once he had puffed on it for a moment, he blew the smoke out in front of him and faced his lycan foe. "So what seems to be the trouble my mangy friend?"  
  
Flar roared, grabbing Kraven by the throat and smashing him into his head board. "I've had enough of your games." He growled inches from the vampires face. "We had a deal Kraven. I gave you your information, but that bitch is still running freely in my pack!" With every word his voice grew louder and louder.  
  
Kraven's mouth contorted in anger as he brought his knees up into the lycan's chest. Flar released his grip and pulled back, the air slightly knocked out of him.  
  
Kraven rose from his bed and stared menacingly at his informant. "Now pay close attention because I'm only going to tell you this once. Touch me again and I'll have your head mount my dinner table. Is that clear? Do not threaten me in my own domain again."  
  
Flar's yellow eyes flashed red and he clenched his fists at his sides. "I've always known you were a spineless coward. I want her gone Kraven. Find a way to make it happen."  
  
Kraven snickered. "You pathetical excuse for an immortal. If you had half a brain you'd realize that as soon as Ordoghaz is taken, Selene and Michael will leave on their own terms. Selene will want nothing to do with the lycan's or vampires, and her precious Michael will follow her like the puppet he is. You need only bide your time."  
  
"That wasn't what I wanted Kraven and you know it!"  
  
"Then you should have been more specific." He smiled wickedly and moved to get back into his bed.  
  
Flar growled. "Kraven you gave me your word!"  
  
Kraven turned at lightening speed and was inches from the lycan in seconds. "Look, I'm not interested in your little plot to advance in the lycan ranks. That's my game, and it served me better to let Selene and Michael do my dirty work for me. You'll get what I promised you, but not the way you expected. Now get out of my sight. Our association is done."  
  
Flar's entire body quivered with anger. _He dismissed me as nothing!_ He raged inside his mind. His eye twitched as he let himself out. He turned and looked at the door.  
  
"If you won't help me Kraven, I know someone who will. And I'll bring you down with the rest of them." He vowed to the empty halls of the building, then stormed off to his next destination.

* * *

Lily kept pace with Tyran as they jogged through the outer farmlands of Budapest. She remembered when she first began how out of breath she'd been, and how far behind she always was. She smiled as she looked over at Tyran. He was perspiring quite a bit more than usual, and his breath seemed slightly quick. "Feeling alright Tyran?" Lily grinned smugly.  
  
"Just fine." He panted out in between breaths.  
  
She kept staring at him as they jogged.  
  
Finally giving in he slowed down. "Oh fine! You win." He took a deep breath.  
  
Lily bent over and laughed.  
  
Tyran glared at her. "All right smart one." He glanced over his shoulder to the tree behind him. "See that low branch over there." He pointed. "Let me see you do some pull ups." He crossed his arms and grinned.  
  
Lily stopped laughing. With a grumbling sigh she marched over to the tree and began her pull ups. Tyran followed and watched beside her, arms clasped behind his back.  
  
"You know kid, you have excellent form I'll give you that."  
  
"Thanks." She grunted through gritted teeth.  
  
Tyran chuckled and took a seat on the grass. After Lily had completed her set of thirty she took a seat next to him, slightly out of breath. She took a drink from the bottle clasped to her hip. "Can I ask you a question Ty?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
She stared out at the plains of green before her. "What exactly do you 'hunt' when you and the pack go out at night?"  
  
Tyran nodded his head and followed her gaze. "A relevant question. Mostly livestock. We swipe from the ranchers around here. We have to feed ourselves somehow."  
  
Lily hung her head. "I thought maybe you hunted vampires."  
  
"We're always hunting them Lily. That never stops."  
  
"Do you think it can stop Tyran?" She turned to look at him. "I know you and your family would accept a treaty, but the rest of the lycans? What happens if we go through all this and nothing changes? What if the hatred runs too deep?"  
  
Tyran sighed heavily and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. "That is the truly great thing about mortals. Their hope knows no bounds. Even in the face of the greatest of odds, their inner optimism exists." He looked at her. "I don't see why we immortals should be any different."  
  
The corners of Lily's mouth curved into a smile. "I suppose we just have to try."  
  
"Very good my young Padawan."  
  
Lily cast a strange look at him.  
  
Tyran blushed. "Sorry, caught a snip of Star Wars playing in a window yesterday."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "So tell me one more thing, Master." She nodded sarcastically at him. "Do any humans ever get in the way of your hunting?"  
  
Tyran looked warily at her. "Sometimes. We lycans have a pretty iron clad rule that no humans be harmed unless we're provoked."  
  
"Have you ever been 'provoked' Tyran?" She asked seriously.  
  
"Just once." He lowered his eyes. "I was returning from a hunt with one of the younger lycans. He was known to have a hot temper. Everything had gone fine until we were returning home and a group of street thugs gave us some trouble. Before I could do anything Mikahi had changed. I followed suit, and all but two of the boys ran off. Mikahi made quick work of them." He sighed heavily. "It just happens sometimes Lily, can't always be helped."  
  
Lily nodded and lowered her gaze to the grass beneath them.  
  
Tyran smiled weakly at her. "There was another boy that night. Brave lad. He showed up right as Mikahi had finished. I tried to frighten him off, but he smacked me with a board." Tyran ran his hand along his cheek. "Hard as hell. Knocked me flat on my rump."  
  
Lily's head flew up to meet the eyes of her lycan trainer. She could hear the echo of gun shots ringing in her ears as the nights lost images were suddenly thrown into place. On shaky legs she moved to her feet, keeping her face hidden from the lycan. "I have to go Tyran." She stuttered and began jogging back to the car.  
  
Tyran rose confused. He began to jog after her, but wisely kept a good distance.

* * *

Selene emerged from her chambers as the sun began to set. She hadn't gotten much sleep the day before, but she neither cared, nor felt tired. A sly smile came to her face. _Bloody hell I'm gushing._ She scolded herself half heartedly.  
  
She was casually making her way to the council room. There had to be one last meeting before they sent Lily into enemy lines. Selene still had qualms about sending her, but once again Michael had changed her mind. Besides, Selene could not bring herself to tell the girl that all her training had been for nothing. _I have to let her finish what she started._  
  
"Selene!" Shaken from her thoughts she turned to see a small boy running at her full tilt. His face was barely visible behind all the dirt, but his piercing blue eyes revealed his identity.  
  
"Tyler?" She questioned.  
  
"Save me!" The boy roared as he adhered himself to Selene's legs. "You've got to help me. She wants to give me a bath!"  
  
Selene looked down at the young lycan and almost laughed. _Who?_ Then she looked up to see Tamara charging down the hall with purpose. "Lose something?" Selene called playfully.  
  
"Apparently I have." Tamara smiled good-naturedly as she faced the vampire, then glared down at her youngest son. "Come here Tyler."  
  
The boy squeezed Selene's legs tighter and looked up at her with imploring moist eyes.  
  
Selene laughed then looked at Tamara. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't let you take him. I've sworn to protect him from all evils, including water."  
  
Tamara raised an eyebrow at the young woman. "Is that so?"  
  
Selene shook her head playfully. "I'm afraid it is, but I am a little confused. I thought it was only cats that didn't like water." She shrugged. "But I guess if a wolf wants to be like a feline..."  
  
"I'm not a cat!" The boy bellowed from below.  
  
"Of course not!" She teased. "But unless you keep clean you'll start to smell like one."  
  
His eyes widened in horror. "That's not true is it?" He looked at Selene first, then his mother.  
  
Tamara smiled. "I'm afraid it is son. I didn't want to tell you, but..." She looked at Selene. "Your warrior here has decided to be honest with you. A most grand quality."  
  
Tyler lowered his head and released his grip on Selene. "Awe man." He fussed. "Some help you were."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry master Tyler. I couldn't save you from the bath, but if you need help again I'll be at your side in a heartbeat."  
  
Despite having lost, the boy still grinned wildly at her. "Ok, cause there is these older lycans who I don't like very much."  
  
Selene laughed. "I'll take care of them for you."  
  
He smiled, then looked at his mother.  
  
"Bath." She commanded and pointed back towards their quarters. He flashed Selene one last grin then took off for his destination.  
  
Selene grinned after him. "He's an amazing kid Tamara."  
  
"Thank you." The female lycan tilted her head, staring curiously at the vampiress.  
  
Selene noticed the awkward glance. "What?" She asked a bit defensive.  
  
Tamara brought her head back upright and smiled coyly. "Nothing dear. You have a different aura about you this evening. Has anything changed during the day?" Tamara would have felt guilty about being so nosey, if it had been in her nature to do so.  
  
Selene stared at her for a moment. _What is she fishing for?_ "No. I'm fine."  
  
Tamara nodded. "All right. Well, before you head to the meeting you might want to cover that up." She pointed gently to a delicate mark that beamed against the pale skin of Selene's neck.  
  
Selene's hands instantly flew to the spot. She stared at Tamara in utter embarrassment, but the lycan woman just laughed.  
  
"It's about time anyway." Tamara said fondly. "Don't worry about it dear. There is nothing you can do. Even if you do cover it up, you've got lycan all over you. The boy's marked you now."  
  
"In more ways than one it would seem." She smiled uneasily, unused to such frankness, but after a moment she just laughed. There would be no more doubts about there relationship now, but she still felt a bit hesitant about going into a meeting with Michael's scent all over her.  
  
Understanding her expressions Tamara gave her a motherly smile. "Don't even give it a second thought. It's a huge pride thing for them. Michael will be in his prime when you walk in there, but be sure to watch how close you get to other males now. He'll be liable to challenge someone for no apparent reason now that's he's marked you." She chuckled, "Men" and rolled her eyes.  
  
Selene laughed richly. "Thanks Tamara."  
  
"Of course dear, anytime." She glanced behind her. "Well, I've got my own little lycan to take care of. Have fun, and do be sure to cross paths with Kendra." Tamara winked.  
  
Selene grinned.  
  
"Good luck dear." And with the grace and elegance that only a mother could master, Tamara turned and paced back to her quarters.  
  
Selene shook her head and continued towards the meeting room.

* * *

Lily was seated next to Tyran as they waited for Michael and a few others to arrive.  
  
Flar sat angrily in the corner, scowling menacingly at everyone around him.  
  
"What crawled up his ass?" Lily whispered to Tyran.  
  
"Kid, he's always been that way. Haven't you Flar?" Tyran tilted his heads towards the angry lycan.  
  
Flar snorted and crossed his arms.  
  
Just then Thayer entered the room. "Michael's been trapped by Kendra again. He'll be here in a second."  
  
Tyran looked at Lily and rolled his eyes. "She'll learn someday."  
  
- - - Kendra had once again cornered Michael outside the door. She posed as the concerned member, wishing to know what was happening, but her body was speaking a whole other language.  
  
Selene was floating down the halls when she spotted the two. A wicked smile came to her mouth. With a kind of confidence she had never felt before she sauntered over to Michael, bypassing Kendra completely.  
  
She heard Kendra inhale sharply, and allowed herself a moment's satisfaction, then she looked at Michael. Revenge forgotten, a genuine smile crossed her face. _I missed you._ She thought to herself.  
  
Michael watched her face change as she looked at him. _I will never get sick of that look._ He vowed. "Good evening." He said, affection dripping from his voice.  
  
"Evening." Selene said softly. Then quietly reached down and took his hand.  
  
Kendra huffed and walked away. She knew when she'd been beaten. "Well there goes that." She muttered softly.  
  
"Is something wrong, Kendra." There was a slight pause before he spoke her name, as if he was trying to get used to its sound.  
  
"Hello Mark." She sighed heavily.  
  
"Hello. Is something the matter?" He asked cautiously, then followed her gaze in the direction of Selene and Michael. His chest dropped slightly as realization came to his face. "I see." He said softly.  
  
Glancing at her he saw her disappointment. He smiled regretfully. "Perhaps it is sometimes difficult to see the reasons for things when the outcome is not what we had expected."  
  
Kendra continued to watch Michael and Selene, but her posture softened slightly. "I don't see any possible reason for a vampire and even a half lycan to be together."  
  
Mark crossed his arms behind his back, once again taking a formal yet relaxed stance. "That is because you are looking with your eyes, not your mind." He extended his arm towards the unusual pair. "It is the bonding of those two that will end this blood feud. Hundreds of lives will be spared. Your kinsmen can move out of the sewers and live a semblance of a normal life. Does it not make since that it should begin with the joining of both sides?"  
  
Now Kendra's green eyes turned to look at him. She shook her head in amazement. "You are a strange person Mark." She sighed and looked longingly at Michael. "But a smart one." She said softly, then gave him her full attention. "So what's with this habit of sneaking up on people?" She smiled gently at him.  
  
"I'm sorry." His face looked slightly hurt. "Did I frighten you just now?"  
  
Kendra laughed. "Of course not. I could smell you coming, but it's still rude to keep popping up behind people."  
  
Mark crinkled his forehead, managing to give him a slightly older appearance. "You smelled me?"  
  
"Yes." Kendra gave him a puzzled look. "I'm a lycan Mark. Nothing gets past our noses."  
  
"Forgive my astonishment, but I've not been detected by someone in over a century."  
  
A coy smile crossed her face. "Well you obviously haven't been stalking lycans."  
  
His plain brown eyes flashed as he looked adoringly at her. "I guess not my lady."  
  
She studied him for a moment, and took a relinquishing sigh. "It's Kendra. Just plain Kendra."  
  
Mark grinned. "There is absolutely nothing plain about you Kendra."

* * *

Selene followed Michael into the meeting room. She watched the lycans stare at Michael as he walked in, then lowered their eyes as she took her place across from him. She caught the lingering eyes of Thayer, but when she turned to meet his gaze he abruptly lowered them. She thought she caught a hint of sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Ok. Let's go over this one more time." Appearing as if the exchange had gone unnoticed, Michael gathered the lycan's attention. "Thayer, why don't you show Lily what you've come up with."  
  
The younger lycan rose, slightly timid of the open faith Michael had placed in him. "Well..." He stammered a bit. "All I can say is that were going to use the vampires snobbery to our advantage." He removed a small silver capsule from his pants pocket. "First off we have a small tracking device. We'll insert it right beneath the skin, completely undetectable by any scanners." He brought his blue orbs to Lily's. "Just in case." He assured her. "We'll always be able to find you."  
  
Lily nodded her head in appreciation. "Thanks Thayer."  
  
He winked and continued. "Now the next part is rather simple. Lily needs away to communicate with us, but any electronics she might be able to use could be to easily detected by the vampires." A strange grin crossed his face. "If the vampires think us such simple creatures then we best not disappoint them. Lily, you're going to use their trash as your conveyer belt. When you have a message for us, write it down and use your thumb to mark it with a small drop of blood." He glanced around the room. "Once you throw it away one of us will extract it when the vampires take out their garbage."  
  
Flar snorted. "A small piece of paper in an entire trash can? You could pour over that trash for days and still miss it."  
  
Thayer narrowed his eyes slightly at the elder lycan. "That's what the blood is for Flar. Even you know lycans can smell a drop from at least 100 yards." He turned to Selene, but quickly dropped his eyes. "A vampire has no where near that sense of smell. They won't detect a thing, but the girl's blood will lead us right to her message."  
  
"How will you know when I actually send out a message?" Lily's eyes darted about the room. "I mean you could be going through piles before I actually send you something."  
  
Thayer smiled slightly. "I thought about that." He now reached to the folder at his side and removed several drawings. "Thanks to Selene's sketches of the mansion we've managed to put together a detailed blue print. There is a window in the second story hallway that leads to the master quarters. This window is easily seen from the thicket that grows just outside Ordoghaz. If you open the blinds during the daylight hours, we'll know you've made a drop."  
  
Lily nodded her approval, but Selene shook her head. "Too risky Thayer. Someone could see her out the window."  
  
Keeping his eyes lowered he turned towards her. "If it is during the daylight hours there will be hardly anyone about, but should she get caught, she is human after all. She merely wanted some sunlight."  
  
"They'll think her a fool for being so sentimental." Selene said roughly.  
  
"Let them." Michael spoke up and smiled at Lily. "We know better don't we?"  
  
Lily chuckled. "Let's hope so."  
  
"So you know what to do once you get inside?" Michael asked her seriously.  
  
Lily took a deep breath. "Like the back of my hand Michael. I'll send word as soon as I know when he'll want to attack."  
  
The lycan alpha nodded. "Very good. Does anyone have any questions thus far?" He glanced around, meeting the eyes of every council member. "All right then, Lily." He glanced at the girl. "Why don't you head back with Selene and prepare. Tyran will take you in one hour."  
  
"I'll be ready." She affirmed, despite the turning in her stomach.  
  
Selene rose from the table and motioned for Lily to do the same.  
  
"Now as for the rest of us..." Michael began his lecture as the human and vampire left.  
  
Selene walked beside a downcast Lily. The girl's eyes were unfocused and her mind seemed to be somewhere else. "Are you nervous?" She asked softly, leaving any insult from her voice.  
  
Lily shrugged. "As much as I expected." She shook her head. "I'm only human."  
  
Selene stopped walking and stared at her. "I have something for you."  
  
She led the girl down the halls to the weapons room. Lily stepped inside to see a pair of soft black leather pants that flared loosely at the bottoms, a black tank top that had almost a purplish hue, and a waist long black leather jacket hung about the hangers shoulders. Beneath the outfit sat a pair of ankle high boots with silver clasps. Beside that sat a black utility belt.  
  
"I thought you should at least look the part." She smiled. "I mean the person who killed me had to look good why she was doing it, right?"  
  
Lily chuckled, then walked over and picked up the belt. "And this?"  
  
Selene crossed her arms and took a step forward. "That was one of my first utility belts. The design is old, see" She pointed to the gun holster at the side. "We don't carry them there anymore. Too bulky. At the thigh works much better." She took a breath and continued. "This belt saved my life once. I was on a roof top and I slipped. Lot's of rain you know." She smiled. "Damn thing snagged on a broken cable."  
  
Lily reached inside the holster and removed a vile of bright red liquid.  
  
"Its mine." Selene said calmly. "In case the necklace isn't enough. The only way a mortal ever obtains vampire's blood is by killing it."  
  
Lily closed her eyes in understanding. She'd been around Selene enough to know it was what she didn't say that mattered. The bottle had been given for her protection and nothing more. It would ensure Markus's acceptance, and her survival.  
  
Lily raised her stormy sapphire eyes to her teacher, her friend. She squeezed the vile. _My enemy._ The words left a hallow sound upon her mind. Tears threatened as her confused emotions ran rampant. She swallowed hard and took a steadying breath. "Thank you Selene."  
  
"It takes more than being just human to do what you've done. You'd do well to remember that."  
  
Lily stared at the vampiress with watery eyes. Her mind sobbed as she look upon what, in some strange way, had become her family. Selene, Michael, Tyran; She somehow began to see herself staying after it was over. She had belonged here. _Why did it have to be you?_ She couldn't bear to look at Selene anymore. She lowered her eyes and tears fell. She shook her head roughly and sniffed loudly. Somehow she managed words. "I'll try Selene."  
  
She nodded. "All right. Go put on your outfit. I'll come back to take you up."

* * *

Lily fidgeted anxiously with the vile in her hands. She caught Tyran's eyes in the review mirror. He wore a funny little cap and a long brown jacket. For all intended purposes he looked like a taxi driver.  
  
"You alright kid?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You'll do fine Lily. I'm not even worried." He winked at her in the mirror.  
  
Somehow, she managed a smile. Then the large metal gates caught her eye. Her entire body went cold as she glimpsed the mansion. The place seemed eternally dark. _If I were the sun, I'd be afraid to shine here._ She remarked silently. Taking a deep breath she clutched her necklace tightly. _Here we go.  
_  
Without acknowledging Tyran she opened the door, but before standing she opened the vile Selene had given her and poured the contents upon her hands. A forbidden shudder ran through her as she literally washed her hands in blood. She left the smallest amount in the bottle, capped it, put it in her coat pocket and slammed the door of the cab shut. As Tyran drove away Lily's mind went ironically clear. She wasn't afraid. She moved slowly towards the gates, already hearing the dogs bellowing approach. She held her hands up in submission, and tried not to watch as blood dripped from her palms.  
  
A foot away from the entrance the dogs pounced, snapping at her through the gate.  
  
"Don't move!"  
  
She heard the rather gruff voice shout from the darkness. As she remained perfectly still, three soldiers clad in black leather came into view. The lead warrior aimed his rifle directly at her. "State your purpose."  
  
Keeping her hands in front of her she faced him. "I wish to speak to Lord Markus. I have something I think he'd like to see." She moved her hands higher so that the moon illuminated the red tarnish...

* * *

So? Not a nice place to end huh? But the chapter was 12 pages long already! So chapter 17 is well on its way. I'm on vacation right now, traveling around and believe it or not I'm writing like a fiend. I have an 8 hour flight to Chicago coming up and then a layover, and then a 5 hour flight to Florida. The same thing on the way home so I'll have PLENTY of time to see if I can finish this. Only a few chapters left guys, I calculate about 6 or 7. Hope I can do it all justice. I cannot thank my reviewers enough. This fic is nothing but the product of your support. ;) Hope you enjoyed. Let me know!  
  
Adalon Ithilriel: Who is Kendra you ask? Hum...let's put it this way. She is my Erika. I need her for something, but I thought I would have a little fun with her character before I put her to use. As for the deal between Flar and Kraven, if it is not obvious now it will be in the next chapter...er...I think at least. :)  
  
VampyricAngel: Thanks for reviewing. ;) I know you've been busy, me too and sometimes there just isn't enough time, but like you said it is the reviews that get you through the block, so thanks. You replied when I needed it most. And speaking of your story, I need to go catch up. Thanks again VA. ;)  
  
AngryTolkienPurist: Yes, it has been an eventful month, but all around a good one. ;) I forgot to answer some of your questions from the previous review. I think you asked if I plan out my stories or just write them, well actually I'm a compulsive planner. You should see my notebook I scribble in. Especially with a story like this were there is so much I'm trying to keep track of it helps to plot it out occasionally. However, I do find that when I'm actually writing it, it doesn't always come out as I planned. Sometimes it's better, sometimes it not, but the creative mind seems to take me places I never really intended to go. That's the fun of it. ;) Anyway, thanks again for the review. Hope the rest works out.  
  
vampirehuntr00: Now what book would you be reading that makes you feel sorry for people? Hum, wait...that would be most of the literary novels I've read! All so damn sad...eh, no worries. Don't worry, Lily will go back to Jacen in some form. (Evil smiles) Thanks again for the review dear. As per your request, I'll get on with it!  
  
Redd: (smiles) So did Selene take care of Michael ok in this chapter? (wink) Thanks as always for your reviews. Help keep the chapters coming, now...don't you have a story that needs updating (nudges)  
  
Merion: No worries about keeping up, life goes on. Thanks though for the dropping by. Glad I could make you laugh. It happens occasionally. ;)  
  
Thiana: I'm so glad someone thought that was funny. I was just feeling goofy I think, but more importantly I sort of thought it would be interesting to show a vampire without the standard stereotypes ingrained in his mind. Mark is sort of what I came up with. I cannot thank you enough for all your reviews. They do me well. Thanks again.  
  
Rayefire: The prodigal son returns! Er wait...nevermind. :) Hey thanks for coming back, but not at the cost of your eyeballs. You need those to finish your fic! Yeah, Mark is creepy, but for some reason my beta just loves him, and since she is my muse behind this thing I have to pay my dues.  
  
Azira Morrgaine Vida: Yes, Selene is finally realizing some things. They all sort of came to a head in this chapter. As for Kraven, well...I haven't actually decided yet so we'll both just have to wait and see. Thank you for reviewing. Tis the food I feed off of. :)


	17. Internal Conflicts

Well, I'm back from Florida and all I can say is: God bless air- conditioning! Oh the humidity. Beautiful state though. Enjoyed watching it from my air-conditioned car very much. Hee hee. Thanks you all for the lovely reviews. They were nice to read while I couldn't sleep in the hotel. This chapter is more about Lily and how she gets herself rooted into the coven. Sorry, not to much Selene/Michael but you guys need to know this stuff! I promise they'll be back with full force, there just taking a momentary break. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
  
**Chapter Seventeen: Internal Conflicts   
**  
The vampire guard drew back, then motioned for the doors to be opened. The three rushed her, brining her painfully to her knees as they chained her hands behind her back. Lily made no attempt to stop them. She didn't even wince as they forcefully pulled her too her feet and led her inside the mansion. She followed calmly, eyes downcast, but once she stepped through the mansion doors she couldn't help raising her eyes to take a peek.  
  
The stark contrast of red and black startled her eyes. The room was appropriately dark and ancient looking. She couldn't help but gawk at the elaborate dress of the vampires. She noticed that, while the room was rather empty, those that were in it seemed to be doing practically nothing. _I thought they were at war. In the Lycan den it permeates everything they do, but here you'd never be able to tell._ As she scoffed at the occupants of the main room one person caught her eye.  
  
He wasn't incredibly tall. Perhaps an inch or two above her towering 5'7''. He stood in the corner, leaning nonchalantly against a fire place. He was clothed the same as her escorts, but the black leathers suited his thicker frame. He seemed to fill every inch of it. The dark look on his face matched his brooding blue eyes and midnight hair. Lily caught herself staring.  
  
"Move it." The guard jerked her binds roughly.  
  
All the commotion caught Geren's attention. He looked up from his glass and watched as Anthony and his watchmen pulled a young girl into the interragation room. _What do we have here?_ He left his glass upon the mantel and moved to the other side of the room. He stood next to the door.  
  
"Now, tell us what you want with Lord Markus." The blonde haired sergeant towered imposingly over her.  
  
"Bring me to him and I'll tell you." She smirked.  
  
"Watch yourself human." The head guard sneered.  
  
Lily sealed her mouth and glared at him.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Lily looked at him.  
  
"Tell us what you're doing here."  
  
Lily continued to stare at him.  
  
"Dammit girl, answer me!" He roared at her and reared back as if to hit her when the door opened.  
  
"That will be all gentlemen." Geren walked calmly inside, arms crossed behind his back.  
  
Anthony sneered. "You don't have jurisdiction here anymore Geren." The vampire's eyes flashed. "Why don't you go back to mingling with the gentiles."  
  
Lily swore she saw his eyes flash red as he lost control, but regained it quickly and took two menacing steps forward. "As much as I love conversing with second rate Death Dealers, I don't have the time."  
  
"This doesn't concern you." Anthony flared one more time.  
  
Geren leaned closer to the vampires face. "Everything is my concern Anthony, everything. Now get out." He stepped back and let Anthony pass, slightly grateful that the vampire had chosen not to push the issue. Geren watched all three of them until the door shut tightly behind them, then he turned to the prisoner.  
  
He blinked as his eyes took in the sight of her. Even in her state of upheaval she managed to look proud. He liked the slightly dirty quality her hair had as pieces of it hung about her face. When she looked up at him, his stomach made an involuntary flip. _That has to be the most intoxicating color I've ever seen._ He breathed deeply to catch her scent, but his nostrils picked up the hint of something else. He furrowed his brow down upon her, then noticed the pool of blood beginning below her hands. He knelt down closer to the liquid, the smell telling him what he already knew.  
  
"Why do you have vampire's blood on your hands?"  
  
Lily flashed him a mischievous grin. "Because I killed a vampire."  
  
He stared at her a moment longer than he should have, then left the room returning with a towel. He unlocked her hands and dropped the towel in her lap. As she began wiping her hands he sat across from her. "Why in God's name would you come here after killing a vampire?" It shouldn't have been the first question to ask, but he couldn't help his absolute astonishment at the girl's idiocy.  
  
She looked at him with unnerving calm. Bringing her hands up to her throat she held the pendent out to him. "The vampire I killed was wearing this."  
  
Geren leaned forward and examined the etching on the sides. In the vampiric script the necklace identified the holder as one under the direct protection of an Elder. Reaching down into his suit he pulled the charm he held around his neck. They were exactly the same except for the color of the jewels. While his was a deep red, the black stone told him that its owner had been one of Viktor's chosen.  
  
He looked up at her in shock. "Get up." He ordered.  
  
Lily did as she was told. Silently she followed the man up a winding stair case and down a long dark hall. He stopped at a set of double doors and waited.  
  
Slowly, the doors began to slide open. As metal ground into metal, Geren risked a glance at his prisoner. For some reason, a part of him wished he didn't have to bring her here.  
  
Lily watched with vacant eyes as the doors revealed the darkened room. She saw the floor, cast in elegant tile surrounding a circle of pristine metals. She recognized the three letters that marked each sub circle. Markus, Amelia, and Viktor. She thought of the last with great distain. Selene had given her a brief background on the three Elders. Knowledge had been as much a part of her training as combat was._ I wonder what Selene didn't tell me._ She thought as her eyes fell upon the faint figure seated in the throne before her.  
  
Geren stepped forward and dropped to one knee. Lily followed suit, but kept quiet.  
  
"My lord." Geren pronounced reverently.  
  
"Geren." An irritated voice sounded from the throne. "You come to me when I have not summoned you."  
  
Geren bowed his head, causing his ebony bangs to fall across his face. The contrast of darkness to alabaster skin seemed to form bars along his face. Lily's mouth went dry. Returning her eyes to the downcast position she licked her lips, and tried not to think about the slight tone of guilt held in the vampire's voice.  
  
"Forgive me my lord. I meant not to disturb you."  
  
"Well you did!" The figure barked. "Your very presence in my coven disturbs me."  
  
Turning her head slightly she watched as Geren's eyes closed and his head drooped lower. _Enough of this_. She lifted her head. "My lord, he comes before you so that I might speak with you."  
  
"What's this?" Markus turned, reveling his features in the dull light. He took a deep sniff and exhaled in disgust. "Speak quickly human."  
  
Lily pushed down the bubble of fear welling in her stomach. As Selene had shown her, she cleared her mind and thought only of her purpose. _Christopher._ Feeling the strength of anger, she rose, and kept her hands stately at her sides. "I bring news my lord, of the death of a traitor."  
  
Markus's eyes went wide. He leaned forward in his throne, showing his obvious interest. "And how would a human know this information?"  
  
"Because I am the one that killed her." Reaching up she ripped the necklace from her throat and dangled it in front of the Elder. Her hands were still stained red. "Does this look familiar my lord?"  
  
Markus reached out with a smooth hand and took the trinket. He examined it closely. "Selene." The name fell from his mouth and he looked at the girl in surprise. "You expect me to believe a mere mortal killed one of the most skill death dealers in the coven?"  
  
"No my lord. That's why I brought you this." She removed the vile from her jacket and handed it to him. "Taste it if you do not believe me."  
  
Markus looked wearily at her, he was sure that this was the girl he'd seen with Selene that night. _She would have had the opportunity._ He thought to himself. Setting the vile down, he stared menacingly at her. "Tell me. How?"  
  
A wicked grin crossed her face. "It was easy my lord. She trusted me." Lily shrugged. "I guess she shouldn't have."  
  
Markus couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from curving. There was hatred in this girl. He liked that. "Why? If you are nothing but a vampire hunter why would you return here?"  
  
"I'm not a hunter my lord."  
  
"Then why did you kill her?" His voice echoed about the room.  
  
Lily licked her lips and paused. She knew what she was supposed to say, had rehearsed it so many times she could say it backwards. But she had not come to merely spout her all ready written lines. The motive had changed for her. Her fists clenched at her sides as she thought of why she was really here. "Because she killed my brother." She said, a dangerous pain in her voice.  
  
Geren looked at her quickly, shock on his face.  
  
Markus's lips curled back, exposing his fangs in a demented smile. He leaned back in his throne and laughed. "Very good my dear. You avenged your family and in the mean time rendered me a great service, but that still doesn't explain why you are here."  
  
"I had more reasons to side by Selene than just revenge my lord. I always intended to kill her, but I wanted something from her first."  
  
"And that was?"  
  
"Immortality. She promised to make me a vampire in return for helping them. It soon became apparent that she had lied." Her eyes narrowed aggressively. "I don't like being lied to."  
  
Markus caught her eyes and stared back at them. "Neither do I."  
  
There was silence as the two inspected each other. Finally Lily spoke. "I have a proposition for you my Lord."  
  
Markus raised his eyes.  
  
"Because of my relationship with Selene I was brought into the lycan den." She kept her eyes upon the elder, making him hang on every word. "I can take you to them for one small price."  
  
"You wish to be turned." He remarked.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
Markus remained quiet as he thought about the opportunity before him. The girl was willing to lead him straight to his foe, and all he had to do was bite her. _Of course if I bite her the hybrid virus will kill her._ A small smile crept upon his face.  
  
"Very well then. When the full moon rises in three days you will lead my death dealers to the lycanthropes. Upon your return, I will personally see to your turning."  
  
Lily's eyes flashed. "The last of the elder's will sire me?"  
  
Markus gave her a humble look. "It is a small price for the extermination of immortal pests. Are we agreed?"  
  
Lily bowed to one knee. "Yes my lord. It would be my greatest pleasure."  
  
Markus grinned and turned to Geren. "Now for you."  
  
Lily saw Geren's Adam's apple jump as his leader addressed him.  
  
"I'm putting you in charge of..." He paused and looked at the girl.  
  
"Lily, my lord." She supplied for him  
  
"Lily." He tipped his head to her, then returned his scornful look at the death dealer. "Let's see if you are any better at guarding humans then you are at protecting elders."  
  
Once again Geren lowered his eyes. "Yes my lord."  
  
Lily could feel the shame radiating from him. She felt the small trickle of pity in her chest, yet she had no idea what he had done.  
  
He rose and began escorting her out of the throne room.  
  
"Geren." Markus called behind them. "Show our guest to the death dealers' quarters. Use the room next to yours."  
  
Geren glanced at the girl, then at Markus. "But my lord that's..."  
  
"I'm sure she'll feel right at home."  
  
Geren sighed. "As you wish my lord."  
  
A sadistic grin came to his face as he watched them leave. With animalistic pleasure he opened the vile and downed its contents. When he smiled, his teeth were stained red.

* * *

With a smile she just couldn't seem to get rid of, Selene made her way quickly down the halls. She tried not to grip the papers she held in her hand so tightly. She almost felt uncomfortable with being happy. _We're in the middle of war, and preparing to commit suicide. Every coven from here to England is hunting us; I'm the only vampire amidst a very bitter clan of my sworn enemies... _Her thoughts came to a halt and that incorrigible smile gleaned her face once more. _And I'm shagging their boss._ She shook her head. _What could I possibly have to be happy about?_ She thought, still smiling.  
  
Unconsciously licking her lips Selene opened the door of the tactics room. Thayer was seated at his desk, surrounded by papers. They covered the floor, the walls, and every inch of the desk. There was even a large piece resting on the lamp shade. Thayer had his eyes closed, but his posture was erect and alert. Selene smiled inwardly as she watched him.  
  
"A little involved in your work?" She added lightly while taking a step toward him.  
  
Thayer jumped, eyes shot open. He looked directly at Selene, but just as he did he pulled them to the floor. "Hello Selene. You startled me."  
  
Selene looked curiously at him. "Why is that?"  
  
Just then, the pile of papers in the far corner of the room began to move. A small voice paraded across the room as a familiar figure exploded from the whiteness. "GRRRRR!!!!!!" Tyler roared as he held his hands in claw like positions and slashed at the air.  
  
Selene was unable to contain her laughter. The youngster had paper falling out of his hair and ears. The scene was priceless.  
  
Thayer allowed himself a glance at the vampiress while her gaze was distracted. His breath caught as her lips curved into a lovely smile and the sound of her infectious laughter filled his ears. Warning himself, he once again diverted his gaze. "Come here runt." He motioned for his younger brother to sit on his lap.  
  
Tyler smiled with wide eyes and nearly bowled over his brother while trying to climb up. He wrapped his arms around Thayer and grinned. "Thanks for letting me play in here. It was so boring out there!"  
  
Thayer chuckled. "You're always bored, no matter what you do."  
  
"Hum...That's true." His small voice squeaked.  
  
Thayer laughed again and rubbed his nose to his younger brothers. "You should go play somewhere else now. I have a feeling Selene didn't come here just to be scared by you."  
  
Tyler looked to the vampire. "Were you scared? Did I scare you?" He gave her a hopeful grin.  
  
Selene shook her head causing her bangs to sweep softly across her face. "Oh I was terrified! I don't think any lycan has ever frightened me so much."  
  
Tyler beamed with pride. He jumped from his brother's lap. "I scared a vampire! I scared the great Selene." He ran around her before enveloping her legs in his embrace.  
  
She bent down and placed her hands upon his back in a loose hug. "You most certainly did young master, but I suggest you do as your brother says. Even the most intimidating lycans such as yourself must remember their place."  
  
He nodded at her. "Ok. Will you be around later?"  
  
"Oh, I'll be around."  
  
He grinned at her, showing all his teeth, including those that were absent from their spots. "Then I'll see you later. Don't hurt Thayer to bad okay?"  
  
She glanced up at the older lycan. "Not to bad, I promise."  
  
Satisfied, Tyler gave her legs a last squeeze, then ran to his brother and threw his arms around his neck. "Love you Thay. See you at dinner." Then he ran from the room like the devils ghost was nipping at his heels.  
  
Thayer gave a throaty chuckle as the pup scampered out the door. "He's a good kid." He commented lovingly.  
  
Selene nodded. "He certainly is." Then she looked at her older companion. "But I'm sure you were the same way."  
  
Thayer laughed. "Not quite as imaginative as he is."  
  
"Uh huh." Selene teased him. "I bet you drove your mother crazy, running about and devising plans. Your mind never stops working Thayer. I'm sure it hasn't stopped since the day you were born."  
  
"You're probably right." He said softly, keeping his eyes directed at the ground or papers upon his desk.  
  
Noticing his reserve, Selene covered the distance and stood next to him. She dropped some papers before his eyes. "Here are some more drawings I cooked up. Thought they might help."  
  
Thayer looked at them quickly. "These should do nicely. Thank you. The manor is quite complicated, if you weren't here to tells us every detail I'm not sure what we would have done."  
  
"You wouldn't be trying to infiltrate it in the first place." She sighed heavily.  
  
Fighting the urge to look at her, he tried to convey his feelings with his tone. "You still don't think it's a good idea do you?"  
  
Selene shook her head, hesitating. "It's not that..." She sighed. "I'm just tired of this." A solemn laugh escaped her as she placed her hand to her forehead. "To think a few months ago I couldn't get enough."  
  
Thayer couldn't take his eyes off her as he watched her cope with her emotions. "It's just change Selene." He murmured softly. "That's what keeps us all here; the hope for change. Michael's very existence is proof that it's possible. The fact that you're even..." He stopped and once again lowered his eyes to the ground.  
  
"That I'm even what Thayer?" She couldn't help the tone in her voice, annoyed that he kept looking away from her.  
  
Keeping his eyes downcast he barely spoke, "That you're standing here right now. You're the first vampire I've ever met." In a last indulgence he took a moment to fully look in the eye. Beautiful. Was all that went through his mind. With a lingering look he pulled away, removing himself from her.  
  
"Thayer why do you keep doing that?"  
  
"Doing what." He asked quietly.  
  
"You never look at me when I talk to you anymore. Your father does it too, I don't understand."  
  
Thayer shook his head. "You're Michael's Selene." He swallowed hard. "You've been marked as his chosen mate. It is no longer proper to keep eye contact with you." She could hear the slight hitch in his voice.  
  
"I see." She muttered softly. There was a moment's uncomfortable silence then, "I'm sorry Thayer."  
  
The young lycan shook his head. "No." He took a deep breath and looked her fully in the face once more. "I don't want you to be." He almost smiled "Some things truly do happen for a reason."  
  
"I have a hard time believing in Destiny Thayer."  
  
He laughed. "It doesn't matter Selene. I do. I can't help looking at you and Michael and not see it."  
  
Selene recoiled. "Michael and I..."  
  
"It doesn't matter Selene. That's my point." He inhaled deeply, shaken by his courage. Feeling like he had already damned himself he stared directly into her endless brown eyes. "You are by far the most magnificent creature I have ever seen. Everything that you are amazes me." He swallowed hard and checked himself. His back straightened as he said, "But if I had to lose to anyone, let it have been Michael." Every word dripped with pride and loyalty for his alpha. With his last declaration he lowered his eyes to the floor.  
  
Selene choked as she watched his striking blue eyes disappear. She knew that she would not be seeing them again. "You are my hope Thayer."  
  
His head shifted, but his eyes remained lowered. "Hope for what?"  
  
"That this war actually can end." With a shaky breath she bent down and kissed the top of his head, then turned and left the room.  
  
With grey cement clouding his vision, the lycanthrope grinned.

* * *

Geren silently led Lily down what she recognized as the second story hallway from Selene's sketches. As casually as she could her eyes swept each room and hall. She tried not to linger on the window she was supposed to signal out of. In spite of her surveillance she couldn't help notice Geren's watchful gaze as he continuously looked back at her.  
  
"Would you stop that?" She finally said, generally annoyed with him.  
  
"No." He replied stiffly.  
  
Lily sighed. "Fine. Then I'll walk next to you so you can see me at all times." She quickened her pace until she matched his. "Better?"  
  
His unusually soft face curved into a harsh frown. "I would watch your tone girl. Are you sure you know where you are?"  
  
A solemn look crossed her face. "I know exactly where I am." Giving into an incredible urge to lash at someone she turned on him. "The question is, do you? Sounds like you don't always follow the rules either."  
  
"I have broken no rules of the covenant."  
  
"Really?" Lily glared. "Then how'd you get stuck with the lowly job of guarding me?"  
  
Geren couldn't stop the pang of hurt that crossed his face.  
  
Lily felt the stab of guilt as she realized she'd gone too far. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."  
  
Geren merely looked at her as he finally stopped and opened the door to his left. He held his hand out to motion her in. She cast him a sideways glance as she crossed the threshold and gawked at what was to be her room.  
  
It was perhaps the largest room she'd ever seen. The whole thing was done in green hues and tints. In the far corner sat a desk with a rather expensive looking lap top. Beside that was a makeshift sitting room, complete with couch and sitting chairs. The other side of the room was obviously the sleeping area, for it was consumed by a ridiculously large bed with light and dark green covers. She noticed the small door to the right.  
  
"Bathroom?" She asked Geren as he entered behind her.  
  
He nodded, arms kept behind his back. Lily took a few more steps inside, fully amercing herself inside the quarters. She closed her eyes and for a moment thought she felt something, but then it was gone. "Did anyone actually live here?" She asked calmly.  
  
Geren's pale blue eyes caught hers. "Not anymore." He replied almost sadly. He looked like he wanted to tell her something, but shook the idea from his head. "My room is just across the hall. I have to go speak with someone, but I'll be right back." He turned to leave. "Don't go anywhere." He said firmly, hand upon the door knob.  
  
"Would I do something like that?" She asked innocently.  
  
His eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't know."  
  
"Then you'll just have to find out." She fired right back.  
  
She could have sworn she saw the corners of his lips curve into a smile, but he had turned and left before she was sure.  
  
"Damn." She muttered to herself, gazing around the room once again. "Come to vampire mansion, get the deluxe suite." She commented dryly to herself, using the sound of her own voice to calm her. She'd actually done it. She'd infiltrated the vampire manor and still had breath to tell about it. Lily moved to the window to gaze outside. She could see the front gate, and the three guards that patrolled with their hounds. She shivered slightly and suddenly remembered her blood stained hands. Rushing to the bathroom she scrubbed them raw, but still couldn't seem to remove the pink tarnish. Doing her best to ignore it she moved to the work area of her quarters.  
  
The desk appeared to be made of the finest cherry wood. She ran her fingers along its edge, eyed the lap top and pieces of paper that were chaotically spread about. Whoever stayed here before must have left in a hurry. Although she could see no personal belongings, the entire room held a stale quality about it. Like it was holding its breath, waiting. _For what?_ She wondered. Then a small silver frame caught her eye. She picked it up and examined it. A rather handsome looking older man proudly stood behind what had to be his family. Despite being in black and white Lily could tell that his wife had been beautiful, and his two children, both girls beamed out with bright teeth and smiles that lit their faces. Lily thought she recognized the smallest girl, standing just to the left of her father's hand. She brought the picture closer to her. "It's Selene."

* * *

"Where is Kahn?" Geren angrily asked the sergeant standing beside the weapons cabinets. The man silently pointed across the room where the weapons master sat silently cleaning his guns in solitude. Geren left his manners and marched straight over to him. "We should talk." He addressed his superior with urgency.  
  
Kahn took a moment to pop the magazine back in place, then looked up at the young vampire. "What's got you spooked this time Geren?"  
  
Slightly resentful of his remark, Geren straightened. "Nothing, but I thought you should know." He swallowed. "Selene's dead."  
  
Kahn's body froze. "Excuse me?"  
  
"There's a girl here..."  
  
"What girl?" Kahn rose so quickly from his seat he knocked the chair over. "Take me to her."  
  
"Kahn, I'm supposed to be guarding her, I just thought..."  
  
The weapons master reached out and took his pupil by the collar. "Where is she Geren?" He hissed dangerously.  
  
The dark haired vampire gulped. "Selene's quarters."  
  
Kahn let him go and took a step back. "Markus put the girl right in the midst of the Death Dealers?"  
  
"Kahn I don't think you understand. The girl is claiming to have been the one to kill her."  
  
"What? A human?"  
  
As he had hoped, Geren could see the wheels turning in the weapon master's mind. _I knew he would think it suspicious.  
_  
"I'm going to go speak to her." Kahn said firmly.  
  
"I'll come with you, but Kahn I'm warning you. You will not lay a finger on her, all right?"  
  
Kahn paused. "You are warning me? Geren, you may have been the big shot in your coven, but here I make the rules, which means I deal out the threats. Is that understood?"  
  
Geren stood tall. "I understand sir, but I will not see her harmed by you or anyone else."  
  
Kahn stared at him, "As is your duty handed down by Markus, correct?"  
  
There was a small prick in the back of his mind as Geren realized that his duty had had nothing to do with it. The desire to protect the girl had been welling within him since he encountered her in the interrogation room, but that was a detail Kahn did not need to know. "Yes sir." He responded formally. "That is correct."  
  
"Very well then. Not one finger." He replied.  
  
Geren tilted his head. "Thank you sir."  
  
Kahn scoffed. "All right Geren, that's enough. I'm done reprimanding you."  
  
"Yes Kahn." The corner of is lip curved, grateful that he had one person to trust. While the rest of the coven shunned him, Kahn had somehow forgiven his mistake. He didn't yet understand why, but the weapons master was different. Kahn had his own mind, and he used it. Geren rather admired that.  
  
"Are you coming?" Kahn called from over his shoulder as Geren had been lost in thought. He quickly moved to catch up, and the two made their way to Lily and hopefully some answers to their many questions.

* * *

Lily gazed at the photograph in horror. She was in Selene's room. What kind of sick bastard puts a woman's killer in her old room? She shook her head and sighed. "I should have known." She muttered aloud. The room reeked of the vampiress. "Absolutly no feeling. She didn't live here, she slept here."  
  
"What was that?" A distinctly British accent sounded across the room.  
  
Startled, Lily dropped the frame. She watched as a dark skin man approached her, followed closely by Geren.  
  
"What's this?" She asked her dark haired guard nervously.  
  
"This is Kahn." Geren said mildly. "He's the weapons master of Ordoghaz, and was a friend of Selene's."  
  
_Shit!_ Lily's mind screamed and she took a few steps backward.  
  
"It's all right. I harbor no regret over the loss of a traitor." Kahn spoke softly.  
  
She glared cautiously at the vampire.  
  
"What's your name?" Kahn asked while approaching her slowly.  
  
"Lily." She replied warily.  
  
Kahn nodded and motioned for her to take a seat. She shook her head and remained standing.  
  
"Very well." Kahn muttered. "An interrogation does not require you to be seated."  
  
"Interrogation?" Lily looked quickly to Geren who was standing by the door, as if to block her only exit.  
  
"It's all right. We just want to know a few things." He smiled sweetly at her, hoping that she understood that he truly meant her no harm.  
  
The questioning look on her face told him she didn't. He opened his mouth to explain, but Kahn held up his hand.  
  
"How did you do it?"  
  
"What?" Lily now faced the African Death Dealer.  
  
"Look," Kahn said angrily. "I knew Selene, and she was no push over. I have a hard time believing that she met her death at the hand of a human."  
  
Unconsciously, Lily took Selene's standard defensive pose. Swallowing the rising fear, she crossed her arms. "Believe what you want. You are not the one I have to answer too."  
  
Kahn licked his lips dangerously. "Child, I do not have time for your games. All I want to know is how."  
  
She remained silent.  
  
Slamming his fists down upon the desk he advanced on her threateningly.  
  
"Kahn!" Geren yelled his warning from the back of the room and began to step forward, but to his surprise Lily held her ground, and Kahn made no move to hit her.  
  
The corner of the girl's mouth curled into a snarl. "You want to know how I did it?" She reached down and removed the vampire's gun from his holster, then pointed it directly at his head. "Ultra Violet bullet, directly to the head. Bam!" She moved the gun upward as if she'd fired it, then turned it around and handed the hilt back to Kahn. "She never woke up."  
  
Kahn's eyes had widened at her explanation. He took the gun from her and placed it back into its holster. "You shot her while she slept? Have you no honor?"  
  
Lily smirked. "You said it your self. I'm human."  
  
Kahn stared at her for a long moment, and then his eyes fell upon the black pendent at her throat. He knew it, had seen it a hundred times, always around the neck of Selene. His chest grew tight and he chewed the bottom part of his lip. _Something's not right_. He could feel it in his bones.  
  
"You traveled with her, did you not?" He asked, suppressing his desire to grab the girl and choke the answers out of her. He had a hunch that this was the girl Selene had been leaving that night she shot him.  
  
"I helped her, then she betrayed me."_ I wish that were a lie._ She thought to herself. While the killing of Selene was fabricated, the duplicity she felt towards the vampiress was not. _I know the truth, and I cannot turn my back on it_. The thought alone made her stand strong.  
  
Kahn thought for a moment. He wasn't sure what was happening. "Tell me, did Selene teach you to fire a weapon?"  
  
Again Lily looked suspiciously at him. "A little, yes."  
  
"Fine." Kahn said sternly. "You will meet me in the weapons room tomorrow afternoon. Geren will escort you." That said he turned to leave.  
  
Too shocked to respond she watched the two vampires exit her room.  
  
"What the hell was that all about Kahn?" Geren asked the moment the door shut behind them. He was annoyed at the Death Dealers behavior.  
  
"Did you see the way she held my gun? Selene would never have taught her that. It was sloppy at best, no grip on the handle, fingers to lose on the trigger. If I had to guess that girl has never held a gun in her life."  
  
"Where are you going with this Kahn?"  
  
Kahn shook his head, remembering. "I wish it were nowhere, but I've been heading there for to long. It's time for some answers, real ones. Watch her closely Geren, and bring her to me tomorrow." He began to limp down the hallway.  
  
Geren's mouth had suddenly gone very dry. "Kahn, I'm not sure I can be a part of this."  
  
Kahn turned around. "Tell me Geren, you above all people know the hypocrisy of this coven. The rules are twisted, bent to keep the Elders in good light. Do you ever wonder who really started this war?"  
  
His training had been so ingrained that his first reaction was no, but the recent events in his life had led him to a new place. He had seen and heard things that were just too unusual to ignore. "I suppose I do." He said quietly.  
  
Kahn came close to him. "Then I'm going to ask for your help. I need answers Geren, and I'm going to find them, weather it kills me or not. I need to know right now, are you with me or them. Either way, I will respect your decision."  
  
The young vampire took a heavy breath. He closed his eyes and silently asked his guardian what to do. More than anything he wished she was still alive, still able to speak to him, but he knew better. He knew that the coven held no place for him, and as soon as things settled down he would be tried and exiled. _And then there is Lily._ He thought, feeling strange that she should be a factor in his decision, but he felt sure that her presence in the house was more than accident. He had never believed in fate, but perhaps circumstance had brought her to him for a reason. Opening his eyes he looked at the only person he could call friend. "I'm with you Kahn. Anything you ask, I'll do my best."  
  
A small smile came to his lips and he placed a supportive hand on Geren's shoulder. "Thank you." Kahn admitted, relieved. "I'll explain more tomorrow, for now just keep an eye on that girl."  
  
"Of course. See you in a few hours."Kahn nodded and left.

* * *

Lily lay in the center of the bed. She felt enormously uncomfortable knowing the room had once been Selene's. Sleep was out of the question. The words she had spoken to Geren & Kahn kept reverberating in her mind. _They were true._ Unable to take it anymore she flung the covers off her and stormed to the bathroom. She angrily began to run the hot water, intent of taking a shower. She removed her clothes and was about to step in when the silver cord of the necklace caught her eye. She turned slowly to face herself in the mirror.  
  
Staring directly into her own eyes she ran her fingers over the cord and down to the jewel. She ran the pads of her fingers over the black diamond one last time. _This was Selene's necklace_. She sighed heavily and with tears in her eyes reached up and unclasped the chain. "But she killed Christopher." The words fell from her lips as she placed the token on the sink. Tears fully streaming now she took one last look in the mirror. She ran her fingers along the emptiness of her skin, closed her eyes painfully, and stepped into the shower.

* * *

Well there we have it. Another long, mind bending chapter. Nah, just kidding. So what do you guys think? Looks to me like Lily's defecting. Will she do what she was supposed to, or have her motives changed? The truth can be a hard thing to grapple with. Sometimes we don't always make the right decisions. Hopefully, she'll figure it out. Anyways, thanks again for all the support. Chapter 18 is nearly finished, so you can expect that relatively soon. Definitely before I take off to go camping with me Dad. It's our annual thing. Thanks guys. Let me know what you think!  
  
**VampyricAngel:** Thank you my dear for continuing to review. I cannot thank you enough for the support.  
  
**Rayefire:** Pockliment? LOL! You know I think I like that? That is what he's kind of turning out to be, but with good reason. Kendra's a bit insecure and princess like. She'd need to be complimented all the time. Glad he's still likable. And if Lily was killed on the spot, I wouldn't have much of a story now would I? Talk about your plot turners though. Hee hee. And no, it was complete accident that I named Lily after Kate's daughter. I wasn't actually much of a Kate fan till I saw this film, and I didn't know anything about her. Course, once I got into the story I learned about her daughter. Kind of creepy, but total coincidence. My question for you is, took you this long to notice? You must be losing your touch. wink Just kidding. Thanks for the review as always. Glad still enjoying. And if you're going to drink, you should share! :P  
  
**00** : LOL! Gotta love that log in name there. Thanks for reviewing. (Grabs fishing pole and reels in) Now that I have you hooked... Nah, just teasing. Glad you like though. ;)  
  
**Adalon Ithilriel:** Far from Over is...over. (cries) But today I read the sequel, which makes it better. :D Adalon, you get bonus huggies cause you have been such a faithful reviewer. I know if no one else posts something, at least you will. Cannot thank you enough dear. In info Flar got from Kraven was just stuff about what Selene and Michael were planning to do, and the dirty work Kraven is letting them do is taking over Ordoghaz and getting rid of Marcus for him. He's a sleeze. He'd never do it on his own if he didn't have to. ;)  
  
**Redd :** (smiles) Oh I'm glad you enjoyed the bath thing. Kids are fun to write. Tyler is based off my little brother, and we had that same debate the night I wrote it. Ha ha. What is it with kids and baths? Gotta love em. I went to Florida to visit my favorite Aunt who just moved up there last year. She lived in Miami or Coconut Grove. Not a bad place, but OMG the heat. Damn. I'm to much of a Cali girl, but we did have fun. And yeah, you thought you'd get away without updating, but I'm watching! I love the story, you can't let it die. Lucas is far too cute. :) I loved watching him interact with Kahn. So you must go on!  
  
**AsianScaper:** Thank you so much for your glowing review. That made me feel pretty damn good. ;) I'm glad you appreciate the OC's I've got. I'm torn between fics that have many OC's and fics that stick to the original characters. Both are admirable styles and both have difficulties with them. Thanks for acknowledging that. I would love an intensive review if you have the time. I enjoy hearing the lows and highs of a fic. Anything to help the writing improve. Thanks again for reviewing and hope the rest of the story works out. ;)  
  
**Jewel :** Hello and thank you so much for that review. I was worried that I had waited to long to pair Selene and Michael, but every time I tried it did feel rushed. Selene had a lot of realizations she had to come to before she could let Michael in. I think he would have known that. I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Keep reading, and hopefully you'll be surprised. Thanks again.  
  
**AngryTolkienPurist:** Hurray! No more school for you! God, do I understand what a great feeling that is. Congratulations! So Lily a vampire to make it more real? That's what I was thinking, but then my beta suggested another option so...We'll just have to see huh? Thanks for the review and support. Hope you enjoy the rest.  
  
**vampirehuntr00:** Well hello Moose! You get huggies too because since you started reviewing you haven't stopped and I can count on yours just as much as Adalon's. Thank you so much! It's hard to find reviewers like that. I appreciate it. Yeah, sunburn is doing better, and Jacen will be back soon. ;) And yeah, I know it's spelled Marcus. I caught that mistake a few chapters into it and then just decided that since I'd started it that way I would just continue on with it for the sake of consistency. Hey, I march to a different drum sometimes. Hee hee. 


	18. Betrayal

Ok guys. I promised you Chapter 18 before I left so here it is. Only three chapters left. EEK! Things will start happening pretty fast, so I'll have a post when I get back. Have to give a big shout out to VampyricAngel. She was kind enough to donate the name of Tiernan to me, because I was having a hell of a time thinking of anything! Give her a thanks guys, cause that chapter would have taken me that much longer if I had to think of a name.  
  
Thanks again for the all the reviews and support you all have given me. I didn't even dream it would ever go this far, so thank you. Enjoy!  
  
**Chapter Eighteen: Betrayal  
**  
Flar approached the mansion slowly. The early morning sun caught his eyes and blinded him momentarily. Raising his hand to shield himself his eyes caught the enormity of the building. He gulped, having second thoughts. _Perhaps this isn't a good idea._ He turned around but a loud voice shattered the silence.  
  
"Stop right there."  
  
Flar froze. _Well, I'm committed now._ Taking a breath he turned around to face the human guard. He held up his hands submissively. "I bring information about the girl that came to this house last night." Then slightly raising his chest he said. "But I warn you now. I am a lycanthrope."

* * *

Geren rubbed his eyes and sat down at his desk. He turned on his laptop and stretched into his chair. He hadn't been able to sleep. Too much was running through his mind, but he found that the more he sifted through it the more he realized the girl was at the heart of it. He justified himself by saying it was in the best interest of the coven, but he couldn't deny the knot that drove him. He had to know more about her.  
  
Bringing his eyes to the screen he began. He had till this afternoon when he had to bring her to Kahn.

* * *

Flar was brought in shackles before a very heavily guarded Elder. He was bound to the floor, forced to bow on his knees. His pride could not have been lower, and his anger could not have been higher. He snarled and drooled menacingly; fighting the desire of change with everything he had in him. He had to focus on his purpose, what he knew to be right. Gritting his teeth he physically forced his change down. He kept his eyes closed as he gathered himself, and when they came to rest upon the vampire elder, they were glowing yellow.  
  
"Amazing." Markus said amused. "An animal with some restraint."  
  
"They you understand. I would not be here if it wasn't of absolute necessity." Flar snarled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Then what necessity brings you to the home of your enemies?" Markus leaned his large frame forward, imposing himself over the creature he believed should be his slave.  
  
Flar's nose twitched as it picked up the unusual scent of the elder. _What's this?_  
  
"Speak beast, or I kill you now." Markus roared.  
  
The lycan shook his head. "There is a traitor in your midst. The girl brought here not 24 hours ago was sent by Selene and her abomination."  
  
Flar watched as the vampire's right eye began to twitch. His mouth curled in anger. "Hybrid, dammit! "Hybrid, hybrid, hybrid. I'm sick of hearing the term abomination." He settled from his tizzy to see his guards looking strangely at him. He cleared his throat. "I mean, the word is quite out dated."  
  
Flar once again inhaled the strange scent. His yellow eyes widened as his mind began to stir.  
  
Markus redirected his attention to the lycan. "Well, my mangy animal. I appreciate your information and will handle it accordingly, but since you yourself have been proven a traitor for coming here, I see no reason to trust you." He turned to the guards holding Flar's chains. "Kill him."  
  
Flar roared and pulled against his chains. His fangs grew and his mouth began to extend. He snapped in warning at the vampires coming towards him, and when they ignored him he tore the hand from the one closest. That gave them pause. He turned towards Markus, crimson spilling from his jaws. "Tell me blood. Why is it that I smell more than one lycan in this room?"  
  
Markus halted. His face froze and in that moment, Flar knew his suspicions were correct. He smiled greedily as he waited for the elder.  
  
The vampires looked unsure at their leader. Markus continued to stare at the lycanthrope. "Leave us." He commanded, still watching the lycan as his underlings scattered off. "Now." He said firmly. "You have my attention."  
  
With a beastly smile, Flar's mouth eased back into its human shape. He brought his head down to wipe the blood from his face. "Unchain me." He was in command now.  
  
Markus flicked a switch resting on the underside of his throne. The cuffs opened and were sucked back into the floor. The vampire nodded, as if to say 'what next?'  
  
The lycan rose from the floor, rubbing his wrists. He took a step towards his ageless enemy and grinned. No lycan had ever stood before an elder and lived. _Except for Lucien._ Flar corrected with hate. _But Lucien held the wrong dream. He cared for nothing but Sonja, selfishly blinding himself to the consequences of such a union._ His chest rose as he prepared to deal with the enemy. _I hold no such illusions._  
  
"There is only one thing I want." Flar said firmly. "I want the hybrid and his traitorous mate dead."  
  
"Then we share a common goal."  
  
"Not quite." Flar held up his hand. "When it's done I want you and your filthy coven to leave. I don't care where you go, or what you do, but hunting lycan's will not be a part of it. You stay away from us, and we won't rip your throats out. Agreed?"  
  
Markus reared back. "You have quite the nerve dog. The vampires have been here for centuries longer than you mangy animals."  
  
Flar crossed his arms. "Tell me. How does it feel to have lycan coursing through your veins?"  
  
Markus hissed. "I will kill you for this."  
  
Flar grinned maliciously. "Not today...brother." He turned and headed for the door. "I want them dead Markus. When you invade, make sure you find them." Then he walked out the door.  
  
Markus stood seething. His chest heaved up and down and every muscle in his body tightened. They began to expand. His bones crunched loudly as they rearranged themselves to take on his new form. Within moments the full hybrid ripped the top half of his throne and threw it at the security camera in the corner.  
  
Kahn ran into the security room just in time to see the screens go black, but he could hear a vicious growl coming through the speakers. "Jesus, is the lycan still in there?" He turned to call for backup and saw the screens that viewed the front gate. He watched as the lycanthrope strolled outside and into the forest. Then his ears jumped as he heard the breaking of glass and a loud roar. Then all was still. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Lily sat and watched as the vampire that had escorted her to the training room fired his weapon, then turned around and flexed his muscles as if she cared. She rolled her eyes, and found herself wondering for perhaps the hundredth time where Geren was. He wouldn't let her out of his sight until dawn, when he finally went to sleep. Then every time she so much as coughed he would appear at her door. Despite the incredible invasion of privacy, she found herself almost waiting for him to come. Each time he'd stay a little longer and they'd talk for a moment as if they were normal people getting to know each other. But he always caught himself and turned guard again. He'd leave acting like he was annoyed, but somehow Lily didn't think so. _So where is he?_ She looked around again. _Come to think of it, Kahn isn't here either._ She began to get worried.  
  
Just as she was about to start biting her fingernails she caught the dark haired figure out of the corner of her eye. She snapped her head quickly and was met with stormy blue orbs. _Uh oh._ She bit her lip. She could already see it in his eyes. _Something's happened._  
  
Geren marched quickly up to the guard he had sent to pick her up. "That will be all Jacob."  
  
The lesser death dealer holstered his gun and made a jittery escape. "Yes sir."  
  
Lily gulped and gathered her courage. "Good morning Geren."  
  
He kept silent for a moment, then asked her one simple question. "Who's Jacen?"  
  
Lily's mind reeled. "What?" How the hell? "I don't know who you're talking about." She said firmly.  
  
"I find that hard to believe considering you listed his address as your own." He scowled at her.  
  
"I'm not in the phonebook genius." In perfect mimic of Selene she crossed her arms and glared.  
  
"It was on your job application."  
  
Lily was furious. _He ran a check on me!_ With sapphire eyes blazing she turned on him. "I don't know how it works for you, but in the human world you can't get a job listing an abandoned building as your place of residence."  
  
Geren bit his lip.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I guarantee he has absolutely nothing to do with the coven. He doesn't even know where I am."  
  
"Why? What is he? Friend, relative, boyfriend?" He couldn't help the accusing tone as he spoke the last word.  
  
"Boyfriend?" She crossed her arms, riling herself up again. "Why in the hell would that be important?"  
  
Without a thought Geren leaned in and kissed her. He held his lips softly over hers, and to his amazement he felt her pushing back. He gently ran his lips over hers then pulled back. She held her eyes closed and the softest smile played about her face.  
  
Geren felt his chest tighten as she opened her eyes to look at him. "That's why." He said shyly.  
  
She gazed at him for a moment, completely unsure of what had just happened. She opened her mouth to speak but,  
  
"Hey Ger. Here to shoot some statues or what?" A rather deep voice came from behind the death dealer.  
  
Geren held Lily's gaze. _Don't go away._ He hoped if he pretended the voice wasn't there, it'd disappear.  
  
"Hey Geren."  
  
Lily looked over Geren's shoulder to see a tall, rail thin man with, clothed in the usual black leathers. His stature was startling, increased more so by his shaved head and almost reddish skin. Her eyes widened.  
  
Geren saw her reaction to his comrade and knew he had lost her. With an exasperated sigh he turned around, and didn't even have to look to know she had left.  
  
"What is it Tommy?" He said defeated.  
  
"Um, did I come at a bad time?"  
  
"No." Geren shook his head. "What's up?"  
  
Tommy grinned. "Oh, well I was heading down here for some practice when Kahn came running at me like a bat out of hell. He starts asking me if I knew where you were. I told him I didn't have a clue, and then he sent me looking for you. Um, he said to meet him tomorrow night for the hunt. Are you two going hunting with out me?" He scrunched and almost seemed hurt.  
  
Geren took a deep breath. "Of course not Tommy. Kahn and I have a bet going on that's all. I'm gonna take the old sucker for all he's worth." He smiled convincingly.  
  
Tommy nodded excitedly. "Well let me know who wins will you? Now," He smiled with a toothy grin. "First one to shatter 50 lycan's wins?" He angled his head at the ceramic statues.  
  
Geren couldn't resist glancing behind him and down the hall Lily had went through. He gathered she wouldn't want to see him now anyways. He turned back to his friend. "Make it 75." .

* * *

Lily slammed the bedroom door behind her and stormed over to the desk. She began rummaging through the drawers, angrily slamming them open and shut. Not finding what she was looking for she threw up her hands. "Damn him." She kneed the bottom drawer shut. "The last thing I need right now is a fucking distraction."  
  
She glanced down on the top of the desk. Sitting neatly piled right before her eyes was a small stack of paper. "See!" She roared. She sat down and picked up a pen from the middle drawer. She took a few deep breaths and concentrated on what she wanted to do. She began to write her message. _It's not the lycan's I'm after._ She reminded herself. _They still deserve to be warned. I'll deal with Selene separately.  
_  
She finished scribbling, then reached down her leg and removed the dagger she kept there. She used the tip to prick her finger, waited for a small pool to form, and pressed it to the paper. She pulled her hand away to revel a bright red mark. Satisfied, she crumpled it up to make it look like trash, and stuffed it in her pocket to later be thrown in the main compactor.  
  
But first she had a window to visit. She glanced at the watch Tyran had given her. It was late afternoon. More people would be stirring than she would have liked, but she didn't have much of a choice. She leaned against the door and listened to the activity in the hallway. There appeared to be none, so quietly she opened the door. She checked down both directions of the hall way and neither saw, nor heard anyone coming.  
  
Calmly, as if she had no where to be, she strolled to the window. She turned and seemed to ponder it, then flicked a button to the left that opened the single shade. Bright rays of sunlight cast through the window. She could see the particles of dust floating, illuminated by a light that had not shown in the house for centuries. She faced the window completely and let the sun play on her face.  
  
"Saying goodbye?"  
  
Lily jumped and turned around quickly. The medium height figured stared at her with piercing eyes. He regally kept his arms crossed behind his back, and wore a centuries old robe of silk. "Forgive me sire I did not see you."  
  
Markus nodded slowly. "Do you think you'll miss it?"  
  
Lily looked confused. "Miss it, my lord?"  
  
Markus tilted his head in the direction of the window. "The sun my dear."  
  
Lily turned around and remembered the window was still open, ultra violet rays littered the floor. She glanced down at them in horror, and saw that Markus's sandaled foot was standing openly in one of the beams. She brought her eyes back to his face and realized he was staring directly into the sun and not even flinching. She remembered Selene not even being able to look at the UV ammunition for very long.  
  
"No my lord." She looked him directly in the eyes, and made no attempt to close the shade. "I prefer the moon to the sun. I'm afraid it's where I belong." There was no lie in her answer.  
  
The elder watched her closely. "Very good. I'll take my leave, and let you finish what you were doing. Good day." He pulled his lips into a smile that reveled more than just the tips of his fangs, and proceeded down the hall.  
  
_He's a hybrid!_ Lily shook her head. _He has to be. A vampire that can withstand daylight doesn't exist._ Frustrated, she hit the button again and stood with her back to the window as the shade closed. She felt a slight chill as the sun was shielded from her back. Her hand instinctively felt for the pendent around her neck, but her fingers met for a shock when they felt nothing. She angrily pulled her hand away and stormed down the hall. As she rounded the corner she smacked into a dark figure.  
  
--------  
  
Lily opened her eyes and was met with blinding pain from the middle of her forehead. "Damn." She moaned.  
  
"Good evening." A rather perky voice called to her from above.  
  
"What?" She said confused. Blinking to clear her vision she sat up slowly and realized she was back in her room. _Selene's room._ She corrected.  
  
"Here." The voice said and handed her a glass.  
  
Not even questioning Lily took it and drank deeply.  
  
"Sorry I ran into you so hard. Vampiric strength; who knows when it will strike."  
  
Feeling more aware, Lily looked to her company. To her surprise, the figure was a small, petite looking woman. Her hair sat in golden ringlets atop her head, and she wore a complementing gown. She stared at Lily with mischievous violet eyes and an angelic smile. _This is what knocked me flat on my ass? God, I'm in trouble.  
_  
"My names Erika, by the way." She smiled sweetly. "You're the human they brought in aren't you?"  
  
Lily swallowed. "That would be me." Please don't tell me she knew Selene.  
  
"I was Selene's handmaiden, of sorts." She added weakly.  
  
"Wonderful." Lily sighed heavily.  
  
"We didn't get along." Erika said lightly.  
  
Lily shook her head, feeling slightly nauseated. "Jesus, was there anyone in this house she got along with? Is there no one that regrets that she's gone?" Perhaps it was the bump on her head, but Lily felt especially angry that none of the people she'd met so far seemed to feel for the supposed death of their comrade. _She had to live in this for 200 years?  
_  
"Selene didn't talk much." Erika spoke softly, catching Lily's attention. "She kept to herself. That was the way she preferred it."  
  
"Didn't she talk to anybody?" Lily was rubbing the side of her head, trying to numb her conflicting emotions.  
  
"Viktor. She talked to Viktor. When he was awake, she was at her best. He always made time for her. She was his prize. Kraven should have known better. Viktor would never have given up what belong to him."  
  
"Kraven?" Lily's ears perked once again.  
  
"You know of him?" Her delicate mouth curved into a vicious hiss. "Filthy sleaze."  
  
"Apparently you know of him to." Lily remarked dryly.  
  
Erika smirked. "A handmaiden knows a lot of things. If there is something to be known about the coven, a maiden knows it. Information: our unofficial job."  
  
Lily laughed. It made perfect sense.  
  
"Well that sounds better." Erika smiled and glanced at the clock. "Oops. Nine o'clock. I should be going."  
  
_Nine O'clock?_ Lily's mind suddenly flared awake. Selene had been extremely firm when she'd said that the drop would have to be made before ten. Lily suddenly realized she didn't know where the kitchen was. She looked at the young maiden, an idea forming. "Erika." She got slowly to her feet. "Um, I'm kind of hungry. Is there anyway you could take me to where I could get some food?"  
  
"Of course." Erika replied calmly. "I'll take you to the kitchen. Has no one shown you around the mansion?" She asked curiously.  
  
Lily shook her head. "Not yet."  
  
A devious looked played about the blonde's petite face. "Well after you eat, I'll give you the behind the scenes tour. This place is full of dark secrets."  
  
Lily grinned widely. "That would be perfect."

* * *

Thayer sat crouched in the trees that rested just outside The Devils House. He watched through his binoculars as a group of kitchen vampires wheeled out two large bins. His heart began to beat faster as the gate slid open and the bins placed just outside it. He had seen Lily's signal during the day, and he knew what lie in those containers. A twinge of fear hit him as he realized that he was responsible for getting that message to Michael. _He'll have it before the sun rises._ He vowed silently.  
  
With his convictions made he called to his fellow lycans. "Lucas, Matt." His voice was barely a whisper, but quick and sharp.  
  
Two young looking boys emerged from the brush, and met him below the tree. "Right here sir." Matt whispered back.  
  
Thayer paused, momentarily thrown by their formality, then shook his head and continued. "Lucas and I will each take one of the barrels. Matt, you'll cover us. We'll carry the barrels to the truck and go."  
  
"Carry sir?" Lucas asked.  
  
"So they won't make noise, right?" Matt added proudly.  
  
Thayer nodded, and then jerked his head to the right indicating that it was time to go.  
  
Matt stepped out first and took a look around. The air was quite and calm. He could neither see nor smell anyone near. He motioned that it was clear, and Thayer and Lucas cautiously made their way to the trash bins.  
  
Thayer checked to his left and right. He looked in front of him, behind him. His nose was alert and tuned, yet he never saw it coming. In one moment his hand was upon the cool steel of his target and the next he was lying on his back, trash covering him.  
  
It unfolded before him as if in slow motion. He watched as Matt yanked his machine gun from beneath his jacket, but there was nothing to fire at. He glanced around frantically, never seeing the shadow ascending from the fence. It clobbered him with its body, then rose and viciously fired six rounds into the young lycanthropes chest. Then it turned to Lucas, who was already charging.  
  
Thayer yelled for him to stop, throwing himself up and running full speed at his friend, but he wasn't fast enough. The shadow fired a shot that caught Lucas in the shoulder. Another shot rang out and Thayer watched as the wolf fell to his knees. _No!_ He began to step forward, then suddenly remembered why they were here. He turned back towards the bins. If Michael doesn't get that message the whole pack will die. With alarming speed he charged back towards the gate.  
  
Both of the containers had already been knocked over. Without hesitation he dove in, allowing the change to take him. Within seconds he could smell it. It called to his bestial side. Sniffing deeply he followed the scent till it was directly under his nose. In one fluid motion he grabbed the paper and stood up.  
  
"Not very dignified is it?"  
  
Thayer stared at the gun barrel pointed at him, then at the man who held it. All Thayer could see, were pitch black eyes, the rest of him was masked.  
  
The figure snickered. "Caught sniffing through the garbage. A true dog."  
  
_I'll show you what it means to be a dog._ He snarled loudly and leaped upon the figure, he landing directly upon its shoulders. _Cleary, you underestimate how far we can jump!_ He yelled triumphantly in his mind as he roared proudly.  
  
Beneath him, the creature growled and sent the lycan flying backward.  
  
Thayer landed perfectly on his paws and reared back to pounce again. He snarled and aimed for the throat. He leaped and felt satisfaction as fangs met flesh. He jerked his head back and forth and yanked away, only to find that it had only been the figure's arm.  
  
With amazing force the mauled hand reached back and smacked him, knocking him back against the gate. He whimpered as he fell to the ground. He got back up and tried to shake it off. He saw his foe walking towards him, and met it head on. He could almost feel his claws latch around the figures throat when they seemed to fall short. His entire body went cold as icy fire spread through is body. He fell back on his haunches and gazed at the smoking gun held by shadow. He stared into the black eyes of his attacker and waited for the final shot. The gun clicked. Thayer's eyes closed and he fell to his side.  
  
"Damn." The figure cursed. "It would appear as if I wasted too many bullets on your friends." He knelt down and cupped Thayer's head in his hands. "Guess I'm just going to have to snap your neck instead."  
  
Thayer's mouth clenched firmly upon the shadow's arm. His fangs ground deep into muscle and tissue. With every ounce of strength he possessed he threw his head back, angled his body, then used all his weight to throw the figure into the mental fence behind him. He used the momentum to sling his own body upward and began running before his paws hit the ground.  
  
He ran till he couldn't feel his limbs anymore, till his chest became too tight, and air began to get scarce. As he fell to the ground, his body returned to normal, but the icy fire of liquid silver still spread.

* * *

Selene kept pace with Michael as he hurried down the long corridor. She wouldn't take her eyes off him as they made their way to their quarters. Grabbing her hand Michael pushed open the door and yanked her inside. The door shut behind them and he pushed her against it, trapping her body and her mouth with his. She anxiously reached for his shirt and yanked it over his head. He grabbed hold of her then and spun her around to lay her on the bed. He straddled over her, hungrily kissing her neck while his fingers reached for the ties of her corset. She moaned softly as she scraped her fangs down his neck and set him shuddering. Frustrated with the ties of her suit, he didn't hear the rapping on their door. _Damn, this thing._ He yelled impatiently as he continued to kiss Selene's neck.  
  
"Michael."  
  
Her voice touched the human reaches of his mind.  
  
"Michael." She whispered into his ear. "Someone's knocking."  
  
Michael finally stopped and looked down at her. A loud clang resounded within his ears, and he could hear the voice of a young lycan from behind the door. "Sir! I'm sorry to wake you but you're needed at the medic station!"  
  
Michael took a deep breath and let it fall heavily to the floor. He looked longingly at Selene.  
  
"Do what you have to do Michael." She flashed him a sultry smile. "Just make sure you wake me up when you get back." She leaned up and kissed him gently.  
  
He gave her a grateful smile and reluctantly walked to the door. He stopped and put his shirt on, checked to see if Selene had composed herself, and opened the door.  
  
A young lycan of about a quarter century of age stood outside his door. He tired to stand tall, but there was such fear in his eyes.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Michael asked, trying to keep his adrenaline down.  
  
"It's Thayer. He's been shot."  
  
Selene was suddenly standing behind Michael. "How badly?" She questioned quickly.  
  
The boy shook his head.  
  
Without another hesitation Selene was walking swiftly down the hallway. Michael thanked the lycan and moved to catch up with her.  
  
She wouldn't let herself think anything until she saw him. She dared not to hope, but she wouldn't give up on him yet. She rounded the corner and blasted through the curtains of the medic station. He was lying on a steel bed, blood dripping from his side. She could smell the silver. She didn't look at Tyran or Tamara as she slowly moved to the fallen lycan's side. She became unaware of Michael's presence behind her. All she could do was stare at Thayer's fatal wounds. He'd been shot in the stomach with liquid silver nitrate, and from the look of things, it was slowly being released into his body. _They've upgraded to make it last longer._ _So they_ _won't die before questioning_. She was disgusted with her race. Rage flowed into her veins like an old friend. She clenched her fists at her sides.  
  
Thayer's eyes were dilated, indicating that he had been sedated. They'd already degreed him dead, all they could do was make him comfortable.  
  
"What happened?" Michael asked Tyran who sat across the table one hand on his mates back, the other on his son's shoulder.  
  
"There was a message." Tyran lowered his head. "We lost Lucas and Matt." He couldn't bring himself to say anymore.  
  
Thayer turned his head and looked at Michael.  
  
"How many were there Thay?" Michael asked as gently as possible.  
  
Thayer swallowed. "Just one. He had eyes like you Michael. Black as night."  
  
"Another hybrid?" Michael drew his head back. He had no doubts that it was true but, "How?"  
  
"Marcus is a descendant of Corvinus." Selene spoke angrily. "Viktor spilled Lycan blood in the chambers." She sighed heavily. Things were getting worse.  
  
"Michael." Thayer spoke up, catching his alpha's attention. The clenched fist resting on his stomach turned over and slowly opened to reveal a small piece of crumpled paper. When Michael looked up in surprise, Thayer was smiling. "Told you I'd have it before sun rise." He rasped out.  
  
Michael reverently took the paper from his hand, he looked at it in amazement, then smiled at the fallen lycan. "You did very well Thayer." His voice grew thick. "The entire Lycan clan owes its life to you." Michael took a step back, lowered his head before the lycanthrope, tipped it slightly to expose his neck, and stared at his comrade with submissive eyes. It was the greatest respect Michael could pay him. The alpha had submitted.  
  
Thayer's eyes widened with moisture. If he had words, he would not have been able to speak them. He looked at Selene softly, but never met her eyes. The corners of his mouth curved into the tiniest smile. "Remember what I said?" He asked her quietly.  
  
Selene nodded, coming to stand beside him.  
  
"It was supposed to happen this way."  
  
A lump filled her throat. "Thayer no,"  
  
"Please be careful." He asked her, ignoring her protest. "Sometimes I think you're too brave for your own good." He squeezed her hand softly, then turned away towards his mother.  
  
Selene gazed at him a moment and fought desperately to keep the tears from her eyes, but one slipped down her cheek. She looked up and caught Tamara's piercing blue eyes._ I'm so sorry_. She shouted silently, and then moved quickly from the room. She marched with purpose down the tunnels of the underbelly. She had but one destination.

---------

Tamara slowly entered the weapons room. She saw Selene standing behind a table, checking her Berettas and jamming clips of glowing blue ammunition in them.  
  
"Where are you going?" A tired voice came from the darkness.  
  
Selene looked up to see Tamara leaning against the wall in front of her. She looked tired and beaten. There was a darkness about her eyes that Selene had never seen before, but she knew from experience that it would never go away. She couldn't imagine losing a son, and the thought of it set her blood boiling. "Hunting." The resounding click of her magazine connecting with her gun accented her determination.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Selene looked hard at Tamara. "Because they deserve to die."  
  
"And you are the one who decides such?" Her voice didn't hold any hint of sarcasm. She asked as if she truly thought Selene was the authority on death.  
  
"Tonight I am." Selene responded coldly, although the emptiness of Tamara's stare was beginning to frighten her.  
  
"You would let your anger make my son's death meaningless?"  
  
Selene was caught off guard by her question. "No, I..."  
  
"But you would." Tamara took a step forward. "You would risk being seen. You would destroy the last chance we have to end this war, the war that killed my son, and for what? For your anger, your hatred?"  
  
Selene stared at her in disbelief. "Do you not want revenge for what they have taken from you?"  
  
"And what have they taken from me?" She looked tiredly at Selene. "I've lost my son yes, but they can't take what really mattered. They can't take my love for him. They can't kill his memory."  
  
There were tears streaming down the females face. Centuries of pain and death and she still had the courage to cry. She awed Selene. She had kept her families death so close to her heart, she now wondered if perhaps she had strangled their memory. All she ever remembered was their death. _But never their life._ _I chose to forget that._ She looked at Tamara with defeat in her eyes. "What do I do then, if not this?" She motioned to the weapons of death around her.  
  
"You learn to feel pain, and then you let it go." The corners of her mouth turned into a regretful smile. "The last part takes time." She acknowledged softly. She shook her head and wiped the tears across her face. "Don't let them win Selene. Let go of what you've lost and remember what you have." She turned around to leave.  
  
"Tamara." Selene called out gently, letting several tears glaze her cheeks. "I won't forget him."  
  
"I know." Tamara said gratefully. She looked up at Selene and for a moment a wistful smile crossed her face. "Goodnight dear." She turned and left, making her way flawlessly back to her quarters.  
  
Selene stood their, silently streaming tears. In the immortal years to follow she would never be able to erase the pain etched on Tamara's face, but she would choose to remember the hope that had still clung to her voice.

* * *

Michael stood yet again at the head of his meeting table. He looked sorrowfully at Thayer's empty seat, but what made his chest ache was the empty seat that sat next to his, Tyran's. He took a heavy breath and noticed still that Flar's seat was not occupied as well. _Strange_. He thought. _I would think Flar would never miss a chance to cause trouble.  
_  
"So who was it Michael?" Tiernan, a lycan too old and jittery for his own good, asked.  
  
Michael shook his head. "I'm not sure Tiernan. They could have been caught accidentally."  
  
"By an elder?" Another lycan spoke bitterly. "They only leave their tomb to be put to sleep or to hunt us."  
  
"There's only one explanation." Tiernan spoke up again.  
  
Michael looked warily at the lycan. "Easy Tiernan. You're going to fast."  
  
"It had to be her Michael." The elderly lycan roared. "Who else could have tipped off Markus?"  
  
"Had to be who?" Selene's tired voice rang from behind him. Michael turned around and felt lighter with her presence. He was glad to see she was all right. He gave her a small smile, and she stepped forward to stand beside him. "Who are you talking about?" She asked again.  
  
Tiernan put his head down, and Michael stared hard at him. "Tiernan is jumping to conclusions." Michael said angrily.  
  
The lycan ground his teeth. "There is no other possibility." He growled. "It was her!"  
  
For a moment Selene thought he was accusing her, but Michael had not jumped across the table and ripped the animal's throat out yet so it had to be someone else. "Do you mean Lily?" There was amazement in her voice.  
  
"You heard what Thayer said." He growled lowly. "There was only one."  
  
Selene shook her head. "That's ridiculous."  
  
"She's the only one who knew about the drop. She's the only one who had access to Markus. Tell me vamp, who else could it possibly be?" His voice rose bitterly as he spoke to her.  
  
Michael emitted a low warning growl.  
  
"I don't have the slightest idea, but there has to be someone else." Her tone was flippant and excusing.  
  
Tiernan snarled. "Listen blood!"  
  
Michael slammed his hands upon the table and roared. "You will abstain! Or I will make you bleed." He kept eye contact with the lycan for a moment longer, then looked at Selene. "You should go."  
  
"What?" She was genuinely shocked.  
  
"You heard me. Your presence is not helping right now. I'll talk to you later."  
  
She felt surprised. Not by his words, but by the actual pain that came to her chest. She squinted. "I know what my gut tells me Michael. It wasn't her."  
  
"I know that Selene, right now is not the time. Just go." It crushed him to see hurt in her eyes, but he didn't know what else to do. Things were starting to unravel and he felt she'd be safer away from angry lycans.  
  
"Fine." Selene murmured quietly and walked out the door.  
  
She leaned back against it and let out a large breath._ If he thinks I'm going back to the rooms he's crazy._ She wasn't about to miss what was happening. Her eyes caught the cement overhang just above the meeting structure. She jumped up to it and glanced down. She could see three out of the four sides of the building, and quite a way's down the halls in any direction. _A lovely place to lurk._ She thought strategically. When he came out, she would be there.

* * *

Flar paced nervously across the floor of his room. He anxiously drummed his fingers together, lost deep in paranoid thought. He jumped as Kendra burst through his door.  
  
"Did you hear what happened?" She said uneasily.  
  
"Jesus!" He roared. "Can't you knock?"  
  
She crinkled her face at him. "Since when have I ever knocked?" She glared at him. "Flar, are you listening to me? Thayer is dead!"  
  
"I know!" Flar spat angrily. He went back to pacing in front of her. "This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to wait!"  
  
Kendra lightly crossed her arms in front of her, slightly confused by the lycan's rambling. "What are you talking about Flar?"  
  
Flar stopped pacing. He turned to her, and she retracted at the fire in his eyes. He seemed desperate, and even werewolves did stupid things when they were desperate.  
  
"Flar?" she said softly.  
  
"It was Markus!" He growled again and kept shaking his head. "This was not what I had in mind."  
  
Kendra stomped her foot. "Flar! What the hell are you jabbering about?"  
  
"I told you!" He steamed. "I talked to Markus after Kraven betrayed me. I told him about Lily. He was supposed to wait till she led them down here, kill that fucking hybrid and vampire and leave us alone!"  
  
Kendra was shocked. "You put the whole pack in danger just so you could be rid of Michael?"  
  
"No, I gave the vampires what they wanted. Their looking for Selene and Michael. Once they have them, they'll leave us be."  
  
"They will never leave us Flar. They haven't for six centuries what makes you think they will now?"  
  
He shook his head. "Look Kendra. What's done is done. I need your help now. We can still salvage this."  
  
She stared cautiously at him.  
  
"All I need you to do is seduce Michael and bring him over here." He walked over to his mattress, and pulled a pistol from beneath his pillow. "I'll take care of the rest."  
  
Her eyes went wide. "You're out of your mind." She said firmly. "And Michael would never follow me. I'm not Selene Flar."  
  
"Oh, but you have quite the persuasive powers." He came and pressed his body to hers. "A little while ago you were very generous when it came to getting what you wanted."  
  
She pushed him back. "Things change." She said simply.  
  
Flar's eyes flashed. "You mean like that little blood you've been spending so much time with?"  
  
"Mark has nothing to do with it."  
  
"Oh I think he does. Maybe I'll kill him while I'm at it."  
  
"You will not!" She roared and her fangs became enlarged. "Leave him out of it."  
  
"He's a vampire Kendra! Just like the rest. He'll take you for what your worth and leave you dry when he's through."  
  
She shook her head ferociously. "He's not like that. Now drop this." She turned to move toward the door. "Let it go Flar. Just give it up. Things change. It's not always so bad." Then she left, hoping he would listen to her.  
  
_Shit!_ He bellowed inside his mind. He glanced around the room nervously and rested his eyes on the gun in his hand. An internal struggle raged momentarily in his mind, but he could not relinquish the ideals that had held him together. "I end this tonight." He said firmly, and stormed down the halls.

* * *

Well guys, whatcha think? Thayer's gone. (Sniff), but I'm a firm believer in tragedy as long as it provokes deeper thought, which for Selene, it did, or was supposed to. (Shrug) And Flar is up to no good as usual. Let me know how you liked, or didn't like it. Thanks again!  
  
**Adalon Ithilriel: **You're right, the story had to end sometimes. Just like this one must, but hey at least you gave us sequel to chew on. I might not do that. (dodges watermelon). :) Glad you like Geren. He was actually one of the first characters I though up for this story. And I had to wait all this time to reveal him! That's patience. ;) More will be explained about him next chapter. As for the rest, you'll just have to read and see. Thanks again dear for your support. You rock!  
  
**VampyricAngel:** Well dear as always your review made me smile. :) Thanks. Glad you like Tyler and Selene. I'm kind of partial to him myself since he's based off my kid brother. (smiles) As far as Lily turning on Selene, at this point in the game it looks like she's going to. Selene has rubbed off on her, possibly in to many ways. Maybe its Selene's residual hate that she mimic's. (shrug) just have to read and find out! Thanks though dear. I really, really appreciate the support.  
  
**Rayefire:** I was so glad to read your review. I felt a little strange devoting almost an entire chapter to a non-underworld character, but your explanation was exactly why I wanted to do it. Thank you for justifying me! And I don't think Pockliment sounds like a disease. Blah! Sell it over here. I think it would fly. (wink) Thanks again!  
  
**Redd:** So I take it you like Kahn as much as I do? He is brilliant! I have no idea why they killed him off in the movie. It seemed a bit excessive to me. Anyways, so glad you are enjoying this. Thank you for your consistent reviews. And if Lily is starting to make you guess, that's a good thing. The Sawgrass mall? You know, I'm not sure if I went by there or not. I was a little taken with the streetlights when we drove. Their vertical over here. For some reason the horizontal tripped me out, although I understand why is that way. Cool though! Thanks again Redd. And POST WILL YOU! (Glares, then smiles) Later.  
  
**vampirehuntr00:** (laughs) Thank you so much for picking out that line! I was wondering if anyone would catch that. (shrug) silly moment for me. Hee hee. Glad you like the names. They can be hella hard to come up with, but so far so good. :) Thanks for all your help girlie. Couldn't have gotten this one read without ya.  
  
**AngryTolkienPurist:** New relationship, yes, but not to focused on. Only for sequel purposes. (wink) And if they did smell the lycan on her clothes, it wouldn't matter. They knew that's where she was coming from, but still those vampires are snobby bastards. I appreciate the continuous reviews. Thanks for the help!  
  
**AsianScaper:** Wow, your review was awesome. Thank you so much! You're right about the spelling and I apologize. The last few chapters I have done without by beta because she's out of town, and didn't want to hold this up. I have a feeling it's a bunch of those words that are spelled right, but not the right word. (shakes head) those get me every time, but thank you for pointing it out! I'll go though it once again. As for an intense review, please do not worry about that. It was strictly on a when you have time bases, and actually I'll be writing another fic in a short while that I would prefer a more intensive review about. So no worries about this one. This was my get my foot in the door fic, but thank you anyways for taking the time to read and leave such thoughtful reviews. I look forward to those. Thanks again.


	19. Shattered Reflections

Howdy ya'll. Sorry this too me soo long. Just playing the real life game. (groans) But here it is at 24 pages long, I hope it's worth the wait. (grins)

Small disclaimer: The song at the end (written in italics) is by Linkin Park. I don't own them or their lyrics, so no sue me. I just thought they went well with Selene's thoughts. (wink) Thanks again and enjoy.

**Chapter Nineteen: Shattered Reflections**  
  
_Lily walked slowly up the stairs of her abandoned building. She easily opened what would have appeared to be her front door, but was merely a façade for those that didn't know her. Once concealed by the dust and dirt of the old school she made her way to her real door and calmly removed the keys from her pocket. She tried to fit one in the lock, but it wouldn't turn. When she pulled it out to examine she discovered that it had been snapped in half, broken.  
  
How the hell am I supposed to get in? She wondered casually. Christopher should be home. She began beating on the door, calling out to her brother. Suddenly, the room got darker, as if night had fallen.  
  
"Strange," She murmured. "It was daylight a second ago." Starting to feel frantic she hurried back outside. Her eyes were met by a pale yellow, fully engorged moon. She ran back inside her apartment, the door miraculously unlocked. Once inside she froze. Everything was crumbling, falling to pieces beside her feet. The lamp beside her bed cracked before her eyes and then fell to the ground in hundreds of pieces. The paint on her walls bubbled and began to flake off, and the sheets on her bed were beginning to burn. Unable to take it any longer she flew from her building and into the street calling for her brother.  
  
The cool air flew on her face as she dove outside, but with the wind brought the sounds. She heard the commotion over in the alley by her house. She closed her eyes. Somewhere deep inside she knew not to go, but no matter how many times she had been here she always went back. The picture was always the same. She would round the corner to find a scene of horrific gore. Blood had covered the brick walls, while two mutilated bodies lay lifeless beside them. Her brother stood in the center of it all, board in hand, and face set in firm determination. In her dream he was always the hero's image, for that was how she saw him.  
  
She watched, like she had done a hundred times since that night, as his body slowly dropped to the ground. In her dream he called out for her, reached for her to save him, and like always she ran to him, but could never reach him. Something always stopped her, like an invisible wall she just couldn't break through. It broke her every time. To watch him, to see him again and again, broken.  
  
She lifted her head to the sky, and screamed at the moon.  
_  
Geren's eyes snapped open, ears still vibrating from the horrific cry. He untangled himself from the sheets and listened. There was a moment of silence and then a large clash as something shattering into pieces. He was on his feet in seconds, throwing a pair of sweats on and grabbing a thin tunic from his closet while opening the door all at the same time.  
  
He stepped out into the hallway and didn't bother knocking as he came into her room. A first glance told him nothing, then he saw the broken vase. Beside the pieces sat Lily, arms wrapped around her legs, head pressed to her knees, body wracked with sobs. He threw the shirt over his head and approached her slowly. As he came closer he saw small drops of blood sliding off her fingertips and plopping to the floor.  
  
He knelt down and gathered her too him. She made no attempt to fight him. Gently he stroked her forehead, wiping away the sweat and blood. He felt his mouth go dry and his eyes become a dark crimson. He tried not to breathe too deeply, knowing that it was the smell of her blood affecting him. Instead he concentrated on the soft curves of her face. She had stopped crying, but her closed eyes moved rapidly beneath her lids. "It's all right Calalily. I'll fight your fears for you." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, pulling her a little tighter.  
  
He held her there till her body became still and her sobs quieted. Being careful not to wake her he placed her back in bed and pulled the covers tightly around her. He noticed her hands then, and the gash and covered the palm of her right. The wound was still oozing crimson. _She'll need stitches._ He thought, remembering that she lacked the regenerative properties of the company he usually kept.  
  
A slight pang gripped him as the realization hit him fully. _She isn't immortal_. His eyes sought hers. _Geren what are you doing?_ He returned his gaze to her hand and sighed heavily. _Kahn will have a fit over this. He'll question her till he knows every detail of how she got this, and then he'll still make her practice with the guns._ "You don't deserve that." Geren spoke softly to her.  
  
Taking a deep breath Geren stared at his wrist. Amelia had always told him his blood was different. He healed faster than any death dealer in their coven. It had never been explained to him, just a fluke in his sire he assumed; however, there were times when it came to good use. Bringing his wrist to his mouth he opened his vein, ignoring the slight sting of his fangs. Blood began to pull on his skin. Taking Lily's hand with his, he turned his wrist over and let his blood drop into the open gash. Just a few drops and the wound stopped oozing. A few more and it began to scab. He turned his wrist back over and cut the circulation off till he himself sealed. He watched silently as Lily's gash did the same. In a matter of minutes her hand was as good as new.  
  
Satisfied, Geren pulled a chair from the desk and set it beside her. _Just in case she has another nightmare_. He assured himself. After all, guarding her was his duty. He gently ran his finger tips over the soft skin of her palm. As he did so, the sleeping girl let out a calming sigh. Feeling a strange need to keep contact with her, he carefully placed her hand in his. As he leaned his head back and shut his eyes, his thumb unconsciously began to lightly stroke her hand, unknowingly assuring her that someone was there.  
  
Lily's eyes slowly blinked open. They were red and soar. When they focused she saw Geren sitting several inches away her, she blinked and saw that the vampire loosely held her hand. She was confused for a moment, till she remembered her nightmare. _But why is he here?_ She glanced around the room and saw the broken glass still littering the floor. Jarring her memory she slid her hand from his and glanced at the gash, only there was none. With surprise she ran her fingers over the skin that should have been on its way to scarring.  
  
"You'll be all right now." A groggy voice sounded from beside her.  
  
Lily brought her blue eyes to meet those of her vampire companion. "You healed it?" She brought her hand instantly to her neck to feel for bite marks, her sapphire orbs flashed with fear.  
  
"No, no. You're still human. I would never..." He paused and ran his hand through his matted hair.  
  
Lily stared at him. His body was sunk low in the chair. A pair of sweat pants hung loosely about his waist, while the ages old tunic clung softly to his torso. There was the hint of stubble growing about his chin, and his raven locks were in utter chaos. Lily's chest tightened. She nervously licked her lips and tried to keep her thoughts from roaming. "You would never what?" She questioned, anything to stop the rising tension in her stomach. She tried hard to look at anything but him, and failed.  
  
"Turn a human." He replied softly.  
  
"What if it was the only way to be with someone?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She fought the urge to physically cover her mouth with her hands.  
  
She suffered in silence as Geren studied her with indecipherable eyes. "Well that would imply that an immortal has fallen for a mortal, and that's forbidden."  
  
Lily nodded her head sarcastically. "Oh that's right. I forgot you're the vampire that always follows the rules."  
  
A cheeky smile played about his face. "I think you know better than that by now."  
  
Her entire mouth went dry. God he's beautiful when he smiles. She couldn't help it, his playfulness was infectious. "Well I always could spot a fellow rebel. I knew the moment you walked into that room you were trouble."  
  
"Trouble for whom?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet." She said coyly.  
  
He laughed richly. "Well be sure to tell me when you figure it out."  
  
She nodded. "You'll be the first."  
  
Geren caught her eyes and held her gaze for a moment. She didn't resist as he let himself get lost in their depths. Shaking his head he looked up at her. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"  
  
Lily smacked her lips. "Actually I'm pretty thirsty."  
  
Geren rose and moved for the door, but turned around. "I'll assume you don't want blood. Any other requests?"  
  
Lily raised her eyes hopefully. "You don't have any orange juice per chance do you?" Her voice indicated that she already knew the answer.  
  
Geren cast a strange look at her. "Orange juice?"  
  
She almost felt embarrassed. "It's my favorite." Then she mumbled. "But it's been a while. Lycan's have a very limited menu."  
  
Geren laughed. "So do vampires I'm afraid. All I can offer you is water."  
  
She grinned. "That will be fine."  
  
Geren left and returned moments later with a pitcher full of clear water. He poured her a glass and handed it to her. He watched with interest as she drank deeply, draining half the glass, and set it down upon the nightstand. "Better?"  
  
"Much." She smiled in appreciation. "May I ask you a question?"  
  
The vampire hesitated before taking his seat next to her. "Sure."  
  
"Will I get an honest answer?" She asked suspiciously, knowing his tendency for secrecy.  
  
She saw pearly whites as he nodded his head. "You learn quickly." He complimented.  
  
Ignoring his concealed attempt to change the subject she fired. "Why do your eyes turn red sometimes?"  
  
That one threw him off guard. He visibly retracted in his seat, but was calmed when he saw the innocence behind her query. Many had accosted him for the same particular strangeness, but he saw that was not her intent. "My sire had red eyes." He said simply.  
  
"Your sire?"  
  
"The vampire that turned me. When a vampire becomes emotionally aroused, or is caught in bloodlust, we revert to our vampiric form. This is usually indicated by an elongating of the canines as well as a change in the color of eyes to that of one's sire." His tone sounded professional, as if he were teaching a class.  
  
Lily nodded in understanding. "Selene's eyes always turned blue." She noted.  
  
"Because Viktor's eyes had been blue."  
  
A jolt of anger fired through her as she heard his name. "Bastard." She said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Looking up Lily realized her mistake. She was growing far too comfortable with this man. Bringing the focus back to him she continued with her questions. "So who is this sire with the red eyes?"  
  
Geren stared at her for a moment, then answered slowly. "I don't know."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
He lowered his eyes to the ground. "I was bitten in 1883. It wasn't meant to be a turning. I was supposed to die, only I didn't." He brought his eyes back to hers, which only told him to continue. He took a breath and did so. "I roamed the streets for five years. Completely out of control, and lost in my never ending hunger. I killed whatever crossed my path, and drew too much attention to myself. That's when she found me."  
  
"Who?" Lily asked, eyes riveted on him.  
  
"Amelia." He spoke her name with such reverence that his affection for her was evident. "She took me in, fed me, clothed me, and taught me to control my urges. I can't explain, but she took a liking to me. In time I became the head of her personal guard of death dealers. We both felt that no one could protect her better than I. She was like a mother to me, and I her son." He could feel the knot growing in his throat. He had not spoken aloud of her since...  
  
"She gave you that necklace didn't she? The one that looks just like Selene's?"  
  
Geren nodded. "It's a status symbol, as well as protection. It marks us as one close to an elder, the color of the jewel tells which one."  
  
"Amelia's is red?"  
  
Geren nodded and traced his fingers down the band around his neck.  
  
"Viktor's is black."  
  
"And Marcus's is blue." He said finally.  
  
"Who has Marcus marked?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I never paid the other Elder's much mind. Once Amelia had been laid to rest, I minded my own business until they awoke her."  
  
"How old are you?" Lily suddenly was curious.  
  
"One hundred and twenty." He replied.  
  
"Damn." Her eyes went wide, and they both laughed. "I will never get used to that."  
  
"It takes a while." He assured her and smiled. "But I've got many years left." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making her shrill with laughter. He felt a slight warming near his heart.  
  
"So you never met Selene?"  
  
"Only once. Viktor was being put to sleep, and Amelia was being woken up. I was getting my mother back and she was losing her father. We didn't speak much."  
  
Lily shook her head. "He wasn't a good father." She said simply, then before he could question her she ask him one final question. "Why are you in disgrace Geren?"  
  
If there had been color in his pale cheeks, she was sure it would have drained at her words. His entire body froze, his muscles tightened, and his eyes once again flashed red momentarily. She could see pain plague his face, and instantly felt guilt that she had pried so far.  
  
"I was responsible for getting her here safely. I was in charge that night." He swallowed hard now, tears filling his eyes. "I failed her."  
  
Feeling responsible for his sudden hurt she reached out and took his hand, squeezing it tightly in hers. "It's all right. You don't have to."  
  
He shook his head and when he looked up at her there was strength in his eyes. "We were ambushed traveling to Ordoghaz for the awakening ceremony. I was going to watch her be put to sleep yet again, but I had to get her there first. Kahn and I had discussed all the details. He was going to meet us at the station, but when we got there I saw that it was someone else. Taking every precaution I went first to check it out, make sure it was a vampire team and not lycan's in disguise." He closed his eyes. "I should never have left her."  
  
"Geren." Lily said sympathetically and gave his hand a friendly squeeze.  
  
"I approached and learned that it was Soren and his team, but as I turned back to the train he shot me in the back. I dropped like bricks, and when I woke up..." He could not finish then, but he didn't have to. Lily knew the rest.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." She muttered softly. "There was nothing you could have done. Kraven was the one who betrayed her and the coven, not you."  
  
"The rest of the coven didn't see it that way, and neither did I. I failed to do my duty."  
  
Lily sighed heavily. "You and Selene would have gotten along well. You both could have brooded and blamed yourselves into oblivion for things you could not change."  
  
"Why do you keep speaking of her like you cared? You killed her, remember." His tone was a touch harsh, but her words had cut him deeply.  
  
Lily glared at him. "I did care, until I learned the truth." She spoke truth to him now, feeling unable to lie after he had been so honest.  
  
"That she killed your brother?"  
  
"Yes." She replied testily.  
  
"So she just one day decided to up and tell you the truth, then you shot her?"  
  
Lily grimaced at the heartless picture he painted. "I discovered the truth. She left me without anyone. Christopher was the last person I had in the world and she took him away, and when I helped her, followed her into this crazy war, the least she could have done was be honest with me. She could have given me a choice, but instead she took that from me too by hiding the truth. My brother deserves vengeance."  
  
Geren did not fail to notice her use of future tense, but he let it slip for now. "That was what your nightmare was about wasn't it?"  
  
She stared at him, deflated by his insightful observation. "Of course. It never goes away."  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"Eight."  
  
"Foster?"  
  
"Till I was fourteen, then I split. Jacen was a friend of my brothers. He took me in when I came back, helped me get a job, and fix up the old place." She glared at him knowingly. "But you already knew that."   
  
She thought she saw his cheeks blush. "I am sorry about that." He said softly.  
  
She tilted her head to the side as she examined him. "About the snooping or the kiss?"  
  
His head shot up to look at her. Holding her eyes with his he rose from his chair and straddled his arms over her body, inches from her face. "I'm afraid I'll never be sorry about the kiss."  
  
Lily's mind had gone cloudy at his nearness. She breathed in the musky scent of his sweat from the day's sleep. Her stomach flipped and sent a smile to her face. "Glad to hear it." She whispered against his mouth before letting him press lips to hers once more. The touch was feather light and full of tenderness. It was not passion he wished to show her, but the kindness and caring that came when sharing pain as they had done. She returned it fully.  
  
"You should get some more rest." He said softly as he pulled away. "The sun will set soon, and Kahn will keep you all night. Only two left you know."  
  
"I know." She said softly as dread filled her. Her eyes felt heavy and her body ached.  
  
Geren clasped her hand and leaned back in his chair. His thumb returned to softly rubbing her skin. Without words he told her that he would stay with her while she slept, and in that she found comfort. Wordless she thanked him and slung back into the covers and pillows. Within moments, she was asleep. Geren waited till her breath was even and her body rested peacefully. He smiled, kissed her ever so softly, and left.  
  
An hour later Geren was making his way back to her room, a brown paper bag in his arms, when Kahn stopped him.  
  
"I'm glad I found you." The death dealer spoke quickly. "Come on. We've got to go."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Hunting." Kahn said firmly.  
  
Geren looked at his back confused. "I have to do something real fast. I'll be right down."  
  
Kahn glanced at the bag in his hands, then at the stair case he knew would take Geren to Lily's room. He raised an eyebrow, but chose not to push the issue. "Very well. You have five minutes." Then he turned and headed toward the garage.  
  
Geren sighed and ran up the stairs only to descend them moments later, empty handed.  
  
Lily awoke a few hours later. She stretched, surprised at how peaceful her sleep had been. She suddenly remembered why. Glancing around the room she almost panicked when she didn't see him, but then a glimpse of red caught her eye. Getting up she padded over to the desk. Laying upon a piece of paper was a single long stem red rose, and next to it the water pitcher had been filled with a bright yellow liquid. She brought the rose to her nose and inhaled deeply. Leaning down she read the note.  
  
I regret being unable to see your eyes as you woke. Forgive my absence, it was unavoidable, but know I would not have left you for less. I hope you slept well.  
  
Yours, Geren  
  
She swooned and laid the note back on the table. Pouring herself a glass from the pitcher she drank deeply. "Orange juice. Bless you Geren." She poured herself another glass and downed it. A contented sigh escaped her lips. _Well, he found it. Key to my heart._ She laughed at herself. _Imagine that Chris. A vampire. You always said he'd have to be unique._ She rolled her eyes as she brought yet another glass to her lips. "He had no idea."

* * *

Tyran was slowly walking along the dark alleys of the city. He kept his hands in his pockets, head down, shoulders slumped with sorrow. He hadn't been able to eat. He hadn't been able to sleep. Shit, he hadn't been able to sit down. That would mean he'd have to think about it. It would mean acknowledging that he was never going to see his son alive again. He'd been able to stay strong, to somehow fight it off as long as he was with Tamara. She needed him, he had to hold on for her. But then she had gone to sleep. More like she had cried herself into unconsciousness with Tyler wrapped tightly in her arms. Then Tyran felt fear. What did he do with himself now? A walk had been his only answer. He didn't care where he went. It didn't matter.  
  
With his mind heavy, he didn't see the two figures approaching him. They came from behind, like shadows the thrived in darkness. Swiftly, a hand wrapped around and he felt the sting as a needle pieced the base of his neck. His vision became blurry as he felt two more hands surround him. Before another thought crossed his mind, he was lost.  
  
He woke up chained to a mental chair. His head felt as if it had been hit with a lead pipe. It throbbed just behind his left eye. His mouth was dry, and he licked his lips as he moaned and tried to get his bearings.  
  
"Drink this." A voice commanded from above. He looked up and saw the pale face of what could only have been a vampire. His jet black hair appeared to make him whiter, but accented his baby blue eyes.  
  
"What's in it?" Tyran rasped out, trying to sound intimidating.  
  
"It's just water. It will help with the affect of the drug." He held the glass to the lycanthropes mouth.  
  
Tyran emptied the contents of the glass, then looked back at his captor.  
  
"I'm Geren." The vampire said.  
  
"And my name is Kahn." A midnight colored man appeared from the darkness. "We have a few questions to ask you."  
  
Tyran looked from one to the other. They were both clad in death dealers uniforms. "Go to hell." He snarled.  
  
Kahn rolled his eyes and slung a chair in front of the lycan. He straddled it, placing his hands on the back rest of the chair. "Look, we don't have time to play with our prejudices and preconceived notions. Your pack is in danger, as well may be my coven. I want only your assistance in finding some answers and then I will let you go. Can you agree with that?"  
  
Tyran blinked at the creature before him. Had he heard that right? Was a vampire asking HIM to set aside an age old feud? He hadn't been the one holding it. Tyran bit his lip. Or had he? "How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
Kahn nodded in understanding. He rose from his seat and undid the locks around Tyran's ankles and wrists. The lycan was completely free to roam in the middle of a vampire interrogation room. He looked up at the African death dealer in wonder.  
  
"Do as you will." Kahn said calmly.  
  
Tyran narrowed his eyes. "Your not here because of Markus are you?" "No. I'm afraid we come without the knowledge of our master."  
  
"An action punishable by death, if I'm not mistaken."  
  
Kahn sighed. "No mistake." He kept eye contact with the lycan and waited.  
  
Tyran looked suspicious, but his gut told him it was all right. He sat back down in the mental chair, this time of his own free will.  
  
Kahn almost smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me yet. I'll answer your questions as best I can, but if they will endanger my pack in any way you will get nothing from me." Tyran said firmly.  
  
Kahn held out his hand. "I'll agree to that."  
  
Tyran reached out and shook the hand of his immortal enemy. "So what do you want to know?"  
  
"About Selene." Kahn said quickly.  
  
Tyran sat back. "What makes you think I'd know anything about her?" It was an honest question.  
  
"Because we keep tabs on every lycanthrope that roams the streets. You've been around for quite some time Tyran."  
  
The lycan was taken aback. He hadn't realized just how in depth the vampire's research had been. "You know who I am." He said stiffly. "Very good, but that still doesn't mean I have any information regarding Selene."  
  
Kahn exhaled deeply. "I know that your Michael's right hand. He's never seen without you. Surly you must know something about why she killed Viktor."  
  
_He called him Michael._ Tyran thought, silently amazed. The vampire hadn't used any derogatory names or insults. _That's a first._ "Why she killed Viktor?" He asked with a more tolerant tone.  
  
"She said something to me before she died. About how we'd been lied to. With both Elders dead and only a psychopath left I can't help but think she may be discovered something I didn't. Now, if you have any idea what that could be I implore you to tell me." There was sincerity in Kahn's eyes.  
  
Tyran took a breath and held it. He knew what the death dealer was searching for. As Michael's closet confidant, the alpha had explained certain things to him. "He started the war." The lycan said calmly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kahn sat straight up, leaning backwards and catching himself before he almost fell off the chair.  
  
"Viktor. Viktor started the war. When Lucien bit Michael he transferred his memories. Michael told Selene that night in the underground."  
  
Kahn stared at him in horror. Tyran could see the battle between truth and loyalty rage across the death dealers face. "Did you know Sonja?" Out of the corner of his eye Tyran saw Geren inch forward. Kahn shook his head. Words would not come to him.  
  
Tyran sighed and continued. "She was his daughter, but she fell in love with a lycan. With Lucien. Viktor had her killed. Burnt by the sunlight while her mate was chained and forced to watch her die. His own daughter." He stared directly at Kahn. "But he left Lucien to long. When the moon's rays found him he changed and escaped. You know what happened next, what's still happening."  
  
"It's just like Selene." Geren murmured softly from behind.  
  
Tyran looked up at him and Kahn turned to face him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kahn asked in a raspy voice, still reeling from the blow the lycan had delivered him.  
  
Geren shrugged. "She fell in love with a lycan as well did she not? She cared enough to bite him, to induce the bonds that would bring. Maybe her love was why she slew her own father."  
  
The comment was innocent enough, but Kahn could feel the impact of his words. "Viktor was her father." He said numbly. "And she completed the cycle. She finished what Sonja could not." He swallowed hard and narrowed his eyes, feeling the anger of what his former master had done. "What she was robbed of."  
  
Kahn closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "She was right. Everything I thought, everything I'd been taught to believe was a lie." His voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"Perhaps now you understand a fraction of what she grappled with." Tyran said softly, still careful to use past tense.  
  
Kahn nodded his head. "Thank you."  
  
Tyran shook his head. "I'm not the one you should thank. She knew you would seek the truth eventually. She would not have sent you to it otherwise."  
  
Kahn rose and held out his hand to the lycan once more. "I appreciate your cooperation Tyran. I hope the day we can talk freely comes soon."  
  
Rising and preparing to leave Tyran once again shook the hand of what had once been his enemy. "It's closer than you think." He smiled knowingly.  
  
Tyran thought he saw the corners of the death dealer's mouth twitch into a smile. "I promised you a safe passage back home. You have my word that neither I nor Geren will follow you back to your den."  
  
Tyran nodded. "Thank you. Good luck Kahn." He meant it.  
  
As he began to descend the stairs he felt a touch lighter. The pain of his loss was still very much with him, but somehow it now seemed justified. A vampire had just captured him and then let him go. In the history of the war he was sure that had never happened before. _My son was a part of that._ He realized. Even in the most insignificant way, his son had played his part. He had been an instrument in putting a stop to this ridiculous feud. He died for its end. Tyran would make sure that day would come.

* * *

Tyler awoke as his father slipped into bed beside him and wrapped him and his mother up in his wide arms. Keeping his eyes closed he pretended to still be sleeping, and waited till the heavy breaths of his father became stable. As stealthily as he could he slide between the adults and quietly snuck out the door.  
  
As soon as he was away from his parents he felt the tears again. His mother had tried to explain what happened to his brother, but her own tears had gotten in her way. All he was given was that his brother was gone, and that he wouldn't be able to see him anymore. Tyler could not believe that. His feet patted softly down the halls to where his brother's office was. He opened the door hopefully and was crushed with an empty room. Blue eyes swelling he sat down on the floor and sobbed quietly once more. _Where is he?  
_  
Suddenly a thought came to him. He had to find Selene. He had last seen her with his brother and besides, she was his champion, his protector. _She will help me look for him._ He thought, his faith in her unshakable. Sniffing loudly the baby wolf pulled himself upright and began to patter down the halls once more. He was heading towards the main room, knowing that she would be awake and busy during the night, but a loud noise stopped him.  
  
Frozen, he listened as Selene's voice came to him clear as day.  
  
"It was you. You're the one that told Markus."  
  
Unable to stop himself he ran towards her voice. He knew if he could just talk to her she would help him set things straight, but as he rounded the corner his eyes widened in fear. The vampire would not be able to save him this time.

* * *

Selene sat not so patiently upon the cold cement of her ledge. She had waited calmly for Michael to emerge from his meeting but as the sun rose he was still occupied. She waited till the afternoon, at which she fell asleep, then woke to her natural clock as the sun began to set. Now she had half a mind to burst through the door and demand that he return to their quarters with her. There was only one night left till Lily would lead the lycan's down there, and they could not afford the clan to be suspicious of her. _I hope he understands that._  
  
She crossed her arms and legs, hunching to stretch her aching back. She may be immortal, but that didn't mean her muscles did not feel the affects of sleeping on a cement slab. She groaned inwardly and again contemplated what to do. That's when she heard the noise from around the building Michael was in. Her ears perked, and she listened closely as yet again there was a rustling.  
  
Inhaling deeply she thought she smelled sweat, but her nose was no where near as tuned as a lycan's. Deciding to investigate she jumped down and slowly approached the corner. Leaning against one wall she twisted her neck around to view the back side of the meeting room.  
  
Flar was the one who was causing all the noise. In the corner of the building there had been a small hole, and the lycan was using his gloved hand to dig it out a bit more. _Is he trying to listen?_ She thought to herself, but then remembered the Flar was a member of the council. If he wanted to listen, all he had to do was go in. _Something's not right_.  
  
She continued to watch as he finalized his hole, the removed a shiny black gun from his coat. _What the hell?_ She stared as he inserted the barreled into the hole, knelt down to aim, and then... She flew around the corner and kicked the gun from his hand. It slid across the hallway, underneath a table, and landed at the feet of a pair of shining blue eyes.  
  
Flar reared back and faced his enemy.  
  
"You bloods disgust me." He snarled through his clenched teeth.   
  
Selene stared at him, almost unbelieving. She looked at the hole he had been aiming through, and she knew he had been aiming for Michael. Glancing back at him she recognized the emotion that glared back at her. Hate. Pure and simple. A shudder ran though her as she saw herself.  
  
"Even your elders can't keep their bargains!" His voice was hardly discernable, his wolven form already beginning to unleash him, but Selene had understood. Many things fell into place as she registered elder and bargain in the same sentence.  
  
She looked at him in surprise. "It was you. You're the one that told Markus."  
  
Selene dodged as flaming claws attempted to slice her neck. He roared and she tried to talk sense to him. "What are you doing?" She roared in confusion.  
  
"Ending this conflict." He stared at her with flaming yellow eyes. "I will not watch you and your disgusting abomination lead this pack to its death!" Having nothing left he felt the change take him completely and attacked.  
  
He roared and charged her, this time teeth connected with her arm, but she pulled away fast enough to leave his jaws with only leather. "Stop this!" She implored him once more.  
  
The beast shook its head madly and rose to its full height. With incredible speed it came at her, and before she could blink she felt her head connect with the concrete. All her training kicked in then. Her mind went blank as she brought her knees into the monsters chest and hoisted him off her. In seconds she was on her feet, coming at him full force. He tried to swipe at her, but she delivered a quick blow to his head with her foot.  
  
He shook it off, and when she came at him again he caught her leg mid air and flung her backward. Like a jaguar she flipped in mid air and landed on her feet just in time to deflect his snapping jaws with a punch to the head and a knee to the groin.  
  
The lycan whimpered, but would not back down. He had gone to far now, he would either kill her or die. With his head down he barreled towards her, but she launched herself upward, grabbing a hanging pipe from the ceiling and kicked him so hard he flew backward, cracking the far wall.  
  
The pipe gave way beneath her weight and she fell to the ground, a piece of the pipe still in hand.  
  
Flar got up and with a mighty roar he came at her once more.  
  
Selene took the pipe and reared back, at the last moment she swung and connected with his head and sent it flying. His body dropped to the ground a moment later.  
  
Michael and the rest of the council heard the commotion and came running out. What met them was a headless dead lycan, and a blood spattered vampire with a crimson stained pipe in her hands.  
  
Selene let the pipe fall to the floor as she stared in horror at the body before her.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Michael ran towards her. "Are you all right?"  
  
Slowly, her head turned to him, and the haunted look that he has seen in her eyes the first night he met her had returned.  
  
"She killed him." Tiernan muttered while he knelt over his fallen brother. "The blood killed him!"  
  
A crowd was beginning to gather, and stunned gasps filled the room.  
  
"Selene?" Michael asked her softly, his eyes pleading for it not to be true.  
  
"I..." She stuttered. "He was trying to kill you."  
  
"Impossible!" Tiernan roared.  
  
"I swear it! He was the one that told Markus. He so much as admitted it!" Her eyes quickly found Michael's. _He'll believe me._  
  
"Lies!" Tiernan flared again and turned towards the lycan's gathering.  
  
Kendra pushed her way to the front of the crowd, Mark following close behind. Her hands flew to her mouth when she saw Flar's body. Her words jammed in her throat and fear clenched her heart. She looked up at Selene with panic in her eyes.  
  
"She murdered a council member in cold blood! Something must be done." The elderly lycan was eliciting mumbles of agreement from the audience. They were starting to rouse to his rants.  
  
"That's enough Tiernan." Michael said fiercely as he tried to gain control over his pack.  
  
"He had a gun Tiernan. He was aiming inside the very room you were in." There was a hint of desperation behind her voice.  
  
"Then where is it?" He roared.  
  
Selene glanced to where she had knocked it out of his hand, but the gun wasn't anywhere insight. Her eyes turned to Michael and begged him to believe her.  
  
The alpha gulped. "Where is the gun Selene?" He said with pained hope.  
  
"I don't know." She spoke flatly. "Michael..."  
  
"There is no weapon Michael, but the one she used to kill Flar. Her hatred for him was not a secret. You cannot ignore this any longer." Tiernan's angry voice shot straight to the hybrid's heart and shattered it.  
  
"Michael."  
  
Selene's voice brought his eyes to her.  
  
"Do you believe me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Her chest burned as she felt the stab of having to ask the question.  
  
He couldn't even speak, but the answer was in his eyes.  
  
Her undead heart stopped, and time seemed to freeze. She couldn't believe the pain that ripped through her, and then there was nothing. "Fuck you." She spat through ground teeth. Without looking at a single soul she turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Michael closed his eyes as tears glided down his cheeks.  
  
"Good riddance." Tiernan snorted as he crossed his arms.  
  
Michael's head hung low as the words of the crowd filled his mind. A low growl rumbled deep with in his stomach. As it rolled up into his throat he threw his head up and roared. "When will this stop!" The entire room went silent as his voice echoed about the walls. His anger and disgust was felt through the room.  
  
"Is there any one here interested in ending this war? How do you expect the vampires to live in peace if you can't even fucking tolerate one amongst you! Selene has done nothing but try to further your cause since she got here. She's killed her own kind for you, been branded a traitor by her own people. Turned her back on everything she knew! What more can she do to prove herself?"  
  
His glare managed to extend to every lycanthrope in the room. "When I was first brought to this place I was told what heartless beasts the lycan's were. Lucien proved that description wrong." He kept his face towards the crowd as he let his eyes change to black and his fangs elongate. "But you've proved him to be a fool!" The hybrid roared, snapping the attention of every lycan in the complex.  
  
"I was made alpha because you all thought I was Lucien's vision, but the hybrid was only a means to an end for him. You've shown his dream to be nothing more than just that, an illusion." He took a breath and let his eyes slip back to their normal brown. "I won't be a part of this anymore. I will not lead a pack that refuses to change."  
  
Slowly his eyes spanned the room. They halted on Tyran, whose grey eyes beamed proudly at him. Nodding slightly he moved down the hall Selene had exited through.

* * *

Selene blindly climbed into a car. She wasn't supposed to leave the tunnels incase she might be seen, but that hardly seemed to matter now. With suspiciously dry eyes she drove the damp roads. Her mind was blank, automatically shifting and turning as she drove on. She made the turn onto a dark side road and brought the car to a halt. Looking to her right she realized she was at Lily's house.  
  
Jacen watched through his peep hole as the car drove up. He had heard the engine from down the street and, as had been his practice, was checking to see who it was. To his surprise, it actually stopped at Lily's house. His eyes quickly shot to the rooftops and again he saw the shadows.  
  
Quickly grabbing a sweat shirt he shoved it under his and ran to meet the car.  
  
Selene was shaken from her reverie as a young man tapped on her window. Wearily, she rolled it down. Instantly he shoved a black cloth onto her lap. "Go to the next alley over and walk through the buildings to the house across the street." He brought his face into the moonlight and smiled friendly. "I would wear the hood if I were you."  
  
Selene squinted at him, the sound of his voice familiar. She meant to shake her head, but found herself nodding instead. The man walked back to his street and pretended to wave goodbye to her.  
  
The vampiress did as he'd said, turning off her headlights and parking in the alley behind his house. Taking his advice she donned the shabby garment and hood. Curiously enough, he was standing at a back door and ushered her in.  
  
As she stepped through the threshold she threw the hood off and glared at him. "What is the meaning of all this?"  
  
Jacen looked awkwardly at her. "There's people watching that house. Who?" He continued to stare at her when it suddenly hit him. "It's you!" He flew at her. "Where is Lily?"

Her mind flipped until she registered. "You must be Jacen."  
  
"Do you know where she is or not?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "Yes."  
  
Jacen looked at her expectantly.  
  
"She's at Ordoghaz. The mansion just outside of Budapest."  
  
"That creepy place?" He stared in disbelief. "What the hell is she doing there?" He marched up the stairs and returned with a hand gun. He was inserting bullets as he came down.  
  
Selene shook her head. "How much did she tell you?"  
  
Jacen stopped and looked at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
With each passing moment Selene could feel herself grow colder. It was easier to forget the look in Michael's eyes. If she focused on it to much, she felt like she would break. She remembered the pain well. It was loss. Intense loss. And she had felt it standing in her house, the gore of her family spread around her.  
  
And yet she could not forget all that had happened in the past few months. Lily being the biggest one on her mind. She glanced at the clock on the wall. The sun would be up very soon. She wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. "Sit down." She said firmly.  
  
As if he were mesmerized Jacen did as he was told, bringing the gun to rest on his lap.  
  
Selene glanced around the kitchen. All the blinds were drawn, and there was no skylight to worry about. The room would remain dark. "You said there were people across the street? At her house?"  
  
He nodded. "They've been there a while. I've been keeping track of them. No one seems to be there during the day, but at night the place is crawling."  
  
"Death Dealers." She said quietly, thinking. _It could be they are just checking her out_. But her gut told her that Markus would never have had the sense for that. He thought himself invincible, always had. _No_. She told herself. _This reeks of Kahn._ She shook her head and brought herself back to the human.  
  
"They're vampires." She said flatly, and told him about the thousand year old conflict he was now a part of.  
  
"Jesus Christ." He rubbed his forehead. "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
She just stared at him.  
  
"Fuck!" He pounded his fist on the table and stood up quickly. "This is unbelievable. Leave it to Lily to get caught up in the most outrageous shit." He was pacing back and forth when suddenly turned to Selene and sat back down.  
  
"You a vampire?" He said suspiciously.  
  
She nodded, and brought her lips back to reveal her fangs.  
  
"Shit!" He stood up again and returned to pacing. "I don't believe this. Out of all the fucking things..." He was mumbling under his breath, trying to decide what to do. Then, it was as if there was no choice. He turned back to the...vampire. "You know she never could do things the normal way. I'm surprised she didn't find you sooner." He shook his head again and grabbed his gun off the table. "Tell me the truth is she in trouble?"  
  
It took her a moment to answer. "Yes."  
  
He nodded. "Fine." Then walked through the hall to grab his coat.  
  
"Tell me about her brother." Selene shouted plainly.  
  
Jacen blinked and returned to the kitchen. "I don't have time for this."  
  
"Do you want her to have something to come back to?" She asked him simply, no trick in her voice.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then you can't get her now. She'll be safe till tomorrow night, I promise you." She knew Markus would not waste the girl's knowledge of the lycan lair. He was foolish, but not stupid.  
  
Jacen stared helplessly at her. He did not question her honesty. "What do I do then?"  
  
Selene pushed out his chair with her foot. "Tell me about her brother." She repeated.  
  
He watched her curiously as he sat back down. "Why is he important?"  
  
"He's not. I just want to know about him." She was surprised to admit that fact. She had been afraid to ask Lily for more than she provided.  
  
"Christopher was my best friend." He said simply, not sure what else to say. _How do you sum up how much someone meant to you in a few minutes?  
_  
"How did you meet him?" She supplied. She didn't care what he said, anything to fill up silence.  
  
"He moved in across the street when I was 12." He said simply. "I saw him and this little girl going in and out of the building carrying boxes. Like an idiot and ran over to inform him the building was abandoned. He just turned to me and said 'not anymore' and that was the end of it."  
  
He shrugged and checked if she wanted him to continue. He took her silence to mean yes. "When I turned thirteen later that year he saved my life." He laughed, "Well perhaps that's an exaggeration but..." He shrugged again. "Anyway, I uh, well I started hanging around with some street kids. Bunch of thugs really. One night we robbed an appliance store, but someone tripped the alarm. They all ran and I froze. I couldn't move, and by the time I found enough sense to actually get out of the store, I could hear sirens. That's when Chris showed up."  
  
A faint smile crossed his face at the memory. "He grabbed me and pulled me into an alley. He was walking home from his night shift. He always worked nights, and he always had Lily with him. I learned later that she stayed with an old women while he worked."  
  
_"What are you doing out here?"  
  
Jacen looked up at the man who had grabbed him. Green eyes pierced the darkness. The boy thought he saw concern more than anger when he looked at the man.  
  
Christopher let go of the boy's jacket. "You're that boy from across the street. The one who thinks abandon buildings must stay that way."  
  
Jacen gawked, shocked that the man had remembered.  
  
"What's your name?" Christopher asked sternly.  
  
Shaking from either the cold or adrenaline he answered. "Jacen."  
  
Suddenly a tiny head poked itself out from around the figures legs. "Jace." She said softly and pointed.  
  
The boy chuckled softly. "My mother calls me that."  
  
"Then we should get you home to her." The man, who was no more than a boy himself, scooped the four year old up into his arms and took the hand of the thirteen year old. "Just follow me."  
  
The three strolled out of the alley and past the appliance store. The police were already inside, one came running outside, took one look at them, and dashed back in. Jacen and Christopher kept on walking.  
  
Not a word was spoken till Christopher had safely delivered the boy to his doorstep. Jacen ran up the steps and was just about to go inside before a young, but mature voice hollered at him. "I'm going to have to tell her."  
  
The boy's heart sank.  
  
"That is of course unless you want to do some work for me. I'm still getting things situated. If you come help me, five days a week, for two weeks I'll keep my mouth shut." He smiled then. Not the smile of an adult, but of a young boy conspiring with a friend.  
  
Suspicious, and rather annoyed Jacen agreed. Working for this loot couldn't be worse than what his mom would do to him if she found out.  
  
Christopher nodded. "Good. Be at my house at 8."  
_  
"I worked my ass off for two weeks." Jacen laughed and could almost feel his muscles aching. "That bastard didn't give me a moments rest, but the whole time he kept finding chances to talk to me. Say just a few things here and there. Before I knew it, working for Christopher became the highlight of my day. Lily took a liking to me too. I think she looked at me like a second brother." He shrugged. "When my two weeks were up, I still kept coming."  
  
"What happened to your gang friends?" Selene asked earnestly.  
  
He shrugged again. "I remained in contact with a few members, but never as a part of their group. I became an outside friend, which suited all of us just fine." Jacen glanced at the clock on the wall. "Fuck, it's almost 3 in the afternoon. I've been up all damn night."  
  
Selene fearfully followed his gaze. Three more excruciating hours till sunset, and it looked as if her human partner was ready to pass out. She didn't blame him.  
  
"So um..." He looked strangely at her. "You can sleep in my room if you want. I'll sleep down here to keep an eye on things."  
  
_Cute._ She thought sarcastically. "That's fine." She could already feel the panic of being alone with her thoughts stifle her. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem. When can we get Lily?" He asked again, concern filling his face once more.  
  
"This evening." She supplied. "I'll wake you."  
  
He nodded and she moved from the table and climbed the stairs to his room.  
  
"You know,"  
  
Jacen's voice caught her attention and she turned around mid step.  
  
"I have absolutely no reason to trust you, but I know Lily did. The night she left her eyes danced, just like then did when her brother was alive." He smiled softly at the woman. "I can only assume that you had something to do with that."  
  
The words fell heavy upon her heart. If he only knew. But somehow she was grateful for them. She tipped her head kindly and continued up to his room.  
  
She shut the door behind her and leaned against it, shutting her eyes painfully.  
  
_Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
A secret I've kept locked away  
No one can ever see  
  
Wounds so deep they never show  
They never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head  
For years and years they've played_  
  
Ever so lightly she banged the back of her head against the door and forcefully willed her tears back. For the first time in centuries, the vampiress had no purpose. Everything she had chosen to live for had been lost to her. Her family, her father, her vengeance, "and Michael." Her stomach clenched and her chest seized up as his face flashed in her mind again.  
  
She opened her icy blue eyes and locked onto the nightstand. The pack of cigarettes seemed to glow in the darkness. She walked over to them and picked them up. _"What's the point of being immortal, if you can't enjoy the simple pleasures in life?"  
_  
She shook her head. _Bloody Kraven._ And in the next second she was surrounded in a billow of smoke. Taking the ashtray with her she walked over to the wall and slunk down to the floor. She sat there, letting the feeling of emptiness take her home. With each cigarette she smoked, the wall seemed to grow higher. It was good to be numb, she would rationalize. It was simpler, but it still did not give her reasons. She could not define herself without feeling.  
  
She closed her eyes, and the world seemed to pass her by. She could almost feel it stop, but at the last moment the illusion escaped her, and she opened her eyes to find moonlight shining through the blinds. The alluring blue light cast a hopeful ray upon her foot. Being captured by it she pulled the blinds and let her eyes fall upon the moon in her full glory.  
  
_Selene._ She thought softly. The first word to enter her head in hours. The goddess who shared her name stared back at her.  
  
_ Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past  
_  
"You're nothing more than a reflection of the sun." The vampire said angrily. "You spend your entire life reflecting the light of others. Where is your own?" She almost yelled it, the helplessness turning to anger.  
  
Selene began to hear the echoes of voices long since silenced. Those of her family always came first. Their laughter, their smiles, their screams. Her body shivered with disgust as Viktor's fangs pierced her skin, and took her life away. Disgust, hatred, shame; these were the feeling she was left with when these reveries overtook her.  
  
_"Because I love you."_  
  
Brown orbs stared at her mind's eye. His rugged face looked plain and simple, but the way he smiled at her, as if she were his reason for being, was what made her world stop spinning.  
  
_"Now you just have to make the spinning stop."_  
  
Selene's eyes snapped open as Lily's voice resounded in her head. Startled eyes glared at the moon as if she had been responsible for the dreams. Lily loved the moon. Selene recalled how often she had caught the girl staring at it. _What does she see in you?_ Selene's mind asked quietly.  
  
_ If I could change I would  
Take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move I've made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave  
_  
The vampire let out a defeated breath. Regret burned like bile in the pit of her stomach. There were so many mistakes, to many wrongs committed. She shut her eyes as she thought of the heinous crimes she had been capable of.  
  
_But you were capable of something else once._ The voice that echoed in her mind sounded oddly familiar as her niece's image fluttered before her. Their sweet smiles warmed her, and were replaced quickly with an image of Selene placing a necklace around a small girl's neck.  
  
Tears streamed down her face as she opened her eyes to the present.  
  
"All right." She said softly to the lunar goddess. "I'll go get her."

* * *

Tamara tried to keep her head up as she walked down the halls. She kept her mind blank, concentrating on the rhythm of her steps. If she let herself think too much, she would have collapsed.  
  
As she rounded the corner and walked past the weapons room the sound of shuffling metal and small clicks interrupted her beat. She paused, and pushed the door open. Selene was once again behind a table laden with weaponry. The female lycan stepped through and waited.  
  
"I want you take the children out of here."  
  
Tamara kept her hands folded neatly in front of her. "It's a full moon Selene. Where do I take them?"  
  
Selene dropped a piece of paper on the table and turned around to the shelf behind her. "That's the address of a safe house. It hasn't been used in years, and the entire room is metal. Everything you need should be there."  
  
Tamara stepped forward and took the paper. She would worry about transporting them later. She watched as Selene prepared herself for battle. "Bring her back Selene, but just make sure you're with her."  
  
Selene stopped and looked up the lycan. "I'll keep my word Tamara. I'll be there to lead the lycan's in, one way or another."  
  
"I never doubted that for a moment." There was a long pause as she stared at the young blood before her. Funny, but she'd never had more faith than at the moment. It brought a smile to her lips. "Kick some ass Selene." She smiled once more, then turned and left.

* * *

Jacen's rubbed his eyes and blinked at the ceiling. Glancing around the room he began to notice how dark it was. The moonlight was shining weakly through the blinds. "Shit!"  
  
He grabbed his t-shirt off the floor and threw it over his head. He listened for Selene, but heard nothing. Frantic, he got up and started marching around the room. When he past by the table black swirls of writing caught his eye. He picked the note up.  
  
I'll bring her back to you. It's my fault she's there. It's my place to see her home. Don't do anything stupid.  
  
And I smoked all your cigarettes. You should quit.  
  
Selene  
  
"She smoked all my cigarettes?" Jacen blinked. "She went to get Lily without me!" His voice grew loud. He slammed his fist down on the table and stared up at the ceiling. He took a deep breath and tried to think. When he brought his head back his eyes landed upon the phone.  
  
"There is no way she's going there without me." He ran to the phone and picked it up. He waited for the tone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Odin?"  
  
There was a pause. "Yeah, who's callin'?"  
  
"Jacen." He paused for a moment and thought about what he was doing, then he thought of Lily. "Say Odin, you and the boy's wouldn't be wanting something to do now would you?"  
  
Again there was silence. "Jacen, are you on drugs?"  
  
He snorted. "You know better than that. I have something I need your help on. Tell the guys they can use the big guns."  
  
There was a deep laugh on the other end. "All right punk. Seeing as you've been watching things for us for a long time, we'll help you out. When and where."  
  
Jacen smiled. _Quit my ass._ He thought quietly as he enlisted himself an army.

* * *

----------- Well, I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. The scene at the end with Selene was one of the first scenes I ever envisioned when I first started thinking about this fic, so I wanted it to be just right. Writing it; however, proved a tad harder than imagining it. I still don't think it's quite right, but I got tired of messing with it. So on with the story! Thank you all again for the reviews. An extra thanx goes to Moose and Adalon. They've been a great support and have let me bounce ideas off them for a while. Thanks again all!  
  
**007 :** (Laughs) Thanks for the props! Your enthusiasm is most excellent, and no the review did not show up twice, but I KNOW what coffee will do to a person. ;) Thanks again.  
  
**AngryTolkienPurist:** Well ya know, I think the plot is solid already. (Bangs cover) in fact, I don't think even I can break it anymore. Shouldn't be any more twists, the conclusion is on it's way. As for a sequel. That's still has yet to be determined. I'm gonna need a lot of prodding to attempt it. Thanks for the review (winks)  
  
**Adalon Ithilriel**: (sings) Nothings right I'm torn! Er...um...actually I really hate that song. (grin) So we saw more of Jacen now, and of Geren too. Ah, I'm evil. Trust me, it will all work out. So now that you've read this chapter...Flar...is...er...well...dead. So my Flar fan, do ya hate me? (winks) He went down fighting for what he thought was right. (shrug) As for your refrigerator, may I suggest shopping? Always good idea to keep something to throw at already pickled authors. (smiles) Thanks for the review girl!  
  
**AsianScaper:** Man, do I look forward to your reviews. (grins) I hadn't actually thought about Markus being like Viktor, the connection is unintentional, but I did try to make him sound less reformed since I heard he was younger, and then also the lycan in him I think would affect his demur. The same goes with the pack of Flar and Kraven. I have a feeling that the movie is playing through my subconscious. (winks) It is odd that Erika doesn't have her own agenda. I felt kind of bad, but I'm not giving her much a role. I needed her to show Lily something and well, she did that. I do feel I robed her though, she's such a good character, but it happens. My next fic will pay better homage. Thanks again for the review. Like I said, taking the time to write an insightful review is rare. Thank you.  
  
**vampirehuntr00:** Moosey, you turn my fic into a reality TV show and I'll..I'll...laugh really hard. (Grins) And watch where your pointing that shot gun will you? Thanks for the review girl. As always, you've been a tremendous help.  
  
**Redd:** Well Kahn is well on his way to knowing the whole truth. Now we'll just have to see what he does with it. Selene is in a world of trouble now, and Lily...well...(evil grins) I'm just gonna say you won't know what she's going to do until the last chapter. Not too much further. Thanks for all the support and reviews.  
  
**VampyricAngel:** (bows) thank you so much for the review dear, and for the name. I appreciate all the help you've been giving me as well. Couldn't have done this without ya. (smile) and uh, don't worry about Lily. She might surprise you. (wink)  
  
**Rayefire:** Someone deleted your hard drive and all your works? (gasps) Your story isn't all lost is it? That is awful! I bet you wanted to kill! I would have. So you think Lily needs a pockliment? Well I was hoping Geren would be one, but uh no such luck. (Laughs) And yes, I did get that name from the David Eddings books. I love those books and he's my fav author. I always have to pay homage somehow. (wink) Perhaps I need a disclaimer? Didn't think about that. Thanks for the review! Good luck getting the puter thing all straighten out. (Groans)  
  
Once again, big, big, big thanks to everyone! You guys are great. Let me know what you think. :)


	20. So It Begins

_Steps onto stage and ducks rotten fruit._ Sorry guy's and girls! I beg forgiveness for the time it took me to put this chapter out. Real life, well it's determined to sink it's claws into me, not to mention writers block.

Fortunately though, I have a wonderful friend who has been talking to me, feeding me ideas, and keeping my interest in the story active. That, and threatening me within an inch of my life to post. (Grins) Thanks Vampyric Angel! You're a doll and I couldn't have done it without you!

So I've made you wait long enough. I'll zip my lip and let ya'll at it. Thanks again for all the reviews! You guys really are awesome.

**Chapter Twenty: So It Begins**

Michael sat on his bed, hands clasped loosely in front of him, and stared dejectedly at the floor. Every noise brought his head up as he expectantly looked for Selene, but she was never there, and he knew she wouldn't be. _It's my fault._ He thought painfully.

He should have believed her. Brought on by fatigue, stress, and a frenzied pack his doubt had exsisted mere seconds, but the absolute belittled look in her eyes would haunt him for the rest of his immortal life. She had been vulnerable to him. He realized that now. Blinded by her tough exterior he hadn't begun to guess how much he could hurt her. _Idiot. _He cursed himself.

A quiet knocking on the door brought him to his feet. He shuffled over and opened it. Tiernan stood before him.

The lycan tipped his head and lowered his eyes. "Michael."

"What do you want?" The hybrid growled.

Tiernan looked up. "To apologize." From behind him and around the corners, lycans began to gather at the hybrid's door. "You were right about us."

Michael brought his gaze from the encroaching lycans to Tiernan.

The older lycan continued. "I'm tired of this war. We all are, but prejudices die hard." He hung his head. "Selene has shown nothing but loyalty to us. We were wrong. I was wrong." He corrected.

A younger lycan stepped forward from the crowd. "We trust you as alpha Michael."

Tiernan took a deep breath and lowered his head submissively. "We trust you, as we did Lucien." He cautioned a glance up, if only to show his sincerity. "You have the allegiance of every lycanthrope here Michael, if you'll still have us."

Michael caught the eyes of Tyran as he came slowly around the corner and leaned against the wall, casually surveying the scene. There was a soft smile about his face as he watched his brothers.

The hybrid looked back at the group. "Hey Tyran!" He called, still keeping his eyes on the lycan's before him.

"Yea boss?"

Michael smiled. "Go make sure the cages are ready, and tell Mark I need to see him."

"With pleasure." He tipped his head and set to his task.

The crowed remained silent, but stood a bit taller as Michael began issuing orders. There was still much to be done before the vampires arrived.

* * *

Geren stood with his hands clasped behind his back, studying the surroundings of Lily's quarters. She was in the bathroom, getting ready for the nights excursion. _Massacre is more like it._ He thought to himself.

His mind was spinning with all that he had learned from Tyran. _Markus will prove no better than __Viktor._

The bathroom door clicked open and Lily emerged, clad in her black pants and waist high leather coat. Her hair was swept up in a simple pony tail, keeping it out of her face. He held his breath. She looked every bit like a death dealer, the utility belt hanging lose about her waist completing the image.

"That's a rather old belt you have there." He smiled weakly at her.

"Selene gave it to me." She blurted out before she could think.

Geren crinkled his brow. "Why are you doing this Lily?"

She stopped her last minute adjusting and looked at him. "You know why."

"It could have been an accident Lily. Things happen."

"Then she shouldn't have lied to me about it." Lily snapped back. "We've been through this Geren." She was tired of him constantly second guessing her. It made her nervous, and the last thing she needed was to be nervous.

The young blood took a calming breath. "Look Lily, Kahn and I, we" He was going to tell her about the previous night's excursion, but a knock on the door stopped him.

Biting down on his lip he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Markus wants to see you." Tommy stood three feet from him, formal Death Dealer leathers from head to toe. An excited glow covered his face. "Ready to clean house?" He grinned maliciously.

Geren swallowed hard. "You said Markus wants to see me?"

"In the throne room buddy. Right now." He looked at his friend strangely. "Something wrong?"

Geren shook his head. "No, just anxious." He managed a flash of his fangs. "Waiting is the worst."

Tommy smiled again. "I know what you mean. Well go talk to Markus and when you're done meet me in the weapons room. We'll go in together."

"Excellent." Geren clasped his friends hand and shut the door. He turned back to Lily. "I have to go." He said gravely.

"All right." She said softly.

"Be careful tonight." He cleared his throat, it having suddenly gone dry.

Lily nodded. "I will. See you down there."

Taking her hand in his he stared at her while he gently caressed her skin with his thumb. Then he bent down and kissed the top of her hand. With a last look of longing he turned and left the room.

* * *

Selene had her hand wrapped around the handle of her car when she suddenly felt the eyes of someone upon her. It sent a chill through her, and like the hairs on a cat her fleshed rose.

"What do you want Michael?" She asked without turning around.

He remained silent behind her.

She closed her eyes tightly and bit down on her lip. _Why is he doing this to me?_ She gathered her anger around her. Whirling around she faced him, and almost lost her nerve.

"I wanted you to look at me." He said softly.

Selene had never seen him as broken as he looked now. His body posture slumped, his arms hung like dead weight from his shoulders, and his sunken eyes seemed painfully dull. There was no mischief behind them, no light. She stared into them and could see nothing.

But those very same eyes had doubted her.

"I don't want to hear your affirmations of love Michael. They're wasted on me." Her tone was heavy and tired.

Michael shook his head and stepped toward her. "I know they are. You're a woman of actions Selene, not words."

"Then you understand that this conversation is a waste of time. This is a war Michael. It's more than just you and I."

"I don't care about anyone else." He yelled passionately.

Selene blinked. How long had she been waiting to hear him say that? But her stomach turned with disgust. _I've managed to destroy the very thing I fell in love with. His compassion._

"You used to." She said softly. "Perhaps you should remember who you were without me." She shook her head and turned back to the car.

He opened his mouth to argue, but nothing came. He watched in silence as she climbed into the car and sped away.

* * *

Geren walked slowly into the throne room. When he was close enough to see his master's face, he instantly took a knee.

"Enough." Markus barked and the young vampire rose.

"You wanted to see me my lord?"

"Yes." Markus stood up from his throne and let his dark blue robes flow to the ground. "I am putting you back in charge of Amelia's Death Dealers."

Geren's undead heart stopped. He felt a jolt of elation, but it didn't last. As he looked into his dark master's eyes he grew cold. This was no reward.

"You are to keep them here." Markus continued.

Geren looked up. "But my lord, are we not storming the lycan lair tonight?"

Markus drew his lips back into a malicious grin. "Plans have changed. You and your coven will stay here, to protect me." He hissed smoothly. "I will send the rest of the Ordoghaz dealers with the girl."

_What are you up to?_ Geren hands fisted at his sides. He ground his teeth as he recalled what the lycanthrope had told him. Against his better judgment, he spoke out. "My lord, forgive me, but do you think that is wise? To divide us on such a large scale attack?"

Markus stopped smiling. He turned his head to the Death Dealer slowly. For a moment his eyes grew endless black. "You've just been reinstated soldier; I suggest you show a little more gratitude. Amelia would have been most disappointed." He sneered his last words, slicing the warrior's skin like a ultra violet whip.

Geren cleared his throat and stood tall. "Very well Sire." He choked out, then turned on his heels and left. Outside the room he let out his breath. He felt the familiar stab of guilt, but it seemed dulled as he considered the validity of Markus's statement. Would Amelia be disappointed? He had to wonder if she would have been secretly pleased at the recent developments. _If she knew the truth,_ he thought, _she wouldn't want me to ignore it._ A small smile crept to his face.

"Lily." The words dropped from his mouth as he realized he had to tell her. He didn't yet understand why Markus was pulling his troops, but he had a feeling she could tell him. _There is something more __to that girl._ He smiled to himself. _Heaven help me._

With a quick gathering of strength he set off for her room. _I just hope she hasn't left yet._

* * *

Michael once again sat in his meeting room, but for once he was not surrounded by his council. Instead, the only company he kept was Kraven. _I miss my council_. He thought bitingly as he sighed and rubbed his forehead. He ached to resolve what was between him and Selene, but she had been right. There were other lives at stake here. He scoffed at himself. _When did she become the one to care about others?_ Then he almost laughed as he remembered that her underlying motive for everything had always been someone else.

Sometimes it frightened him how much he loved her.

"Michael, are you paying attention!" Kraven hissed from across the table.

The hybrid closed his eyes. "Shut up Kraven, I have a massive headache."

"I don't care if you're having a coronary. I need to know what is going on." The vampire paced up and down the room.

"It's very simple Kraven." Michael sneered as he continued to rub his temple. "Lily is leading the vampires here as we speak. Once we've contained them we'll head to Ordoghaz. My lycan's, and your vampires. Simple as pie."

Kraven scoffed. "You're unseasoned. Nothing is ever that simple."

Finally pulling his hand away from his head he shrugged and stood up. "There's nothing left to go over. Whatever happens now happens." He stared hard at the blood before him. "Just have your vamps ready Kraven. I want you in the cars when we're ready to go."

Kraven's lips curled into a snarl, but he held his tongue. Working with the bloody lycan that caused all this trouble was the last thing he ever expected to be doing, but he had to admit; Michael was more formidable than he thought. "We'll be ready." He hissed.

Michael nodded. He stared at Kraven for a moment longer then left the room. He was going to check the trap one last time. _I wish Lucas and Matt we're here_. He shook his head. The two young lycanthropes had designed the contraption, they should have been there to see it finished. _And Thayer._

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. As always the first thing he saw was Selene. He watched as she fired off a few rounds with her Beretta. She had such focus, such intensity, but completely shut off.

And then he saw her face in the pre-night hours, when she'd lay beside him, never speaking, but talking all the same.

And he knew he loved her, no matter which side she chose.

He opened his eyes and smiled, feeling her calm wash over him. He glanced upward and without even seeing, knew the moon was right over him. He could hear her call. The wolf inside him howled. _Time to finish what you started Lucien._

* * *

Selene sat parked just outside the Mansion gate. Her car was cleverly concealed by the bushes, but her keen vision allowed her to see every detail. That, and she had binoculars.

After stocking up in the weapons room she had gone to Thayer's old office and checked the monitor that would tell her where Lily was at. Tears had threatened her eyes when she opened the door, but the urgency of the situation had quickly taken hold. She located the small dot on the screen and was moderately surprised to find the girl in her room.

"Old room." She spoke roughly to the screen and stood up.

Now she had to get in. She scanned the yard and noticed three dogs and two guards. _They must be assembling._ She rationalized for the lack of security. She could have easily killed the guards, and the dogs knew her scent well enough to leave her, but she still had to get in without being noticed.

_If I make too much noise, I'll never get Lily out._

Using the binoculars she glanced to the far left of the mansion. She squinted through the lenses as something caught her eye. A tree branch hung almost directly parallel with the roof on the back of the mansion. _Perfect._ A small smile curled her lips. _Kahn would be very disappointed._ She thought ideally, the smile growing as she pictured her former weapons master, and friend.

Taking a deep breath she pulled her Beretta from its holster and silently made her way to the back of the house.

* * *

Tamara slammed the door of the safe house shut behind her. She took a moment to catch her breath as she gazed upon numerous transformed lycan puppies.

Getting them into a van hadn't been terribly difficult. Having watched over the children many, many times before while in their feral state she knew the yips and growls that would command their attention.

But trying to unnoticeably haul over twenty yipping lycanthropes up a flight of stairs that seemed

inhumanly long had been another challenge. Tamara watched as her makeshift assistant moved about the room and gathered the blood packets. The young wolf jumped over a pair of fighting pups and opened the fridge against the wall.

"Tamara," She turned and held out vacuum wrapped slabs of raw meat. "I didn't know vampires actually ate meat."

She almost laughed and moved away from the door. "They don't Kendra. I have a feeling Selene was here before us."

Kendra swallowed and held pause for a moment. Her nails dug into the packaging of the meat as she grappled with what to do.

"Are you all right?" Tamara's voice rang out softly.

Kendra shook her head. "Fine." She cut the wrapping with her extended claw and threw the slab into the middle of the room. She never even saw it hit the floor as a dozen pups swarmed.

Tamara chuckled and placed her hands matronly at her front. She smiled slightly and looked for her son, but he wasn't in the swarm. Frowning, her eyes searched the room quickly, and found him crunched in a corner. There was a consistent low growl emitting from his throat, and his face, all though furry, was contorted in an expression of agony.

Frightened, his mother dashed over to him and leaned down to pick him up.

But he snapped at her.

Rearing back Tamara stared hard at her child. He had never bitten her before. It happened, happened all the time on a full moon, but his action seemed to deliberate. "What's wrong love?" She asked quietly.

Kendra came from behind and peered over the matron's shoulder. "What is he doing?"

Tamara shook her head and furrowed her brow. Kneeling down she once again reached out to touch her son. He let her this time, exhaustion shattering his face. "Come on son." She whispered very gently.

His deep blue eyes found hers and with a snort she saw him renew his efforts. As she watched him, lightly stoking the back of his neck, she began to notice the flesh colored patches appearing on his back. His claws were beginning to dissipate, and his grunts and growls were become more human.

"Tamara he's changing by himself!" Kendra yelled from above.

The lycan mother smiled. "I know." She breathed, pride catching in her throat.

"But he's too young."

"Not my little wolf." She smiled as her son's howl became a human scream. In an instant, she wrapped him up in her arms and cradled his burning forehead.

The baby wolf took large, gasping breaths as his body eased into its human form. "Mom." He said softly.

Tears trickled down her cheeks. "Right here love."

She hugged him close and then pulled back to look at him.

"I have to tell you something." His little voice seemed strained and urgent. "It wasn't Selene."

At the mention of the name Kendra took a step back and worriedly stared at the child.

"Wasn't Selene?" Tamara gave Tyler a questioning look.

The baby wolf sat up in his mothers lap and collected his strength. "He was trying to hurt Michael."

"Who baby?"

"Flar. Selene knocked the gun from his hand, and he...he yelled at her. He told Markus Mommy. Not Lily." His face contorted into an expression of anger. "He tried to hurt my Selene."

Tamara's mind spun as she flashed on the recent events. Her eyes went wide as realization hit her. "Tyler you saw all this?"

The boy nodded and then hung his head. "I picked the gun up Mom. I know I'm not supposed to play with them, but I got scared Selene would get in trouble." He lowered his voice to barely above a whisper. "I hid it in Thayer's room."

"It's true Tamara." Kendra's dejected voice came from behind her. She sat down next to the older woman and looked regretfully at her. "Flar made a deal with Markus."

She may have been old, but her mind was sharp as a tack. Not missing a beat she spoke roughly. "How do you know this Kendra?"

The young lycan lowered her head. "Because I was a part of it, for a little while at least." She took a deep breath and kept her eyes down. "I was...jealous of the position Selene held by being Michael's mate. I wanted it, I wanted him. Flar told me he had been working with Kraven for some time, and that if I could keep Michael occupied Selene was as good as dead. But Kraven had a change in plan."

"When he kidnapped Lily, he made the deal with Michael instead." Tamara nodded. "Go on."

Kendra swallowed shamefully. "With Kraven out of the picture, Flar needed someone else. He went to Markus." She looked up now. "Tamara I swear to you I had no idea he was going to the elder. I found out afterwards, but I didn't say anything. I thought he would give up."

"When did he decide to take matters into his own hands?" She was referring to his attempt at Michael's life. Obviously, the plan with Markus had not worked.

"After Markus attacked Thayer. Flar knew then that the vampire would never stick to his bargain."

Tamara's heart froze at the mention of her eldest son. _So Flar was the bastard that betrayed us. His lies __cost me my son!_

She felt a small squeeze on her arm. Biting back her anger she looked down once more at Tyler. "Selene got even for us Mommy. It's okay now." He smiled softly.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, Tamara bent down and kissed his forehead. "You're right baby. Enough now." Smiling she picked him up and laid him on one of the tables. Removing her outer coat she covered him and gently rubbed his forehead as he closed his eyes. When she was sure he was asleep, her attention turned to the female still crouched in the corner.

"Kendra." Tamara said firmly as she marched over to her. "Stand up."

The dark haired lycan did as she was told, solemnly keeping her head down.

"I need to know what Flar told Markus." Her voice left no room for argument.

Kendra tried to control her shaking. "I don't know for sure. I assume he told everything. About Lily and the attack. He had to get Markus to deal with him somehow."

"So he knew about more than just Thayer's retrieval?"

"I would assume so."

"Do you assume or do you know Kendra!"

The girl inhaled sharply. "I know Tamara. I know so."

The older lycan took a step back and crossed her arms. Something was nagging at the back of her mind. So Markus knew everything. That put Lily in a great deal of danger, but Selene was on her way...

"Selene went to the mansion early to go get her."

Tamara blurted the words as it dawned on her. "He has to be using her as bait." She looked up at Kendra. "Selene is walking into a trap."

Kendra looked strangely at her matron.

"Listen to me." Tamara reached out and gave a motherly yank upon the girls chin, brining Kendra's eyes to meet hers. "I don't care what you did, or why you did it. What matters to me is what you do right now." She let go of the girls chin. "I have to tell Michael. You have to stay here and watch the children." She came in close to the females face. "Including my son Kendra."

Kendra swallowed hard and looked Tamara bravely in the eyes. "I won't let anything happen to them."

The older female stared at her, then slowly inclined her head. "Make sure Tyler stays warm." She stepped over a pair of pups playing viciously on the ground.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

Selene stood at the base of the tree. Taking a moment to look, she effortlessly reached for a branch and swung herself onto the roof. She kept still for a moment, gun raised. When she heard nothing, she silently crawled to the front of the mansion, directly above her window.

Waiting till the guard's backs were turned, she let her self fall, and hung from the roof. She removed a screw driver from her belt and swiftly pried the hinges of the left window. It swung open with ease and she flipped herself through it, landing inside with one knee and hand touching ground, gun aimed in front of her.

She didn't even take a breath before the door burst open and her finger brushed the trigger.

"Lily!" The voice called out from shadows.

Her finger stopped. She stood up and stepped into the moon light. "What do you want with Lily?"

The figure jumped and turned around drawing his gun, only to be staring down the barrel of another. "Who the hell are you?"

Selene titled her head slightly. She stepped to the side and let a ray of light reveal his face. A Shimmer near his throat caught her eye and she glanced into the deep red pool of the pendent around his neck. She looked back up at him. "Geren?"

The vampire inhaled sharply and took a step back.

"It was Geren wasn't it?" Selene advanced on him, gun level until she got close enough to reach out and grab the jewel.

Geren held still while she examined his pendent. He had lowered his weapon to his side, relinquishing the idea that he had any control in this situation.

Selene suddenly let the amulet fall and looked him directly in the eyes. "It is you." She said narrowing her eyebrows and brining her Berretta back to his chest.

Realization hit Geren like thunder. "You're supposed to be dead." He gaped at her, the pieces of a large puzzle coming together.

Selene shook her head and shrugged away his comment. "Where's Lily? You were looking for her when you came in."

Geren blinked, as if hearing her name had reminded him of the urgency of the situation. His eyes focused and he stared at the Death Dealer before him. "I have to find her." He said suddenly, and turned his back on a raised weapon.

Selene's eyes widened. In two steps she slammed the door shut and barred him in. "You'd walk away from a pointed gun as if it were nothing?"

"You don't understand Selene. Markus knows you're alive, which means he knows Lily's a spy. It didn't make sense until now." He shook his head and brought lightning crimson eyes to meet hers. "He's going to kill her Selene. I have to tell her."

The vampiress stepped back from the door to face him. "Disloyalty to your coven for a human?"

"I hear I won't be the first."

Selene almost felt herself chuckle.

Geren stared hard at his fellow vampire. "I love her." He said simply. "And I just want to see her out of this mess safely."

The woman reared back. The look in his eyes confirmed his words. It was that simple for him. _Lucky man._

She scoffed. Selene her arms across her. "Do you know where she is?"

Geren nodded his head. "She's taken the Death Dealers to the lycan's."

"Why haven't you gone?"

"Because Markus told me to keep Amelia's dealers behind. He knows your coming Selene."

The vampiress furrowed her brow, when suddenly it became clear. "Flar." She ground out through gritted fangs. Her stomach tightened and her anger became greater. She looked up at the young vampire before her. "Do you know the way to the tunnels?"

Geren let out his breath and shook his head.

Selene took a step aggressively forward. "I'm trusting you."

He inclined his head and lowered his eyes, an aged gesture of respect.

Satisfied, Selene told him what to do.

* * *

Lily tried to stay focused as she led a troop of Death Dealers down the caverns of the underworld. She knew the route by heart. That part, at least, required no concentration. She clutched the rifle in her hands. It had been Geren who finally showed her how to hold one. He never mentioned her exaggeration about her knowledge of the weapons.

She shook her head at thoughts of him. He was not what she was supposed to focus on. Still, she could not seem to stop her mind from spinning. Images of her brother and Selene would taint her vision, but not all of them depicted horror. In some they both smiled.

That was confusing her even more. She let out a frustrated grunt and angrily looked at the captains very near to her side. _No trust._ She thought sarcastically and prepared to say something when a slight rapping perked her ears.

She halted and gazed down the tunnel on her left. She knew that at its end was the sparring room. She shook her head and continued foreword. The rapping sounded again, louder this time. She looked to the guards, but they had continued walking, barely noticing her absence.

_Some guards._ She rolled her eyes and moved to catch up to them when a hand reached out, cupped her mouth, and pulled her into shadows.

A familiar voice whispered in her ear. "It's just me."

The hand released her and she turned around slowly to see his shinning eyes. "Geren?"

He pressed a finger to his lips, then took her hand and led her further down the tunnel and into an alcove. Before he spoke he leaned down and pressed his lips tightly to hers. "I'm glad you're all right." He whispered, then pulled back and looked sternly at her. "I don't have a lot of time."

"Geren, wait a minute." Lily held up her hands and stepped back.

"Look." He grabbed her hand and held it softly. "Markus held all of my Death Dealers back. He knows about you, and he knows about Selene." He squeezed her hand tightly. "I know about Selene."

Her eyes went wide. How long had he known? "Geren..."

The young vampire shook his head. "It doesn't matter. When the lycans attack Markus will be ready. They'll be outnumbered, and he'll..." He swallowed and straightened. "He'll kill you Lily. You must know that."

"Not if I get to her first." She ground out through clenched teeth.

"You still believe she killed your brother? Murdered in cold blood. Enough to deserve this vengeance?"

Lily brought her sapphire eyes to meet his momentarily. Her gaze held no answer for him, and neither did her words. "I have to tell Michael."

He sighed and shook his head. "I'm taking you out of here."

"Like hell you are." She reared back and turned to walk away.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, holding her back as gently as he could.

She turned around slowly on him, radiating eyes demanded his attention. "You think humans aren't a part of this war." Her voice was calm, matter of fact. "Selene believes it to, in fact most of the Death Dealers do. But who is it that gets caught in the cross fire? Who is it that winds up feeling the loss of your skirmishes?" She crossed her arms in front of her. "We have a right to be a part of its end."

Geren blinked and let go of her arm. He rubbed his hands down his face and looked at her. "What can I do to help?"

Unable to stop it Lily smiled. "I need you to finish leading the dealers down the tunnels. Tell them Markus called for me. Just finish taking them down the hall, turn left and take first right." She looked hard at him. "Then Geren you have to go along with whatever happens. Just stay calm and don't fight."

He nodded. "All right." He bent down and kissed her hand again, then wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Please stay alive." He whispered into her hair.

She chuckled softly against his chest, then detached herself. "You know me."

"Exactly." He muttered, then motioned her away. He watched her run further into the tunnel and disappear.

Then he pulled himself up, and marched back to take charge of the wondering dealers.

* * *

Michael sat perched on the cement ledges of his training room, the one where he'd fought Tyran. Everything had been cleared out, save for the very large steel cage hanging from the ceiling. He couldn't feel the grind of the gravel beneath his fist, and no muscles ached from being continuously tense, but his ears could hear the encroaching sounds of the blood armies. He fought to stay the change. The wolf inside him howled to attack, but he easily let the vampire's patience slide over him. He looked to his side and saw Tyran watching him.

The elder lycan smiled softly. "You're ready." He said simply.

Michael was about to reply, but he heard fast footsteps coming at him. He turned to his left and saw Lily running along the ledge towards him. _Stop running you might fall._ He thought worriedly when he first saw her. Then it occurred to him. "Lily, what the hell are you doing here?"

The girl stopped in front of him and caught her breath. "We have a problem."

The hybrid groaned.

"Markus knows your coming. I'm not sure how, but he knows." She looked seriously at him. "He's kept a full army at Ordoghaz. The entire New World coven is there. Michael, that's more than half his army."

Before her words could even register, Tamara's face appeared behind Lily.

"Michael," She breathed heavily. "Michael, Selene is at Ordoghaz. Flar told Markus about the ambush, and Selene went early to pull Lily out." She looked down at the girl in front of her. "Oh no." She sighed.

Lily looked strangely at her. "Selene went to the mansion to find me?"

Tamara nodded. "She thought you might be in...trouble."

Lily bit her lip and turned away.

Michael's face contorted strangely as he absorbed what he'd been told. His strategy was crumbling before his eyes and all he could think was, _Selene is in the mansion._ His eyes went hazy as he brushed past the two females, intent on rescuing his mate.

"Michael?" Tyran said softly. "They're going to be here any minute."

The hybrids eyes quickly came back into focus. His eyes and ear surveyed the room. He looked at Tyran, then back over his shoulder towards the way to Selene.

"You're in charge Tyran." He said, continuing to look back.

"Excuse me?" The lycan scoffed.

Michael whipped back and faced him. "You're in charge here. I have to take as many as I can. I'm leaving you with those on the ledge." He motioned with his hand, a mere 30 lycanthropes. "I'm taking Kraven's team and the reserves and going to Ordoghaz." He reached out and clasped his friends shoulder. "I have to go to her Tyran."

Reaching out a crumbled hand, he firmly clasped Michael's. "Don't worry boss. I got things covered here."

"_We've_ got things covered here." Tamara stepped beside her mate.

"But the children?"

She smiled lovingly at him. "They're in good hands."

Michael looked satisfied. "Thank you." He nodded and began running back into the tunnels. He called the group of lycan's waiting at the bottom and led them through a sewer that took them into the car garage.

With nothing more than a whistle he summoned Kraven's vampires.

He jumped inside a silver BMW and started the engine.

"And so it begins." He muttered.

Suddenly, the passenger side door opened and ashen locks fell into his car.

"Lily what the hell?" He yelled angrily at her.

She turned to him and smiled. "You didn't think I'd let you go rescue her without me, did you?"

He looked hard at her, then jammed the car into reverse. "Absolutely not."

* * *

well, what you guys think? Not to great for such a

long time, I know. But it's kind of the build up

before the big plunge. ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT! And I

started work on that this morning. Hopefully, if my

luck continues I'll be able to post it much sooner

than this one. Endings are funny that way I suppose.

For me, they are the first thing I think of when a

story plot develops. Ending first, then I work my way

back. Now, here I am, finally to the place where it

all started and I can't write it for the life of me!

Gah! But it was going well this morning, so wish me

luck! Thanks again guys. You all have been really

super and an awesome source of support. Once again,

without your reviews, this never would have been

complete. Thank you very, very much.

LK

**Azira Morrgaine Vida:** I'm very glad the poetry worked

out. I was nervous about that. And I'm more glad

that you enjoyed that novel sized chapter. Thank you

for the reviews. I so look foreward to your input.

**Adalon Ithilriel:** My faithful Flar Fan. (grins) How's

that for Alliteration? Thank you Adalon, thank you!

I'm glad Geren/Lily is working out, cause I had my

doubts. (And yes, it is Garion's son. had to pay

tribute to Eddings some how right?) And Jacen, well,

he's still got a sister to save. (winks) But I do

promise, I WILL NOT waste the chance for Selene/Michel

to make up. Just not in the chappy... (evil grins)

thanks again girl. As always, you rock! btw -

Excellent Assasian chapters!

**vampirehuntr00:** Moosey! Thank you girl for the

review. So glad you liked it, but very bad that you

get pissed. Have no fear though! Endings are really

just beggingings or somthing like that. (Laughs). As

always, thank you my friend. Drink Orange Juice and

be merry!

**AngryTolkienPurist:** So let's see. Did I get

everything? Kendra spoke up, Tyler told, and Selene

ran into Geren first. (Laughs) You pretty much nailed

what I had planned! Hope you enjoyed it though, and

thank you so much for the review. By all means,

please finish those LOTR fics and get the Underworld

board somthing to read! I'll be there. Might even

check out the lotr fics when I get a chance. Thanks

again!

**VampyricAngel:** (grins) I already thanked you, but

I'll do it again cause your that special. (blows

rasberry) I'm sorry Michael was such a jerk, but

remember I promised you a good ending. (winks) and

I'm really glad someone noticed the smoking. It was

somthing knew I wanted to try and see how it worked

out. glad to know the effort was not lost. And as

for having a knack, well I know I have a knack for

falling down and hitting my head, but writing? I'll

take your word for it. thanks again girl!

**Irish-Chick13:** The sequel to the movie?!? I'm very

flattered. thank you so much for reviewing. nice to

see new faces. Hope you liked this chapter and enjoy

the ending as well. thanks again!

**Redd:** (Laughs) yes, Kahn is a good boy. And Tyler,

well, he did the right thing. Thanks for the review!

Hum...what's lucas up to. (poke , poke) thanks Redd.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Rayefire:** wow! Your review was great for my ego.

Thank you. I'm glad you noticed the symbolism. It's

such a cool metaphor, but I doubt it could be better

than anything you'd write. (winks) Use it. I want to

see how you go about it. As far as Flar, I'm sure

he'll be needed some asprin to say the least in the

next life. I hear being headless can be quite

painful. (evil grins) Still very sorry about all

your stuff though. Lord, that's painful. Good luck

with it all. Hope to see your UW story up and running

again soon. Thanks again Rayefire! I appreciate the

thoughtful review.

**Revan1539:** glad you like! That's for reviewing.

**iridescent eyes:** Hey! You came out of nowhere! Thank

you for stopping by. I'm very glad you enjoyed the

scene with Selene and the moon. Coming from a great

writer such as yourself that means a lot. I must

admit though I did not even think about the irony you

pointed out. Hum...that makes things that much more

interesting. Thanks for the review girl! nice to see

you around. (smiles)

Thanks again to you all! let me know what you think!


	21. Humanity Restored

(cough, cough) Ahem. May I have the drum roll please.

Muse: oh just get on with it!

Me: shut up! This is my big moment! I finally finished something I started! (shoves muse back in closet) Even if it did take me a while. :)

Well ladies and gents, faithful readers and reviewers. I cannot thank you enough for all the support I have been given. You guys truly have made this story. (bows)

So, since I've made you wait long enough. I'll shut up and let you read. It's along one guys. 23 pages, but enjoy it all.

And now, the conclusion of My Immortal.

**Chapter Twenty-One: Humanity Restored**

Tyran watched anxiously as the vampires flooded into the room. His sight, unfortunately was not as good as Michaels, but his eyes thought he knew the lead dealer. He looked to his left at the watchman perched over the door. Tyran's mussels tensed as he waited for the signal. He felt his mate calmly slip her hand into his.

And there it was. The lycan flashed him a thumb's up sign, compliments of Michael.

Tyran wasted not a moment. His hand made the move to release the chains, and in the next instant the cage was falling.

The Lycan's stashed on the ground moved and shut the heavy doors that had been installed, and barred them from the outside.

"Tyran look." Tamara pointed at one end of the cage. The chain had caught on a jagged edge of the cage and was managing to suspend the entire thing.

Tyran looked down as the vampires looked up at their impending doom. Quickly he stared at the dangling trap. He backed up and pressed himself against the wall. He gritted his teeth and forced the change upon himself. He growled in pain as his bones erupted and enlarged at an alarming rate. With in seconds he was full wolf. He let out a mighty roar as he launched himself off the ledge. He glided in the air as if flying, and brought his feet down to land mightily upon the cage. His weight jarred the chain and set it free. Clutching the top with his claws, Tyran rode it all the way down atop his enemy.

The lycanthrope stared from above at his prey. Saliva leaked from his jaws down into the squalling vampire mess. Then someone raised a gun and shot at him.

With a quick snap of his legs he was off the cage, and standing right next to his mate.

Tamara leaned in and kissed his furry cheek. A few moments later, his human eyes smiled at her. She wrapped him up in his coat and kissed him again. "Good work love."

He grinned and stared at the massive amount of vampires before him. He reached out and a lycan from behind handed him a large automatic rifle. He fired to rounds into the air.

"All right listen up!"

A vampire in the cage leveled his gun at him. Tyran shook his finger. "Uh, uh, uh. You think we'd be easy targets?" He looked up at the lycans still perched on the ledge. Each one leveled a gun and turned on a bright blue laser light.

The vampire's entire circle lit up with blue light.

Tyran grinned wickedly. "You're like shooting fish in a barrel my friends. Now," He motioned with his hand and several lycanthropes stepped forward. "My brothers here are going to go around with barrels and collect your weapons. Failure to comply with this order will result in, well" He pointed up. "Can't say the aim will be great, but I'm sure they'll hit something." He flashed them his fangs in a sarcastic smile, then turned to Tiernan. "Have your team round up any extras we missed. Try to keep them alive, but if you can't." He left it at that.

The vampires said nothing as the lycan's moved about the room, loading weapons as they were thrown at them. When the task was complete Tyran himself made a quick pass.

"You did very well my blood thirsty friends. Now just sit back, relax, and enjoy your stay at club lycan."

* * *

Selene waited patiently inside her room as the noise inside the hallway calmed down. Quietly she opened the door and looked around. No one was about, and no shadows seemed lurking. She moved gracefully into the hall, the tails of her coat whipping about her.

Her senses alert she walked the path she knew would take her to the throne room. _How many times had I come to Viktor this way?_ She pressed herself against the wall as footsteps approached. She kept her gun raised and ready, but the voices soon turned and became faint again.

She moved silently across the halls until she stood catty-corner from the throne entrance. There were two guards, and one in the control room. She waited as several dealers strolled out of the heavy doors. As their footsteps led them straight for her she jumped and clung to the ceiling.

"Can you believe Markus is keeping us here?"

The tallest vampire shook his head. "It doesn't make since. Geren should have told us."

"Tommy, Geren hasn't been right since Amelia, you know that." Another spoke roughly.

They continued to talk amongst themselves and walked right beneath the hanging vampiress. Once out of sight Selene lowered herself silently down. She turned towards the guards and holstered her gun. As if she belonged there she strolled right up to them, grabbed the first one by the collar and jammed him into her knee. The second raised his gun but she knocked it out of the way, delivered a palm to his nose, then wrapped her slender hands around his neck and snapped it.

The first guard stood up just as she brought her foot to his head. Now, the vampire from the control room was out. She ducked as he lunged at her, and he flew head first into the first guard. Pulling her Beretta with a silencer she held it point blank to the control guard's chest and fired. She delivered another silent shot to the head of the first guard, and watched as both dissipated into ashes.

She kicked the remains against the wall, dragged the dead guard into the control room, and hit the button that would open the door.

Markus sat lazily upon his throne, looking bored as he stared at the ground. Suddenly, the doors began their rusty assent and reveled light from the other room. He looked, but saw no one. He sat straighter in his thrown, gazing into the incredibly bright light shining into his room.

A shadow slowly grew upon the ground, blocking the light from his eyes. He looked up and recognized the end of a gun barrel.

"Hello Markus. I don't think we've met before. I'm Selene."

* * *

Lily held on for dear life as Michael yanked the car around corners and turns. A whole band of vans followed behind him. Lily chuckled lightly to herself. _Here we come to save the day!_ Then her face grew dark as she thought of her task. _Or destroy it._ She found that she couldn't bring her eyes to Michael's as he slammed the car to a stop in front of the main gate.

The vans came screeching to a halt behind him, lycan's and vampires jumping out before the tires even stopped smoking.

Michael stood wordlessly by her side while Mark walked nonchalantly to the front gate. He attached two devices around the lock then took a step back and plugged his ears.

Lily didn't even hear the sound of the explosion, or the massive amount of alarms that sounded as the gate to the Devil's house was blown to pieces. It was like a dream. Vampires rushed from the mansion, guns blazing, while Lycanthropes charged fearlessly into the mess.

The collision was reflected in her sapphire eyes. Lycan's and vampires massed in noisy battle. Guns blared, hisses and howls slashed at the sky. She stared motionless as centuries of hate came together in one final battle.

She felt a slight brush as the hybrid before her relieved himself of his jacket, and unleashed the monster that dwelt within him. In a flash he was gone, becoming just another member in the bloody mass in front of her.

She looked up at the mansion. _And there my battle lies. _Walking slowly she approached the main door. The battling warriors paid her no mind, and she slipped right past them.

Inside the place was desolate. There we're no vampires to be seen. Not maid, nor dealer, nor commoner, but she knew there was one. And she knew exactly where she had gone.

Steeling her nerve and drawing the gun from her side she climbed the stairs that would take her to the second level. Taking a second to look around she quickly walked into what appeared to be a broom closet, but was so much more.

She pushed aside the cleaning supplies and tapped on the back wall as the blonde vampire had shown her. It swung open silently and revealed a staircase that would take her to the recovery chamber of the throne room. Without hesitation the human stepped through the passage. _Thank you Erika._ She thought silently, and stepped towards her destiny.

* * *

The vampire clutched at the claws around his throat. He felt his windpipe cave in, and the hollow of his throat filled with blood. The last thing his eyes saw was the dripping fangs of the abomination.

Michael swung the body of the dead blood around and smacked the encroaching vampire behind him. He felt a bullet pierce his side. He slashed like lightening and spewed the contents of the vamp to his left.

Bringing his black eyes up the hybrid watched as more warriors poured from the mansion. The lycan's we're dwindling. Four or more bloods surrounded his brothers and quickly filled them with silver.

His eyes widened as the head of a fully morphed lycanthrope, exploded before him. He turned around, his sharp vision picking out the snipers on the roof.

----

Mark unloaded his blue ammunition into several death dealers. He held no pause as their bodies burned, wiped around, and took out two more. He aimed at a third, and his rifle clicked.

Dropping the weapon Mark hissed at his query.

The death dealer grinned maliciously and lowered his weapon. He slashed angrily at Mark's front.

Gracefully, the street vampire slid from his enemies reach, instantly grabbed hold of his wrist, and twisted his arm till the vampire fell to his knees. He reached down to snap the neck when blood filled his vision. He saw the lycanthrope fall as the shot demolished his head.

He turned around and saw the snipers.

Angrily he snapped the vamps neck and headed for the mansion. He picked up a rifle off a dead lycan and loaded the bullet. Taking aim, his vision perfect, he picked off the first one. Loading another glowing shell he shot the second. _Like fish in a barrel._

----

Michael watched the shadow's upon the roof fall. Satisfied, he smashed the vampire that charged him. He sighed and looked back at his warriors. _There are not enough of us._ He thought helplessly. _And Selene's still in there._ He growled angrily and brought his head to the sky. The moon glared spitefully down upon him.

Suddenly, a new type of gunfire rung in his ears. Machine gun's...large ones, and they were blaring from the front gate. He gazed over the bloody wreckage and watch as a dark man the size of a bulldozer mowed through the attacking vampires. At least a hundred men followed behind him, each armed to the teeth. There wasn't much to their technique, except fill the creature in front of them with so much led they wouldn't be able to stand.

And then the hybrid caught the eyes of one man. He winced every time he pulled the trigger, but remained firm as he charged foreword. _I know you._ Michael thought momentarily.

----

Jacen aimed at the head of the nearest charging humanoid. He quickly unleashed his rounds and severed any remaining resemblance to a living creature. He could hear Odin yell at him over the first.

"Who are we shooting at Jacen!" He turned and aimed at a morphing lycan.

Jacen side stepped over to him, took the nose of his rifle, and pointed it at charging man, clad entirely in black. "Those. We shoot those. Not the wolves."

"Wolves!" Odin roared as he fired in a half circle in front of him. "What is this Jacen, a zoo?"

"Something like that." The young man yelled and tried to advance ahead, but he smacked right into a large, bluish creature.

Startled, the human raised his weapon.

The hybrid held up his hands and shook his head, then quickly, his bluish tint began to fade.

Jacen's eyes widened as he saw the human form of the man he'd help rescue at Lily's. "You!" He roared, and got right next to the man's face.

Michael took a few steps back and stared angrily at the young man. "Whose side are you on?"

Jacen glared at him. "Our side, the human side, and I've come to collect my human sister. Where is she?"

Michael glanced quickly to where he had left her. Not surprisingly, she was gone.

"_You didn't think I'd let you rescue her without me did you?"_

Michael's eyes snapped open as he turned toward the mansion. "She's in there." He said matter of factly, and motioned with his head. "And so is Selene."

"Selene?" Jacen gave him a questioning look, and then shook his head. _Later._ He told himself. Without another word he brushed past Michael and headed straight for the front door, rifle at the ready. His mind was so focused he didn't realize that the humanoid was following him.

"My life is up there." He said softly as the boy's eyes questioned him. "And so is yours, so let's go get them."

Jacen almost felt himself smile, but his eyes caught the movement of the shadow behind Michael.

Seeing the reflection in the human's eyes Michael whirled around and captured the end of the vampire's gun with his hands, and smashed him in the head with it. "Go!"

The boy paused.

"Go!" The human shouted one last time before letting the hybrid take him. He reached out a razor claw and sliced the pale skin of his enemy.

The vampire stopped and touched his fingertips to the crimson gash upon his face. Keeping his eyes locked on the hybrid he removed a pair of sunglasses from his pocket, tenderly placed them upon his face, and angrily ripped his coat off. A vicious grin peeled across his face as he reviled single, silver, ultra violate whip. With a flick of his wrist he ignited the liquid filled chambers, causing the silver rope to glow with a soft blue hue.

He hissed in triumph as he cracked the whip.

Michael's eyes grew wide. _That thing is silver and uv. _He didn't really know how that would affect him. Would a shot of both weaknesses be enough to take him down?

The vampire wouldn't have the chance. His back went rigid and the whip dropped from his hand. His blazing eyes rolled to the back of his head and with a loud thump his body dropped to the ground, a large axe protruding from his back.

"You weren't the one I made that for." Kahn said seriously as he removed his axe from the vampires back and wiped it clean. "So your Michael."

* * *

Tyran fidgeted anxiously with twisted hands. He watched as his lycan scavengers picked off the remaining vampires, but he wasn't concerned about the security of the lair.

"Pacing trenches in the cement love?"

Tyran turned around to see his mate staring strangely at him. "Any word from Michael yet?"

Tamara shook her head.

Tyran grumbled and began pacing again. "Something's wrong."

Tamara watched her mate as he furrowed his brow. He was frightened. Frightened and concerned for his friends in the middle of a war, and all she could think was how much she loved him.

"Our youngest boy changed by himself tonight."

Tyran stopped pacing and looked up. Her endlessly deep eyes glowed with soft pride.

"Back to human?" He asked, slightly amazed.

She nodded and chuckled lightly. "Strong willed monster you have there."

Tyran puffed out his chest and smiled pridefully when he realized what she'd said. "What do you mean "I" have?"

"Well where do you think he gets it from love?" She glowered playfully at him then stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do what must Tyran. I know your nature." She whispered softly into his ear.

Tyran gaped at his mate for a mere moment then bent down and kissed her firmly. He stepped past her and out into the training room. He walked over to one of the guards and whispered. "Gather whose left, leave four guards to this room, two to the doors. My mate is in charge. Understood?"

The lycan nodded and headed to do his task. Tyran watched him go, released a breath and glanced down inside the vampire cage. Seated quietly against the side panel was a young blood, with very familiar eyes, staring right at him.

Tyran squinted and pointed at him. "You." He said firmly.

The vampire stood up and stepped to meet him. He met the lycan's gaze, eye to eye.

Tyran pulled the keys from his pocket and opened the door. Quickly he grabbed the collar of the death dealer's uniform and yanked him roughly through, slamming the door shut and locking it. He continued to hold him up by his throat until they were out in the main hall, where he dropped him like a sack.

"Geren you stupid vampire, what were you doing in there?" The lycan grinned with friendly fangs.

Geren shook his head and stood up. "Trying to help I guess." He exaggeratingly rubbed his tailbone. "You know Tyran, I don't think I'll be staying at club lycan again. Your accommodations are horrible."

Tyran's smile dropped and he furrowed his brow. "Are you making fun of me? A prepubescent vampire is making fun of me in my own lair?"

Geren smiled innocently. "Like I said, just trying to help."

The older lycan scoffed. "Help who, actually?" He said, a bit more seriously.

"Lily. I had to finish bringing the dealers down here so she could warn Michael."

Tyran inhaled sharply. "Good, then you can tell me all about it on the way to Ordoghaz." He turned and swiftly stormed down the halls.

Geren waited but a moment, then dashed to catch up.

"At least now I know where your attitude comes from." Tyran grumbled just loud enough so Geren could hear.

The vampire only smiled.

* * *

"Hello Markus. I don't think we've met before. I'm Selene."

The elder revealed his white fangs as he smiled sadistically. "Ah Selene, the most infamous traitor in the vampire clan." He rose from his throne and mockingly bowed. "It is a pleasure."

"It won't be for long." She stepped inside the chamber and let the door close behind her.

Again Markus grinned, as if he knew something she didn't. "So serious my dear. Viktor didn't have a sense of humor either." The elder let out a low chuckle, his grin widening. "I do hope he can appreciate the irony. Slain by his own dark daughter, the very replacement for the murder of his own." He chuckled a bit harder and licked his fangs.

"Enough." She growled through clenched teeth. Her fangs were digging into the sides of her mouth. She could taste her own blood. "Viktor deserved everything he got, as do you." Her fingers tightened on the trigger.

"Stop!"

A voice roared from the darkness behind the throne. Selene could hear the heavy footsteps of boots. She looked up and was met with blazing sapphire eyes, and the end of a gun barrel.

Markus looked over his shoulder and back at Selene. He laughed a deep rich laugh and glared at Selene. "How does it feel, to be betrayed by one of your own?"

Selene ignored the master vampire. _Lily._ She stared blankly at the girl, puzzled, but never doubting her loyalty.

The gun felt heavy in Lily's hands. It took everything she had to keep her hands held up. He palms were so calmly she feared the weapon would simply slip from her fingers. Then her brother flashed before her eyes. Her hands stiffened, her arms straightened and she aimed firmly at her foe.

Chestnut eyes caught hers. They looked at her with trust, with faith.

Lily blinked and pulled her head back. She tried hard to envision the monster that had killed her brother, but all she could see was the human standing before her. Lily remembered when she'd come back for her, when she'd saved her on the street, when she'd shared with her in the tower, and when she'd saved a little girl, and gave her everything in the shape of a necklace.

Steeling her nerve she walked down the steps, closer to Selene. She kept the gun aimed high and firm. The vampiress eyes followed her as she brought the gun within inches of her face. Lily smiled.

In a flash she whirled around and redirected her aim to Markus. "I am not going to let another member of my family be taken from me." She accented every word, firmly driving home exactly where her loyalties stood. She could feel Selene's prideful gaze, but could not meet it.

The smile quickly dissipated from Markus's face. His eyes narrowed to slits and Lily saw the familiar flash of black. "I anticipated this foolish human." With a wave of his hands, death dealers filled the room instantaneously. Lily wasn't even able to determine where they'd come from, but they forced Selene and Lily back to back.

Lily could hear Markus's laughter once more.

"Well." Selene said almost excitedly. "Are you ready?"

Lily grinned and readied herself. "Absolutely."

* * *

Jacen burst through the doors screaming as he blared into the mansion. When the sound of his own echo reached his ears he stopped and looked around the dark and empty room. He glanced at the wall in front of him. The large V cut into the stone blared at him. He turned quickly to his right and was met with a similar A, and to the left an M. Horrified, he took a step back and shut his eyes. He didn't want to think about the rest of this dream.

Before he knew it he was suddenly on the floor. Thinking he had once again woken from a dream he opened his eyes to see bright baby blue ones staring back at him. He blinked and focused on the blonde curls that hung delicately around her face. She was looking at him as if her were an insect.

He shook his head again, even pinched him self. But the beauty was still there. "Have I died?" He said seriously.

Erika scoffed. "Not yet." She yanked him up. "But you will if you don't hide."

Jacen shook his head. "Hide?"

The vampire placed her hands at her hips. "What foolish mortal enters the house of the dead and doesn't know it?" She grabbed his hand and led him down the hall, shoving him into a closet.

She stepped inside with him.

She reached across his stomach.

"Look," Jacen said modestly. "You're beautiful but..."

Her blue eyes angrily shot up at him. "You're not that cute human." She pulled a lever that was hidden just to his left.

The wall behind him slid open and she shoved him through. He looked up the staircase. "I'm cute enough to help." He retorted back.

Erika paused. "How do you know I'm not taking you to my chambers to feed on you?"

"Because that's not the look in your eyes." He smiled cheekily.

The vampire squinted at him, examining. "Who are you looking for?"

He didn't know what exactly it was, but he trusted the woman before him. He lost his smile and became serious. "Lily. I need to find her."

Erika exhaled. "All right. The top of the stairs, right will take you into the throne room. She's in there."

Jacen leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you angel." With a look of longing he turned and dashed up the stairs.

Erika watched him disappear, than followed, only to turn left at the top. "Foolish mortals." She said to herself, but couldn't help smiling.

* * *

Selene eyed the ring of death dealers that surrounded them. She leveled her weapon and, for what she prayed would be the last time, opened fire on her own kind.

Lily's eyes didn't even blink as she heard the sound of Selene's Beretta's. Her mind went numb as she squeezed her own trigger, not even registering as the line of dealers in front of her fell. She stepped in their ashes as she advanced, her gun glowing bright blue. _After all,_ she thought bitterly. _I came here to kill vampires._

Selene sank to her knees as she fired in both directions. The smell of blood filled her nostrils, and even as her mouth slightly watered, her stomach felt sick. She blinked it away and fired at two more death dealers directly in front of her. She caught a movement out of the corner of her eye and turned quickly to see a large man towering over the human, an unpleasant looking ax in his hands.

Dropping her guns she pulled out four throwing stars and injected them into his back before he even had time to blink.

There was a loud thump as he fell, and Lily turned around bright and doe eyed. She looked at the unconscious vampire, and back at Selene, a strange smile about her face.

Selene felt the strongest pull of protection. She recognized it immediately. She had felt it with her nieces. She smiled as Lily pulled the dagger from her boot, flashed white teeth, and turned around to slash the throat of the encroaching vampire.

Her aim was quick and direct. Speed would be Lily's strategy now. Her weapon was spent, but her dagger was sharp. She breathed heavily as she sized up her next target. Crouching low, he stared at her and laughed. She waited for him to strike, and then quick and cat like dodged behind him and slit his throat, spilling his lifeblood upon the already bloody tomb.

She swallowed hard and looked up. Markus sat lounging in his throne, watching the battle as if it were entertainment. _Bloody bastard, you let them die for you._

She heard the whistle of the knife and ducked as it flew over her head. Quickly she dodged her way in and out of the vampire slaughter. Slicing as she went, but getting closer to the throne. She used the chaos as cover, and ever so silently slipped behind the throne. Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed the dagger into his flesh, spilling the tiniest amount of his blood.

"Stop!" She commanded as loudly as she dared. "Stop or I bleed him dry!"

The room grew quiet. There was a collective rustle as weapons were lowered and attentions were turned. She saw Selene's eyes and turned away from them.

She redirected her attention to the elder. "Now Markus, why don't you tell these soldiers what you really are?"

The elder's Adam's apple moved beneath her blade. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She pressed the knife a bit harder into his throat. "I've had enough of this bullshit. Tell them why your eyes turn black. Tell them how you can stand in the sunlight." She leaned very close to his ears, but continued to yell loudly. "Tell them what they die for, is nothing more than an abomination!"

Markus seethed beneath her hands. His muscles rippled as fury took him, fangs elongated, claws grew razor sharp, and before his transformation was complete he reached up and rammed his claws into the girl's stomach. With a vicious yank he threw her against the far wall.

Jacen burst through the door, the scenes from his nightmare replaying like an old movie. He couldn't hear his scream as he watched her crumple against the wall, blood spilling from her stomach. He could hear nothing as her voice echoed in his mind. _"Will you be there when I need you?_"

A rage deep with in him curled to the top. He raised his head and caught the eyes of the monster that had dared harm his sister. With a quick glance the beast launched itself through the ceiling and onto the roof.

Infused with a fury he strapped the gun to his back and pulled his rope that dangled at his side. Christopher had taught him well. You never left home without a good rope. He tied a broken stone to the end and swung it over his head. It easily wrapped around the highest beam, right below the opening.

With a strength he didn't know he possessed he flew up the rope, launched himself at the opening and caught the edge of it. Lily's crumpled body flashed in his eyes and he heaved himself up. Pulling his gun at the ready he faced the creature, and fired unmercifully into his back.

* * *

Selene stared at the body as if it were some kind of trick. She almost felt like laughing, till the metallic smell of human blood filled her nose. Her eyes welled with tears as she shoved her way to the body.

The room remained silent and filled with death dealers. They stood on the outside of the room, observing with wide, but passive eyes.

Selene knelt beside the girl, she was almost afraid to touch her. She looked down at the gaping wound and instantly covered it. She pressed her hand firmly, trying to hold everything back. There was a loud gasp and she redirected her eyes to meet dim blue ones.

"That wasn't exactly how I planned that." Lily choked and coughed blood into her mouth.

"What did you think you were doing?" Selene sounded angrily, tears streaming down her face.

Lily lightly coughed and smiled. "Saving the day. What else?" She closed her eyes and with all remaining strength reached up to her neck, and pulled the necklace from its resting place. She dangled it in front of Selene. "You can have this back now."

Selene clasped hold of the jewel and Lily fell back harder against her arms. The vampiress gaped at her. "You knew this whole time?" Her stomach tightened, but she held firm. "Then you know it was me. I killed your brother Lily." It hurt to say the words. She kept her mouth closed to keep her sobs from escaping, but she was glad she'd said it. No more lies, no more half truths. _I owe her that much._

Lily stared at her a moment, and let her lips curve into a serene smile. "No one killed my brother Selene. It was his time. Simple as that." She sighed contentedly. "I just wish we'd had more time. You were my second chance, what I was waiting for." She looked almost wistful then shut her eyes gently and let herself collapse against the vampire, the human, her friend.

* * *

Michael stood staring at Kahn, as if the two were sizing each other up. The vampire had just saved him, but he now felt as if he were judging him.

Approval seemed to flash over his face, as he relaxed in the shoulders but an inch. A loud roar suddenly filled their ears. Both of them instinctively looked up and saw the small crouching shadow firing into the back of the beast.

Kahn's eyes narrowed as his vision keyed in on the scene. "That's Markus." He said flatly. "He's a..." He looked at Michael, and then back up. "He's a hybrid."

Michael growled in response, then launched himself onto the walls of the mansion. Effortlessly he scampered up the wall and onto the roof. He went to stop Jacen from firing when a vision through a hole caught his eye.

Selene was hunched over a body. He could smell her tears, and when she pulled back lightly to reveal the corpse's face, he felt her pain.

He turned angrily on Markus. The only one Jacen would be firing at. He stormed up to the boy, and picked him up by the shirt. He looked him directly in the eye.

"Help...her" A gruff voice sounded out through enormous teeth. Then he dropped the boy back through the hole.

Pitch black eyes met pitch black eyes. Cousin faced cousin. Michael swallowed and clenched his fists.

Markus pulled his bluish lips back in a wicked smile.

* * *

Tyran ran his car right over the mangled remains of the Ordoghaz gate. He kicked up mud as he slammed his breaks in front of the mansion. Both he and Geren flew out of the car, rifles aimed and at the ready, but no one attacked them. There were a few squabbles but most we're staring at the moon as if held by some spell.

Geren turned and followed their gaze. He saw the figures on the roof, the first battle of a new species. The sky decided to open up; rain flooded down upon them as if they'd summoned it.

Tyran looked up and prayed for his friend.

Michael stood face to face with his ancient cousin. He felt the rain pouring off his beastly face, and clenched his fists at his sides.

The hybrid before him let loose a ferocious roar, then lunged. He caught Michael straight in the chest and threw him to the ground. The hybrid pressed firmly upon Michael's throat with his foot.

Michael choked and gasped for air. He clenched his fang tightly. _Not yet._ He reached up with his hands and grabbed hold of the elder's ankle. With a vicious twist he snapped it and threw the creature off him.

Markus howled in pain as he fell to the ground. He retaliated instantly and rose, but Michael was one step ahead of him. The elder took a violent slash to his face, two, three times before catching his enemies blow and clawing at Michael's stomach.

Michael roared and used his strength to flip the hybrid over his head. They both came crashing down upon the roof. Shingles shattered and fell to the on lookers below, and the rain continued to drown them.

They both got up and charged. Then met with a loud clash. Fangs and claws ripped at pale blue flesh. Blood spattered both of them, yet they would not desist. Not until one, or both of them died. From below no one could tell who was who.

Michael's mind had gone blank. The only sound that filled him was the howling of the wolf inside him. His pitch black eyes gazed into the elder's. He breathed heavily, blood oozing from his wounds, and yet he could still smell the vampire. Markus was vampire first, but Michael had been a lycanthrope. Lucien's instilled pride would not let him loose. Michael went deeper, and his eyes got darker as he released himself to the feral state.

Michael roared in challenge, and felt fangs sink into his neck. With an unearthly strength he grabbed the neck of his attacker and yanked the feasting creature from his neck. He slammed the elder onto his back, and in seconds wrapped his arm around Markus neck and began to choke the life from him.

* * *

Selene felt the dead weight of the girl against her arms. Her body had gone limp, blood still oozed slowly through Selene's fingertips. She opened her mouth as if to sob, but nothing came. Ever so gently she pressed her forehead to the girls and let tears fall from her face. She held tightly for a moment, as the pain washed through her like waves of sunlight.

She had never wanted to be here again.

Pulling back she gently laid Lily's head down. Rain had begun to pour in through the roof, and droplets we're ricocheting off the vampire's face. It called to her, to wash herself clean. She stood beneath the opening, moonlight illuminating her pale features. She would not let Lily's death be in vain. She would finish what she came here to do. Mindless of the death dealers she strode over to the throne and removed the sword that hung from the wall behind it. With a click of her fangs she stood beneath the hole, threw the sword through it like a skewer, then leaped up to the lip of the opening, and effortlessly crawled up through it.

Her entire body was instantly wet from the downpour, yet she could not feel it. What reflected in her eyes was one hybrid choking another. They were almost identical, but Selene knew which one Michael was.

"Let him go Michael." She yelled over the pounding of the rain.

The top hybrid looked up and growled.

Selene slowly removed her long over coat and dropped it to the ground. Attached to her back was a pair of silver sias, which she removed and readied in her hands. "I said let him go."

The creature grunted and dropped his foe roughly to the ground. He kicked him once in the stomach and stormed over to Selene.

Without taking her eyes off the fallen enemy she spoke to Michael. "Tend to Lily. I'm not...not sure." She wouldn't continue.

The beast only nodded. He looked back at his cousin, then to his mate. There was no stopping this. He looked longingly at her one last time, the jumped through the hole down to Lily and Jacen.

Selene waited silently as Markus arose. She knelt down and picked the sword she'd thrown up.

The hybrid elder got to his feet and breathed heavily. Even now the wounds on his body were beginning to heal. He stared at Selene viciously.

Raising the sword she hissed. "Fight me as a vampire Abomination!" She jammed the tip of the blade into the stone. "I came to kill a pure blood, not a half breed!"

Markus roared angrily before the bluish tint of his skin began to melt back to its pale pink. "You ungrateful bitch!" He roared before his transformation was complete. "Viktor spared you and look how you repay him."

"Viktor spared me nothing." She ground out and tossed him the sword. "And as my tribute to him I will do the same for you." She ran at him blades held high in the air, she brought them down hard upon his sword, forcing him into a defense position.

* * *

_  
Lily moaned softly and nuzzled her face into the familiar smell of her own sheets. She let out a contented sigh, never opening her eyes, and knew by the feel of the room that she was back home. She lay there for many moments, floating in and out of sleep like the tide, but soon the sun came to call and she could no longer avoid its annoying rays. _

_She cracked her eyes and glared menacingly at the intruding light. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes she looked around her tiny basement. Everything was as she remembered it: mismatched, cluttered, and cozy. A small rustling caught her attention and drew her gaze to the door of her brother's room._

"_Chris?" She yelled instinctively, then felt the familiar stab of remembering his loss. _

_The rustling continued. Something was different this time. She got up and patted with bare feet to his door. Her hand halted for but a minute upon his door before turning and pushing it away with full force. _

_The door vanished and inside stood a boy, tall and slender, with a mop of light-brown hair, and a pair of green eyes that danced._

"_Christopher."_

* * *

Markus pulled his sword swiftly from beneath Selene's sias and swung it over his head. With lightening speed and force he drove the blade down upon her, but was deflected with a fierce grinding of metal and a faint hiss.

Selene brought both of her weapons back to her position and stared at the elder. "Is that the best you can do?" She mocked him, stroked the flames of his anger, and prayed to the goddess he would make a mistake.

His pupils flashed ebony as the moons rays shined through the rain behind him. With a quick grind of his fangs he halted his change, and attacked.

The movement was quick, so fast she almost missed it, but her trained reaction deflected the blade. Then he came at her. His sword wielded like an expert, was brought upon her blow after blow. Every attempt she met her weapon with his. They bounced off each other as if cast in rubber. Blocking with her left, then right until she caught the sword between both blades. With a quick flick of her wrist she locked the sias against his blade and yanked it from his hands.

Kahn, who watched the fight with stark eyes from below, gaped at his friend. He saw her move as if in slow motion. Saw her yank the sword from his hands, saw her body tip backward with momentum, and felt the pain as the elder took his moment and quickly connected his palm with her nose. She hadn't even hit the ground before he ran inside the mansion and towards his friend.

She flew backwards and dropped all three weapons at her sides. Blood poured from her nose, and her eyes instantly became electric blue. She blinked as red filled her eyes, and saw the outline of Markus as he lifted his sword and held the point at her chest.

"Time to die Selene" He said easily, as if it were his greatest pleasure.

The words sparked something in the vampiress, and her vision cleared slightly. As the elder raised his sword to strike her, her fingers found the hilt of one of her weapons. She clutched it tightly, waited for him to bring the blade to her, then slipped her own right beneath his.

Markus's smile disappeared the moment he heard the familiar scrape of steel.

Not wasting a moment Selene brought her foot up into his crotch and knocked him to the side.

The elder crouched in pain and growled angrily into the night. After a moment he brought his blazing dark eyes upon the rising vampiress. Fangs grew as he ground them together, claws extended while he clenched his hands. In an instant he felt the satisfying grip of his hand around her throat.

"How is it that you think a mixed blood like you could kill an elder." He growled inches from her face. "Let alone, a Corvinus hybrid elder."

Selene clutched at his clawed hands as she gasped for air. Even still her movements we're calm. She stared directly into his pitch black eyes. Despite their emptiness, she couldn't help but notice that they were nothing like Michael's eyes. _His eyes shine, even in darkness._ A small smile came to her lips. "Because I have something you don't." She rasped out in answer to his question.

Just then the sound of a familiar voice carried to her ears. The raspy accent filled her memory, and she heard him call again. "Selene, catch!"

The voice came from below, as did the object he threw and her hand was ready for it. She caught the dagger blade to the palm of her hand. It cut her instantly as she squeezed.

_We're even now my friend._ Kahn thought as he pulled himself back through the window.

Markus was so focused on his prey he heard nothing. He tightened his grip and lifted her off the ground, growing more furious. "And what would that be my dear?" He practically spat in her face.

"A human heart." She responded firmly, then brought a fast knee into his stomach. It released his grip on her just enough and she slipped through. As she fell to the ground she drove the dagger into his heart. Even as her knees touched down she rolled and grabbed her two sias. She turned around and brought the blades to surround his neck like an open pair of scissors, then cut her blades closed, and severed the last of the elders.

For a moment it felt like the world held her breath, then with the gentle beating of rain, slowly released it. Selene blinked at the bloody mass before her. She felt nothing, till slowly the pain in her hand began to connect. Her vision once again blurred as a throbbing ache came from her nose. She lifted her closed eyes to the moon and let the rain bathe her in the moonlight. _Yes._ She replied silently to the Goddess's question. _I can feel that._

* * *

_  
Lily knocked her brother over as she threw herself into his arms. He laughed richly and clasped her close to him. _

_She cried softly into his jacket. "I've missed you so much." _

_He chuckled softly and rubbed her back. "I've missed you to Lils." He held her for a moment as she sobbed. He patted her back and gently pushed her hair behind her ears. Always keeping contact, letting her know he was always there. He looked at her proudly, but a sadness tinged his eyes._

"_Lily." He whispered against her hair. "We don't have much time." _

"_What?" She sat up almost instantly. _

_He softly covered her lips with his fingers. "You've been given a choice Lily. A chance." His throat became dry, but he swallowed and continued. "I cannot tell you the reasons for my death, that's for you to decide, but I will tell you that you were not left alone." He leaned down and hugged her. "After all, he whispered. I couldn't leave my little sis alone." He squeezed her once more, then let her go._

_Lily stared at him for a long moment. "Jacen." She muttered under her breath. "You left Jacen, and..." She hesitated. _

_Christopher smiled brightly. "There are pieces of me all around you Lily." He placed his hands firmly upon her shoulders. "You just have to look for me." _

_Perhaps it was his smile, or the way his eyes sparkled with truth, but she suddenly wasn't afraid anymore. She hugged him one last time, and knew she had to say goodbye. _

"_Time to make your decision."_

* * *

Selene jumped easily from the hole to the bottom of the throne room. As she turned her once again chestnut orbs met Michael's. They stared at each other for a long moment, till a body slammed into her.

"You promised she'd be all right!" Jacen was streaming tears, his face red with pain and anger. "You have to do something!" He yelled into her face before clasping next to Lily's body. His movement forced Selene's eyes to follow.

Selene's chest seized as she stared at the girl. She looked back frantically at Michael, but before he could say anything the room once again filled with death dealers. They held they're weapons high, all though somewhat shaky. Selene neither noticed nor cared. She couldn't take her eyes off of Lily.

She didn't even hear the thick cockney accent of Kahn as he stormed into the room and ordered the dealers to lower their weapons. They had listened immediately.

Her mind had gone blank, no thought, no feeling. It was almost...peaceful, but Michael's voice sounded in the distance of her mind. She was drawn to it, as she was inevitably drawn to him. Suddenly, she could hear him, as if she'd been pulled back from the abyss.

"You can bite her Selene." He whispered urgently into her ear.

The vampiress looked strangely at him.

"She's knocking on death's door, but she isn't dead." He answered her silent question.

Selene registered what he said and quickly knelt beside Lily. She looked at the girl, and flashed upon her own turning. Would she damn Lily to the same fate? Too never see sun, nor day again? _Or would it be a second chance?_ The words sprang to her mind as if planted there. She looked down and saw the child she'd once met, and then the girl she came to know. The decision was simple. Selene tilted the girl's neck back, lowered her head, and sank her fangs into the vein.

* * *

_  
Lily clutched at Christopher as the house jolted beneath them. She opened her eyes to see that she held nothing, and that the very floor she sat on was crumbling below her. She stood up and yelled. "Christopher!" _

_But she knew he was gone. She ran into the main room, and nearly screamed as the scene from her nightmare stood before her. The entire room was crumbling, burning, disintegrating right before her eyes. She turned and ran to the door. It flew open as she flung herself outside and slammed it shut. She took a few quick breaths, and turned around. She could hear it, the noises from the alley, the screams_. _She knew what it was, and yet was still drawn. _

_Slowly she walked down the porch steps. She paused again at the sidewalk, and looked at the side that led to her brother's death. She halted for just a moment, then, as if it she'd done it everytime she had this dream, looked to the other side. _

_Selene was standing just behind the second porch. Her lips curved into a nervous smile as her eyes offered to Lily. _

_The noise from the alley startled her. She stepped back slightly and moved to turn around, but found she couldn't resist the pull to the woman in front of her. She knew she felt safe here, as she had with one other._

"_Tell Jacen he better send in his stories, or I'll haunt him." _

_She felt the gentle touch of her brother behind her. "See you soon Lils." _

_His presence disappeared, but he was not gone. With a small smile Lily stepped foreword towards Selene..._

She gasped for air as her body seized with cold fire. It burned from the inside out, and spread over her like thick fog. She gritted her teeth and didn't feel the pain as her freshly sprouted fangs punctured her lips. But she did taste the blood. Her eyes snapped open and we're electric blue. She blinked to clear her vision and suddenly saw everything in greater detail.

"I'm sorry Lily. You were going to die..." Selene's voice broke as she shook her head. She didn't know what else to say.

Lily stared at her a moment while realization hit her. Her hands brushed the area where her stomach wound had been, but it was already healed, closing up to be nothing more than a scar that would certainly disappear in a day's time. Keeping her head down, she slowly brought a hand to the side of her neck. She could feel them, two tiny holes, the mark of her sire. _I've been reborn._ She thought suddenly, and looked up at Selene. Silently, she moved over and wrapped her arms around the sulking vampiress. She hugged her tight and it felt like home. "Time for second chances." She said softly. "I'll be yours if you'll be mine."

Selene pulled away and looked Lily in her fading pale blue eyes. _My eyes._ She thought with a tint of pride. She reached into the pocket of her belt, and withdrew the necklace. She held it in front of Lily. "I suppose you'll want to keep this now." She smiled and dropped it into the girl's waiting palm.

Michael's heart swelled as he watched Selene and Lily. He smiled with pride at the girl. She'd succeeded in completing the circle. They gave back what they each had lost. _Something I could never do._ He realized. He was something new to the equation. He didn't give back, but brought more.

He didn't even have to look to know Selene was staring at him. He could always feel her eyes, and sometimes, if he was very quite, he could almost hear what she was saying. Tonight he heard nothing, and his thoughts we're distracted as Jacen ran from the corner of his eye and attacked the sitting girl.

"Lily you scared the shit out of me!" He squeezed her so tight she thought her eyes would pop out.

"Oh Jace," She inhaled weakly. "Lily can't breathe."

He pulled back lightly. "Sorry." He reached up and gently touched the two marks on her neck.

She watched his expressions closely, not sure how he would take it.

He snorted and shook his head. "Vampires Lily, honestly." He looked disapproving.

"Jace." She retorted right back, feeling stronger every minute. "When have I ever done anything by the book?"

He pointed at her. "When you were four! You used to be normal!" Then he laughed and hugged her. "I'm just glad you're fucking alive. For Christ's sake."

Lily grinned at him, new fangs and all. "Thanks for coming Jace." She said sincerely.

His lips curved into a soft smile. "You're welcome." He said slowly.

Lily stood up and offered her hand to him. He reached up and took it, and she yanked him up with unusual strength.

She grinned widely at him. "This is going to be fun. We'll talk about turning you later."

"Ha, ha." He said flatly.

Lily leaned in and hugged him one more time. She stepped back and looked at him with loving eyes.

It was all he needed.

She slowly walked foreword towards Selene, intent on finishing what they'd started, but something gave her pause and she turned back to face her second brother.

"By the way Jace." She said softly. "Chris says you better send your writing to a publisher, or he's going to haunt you." She laughed lightly, and walked towards Selene.

Jacen just stared at her. _How does she...?_ He smiled then, already knowing the answer.

Selene turned and met Lily with hopeful eyes. She felt the urge to hug the girl, just to make sure she was real, but approaching footsteps distracted her.

"Selene." Kahn said softly as he came to stand beside her.

The vampiress turned to face him. "Hello Kahn."

He almost smiled. "You didn't hesitate."

She pursed her lips. "No, no I didn't."

"You did well." He said affirmingly. "You did very well."

She thanked him with her eyes, and he turned back to business. "There is a little matter." He said. "Of the coven being elderless."

Selene flashed a peculiar grin at him. "I know you can handle it Kahn." She placed a friendly hand on his shoulder and stepped outside the throne room.

Kahn stood speechless. He hadn't thought...then he looked around at the room full of awaiting death dealers. "Enough now." He muttered to himself. "Enough." He took a steadying breath and stood tall. "Listen up. There will be no more fighting tonight. Or any other night. This is the end."

Michael watched Selene's back as she walked away. She left without so much as a glance at him. He didn't blame her. He sighed heavily, not quite sure what do to with himself, when he felt a hand slide into his.

"Come on." Lily said with a tone of understanding, and led him out of the throne room. Kahn was more the capable of handling the rest.

* * *

Tyran saw Selene emerge from the front entrance, and for a moment he could only smile at her. Lily and Michael appeared behind her, and the three of them stood together before the devil's house, and all its occupants.

There was silence as vampires, lycans, and humans all stared at the three who'd brought them together. The rain ceased, as if commanded to do so, and the moons light illuminated them all. Bloody, battered, and broken the three races joined in their first collective activity, and cheered for the three soldiers before them.

Selene watched in amazement as vampires and lycan's alike cheered for the wars end. It didn't seem possible. She felt Lily's hand slip into her own and she squeezed it hard.

Tyran approached them with a strange smile. He looked first and Michael and tips his head reverently. Then he brought his eyes to Selene, and could only grin at her. Lastly he looked at Lily. "I brought you something." He said softly, and pointed across the yard to where Geren stood issuing orders.

Lily's eyes widened. "Geren!" With a shriek of delight she flew in his arms. He wrapped them around her and lifted her from the ground.

"I'm so glad you're safe." He whispered into her ear as he squeezed her tightly.

Lily motioned for him to put her down. She slide softly to the ground and smiled up at him. "I have a surprise for you." She pulled back the collar of her jacket and revealed her already healing bite marks.

Geren gazed at the marks, then at her sapphire eyes. "You mean?"

She nodded. "My choice." She reached up and brought his lips to hers and for the two of them the world stood still.

Selene felt a slight pang as she watched them. She remembered what Geren has said, how simple it had been for him. With a flutter in her chest she turned around to see Michael, but he had already slipped past her. Her eyes found him speaking with Kraven a few yards away. She watched in awe as he sliced his hand once more and paid his blood oath to the sleazy vampire.

"Kraven's going to take the street vampires and start a coven with them in Romania. Michael and I had worked out the details earlier. A cousin of mine is going to get him situated." Understanding her questions Tyran spoke softly, now standing next to the vampiress.

She could only nod, as her thoughts were not on Kraven. Her heart ached for Michael. She could feel it beating firmly in her chest. Undead or not, she could still feel things, and she longed to be beside him. Weather he had doubted her or not, it didn't erase all he had done for her or the things he had shared.

"Selene." A tentative voice sounded in her ears. He was unsure of himself, questioning if he had a right to be there.

Tyran moved from the porch and went about calming the lycanthropes.

"Selene." He stood tall before her, conviction poured from his eyes. "Selene I'm not going to let it end this way."

The vampiress shook her head. "I don't..."

The hybrid stepped closer to her. "No. You need to understand something. I love you Selene. With everything I have in me I love you. Do you know what that feels like? To have your entire existence wrapped up on one person."

_Yes._ She opened her mouth to say it, but nothing came.

Michael took her hand. "I won't let it happen again Selene. I lost my mortal life the day she died. I ceased to be, until I met you. You're my immortality Selene, my immortal. I won't let you slip away like she did. Without you there is no reason."

Selene gaped at him. Her mouth felt like the sands of time had flooded it. Her stomach twisted until she felt ill, and still she could not speak. It was as if there was a block, something stopping her from saying how she felt. _Why can't I do this!_ She silently screamed to the Goddess shining above her.

Michael looked into her eyes and felt her pause heavily in his chest. He held his breath, and waited in vein. She said nothing to him, not so much as a signal that she cared. He suddenly couldn't breathe. He released her hand and slowly backed away.

Unsure horror racked his face. Selene wanted to reach for him, but couldn't as he stepped away from her. She watched in numbness as he turned away and began to walk towards the gate.

* * *

Lily released Geren's lips and practically purred as she breathed in the scent of him. Her olfactory senses were so intense now, and his scent was driving her mad.

She turned around and leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her, with no intention of letting go. He watched as the commotion from the battle settled down. Each species was collecting their dead and injured. He could see Kahn and Tyran across the lawn each speaking with their underlings, each doing his part to mend the ancient feud. Squeezing Lily a bit tighter Geren dared to hope.

Lily would have been looking around, but her eyes had fallen on Michael and Selene. She watched while grinning with her new fangs. She was thrilled as her mind filled with images of her, Selene, and Michael. _Finally._ She thought. _A family._ Then she saw his face. Mighty Michael turned around and walked away as if he'd just had a stoke drove through his heart.

"What is that all about?" Geren asked against her neck.

Lily furrowed her brow and looked at Selene. She knew then. Without a word she took Geren by the hand and marched toward the vampires.

"Selene." Lily said ever so quietly over her shoulder. "Has it stopped spinning yet?"

The vampiress turned around and looked at her newest squire. She stared hard at the girl, remembering what they had talked about, and she realized. _It does stop spinning. When I'm with him it stops._ She turned back around frantically and without another hesitation dashed towards her hybrid.

"Michael!" She called out desperately for him.

Feeling like the world would drop from beneath his feat, her voice sent a chill through his spine. He whirled around to face her, trying not to let hope enter his already fragile heart.

"Michael." She came to stand inches from him. A moment ago her eyes had been cold and distant, but now they shined with something different. Something he had never seen before.

"Have you?" She paused, and looked directly into his eyes. "Moved on?"

He gave her a puzzled look, not sure what she was asking. Then it dawned on him. He remembered this conversation. Their first shared moment of anything resembling intimacy. She'd been like ice then, standing in that interrogation room, a thousand people looking for them, and yet it had been just the two of them. His lips curved into a small smile as he asked the question she was waiting for. "Have you?"

Her pale features seemed to light up as she smiled. "Yes." She breathed breathlessly and fell into his waiting arms. They had always been waiting. "I love you." She whispered ever so lightly into his ear.

He squeezed her so tight she thought she might stop breathing. She wouldn't have cared. When he kissed her, her mind went numb. She poured every once of love she felt for him into the kiss, and held onto him like she would never let go. At last, she was free.

* * *

(cries) it's over! I never, ever, ever thought I'd actually finish this. I'm still just amazed. I sooo hope I did it well. I wanted to give you guys a good ending. Thank you again! I got a ton of reviews for chapter 20, and I appreciate the hell out of them all. Every one. I usually do a review response, but I'm going to save them this time for my dedications and special recognitions pages. Just because there were a lot of people that helped me and deserve some special thanks.

But this is it! Let me know, please, please, please, what you thought. Lurkers, speak now or forever hold your peace. ;)

Muse: What makes you think you have lurkers?

Me: (glowers at muse)

Anyways, and if you all are real nice, maybe, just maybe I'll post the epilogue. Hee hee.

Muse: she'll post it anyway!

Me: shhh! Don't tell them that! blushes

Thanks again guys. I'll um...post that epilogue in a few days. :) thanks again to you all! Happy writings and readings to all of you.

---Lady K


	22. Epilogue: The End of the Beginning

Epilogue: The End of the Beginning

Lily ran frantically from her bathroom to her bedroom vanity. She grabbed a hair tie lying inconspicuously by her hairbrush, then dashed back to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw hundres of tiny ashen strands flying out of her hold.

"Damn." She muttered and let the whole creation fall to her shoulders. She gazed at herself and smiled. Through her skin was paler than before she rather liked the way it made her eyes shine. She self-consciously examined the lace tank top she had chosen. It was woven tight enough as to only give a hint of flesh, and went down long enough to slightly hug the top of her hips. It looked smashing with her black jeans and boots. The silver studded belt was just the right touch. _No utility belt this time._ She laughed at herself.

"You should try it like this." Selene said softly from behind her, then stepped up and took the girls hair in her hands.

The vampires herself looked rather different these days. Though she still had nto relinquished the black leather pants, she had given up the leather cat suit. And she sported a loose fitting black shirt, with some semblance of sleeves. Course, the shirt wasn't exactly loose as it caught and stretched son her slightly swollen stomach.

"There." She smiled at Lily through the mirror and backed away, revealing a simple up do with several chaotic strands falling behind her neck.

Lily's smile widened to reveal her fangs. She laughed and gently touched the jewel that hung daintily around her neck. "Thanks Selene."

Selene nodded and produced a small white envelope. "This came for you today."

Lily took the letter excitedly. "From Jacen?" She tore into it and sat down on her bed to read.

Selene looked around the room. It was much the same as she remembered it. Well, except for the few things she had bought for Lily, vanity included. The girl still refused to sleep in her brother's room, and no one but Selene really seemed to understand why.

Selene scoffed. It didn't matter. She and Michael had bought the entire building. They'd turned the upstairs into a main room, and added on another bedroom for themselves. Lily was welcome to the whole basement; it was where she'd wanted to be.

Now, Michael spent his days working for Ziodex. He did well in a lab, and was able to come home every sunset to meet and be with his family. Kahn was doing well establishing a new kind of coven, one where lycan's were welcome, and could stay and work as equals, not slaves. Tyran and Tamara were among the first to move in, and were followed shortly by Kendra and Mark.

Kraven had been promised his new coven, but right before he was to take charge he vanished. Selene could have cared less. Tyran's cousin took charge and began building the second of the mixed covens. There were still battles, but they were becoming less and less frequent.

"He says a publisher in San Francisco is going to publish his book!" Lily's excited yelps jolted the vampire from her reverie.

Lily read on:

Anyway Lils, California is strange. I don't think you'd like it here very much, too much sunshine. I miss you, but I know you're happy and being taken care of.

_I know don't day it! "You can take care of yourself." Now, how many times have I actually listened to you about that?_

_But, I do have a sneaky feeling that this was Christopher's plan all along. We better listen to him, or he'll have our hides!_

_I gotta run Lils. Take care and be safe. Give Selene and Michael my best._

_Much love,_

_Jacen_

P.S. Say hello to the blonde angel for me, if you can find her.

Lily looked up from the page directly into Selene's eyes. She smiled and blinked back the tears.

Selene sighed and picked up a picture Lily kept on her vanity. She looked at it absentmindedly. "Maybe after the baby is born we'll take a trip out to see him."

"We can do that?" Lily looked surprised.

"Private jets." Selene said flatly. "Fly only at night. Tinted windows." She winked and set the picture back down.

Lily flew at the vampires and hugged her tight.

As always the affection caught Selene off guard, but she took a steadying breath and let herself embrace the girl back.

"Selene?" The girl mumbled into Selene's shirt, then looked up at her. "Do you think he'd like to have Christopher's room?"

"Who?" Selene gave Lily a confused look.

"My baby brother. I think he'd like it in there." She grinned coyly.

Selene lips curled into a small smile. "Must you insist on calling it a boy?"

"Of course. We don't want to give him a complex now do we?"

Selene laughed. "Get out of here. Geren's waiting for you."

"He is? With Michael?"

"I'm afraid so."

"You left him alone with Michael!" All other thoughts gone she dashed up the stairs, but paused for just a moment. "Hey Selene, we should take Erika with us when we visit Jacen." Then she hopped the last four steps into the kitchen.

"Erika?" Selene shook her head, then slowly headed up the stairs.

Geren was sitting at the table, hands clutched politely in his lap, spine held so straight it was beginning to bend, and eyes focused on the man before him.

Michael stared hard at the young blood. "You'll have her back by 2 o'clock. No later."

"Yes sir." Geren said meekly.

"But the night has just begun at two Michael." Lily stepped into the kitchen area, looking from Michael to Geren. Geren's face was pale, even for a vampire.

"Come now Michael. At least give her till three. The girl is eighteen." Selene spoke regally as she came up behind Lily and smiled at her mate.

Michael's brow furrowed. "What is this, override the hybrid night?"

"Of course not." Selene moved seductively forward and placed her hands on the back of Michael's shoulders. She leaned down to kiss him on the cheek and whispered into his ear. "We'll get the house to ourselves longer." She nipped playfully at his lobe then leaned back up. "So we'll see you at three Lily."

Lily smiled gratefully and grabbed Geren's hand, pulling him out the door. "Come on you, before he snaps out of it."

Michael came to stand beside his mate and wrapped his arms lovingly around her shoulders. He rested his hands upon her swollen belly and kissed her cheek.

"Lily's convinced it will be a boy."

Michael chuckled.

Selene lightly banged her head on his shoulder. "Did you have to be so hard on Geren?"

"Of course I did!" The hybrid roared playfully. "If he thinks for a moment I'm going to let him take Lily out..." He stopped when Selene brought her lips to his. He blushed slightly and smiled. "Consider it practice." He revised and rubbed her stomach once more.

"But if it's a boy?" Selene teased.

"Then you can have the talk." He laughed and kissed her softly. With a reminiscent sigh he hugged her tight. "I love you."

Selene smiled and had to remind herself to breathe. Perhaps his love would always fluster her. She certainly hoped so. She rather liked the flutter his presence inspired. She closed her eyes a moment, and let the feelings wash over her.

She was standing in her own home, with a girl she dared consider like a daughter, a baby on the way, and the arms of a man that loved her wrapped tightly around her. _What is this?_ She questioned silently and opened her eyes as she remembered. _That's right._ _Family._ The word echoed in her mind and surged over her entire body. She almost cried.

Michael sensed her uneasiness and kissed the top of her head. "It's over now baby. This is the end."

Selene made a small noise in the hull of her throat. She thought about it for a moment, and watched out the window as Lily climbed into Geren's new car. She felt a small kick from within the walls of her womb. "No." She said softly. "It's only the end of the beginning."

----

Well guys and girls. That's all she wrote! I decided not to leave it too open for a sequel, because I can't guarantee that I'll write one. However, I do have other fics in mind, so this won't be the last of me. (Evil laughs).

I truly hope you all enjoyed this, and from the reviews I've gotten it certainly looks like it. For one final time, thank you all for the support and taking the time to review. It's writer's soul food, and currently, I'm stuffed. Always room for dessert though, so let me know final thoughts.

Please, I urge you to check out the dedications and thank you's page. Only because I'm going to make shameless plugs for some of my favorite fics. If you want some good reading, check them out.

(Bows) Until next time, Peace be with you!

--Lady K


	23. Dedications and Thank You's

**THANK YOU!!!!!**

_This story is dedicated to a very good friend of mine who became an unexpected source of strength not just with the story, but with my life as well. There is no one I'd rather walk through hell with. Thanks sis, I couldn't have done it without you. _

First of all, every single person who ever left a review deserves to be thanked. Each one left impact and at the very least made my day a bit brighter. Some even helped shape the story! Trust me, what has come out was not what had original started in my mind. Because of all the input I've changed and rearranged and developed new plot lines. It made the whole experience that much more fun. So thank you all for sticking along for the ride. (Bows)

**EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO: **

Adalon Ithilriel: Girl, you were one of my first reviewers and have stuck with this throughout the whole thing! I cannot believe your tenacity, and I cannot thank you enough for it. You have helped shape this story so much. Flar is yours girl. A creation of your appreciation and reviews. You've been a tremendous help. Thank you.

vampirehuntr00 aka Moose: You my friend, came in like a damn whirlwind and reviewed every chapter. Your input has been priceless, and your crazy ideas were excellent. Thank you for your humor, support, and time. Hope I got everything right. (winks) Thanks again Moosey.

Rayefire: Your reviews were awesome each and every time! They were thoughtful and honest and I appreciated the little constructive tips you would throw in. Thanks for sticking around, and yes, if we ever meet you can buy me that drink. (Winks)

Azira Morrgaine Vida (who may or may not be Morrgaine): Thank you so much for your reviews! I consider you another faithful reviewer who always had something constructive to say. I appreciate the time and energy and hope you enjoyed the story. ï 


End file.
